Nae Sunbae
by Park Min Rin
Summary: Menceritakan kisah Kyuhyun Cho, pewaris tunggal konglomerat nomor satu Korea Selatan dengan upik abu Lee Sungmin. Bagaimana kisahnya? Let's chek chingudeul! WARNING: KYUMIN FF! YAOI! TeenRomance! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! JOYer segara rapatkan barisan! Semoga kalian suka. RCL PLEASE! \(*o*)/
1. Chapter 1

**Nae Sunbae**

.

.

** Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 1**

**a/n: Minta sedikit perhatiannya :D nanti di bagian bawah ada sedikit pemberitahuan, tolong dibaca ya? Menyangkut jalan cerita soalnya. Makasih :D**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

**.**

Mungkin kita pernah mendengar istilah _'bullying'_. Bagaimana rasanya jika kita mengalami itu?

Malu?

Kesal?

Ingin marah?

Atau mungkin~ pasrah?

_Well,_ malu sudah menempati posisi pertama, karena apapun yang terjadi setelah kita mengalaminya, hal itulah yang kita tanggung pertama kali. Semua orang mungkin menertawakan kita walaupun ada beberapa gelintir orang yang mungkin masih mengerutkan kening penuh prihatin, tapi perlu diingat, itu hanya segelintir. Selebihnya mereka menertawakan kita.

Kesal menempati posisi kedua. Kesal sudah pasti muncul di benak kita, itu lanjutan dari perasaan di posisi pertama. Dipermalukan di depan banyak orang tentu membuat kita kesal dan muncul perasaan yang menempati posisi ketiga.

Yups, segala sesuatu seolah telah diatur sedemikian rupa, saling berkaitan dan berkesinambungan satu sama lain, perasaan ingin marah pasti muncul jika kesal sudah mendominasi terlalu kuat. Marah ditunjukkan untuk memberikan perlawanan atas apa yang menimpa kita. Tapi, apa jadinya jika ingin melawan sekalipun kita tak punya kekuatan? Ingin membenarkan diripun kita tak memiliki keberanian yang kuat, dan diposisi keempatlah kita berada.

Pasrah! Pasrah! Pasrah!

Menempati urutan terakhir bukan berarti paling minim kemungkinannya. Posisi terakhir menjadi tempat berujungnya keunggulan posisi utama.

Malu hanya tinggal malu, kesal dan ingin marah-pun hanya tertinggal di dalam batin, dan pasrahlah yang terlihat berdiri dengan angkuh di posisi tertingginya.

**.**

**.**

Jeritan pilu terdengar dari salah satu bilik _restroom,_ bunyi debuman bahkan tamparan, terdengar bersahutan seolah memperjelas penyebab jeritan sosok yang disinyalir berjenis kelamin _yeoja_ itu.

"Mati kau!"

"Rasakan ini orang miskin!"

"Kau pikir kau pantas berada disini heh!"

Di luar bilik terlihat beberapa orang yang tengah tersenyum kecil mendengar jeritan sosok itu. Mungkin satu atau dua orang terlihat bergumam prihatin, tapi yang lain benar-benar seperti makhluk yang tak punya hati.

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka seiring dengan keluarnya tiga _yeoja_ dengan kondisi tubuh berbeda. Dua di antaranya terlihat menepuk dua tangan mereka dengan bahasa tubuh seolah mengatakan kalau mereka berhasil membasmi hama di sebuah ladang. Sedangkan satu _yeoja_ lainnya terlihat menundukkan kepala dengan kondisi tubuh mengenaskan, seragamnya benar-benar kusut dan nyaris sobek di beberapa bagian.

Rambutnya acak-acakan dengan sudut bibir yang masih mengeluarkan darah, sebelah pipinya terlihat memerah bahkan berwarna sedikit kebiruan seolah menegaskan kalau _yeoja_ itu baru saja mengalami penganiyaan kelas berat.

Hampir seluruh siswa berkumpul di koridor sekitar _restroom,_ mengamati bagaimana _yeoja_ dengan kondisi tak baik-baik saja itu menundukkan kepala sambil terisak pelan.

"Pergi kau! Orang miskin sepertimu tidak pantas berada di sekolah ini! Menjijikkan!"

_Yeoja_ tak 'baik-baik saja' hanya bisa melangkah pelan sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya, dua _yeoja_ tadi memelintir tangannya terlalu kuat hingga bisa ia rasakan persendiannya masih berdenyut sakit. Tulang punggungnya benar-benar seolah mati rasa, masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana dua _yeoja_ mengerikan itu mendorong punggungnya berkali-kali ke pinggiran wastafel.

Air matanya tak berehenti mengalir saat beberapa orang menertawakan kondisinya, hal ini sudah biasa untuknya. Sekolah mengerikan ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk anak-anak manja yang selalu membanggakan kekayaan orang tuanya, bukan orang miskin sepertinya. Ya, dia miskin dan inilah yang menjadi alasan keharusannya menerima perlakuan seperti ini di _Gyuhryseong School._

Kalau tidak ingat keinginannya untuk mencapai cita-cita, sudah sejak lama mungkin gadis cantik itu memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Karena untuk pindah ke sekolah lainpun rasanya sangat sulit, siswa yang keluar dari _Gyeohryseong School_ akan mendapat catatan buruk di sekolah manapun. Jadi, tidak ada pilihan untuknya.

"Lain kali pakai toilet umum! Jangan menggunakan toilet yang sama dengan kami!"

Sindiran-sindiran tajam seperti itulah yang menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Mereka selalu memperlakukannya seperti sampah, walaupun kenyataannya masih ada beberapa gelintir orang yang terlihat menggumam ikut sedih ataupun mengerutkan kening ikut prihatin atas kondisi _yeoja_ 'tak baik-baik saja', mungkin dalam hati kecil mereka ingin sekali menolong _yeoja_ itu, namun apa boleh dikata, mereka tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan _yeoja_ itu.

Hidup di sekolah ini benar-benar keras. Jika tak kuat secara mental dan fisik, bunuh diri adalah jalan satu-satunya.

_Yeoja_ 'tak baik-baik saja' terlihat membelokkan langkahnya untuk menuruni tangga, menapaki setiap tangga sambil meringis pelan meratapi nasibnya. Air matanya seolah tak berhenti mengalir.

"Tuhan~ kuatkan aku~" doa itulah yang selalu melantun pelan disela isakan perih _yeoja_ itu.

Perlahan tubuhnya merosot di ujung tangga, bersandar di tiang tangga sebelum isakannya berubah menjadi tangisan pelan.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sesosok _namja_ manis terlihat berjalan kebingungan sambil mengamati setiap bangunan yang ia lewati. Umpatan pelan terdengar seiring langkahnya menyusuri koridor-koridor yang terlihat lengang.

"Dimana sih? Kemarin aku lewat sebelah mana?" tanya sosok itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Kepalanya bergerak melongok ke segala ruangan yang benar-benar sepi.

"Lagipula ini sekolah atau apa sih? Kenapa harus aku yang ada di sini?" sungut sosok bertubuh kecil itu sambil mulai berlari pelan di sepanjang koridor yang masih saja lengang.

Matanya bergerak ke segala arah untuk mencari seseorang yang mungkin bersedia membantu untuk menemukan jalan menuju kelasnya. Dua hari di sekolah yang besarnya nyaris menyamai _supermall_ membuat sosok manis berambut hitam itu lupa jalan menuju kelasnya, kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi ia hanya mengikuti langkah seseorang yang kebetulan satu jalur dengan kelasnya. Namun kali ini, tak ada siapapun yang bisa membantunya.

"_Aish!_ Aku yakin _seosaengnim_ sedang mengantuk saat mengatakan kalau akulah yang terpilih untuk pertukaran pelajar yang bahkan tak merasa pernah ku ikuti," monolog disertai sungutan-sungutan lucu itu terus terdengar sepanjang sosok berbibir tipis _shape-_M itu menggerakkan kakinya.

"Oh Tuhan~" keluh _namja_ manis itu saat matanya menangkap lagi-lagi ruangan itulah yang menjadi tempat berakhir langkah kakiknya.

Lelah sudah menyerang dan rasanya _namja_ manis itu sudah tak bergairah untuk menemukan jalan menuju kelasnya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah duduk di ujung tangga sana sambil menunggu siapapun yang bisa membantunya nanti.

"Aku harap aku beruntung lagi. Semoga saat aku duduk di sana akan ada sosok yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk menunjukkan jalan menuju kelasku," gumam _namja_ manis itu sambil melangkah lunglai menuju tangga yang sempat menjadi fokusnya tadi.

Semakin dekat dengan tangga semakin jelaslah keberuntungan sosok itu, dengan mata berbinar sosok manis beraut imut itu berlari kecil menuju ujung tangga saat foxy eyesnya menangkap keberadaan sesosok _yeoja_ di ujung tangga saja.

"_Yes,_ aku beruntung lagi," gumam _namja_ manis itu sambil melangkah pelan saat hampir mencapai ujung tangga.

"_Annyeong~_"

_Yeoja_ yang mendapat sapaan hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya membuat _namja_ manis itu langsung memundurkan langkahnya dengan mata melebar terkejut.

Apa yang terjadi dengan _yeoja_ ini? Apa dia baru saja berkelahi? Pertanyaan itulah yang menggelayuti pikiran sosok manis yang kini masih menatap penuh tanya pada _yeoja_ yang tengah duduk di ujung tangga.

_Yeoja_ dengan kondisi tak baik-baik saja itu terlihat menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya untuk mengusap air matanya, sebelum kembali menatap _namja_ yang baru saja menyapanya.

"_Annyeong~_ ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

_Namja_ manis itu meringis pelan saat menatap senyum manis yang terukir dari bibir _yeoja_ 'tak baik-baik saja'. Walaupun tidak merasakan secara langsung tapi _namja_ itu cukup tahu bagaimana perihnya menarik sudut bibir yang tengah terluka, bahkan _namja_ manis itu melihat dengan jelas bagaimana darah basah masih membayangi sudut bibir gadis cantik di hadapannya.

"Aa~" si namja manis kembali mengatupkan bibirnya saat pertanyaan yang hendak ia lontarkan seolah tercekat di tenggorokkannya.

"_Ne?_" tanya _yeoja_ itu dengan senyum yang masih membayangi wajah cantiknya.

Sang _namja_ mulai menggerakkan jari telunjukanya, dengan gerakan ragu-ragu _namja_ manis dengan ekspresi lucu itu menunjuk ragu-ragu pada wajah _yeoja_ di hadapannya.

"Itu~ siapa~?"

"Oh. Aku?" tanya balik _yeoja_ itu sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

"Aku Jihyun. Kang Jihyun," lanjut _yeoja_ itu sambil mengulurkan lengannya pada _namja_ manis yang kembali memasang wajah kebingungan.

Bukan, maksudnya bukan bertanya siapa nama _yeoja_ itu, tapi siapa yang yang melakukan kekejaman pada wajah _yeoja_ itu. Hanya saja _namja_ itu seolah kesulitan menanyakan itu.

Matanya bergerak menatap bergantian antara wajah dan lengan _yeoja_ bernama Jihyun itu.

'Tidak sopan!'

_Namja_ manis itu tersentak kemudian buru-buru balas mengulurkan lengannya saat batinnya berteriak marah pada ketidak-sopanannya.

"Aku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Senang berkenalan denganmu Jihyun_-_ah_,_" balas _namja_ bernama Sungmin itu sambil mengukir _eye smile._

Jihyun melebarkan mata sambil mengukir senyum tak percaya, selain membalas perkenalannya, sosok itu juga mengukir senyum manis yang bahkan belum pernah Jihyun dapatkan sejak menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah khusus anak orang kaya ini.

"Aku juga senang bisa berkenalan dengan Sungminnie~" balas Jihyun sambil kembali mengukir senyum cantiknya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka berdua.

"Ah ya. Apa kau berniat menanyakan sesuatu tadi?" tanya Jihyun membuat Sungmin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan jalan menuju kelas 2-C?"

"Kau kelas 2?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wah, kita satu angkatan, aku juga kelas 2. Bedanya aku kelas 2-D, kelas kita berdekatan, kau mau pergi sekarang?"

Sungmin langsung mengangguk-angguk semangat membuat Jihyun melihat dengan jelas bagaimana lucunya namja di hadapannya.

"Kau seperti _yeodongsaeng_ku, cantik."

Sungmin langsung memutar matanya.

"Aku _namja._"

"Tapi aku berkata jujur, itu kesan pertamaku saat melihatmu. Sudahlah, ayo!"

"Maksudmu ayo? Kau akan mengantarku?"

"Ya, sekalian aku harus masuk kelas."

Kerutan samar muncul di kening Sungmin, yang benar saja? Dengan kondisi seperti ini Jihyun masih ingin mengikuti kelas.

"Ah tunggu!" seru Sungmin membuat Jihyun yang hendak memimpin langkah mereka menatap Sungmin yang terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"_Igeo,_" ucap Sungmin sambil menyodorkan sapu tangannya.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk itu~" kata Sungmin sambil menutupi sebelah pipinya mengisyarakan agar Jihyun menggunakan sapu tangannya untuk menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya sekaligus menutupi pipi lebamnya.

Desiran perasaan terenyuh merasuk di batin Jihyun, kenapa Sungmin begitu baik padanya? Padahal selama bersekolah di sekolah ini tak ada satu orangpun yang peduli padanya. Apa Sungmin baik hanya untuk mengerjainya di kemudian hari?

Jihyun buru-buru mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya saat matanya menangkap sinar tulus di mata Sungmin. Toh, kalalu memang terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di kemudian hari, yang jelas saat ini Jihyun benar-benar senang bisa mengenal _namja_ manis setulus Sungmin.

"Nah~ sudah seharusnya begitu~ miskin berteman dengan miskin."

Sungmin dan Jihyun menoleh bersamaan ke puncak tangga dan mendapati dua _yeoja_ utama pelaku _bulliying_ terhadap Jihyun yang tengah melipat lengannya di depan dada sambil melempar tatapan remeh pada Sungmin dan Jihyun. Di sekitar _yeoja_ itu terlihat kerumunan siswa-siswa yang ikut-ikutan melempar tatapan remeh.

"_Yeoja_ miskin, kau cukup tahu diri ya? Pintar juga kau memilih teman. Kau memang cocok berteman dengan se-levelmu."

Jihyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sementara Sungmin yang benar-benar menentang adanya _bulliying,_ langsung melempar tatapan sengit pada dua _yeoja_ itu.

Dia tahu dengan jelas siapa dua _yeoja_ itu. Teman sekelasnya, dua _yeoja_ yang menyindirnya habis-habisan ketika awal perkenalan Sungmin di kelas. Bahkan teman-teman sekelasnya ikut menimpali karena dua _yeoja_ itu menertawakan Sungmin yang saat itu berkata jujur kalau ia tinggal di flat kawasan masyarakat kumuh versi anak-anak orang kaya, padahal menurut Sungmin biasa saja.

Sungmin juga ingat bagaimana Park bersaudara itu menarik kuat rambut _yeoja_ yang menjadi teman sekelasnya hanya karena masalah kecil. Sejak awal dua _yeoja_ bernama Park Injung dan Park Jiyeon itu sudah melekatkan kesan buruk di otak Sungmin.

"Ya, miskin memang lebih cocok dengan miskin. Dan iblispun cocok dengan iblis. Kalian cocok!" sahut Sungmin santai kemudian melangkah santai meninggalkan Injung dan Jiyeon serta sorakan heboh dari hampir seluruh siswa yang menjadi pengikut dua_ yeoja_ itu.

"Wah! Sudah bosan hidup rupanya!"

"Haha. Jihyun kurasa sudah membosankan. _Namja_ manis seperti dia boleh juga."

Injung dan Jiyeon hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dua _yeoja_ yang tak pernah pilih kasih antara _namja_ dan _yeoja_ dalam urusan _bully_ mem_bully_ itu terlihat memunculkan sinar jahat di mata mereka. Demi apa murid miskin yang bahkan masih seumur jagung itu mengatai mereka berdua se-berani itu.

"Huh! Awas _namja_ sialan itu!"

Seiring dengan dengusan Injung, dua Park bersaudara itu melangkah pergi diikuti dengan bubarnya kerumumunan siswa yang masih terfokus pada topik keberanian Sungmin.

Tepat saat situasi benar-benar telah sepi, muncul-lah empat orang _namja_ dengan rambut pelanginya.

Satu _namja_ di antara empat _namja_ itu terlihat menyunggingkan satu senyum sinisnya. Matanya menatap ke arah ujung tangga yang tak lagi menampakkan keberadaan siapapun.

"Berani sekali ya, aku ingin tahu siapa _namja_ itu," gumam sosok itu kemudian melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya.

Tiga _namja_ yang masih berdiri di tempat awal hanya bisa menatap punggung sosok berambut merah terang.

"Aku yakin dia pasti mau berulah lagi," ucap _namja_ berambut pink.

"Aku tidak bisa bayangkan kalau dia berulah lagi. Aku ingin berhenti saja! Menyesal berteman dengannya," imbuh _namja_ berambut biru sambil meremas kuat rambutnya.

_Namja_ berambut ungu terlihat diam menatap datar punggung sosok berambut merah yang sudah menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Aku sudah putuskan, kalau dia keterlaluan, aku akan keluar dan memilih sendiri saja," ucapnya.

"_Ya_ Kibummie! Enak saja kau! Kalau kau pergi aku ikut!" protes sosok berambut biru.

"_Mwo?_ Kau juga enak sekali Hyukkie! Lalu aku dengan siapa? Aku ikut kau dan Kibummie!" protes sosok berambut pink.

"Untuk apa ikut kami? Kau kan dekat dengan Henry!" tolak sosok yang di panggil Hyukkie.

"Dekat apanya!"

"Faktanya memang begitu kan? Jangan mengelak Wookkie!" balas Hyukkie saat mendengar sangkalan _namja_ berambut pink.

Sosok yang dipannggil Wookie hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian meninju pelan lengan sosok yang ia panggil Hyukkie. Namja lengkapnya Lee Hyukjae dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang boleh memanggilnya Eunhyuk.

"Kibummie~"

"Kim Ryeowook berhenti merengek!" desis Kibum kemudian mengambil langkah untuk menuju kelasnya.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa cekikikan pelan sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada Ryeowook sebelum menyusul langkah _namja_ berambut ungu yang bernama lengkap Kim Kibum.

"_Ya!_ Kau ini!" kesal Ryeowook sambil meninju pelan punggung Eunhyuk.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Jihyun mengantar Sungmin sampai ke depan kelasnya, gadis cantik berambut lurus itu sengaja mengajak Sungmin untuk sedikit berkeliling sekolah menunjukkan bangunan penting yang harus Sungmin ketahui, Jihyun juga menunjukkan jalan pintas menuju kelas Sungmin agar _namja_ manis itu tak perlu berkeliling untuk cepat sampai kelasnya. Sungmin juga menceritakan tentang sekolah lamanya.

Jihyun baru tahu kalau Sungmin adalah murid pindahan, dan Jihyun juga paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin, sekalipun murid baru, tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang mau menemani siswa miskin untuk berkeliling mengenal lebih jauh sekolah ini.

"Kau tau? Aku tidak bisa lihat apapun selain kesan aneh dengan sekolah ini."

Jihyun mengurai tawa pelan mendengar penuturan jujur Sungmin. Dari obrolan mereka tadi, Jihyun bisa menangkap kalau Sungmin adalah _namja_ yang baik. Dia jujur dan berani menyampaikan opininya, berbeda dengan dirinya yang benar-benar pengecut. Selalu pasrah ditindas.

"Di sini memang seperti itu Sungmin-ah. Sekolah ini dibuat hanya untuk anak-anak orang kaya. Aku dan kau harusnya bersyukur bisa mendapat kesempatan-"

"Mendapat pendidikan di sekolah ini maksudmu kan?" potong Sungmin membuat Jihyun hanya bisa tersenyum membenarkan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tak bisa liat kesan selain aneh di sekolah ini."

"Terserah kau saja. Oh iya, kelasku di sana," ujar Jihyun sambil menunjuk ruangan dengan jarak satu blok sebelah kanan dari kelas Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap arah yang Jihyun tunjuk kemudian mengangguk.

"Oke. Sampai nanti ya? Kalau butuh teman, aku mau jadi temanmu."

Jihyun kembali memasang wajah tak percaya saat mendengar penuturan Sungmin, walaupun Sungmin senasib dengannya, tapi Sungmin berani, bisa saja Sungmin memiliki banyak teman, tapi kenapa Sungmin memilih ingin berteman dengannya?

"Teman? Kita teman? Kupikir kau tak ada niat berteman denganku."

Sungmin hanya berdecak malas kemudian mendorong pelan bahu Jihyun.

"Sana pergi ke kelasmu sebelum otakmu semakin melantur."

Jihyun mengurai tawa pelan, kemudian mengamati situasi.

"Ya, aku harap kau berhati-hati Sungmin-ah, aku takut mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu," ujar Jihyun pelan, gadis itu takut ada seseorang yang mendengar kalimatnya. Jika itu sampai ke telinga Injung dan Jiyeon, bisa habis saat ini juga nasibnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin keberuntungan datang padaku lagi," ujar Sungmin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Jihyun hanya bisa mendesah lega sambil mengukir senyum tenang.

"_Geurae,_ aku ke kelas ya," pamit Jihyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil mengamati Jihyun. Setelah yakin Jihyun tak lagi terlihat Sungmin mulai melayangkan tatapan penuh selidik pada pintu kelasnya.

Kecurigaannya menguat saat ia tak mendengar satu suarapun dari dalam kelasnya, lagipula sejak kapan pintu kelas tertutup sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai? Seingat Sungmin, kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi, ia selalu melihat pintu kelasnya terbuka, kecuali saat _seonsaengnim_ memang menutup pintunya.

"Tapi kan bel-nya belum ada satu menit," gumam Sungmin sambil mengamati pintu kelasnya dengan tatapan curiga. Matanya bergerak menelisik ke atas pintu berusaha mencari benda apakah yang tergantung di sana, namun Sungmin tak mendapati apapun di sana.

"Huh, mereka pintar juga ya? Bahkan aku tak bisa menebak apa yang tengah mereka siapkan."

Sungmin terus saja menggumam tak jelas sambil mondar mandir tak jelas di depan pintu kelasnya tak menyadari tatapan tiga _namja_ yang sejak tadi berdiri diam menatap tingkah konyolnya.

"Apa dia sudah gila? Untuk apa mondar-mandir di sana. Dia pikir bel berbunyi nanti malam ya?" monolog Eunhyuk sambil menatap aneh pada Sungmin yang masih setia dengan tingkah kebingungannya.

"Mungkin dia di keluarkan dari kelas Hyukkie_,_ bel sudah berbunyi dan kemungkinan besarnya dia telat," tanggap Ryeowook.

"Lalu untuk apa kita di sini?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ikut Kibummie~" jawab Ryewook sambil menunjuk Kibum yang terlihat mengamati serius tingkah Sungmin.

"Kalau kalian ingin duluan, pergi saja."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook langsung menyumpal mulut mereka kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak kok, kami masuk kelas bersamamu," ujar Eunhyuk.

Kibum tak menanggapi ucapan Eunhyuk namun tatapan datarnya masih tertuju pada Sungmin yang kini terlihat berjongkok seperti orang bodoh dengan bibir bergerak-gerak tak jelas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Bahkan bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi."

Satu suara berat terdengar dari belakang tiga _namja_ berambut warna-warni.

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati satu sosok laki-laki bertubuh standar –tidak gemuk dan tidak kurus- yang ternyata berprofesi sebagai salah satu guru di sekolah mereka.

"Dan apa yang Anda lakukan di sini? Bahkan jam mengajar sudah hampir selesai."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook langsung cekikikan mendengar ucapan Kibum. Ucapan frontal Kibum memang tepat sekali menusuk perasaan orang lain, tapi itu menjadi kelucuan tersendiri untuk mereka berdua.

Guru bertubuh standar terlihat mengamati penampilan Kibum dan mendengus tak suka saat melihat pin khusus yang melekat di blazernya. Pin itu hanya digunakan oleh murid-murid dari kelas A (unggulan) yang berisi siswa-siswi pintar, sombong, pandai berkelit, dan yang pasti kumpulan siswa dengan digit kekayaan orang tua yang selalu berkejaran satu sama lain. Hanya guru-guru kuat mental-lah yang bisa mengajar di kelas ajaib itu. Guru se-levelnya hanya akan menjadi bahan candaan murid kelas A.

Dengan kekesalan yang memuncak di kepalanya guru bertubuh standar terlihat melangkah menuju kelas mengajarnya pagi ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara guru bertubuh standar terdengar lebih galak dari sebelumnya.

"Ah~ _seonsaengnim._"

"Bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi!"

"_Ne,_ saya sedang mencari kelas 2-C, apa benar ini kelas 2-C?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

Guru bertubuh standar terlihat menatap Sungmin kemudian mengangguk.

"Apa kau murid baru?"

'Tidak juga sih! Murid baru dua hari mungkin lebih cocok,' batin Sungmin namun kepalanya bergerak mengiyakan pertanyaan guru di hadapannya.

"Ya, ini kelas 2-C dan aku yang akan mengajar pagi ini, ayo masuk," ajak guru tersebut sambil melangkah ke depan pintu sebelum memutar kenopnya.

CKLEK!

"Sela-"

BYUR!

"Buahahahahahahahah!"

"Rasakan _namja_ miskin!"

"Kena kau!"

Tawa bahagia mengalun keras dari dalam kelas Sungmin, yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah Sungmin sudah mendapatkan balasan atas ke-sok-beraniannya.

Kibum mengurai tawa konyol saat melihat Sungmin mengambil langkah mundur tepat saat guru bertubuh standar bergerak membuka pintu kelasnya.

"_Seonsaengnim gwaenchanayo?_" tanya Sungmin yang muncul dari balik tubuh gurunya. Hal itu langsung melenyapkan tawa senang yang mengalun keras bahkan bersahutan dari dalam kelasnya.

Kibum masih saja tertawa, sementara Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook hanya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Berani sekali. Dia mengerjai _seonsaengnim_nya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti _hyung._ Sepertinya iya, sepertinya juga tidak."

Kibum hanya diam mendengarkan asumsi-asumsi yang Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk lontarkan.

"KALIAN SEMUA SUDAH BERANI KURANG AJAR YA!" teriakan marah itu menggema di di kelas Sungmin. Bahkan murid-murid nakal itu terlihat menelan ludah saat menyadari kesalahan mereka.

Itu bukan Sungmin tapi guru tergalak yang selalu mereka takuti.

'Oh sial!' murid-murid itu sibuk mengumpat dalam hati, mereka yakin dengan pasti bagaimana nasib mereka setelah ini. Menjadi daging panggang di tengah lapangan adalah ide terburuk yang pernah ada.

"BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN!"

Benar kan?

Desahan kesal terdengar bersahutan dari teman-teman sekelas Sungmin.

"KECUALI KAU!" tunjuk guru bertubuh standar pada wajah Sungmin membuat _namja_ manis itu kembali mengambil langkah mundur.

"_Ye?_" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kau tidak ke lapangan!" putus guru yang kini sudah berbalut larutan tepung itu kemudian melangkah pergi setelah berteriak 'cepat berkumpul' pada murid-murid nakalnya.

Teman-teman Sungmin terlihat melangkah keluar kelas sambil melayangkan tatapan sinis pada _namja_ manis yang hanya bisa memasang ekspresi pura-pura tidak tahu padahal hatinya tengah bersorak gembira meneriakkan kalimat '_I'm lucky guy_' berkali-kali.

Sungmin mengentalkan ekspresi polosnya saat Injung dan Jiyeon berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan marah.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja melakukan ini, miskin! Kali ini kau selamat! Tapi tidak untuk selanjutnya!" ujar Injung sambil menekankan tiap-tiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Awas kau!" kecam Jiyeon sebelum melangkah pergi bersama Injung.

"Ya awas ya~ awas jatuh saat menuruni tangga," sahut Sungmin dengan konyolnya.

_Namja_ manis itu terlihat menggerutu tak suka pada dua _yeoja_ berwajah mengerikan itu.

"Nah! Sekarang apa yang harus kau lakukan, Lee Sungmin!" monolog Sungmin sambil mengamati suasana kelasnya yang benar-benar sepi.

"Jadi~ dia ya target Henry selanjutnya~" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Mungkin saja~"

Kibum kembali mengabaikan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook, _namja_ yang memiliki tatapan super datar itu terlihat menggerakkan kakinya untuk mengambil langkah guna mendekati Sungmin yang masih menggerutu tak jelas.

Kibum sedikit berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sungmin. Dan benar saja, _namja_ manis itu menolehkan kepalanya kemudian memasang ekspresi terkejut saat matanya menangkap kilau warna menyilaukan mata yang berasal dari rambut warna-warni tiga _namja_ di hadapannya.

'Waw! Keren sekali rambutnya!' batin Sungmin sambil memfokuskan pandangannya pada warna rambut kesukaannya. Rambut pink Ryeowook.

"Siapa kau?"

Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar suara _namja_ berambut biru. Dengan balas sedikit berdehem, Sungmin kemudian menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ berambut biru.

"Aku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saling memandang sementara Kibum terlihat masih fokus mengamati Sungmin dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya.

"_Ye?_" tanya Sungmin ambigu, agak risih juga sih ditatap seperti itu oleh sosok yang tak ia kenal sama sekali.

"Aku Kim Kibum. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sungmin_-sshi._"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengernyit bingung saat sosok berwajah datar itu berlalu begitu saja. Sementara Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook terlihat melongo dengan mulut terbuka saat melihat dan mendengar apa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapan mereka. Kibum yang tak pernah mau bersusah payah menyebutkan namanya itu terlihat membalas perkenalan Sungmin dengan embel-embel kalimat senang berkenalan denganmu. _Oh my!_ Apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini!

"Kibummie tunggu!" seru Ryeowook kemudian melangkah sambil menyeret lengan Eunhyuk menuju kelas mereka yang berjarak dua blok sebelah kanan dari kelas Sungmin.

Sungmin lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya sebelum akhinya menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Tidak ada kesan selain aneh!" monolognya kemudian melangkah memasuki kelasnya. Dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku mungkin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Jam break makan siang dimulai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Jihyun terlihat berdiri sambil memegang satu bungkus roti dan sebotol air mineral. _Yeoja_ yang tinggi tubuhnya hampir sama dengan Sungmin itu tampak tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutuan lucu Sungmin.

"Ini kantin atau restoran sih! Kenapa mahal sekali!" gerutu Sungmin sambil menghitung uangnya yang bahkan tak cukup untuk membeli satu porsi kecil makan siang. Gila saja!

"Kita bisa berbagi roti," ucap Jihyun.

Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa tahan lapar, tapi tidak dengan haus. Apa di sekitar sini ada _vendor machine?_" tanya Sungmin yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Jihyun.

"Ayo," ajak Jihyun.

Mereka melangkah bersama ke ujung koridor meninggalkan pintu kantin diiringi dengan gerutuan kesal ala Lee Sungmin, masih tidak habis pikir rupanya. Memang sih kantinnya sudah menyerupai restoran tapi harganya kenapa sama dengan restoran juga. Menyebalkan!

"Kau mau?" tanya Sungmin sambil memasukkan koinnya pada _vendor machine._

Jihyun menggeleng sambil menunjukkan sebotol air mineral yang ada di tangannya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk paham sambil membuka penutup kaleng _softdrink_ yang sudah ia dapatkan. Meneguknya sedikit rakus membuat Jihyun tersenyum dengan tingkah lucu Sungmin.

"Ayo cari tempat duduk," ajak Sungmin. Menghabiskan waktu istirahat sambil mengobrol bukan ide yang buruk. Mungkin sedikit aneh ya, tapi Sungmin sudah biasa berteman dengan _yeoja_ sejak kecil.

"Kalau ingin mencari tempat duduk, tidak bisa di sekitar sini Sungmin-ah."

"_Wae?_ Ini wilayah teritorial maksudmu?" sahut Sungmin yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jihyun.

Sungmin mendecih pelan sambil kembali meneguk minumannya.

Pandangan sinis kembali tertuju pada mereka saat Sungmin dan Jihyun melewati koridor di depan kantin. Jihyun sudah pasti memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau begitu terus, nanti mereka semakin menindasmu," lirih Sungmin namun terdengar jelas ke telinga Jihyun. _Yeoja_ itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Miskin!" ejek salah satu _namja_ pada Sungmin.

"Anak manja!" balas Sungmin.

Jihyun menyenggol lengan Sungmin, mengisyaratkan agar namja manis itu tak menanggapi ejekan anak-anak orang kaya itu.

"Biar saja, Jihyun-ah. Mereka makin sok nanti!" ujar Sungmin sambil menatap sinis namja-namja yang kini menatap Sungmin penuh ejekan.

Jihyun hanya bisa terdiam, sedikit menengokkan kepalanya ke segala arah namun pandangannya justru terkunci ke arah depan sana.

"Miskin!"

"Mulut besar!"

Jihyun menatap bingung ke arah Sungmin dan lima _namja_ yang kini berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Min! Sungmin!" panggil Jihyun berusaha mengambil alih perhatian Sungmin dari perdebatan konyol yang _namja_ manis itu lakukan dengan salah satu _namja_ bermulut usil.

'_Aish! Eotte?_' batin Jihyun bingung, _yeoja_ cantik itu berusaha menarik lengan Sungmin namun Sungmin masih keras kepala diam di tempatnya.

Jihyun buru-buru menyingkir ke tepi koridor saat lima _namja_ itu hampir tiba di hadapannya.

"Ssst! Min! Sungmin!" pekik Jihyun nyaris tercekik.

"_Aish! Wae? Wae? Wae?_" tanya Sungmin kesal. _Namja_ manis itu melihat isyarat mata dari Jihyun namun ia tak mengerti apa yang maksud teman barunya itu.

"Ah? Apa? Tidak jelas~" ucap Sungmin sambil melangkah ke arah Jihyun.

Jihyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat bunyi BRUK yang cukup keras terdengar ke telinganya. Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu terlihat menyunggingkan seringai penuh kemenangan saat menyadari kesalahan besar apa yang tengah Sungmin lakukan sekarang.

"Aduh!" Sungmin meringis pelan sambil mengelus keningnya yang bertabrakan dengan dagu sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya bergerak menatap kaleng minumannya kemudian menatap kemeja basah sosok di hadapannya.

'Aku tak sengaja menumpahkannya,' batin Sungmin.

_Namja_ manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya berniat untuk menatap wajah sosok yang sudah ditabrak atau mungkin menabraknya.

'Waaahhhh! Tampan sekali!' batin Sungmin menjerit heboh saat matanya bertatapan dengan pemilik obsidian kelam di hadapannya.

Sungmin tidak berbohong. Sosok di depannya benar-benar tampan. Rambut ikal coklatnya, matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, tulang pipi dan rahangnya seolah saling mendukung, membentuk satu garis yang menegaskan ketampanannya. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Sungmin dan kulitnya putih pucat.

'Oh Tuhan~ bagaimana bisa kau menciptakan _namja_ setampan ini,' batin Sungmin.

SRET!

Sungmin mendadak tersentak dan merasakan cengkraman kuat di kerah seragamnya, _namja_ manis yang belum sadar situasi itu hanya bisa bergerak tak nyaman sambil berusaha meloloskan diri.

"Mau mati heh!"

'H-huh? Siapa yang mau mati?' batin Sungmin bingung.

Sungguh tenggorokannya tidak bisa menyalurkan udara dengan baik jika seseorang seolah mencekik lehernya.

"_Ya!_ Lepas bodoh!" teriak Sungmin membuat beberapa orang langsung memasang wajah _shock,_ termasuk empat _namja_ yang tadi berjalan dengan sosok yang saat ini bermasalah dengan Sungmin. Mereka melukiskan sinar tak percaya di mata mereka setelah mendengar bagaimana Sungmin berteriak pada _doryeonim_ berhati iblis seperti sosok yang tengah mencengkram kemeja Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun _oppa!_"

_Namja_ berkulit pucat langsung menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin membuat sosok manis itu terhuyung namun masih bisa berdiri dengan baik.

"_Ya!_ Orang miskin! Apalagi yang kau lakukan!"

"Kau apakan Kyuhyun _oppa_ kami!"

Sungmin mengenal jelas pemilik dua suara menyebalkan itu. Injung dan Jiyeon, siapa lagi _yeoja_ paling menyebalkan selain mereka.

Sungmin berdesis pelan sambil memegangi lehernya.

"Jawab bodoh!" bentak Jiyeon.

"Seperti kau punya otak saja!" balas Sungmin kesal.

Jiyeon langsung memelototkan matanya bersiap menyerang Sungmin.

"Berhenti di tempatmu, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Dan apa yang kau katakan tadi? Aku melakukan apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Juhnyun oppa kalian ini!"

Tawa mengejek terdengar bersahutan dari segala arah saat Sungmin selesai dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kau benar-benar miskin. Aku rasa kau perlu memperbaiki otakmu. Seharusnya kau tahu siapa mereka! C5! Cool Five! Kau catat baik-baik di otak dangkalmu itu!"

Sungmin hanya mendengus kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya pada lima _namja_ di hadapannya.

'Huh? C5? Jadi ini mereka ya?'

"Memang sepenting apa mereka untukku? Aku hanya melihat wajah mereka di koran," sahut Sungmin cuek.

Injung bergerak ke hadapan Sungmin.

"Kau memang harus tahu dan bisa menjaga sikapmu!"

"Tenang saja. Aku tahu! Walau aku tak terlalu pintar tapi otakku berkembang sesuai situasi. Yang itu Lee Donghae kan?" tunjuk Sungmin pada namja berwajah komikal.

"Putra dari keluarga Lee, aku tahu. Konglomerat di bidang agensi dan PH yang melahirkan artis-artis kelas dunia. Lalu yang itu Tan Zhoumi," kali ini Sungmin menunjuk _namja_ berwajah oriental dengan hidung super mancung.

"Putra dari keluarga Tan. Konglomerat asal China yang sukses dengan bisnis _food product_-nya di seluruh penjuru dunia. Dan yang itu, Kim Jongwoon," ucap Sungmin sambil kali ini menatap _namja_ berwajah datar dengan tatapan tak kalah datar.

"Putra keluarga Kim, konglomerat yang sukses di bidang pertambangan dan aku juga tahu kalau dia lebih suka dipanggil Yesung. Hmm, lalu yang itu~ Choi Siwon!" ujar Sungmin sambil menatap wajah _namja_ tampan yang terlihat menunjukkan sinar ramah di matanya.

"Di koran, dia terlihat sangat tampan. Putra keluarga Choi kan? Konglomerat yang sukses di bidang transportasi dan penerbangan. Lalu yang ini~" kali ini Sungmin menatap sosok yang yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh intimidasi.

"Pangeran utamanya kan? Cho Kyuhyun. Di koran dia terlihat ramah, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau dia bagian utama dari lima makhluk gila hormat di hadapanku," bohong Sungmin, sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun lebih tampan dilihat secara langsung dari pada di koran.

"Putra keluarga Cho. Konglomerat Korea Selatan dengan segala jenis bisnis yang menguasai pasar dunia. Aku tahu masih banyak dan aku tak ingin menyebutkannya satu-persatu."

Sungmin menyudahi penjelasan pintarnya kemudian menatap Jiyeon dan Injung.

"Apalagi?" tanyanya.

"Dan seharusnya kau tahu siapa pemilik sekolah ini!" gertak Injung.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kemudian bergumam pelan.

"Keluarga Cho."

"Dan kau tahu letak kesalahanmu jadi cepat minta maaf!"

Sungmin awalnya memang ingin meminta maaf, tapi setelah merasakan langsung bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun berlaku sangat kasar padanya, Sungmin langsung menggeleng tak mau.

"Ini tidak sengaja! Aku hanya meminta maaf jika aku sengaja!"

"Tapi kau sudah mengotori kemeja mahalnya! Menjual harga dirimu sekalipun tak bisa membayar harga kemeja Kyuhyun _oppa!_"

Sungmin merasakan emosinya seolah melingkupi kepalanya ketika mendengar kalimat yang sama sekali tidak pantas diucapkan seorang _yeoja_ pada _namja._

'Menjual harga diri katanya?' batin Sungmin geram.

"Cepat minta maaf!" kali ini dua _yeoja_ itu bergerak mendorong tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin tak memberi perlawanan sedikitpun, _namja_ manis yang tadinya mengukir raut keras kepala itu berubah mengukir wajah polos yang terlihat sangat natural saat tepat berada di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kerutan samar membayangi kening Kyuhyun saat melihat tatapan polos tanpa dosa yang Sungmin layangkan padanya.

'Orang ini gila ya! Bukannya tadi dia menantangku!'

Sungmin berdehem pelan kemudian menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku bilang akan minta maaf jika aku sengaja kan?" ujar Sungmin membuat kerutan nyata terlihat di kening Kyuhyun.

"_Geurae,_ aku minta maaf Tuan Cho~" ujar Sungmin sambil menuang sisa minumannya ke baju Kyuhyun.

Injung dan Jiyeon hanya bisa melotot tak percaya dengan mulut terbuka lebar melihat aksi berani Sungmin. Seruan heboh mulai terdengar seiring dengan grasak-grusuk perbincangan keberanian Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap geram pada sosok kecil yang bahkan bisa ia remukkan dalam satu genggaman ini. Siwon dan Donghae nyaris mengurai tawa melihat aksi berani Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun satu kali sebelum melayangkan pandangannya pada Injung dan Jiyeon.

"Bertingkahlah seperti _yeoja_ terhormat. Kalian telanjang sekalipun aku tak akan tertarik. Jangankan kalian menjual diri, kalau kalian mengobral harga diri sekalipun aku tak berminat melirik kalian!"

Selepas ucapan tajamnya pada Jiyeon dan Injung, Sungmin langsung melangkah kesal meninggalkan orang-orang menyebalkan diikuti Jihyun yang terlihat berlari kecil menyusul langkah cepat Sungmin.

Siwon menyenggol lengan Yesung, Yesung balas menyenggol lengan Zhoumi, dan Zhoumi pun balas menyenggol lengan Donghae. Empat _namja_ tampan itu terlihat saling melirikkan ekor mata satu sama lain sebelum nyaris bersamaan mengulum bibir untuk menahan tawa akan aksi berani Sungmin. Mereka tidak lagi bisa membayangkan bagaimana marahnya Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya, menatap berang punggung kecil Sungmin yang nyaris menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Dia cukup manis kurasa," komentar Donghae.

"Dan juga berani," imbuh Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun menahan gemeletuk giginya, tangannya mengepal kuat sebelum ultimatumnya menggema dengan keras di sepanjang koridor.

"Siapapun! Seret tikus kecil itu ke hadapanku! Kalau tidak! Mati kalian!"

**TBC**

Tetoteet tooteeeeeettt *ala intro SPY*

Annyeong chingudeul #lambai-lambai bendera KMS

Sedikit note dari aku:

Apa ada yang ngerasa jalan ceritanya mirip sama drama Boys Before Flower? Hehe, aku memang terinspirasi dari itu drama. Gak tau, pengen bikin karakter Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawannya yang seperti F4, walau bukan F4 di sini #peace ^^ Karakter Sungminnya juga aku bikin pembangkang banget di sini biar meskipun dikerjain tetep berani ngelawan #plak

Untuk visualnya, di sini aku pakai Kyuhyun pas rambutnya agak panjang berantakan tuh, cuma agak ikal seperti Go Junpyo #plak dan Sungminnya kurus kecil pas jaman-jamannya lagu Miracle. Lucu banget Sungmin pas itu XD Kan keren tuh! Kyuhyunnya handsome pake banget, Sungminnya kecil #plak lucu imut. Oke, oke. Silahkan dibayangkan~ atau lihat di FBku atau cari di mbah Google #plak

Mian buat typo(s) ya :D

Ah, mengingat saat ini kondisi SPI sedang dilanda duka #plak Maksdunya sedang terjadi plagiat besar-besaran. Saya menghimbau(?) pada JOyerdeul untuk lebih berhati-hati, curigai semua pen-name asing apalagi kemunculan beberapa fanfic bersamaan dengan nama author yang sama.

Tolong! Jangan di review, apapun alasannya. Itu bukan tindakan yang bijak, di diamkan aja toh nanti kalau mereka sudah bosan bakal berhenti sendiri. Dan buat authordeul, HWAITING ya! Tetap berkarya! Tujuan 'mereka' memang mengusir author FFn khususnya author SUJU.

OKE!

Sampai jumpa next chap :D

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nae Sunbae**

.

.

**Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 2**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Jihyun terus saja mengejar Sungmin dengan pertanyaan 'Apakah kau sadar dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan?' dan Sungmin yang mengerti sekaligus tak terlalu peduli dengan pertanyaan itu hanya bisa mendengus kecil mengabaikan lontaran pertanyaan teman barunya itu.

Sungmin melirikkan ekor matanya pada sosok Jihyun yang terlihat memasang wajah pucat pasi di tengah ke-frustasian yang menurut Sungmin tak beralasan sama sekali.

"Kau tenang saja, aku ini laki-laki dan kumpulan anak konglomerat manja itu juga laki-laki, jadi seri saja skornya. Aku _namja_ mereka _namja_ dan kalaupun mau ribut aku berani, kami sama-sama _namja_ kan?" sahut Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Jihyun yang sudah gemas dengan tingkah Sungmin langsung menghadang jalan _namja_ dengan bibir berbentuk abjad setelah L itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya saat melihat Jihyun berdiri di hadapannya dengan padangan setengah kesal.

"Kau sudah melangggar peraturan Sungmin-ah!"

"Apanya sih! Kau ini selalu begitu. Aturan siapa sih yang kau ikuti?" balas Sungmin kemudian melangkah malas meninggalkan Jihyun.

"Sungmin-ah, seharusnnya memang begitu, dan kau melanggar aturan. Siapapun harus menepi jika Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ dan kawan-kawannya melewati koridor atau apapun itu, kita harus menepi dan tahu diri, Sungmin-ah," ucap Jihyun sambil berusaha mengejar langkah kaki Sungmin.

_Namja_ manis itu mengernyit tak suka saat mendengar lontaran kalimat Jihyun. Dengan gerakan malas bercampur kesal, Sungmin merentangkan tangannya kemudian berjalan seperti orang bodoh. Jihyun yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa mengernyit bingung.

'Apa yang _namja_ ini lakukan?' batinnya.

"_Ya_ Jihyun-ah. Lihat kan?" tanya Sungmin masih dalam posisi merentangkan tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Koridor di sekolah ini bahkan sama luasnya dengan jalan besar di depan sekolah kita? Kalau untuk lima belas orang saja muat, kenapa untuk yang lima orang kita harus minggir? Memangnya mereka sebesar apa? Mereka tinggi kurus begitu, urusan koridor saja di permasalahkan. Ck! Aku benar-benar yakin soal pemikiranku, tidak ada yang bisa dilihat dari sekolah ini selain keanehan, dan aku juga mulai aneh sepertinya."

Jihyun nyaris tertawa mendengar penuturan Sungmin soal luasnya koridor sekolah mereka, tapi faktanya memang begitu.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala ya," gumam Jihyun.

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"_YA!_ Itu dia!"

Sungmin dan Jihyun menoleh bersamaan ke belakang dan melihat sekumpulan _namja_ menunjuk ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa mereka?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, matanya bergerak mengamati situasi sekitar yang bahkan tak menampakkan siapapun.

"Sungmin-ah! Kau harus lari! Mereka mengejarmu!"

"Bicara apa kau?"

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda! Cepat lari!"

"Huh?"

"Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ pasti marah besar! Kau harus lari!"

"_M-mwo?_"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Choi Siwon terlihat melempar tinggi-tinggi apel merah segar yang sejak tadi berada di tangannya, _namja_ berdimple itu melirik Zhoumi sebelum mengoper lemparan apelnya pada putra konglomerat asal China itu.

PUK!

"_Aish!_ Tidak bakat jadi pemain basket!" ejek Siwon saat Zhoumi gagal menangkap lemparannya. Bahkan Yesung yang berada di sudut sofalah yang kini tengah menikmati apel yang berhasil ia tangkap dari lemparan Siwon.

"Yeah, karena aku hanya bakat menggoda _namja-namja_ cantik," sahut Zhoumi sambil menegak cola yang sejak tadi menemani kegiatan duduknya.

Donghae, putra konglomerat Lee itu terlihat mengurai tawa pelan ketika mendengar banyolan yang selalu Zhoumi lontarkan saat Siwon mengejeknya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Kau," sahut Donghae.

"Kukira dia," ujar Zhoumi sambil menunjuk satu _namja_ jangkung berkulit pucat yang terlihat duduk dengan gaya bangsawannya –posisi kaki kanan menyilang di atas kaki kiri, punggung bersandar tegak, dan jari tangannya bergerak samar mengetuk permukaan lengan sofa yang ia duduki.

Donghae menoleh pada _namja_ jangkung yang tadi Zhoumi tunjuk kemudian menatap Siwon.

"_Ya_ Siwon-ah~ apa menunggu itu menyebalkan?" tanyanya.

Siwon yang kini beralih memainkan buah pir di tangannya hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum menatap Donghae dengan sinar mata jahilnya.

"Menunggu ya? Tentu saja menyebalkan. Kyuhyun-ah, apa menurutmu menunggu itu menyebalkan?" tanya Siwon dengan nada konyol membuat Zhoumi dan Donghae, bahkan Yesung yang tengah menikmati apelnya mengurai cekikikan pelan.

"Apa kau sedang mencari masalah denganku?"

Siwon langsung mengangkat dua tangannya saat mendengar kalimat dingin yang Kyuhyun lontarkan padanya.

"Apa? Apa nada bicaraku terdengar menantang? Aku hanya bertanya kan?" Siwon masih saja bertahan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya membuat Kyuhyun langsung berdecih.

"Aku tahu kau menyindirku."

"Hanya kemeja, bahkan kau memiliki pabriknya kan?"

Kyuhyun langsung menautkan alisnya, ekspresinya berubah makin keruh saat mendengar kalimat yang dengan enteng Yesung lontarkan padanya.

"Huh? Jangankan memiliki pabrik, membeli perusahaanmu-pun bisa kulakukan!"

Kali ini cekikikan konyol khas remaja nakal itu berubah menjadi ledakan tawa keras saat empat namja itu mendengar kalimat penuh emosi yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"_Micheosseo_," gumam Kyuhyun sinis.

_Namja_ jangkung itu segera memalingkan mukanya dari wajah-wajah bodoh yang tengah tertawa tanpa sebab di hadapannya.

"Oh astaga, bahkan murid kecil yang kau bilang tikus itu bisa membuatmu se-emosi ini," ujar Zhoumi disela-sela kegiatan tertawanya.

"Kau bisa bicara seperti itu karena dia tak menuang minuman murahan itu di bajumu! Dan berhenti tertawa seperti orang bodoh!"

"Ahahahahh, Tuan Cho~ ahahahahhh."

"Ck! Sudah gila kau Choi!" geram Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Siwon menepuk-nepuk perutnya kemudian kembali melempar buah di tangannya pada Zhoumi dan kali ini berhasil. Zhoumi menangkapnya.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya sebentar lagi. Jadi, jangan bersikap seperti seorang ayah yang tengah menunggu putra nakalnya karena tak pulang tepat waktu," Yesung kembali melontarkan opininya.

"Dia manis," imbuh Donghae tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di dekat meja bar langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Huh! Kau dan Zhoumi sama saja. Setelah ini kau harus lihat bagaimana aku memperlakukan tikus kecil yang kau sebut manis itu," ujar Kyuhyun kemudian menyibukkan diri dengan minumannya.

Donghae kembali cekikikan bersama Zhoumi. Dua_ namja_ yang sering sekali cekikikan berdua itu hanya bisa melakukan kebiasaan konyolnya untuk menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun yang memang tak pernah di_filter_ sedikitpun.

"Ah~ lama sekali mereka, hanya mengamankan satu tikus kecil kan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun yang berniat menegak minumannya mendadak terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Yesung yang lagi-lagi menjurus untuk menyindirnya. _Namja_ jangkung itu menggeram perlahan, membenarkan dalam hati akan ucapan Yesung. Siswa di Gyuhryseong ini bukan hanya beberapa gelintir, dan Kyuhyun cukup tahu kalau mereka tidak mungkin tak melakukan perintahnya.

Hanya saja~ Yesung benar, ini terlalu lama. Tidak biasanya mereka selama ini meringkus satu makhluk yang dia sebut tikus kecil.

'Awas saja kalau dalam 30 detik mereka tidak datang!' ancam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Dengan gerakan sedikit kesal, _namja_ jangkung itu meneguk cepat cairan berwarna merah keunguan yang sejak tadi menempati gelasnya.

Langkah-langkah yang terdengar diseret pelan membuat Kyuhyun buru-buru menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Sementara Yesung, Zhoumi, Siwon, dan Donghae hanya bisa memasang kerutan bingung di kening mereka saat melihat kondisi apa yang terpampang di hadapan mereka.

Donghae adalah orang yang pertama kali menatap Kyuhyun, _namja_ jangkung dengan tampang aristokrat itu terlihat menatap datar tiga _namja_ yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Dari cara mereka menundukkan kepala sedalam itu Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak kalau sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi.

"Apa yang membuat kalian kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun santai, _namja_ tampan itu terlihat menggoyang-goyangkan gelas di tangannya.

"A~ itu-"

"Mau mati?" tanya Kyuhyun lebih santai tapi bagi 3 _namja_ di hadapan Kyuhyun nada santai seperti itu lebih cocok terdengar sebagai panggilan kematian.

"Anou _sunbaenim,_ Lee Sungmin-"

"Lee Sungmin? Siapa Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun, kali ini kerutan samar terlihat membayangi kening mulusnya seolah menunjukkan kalau _namja_ jangkung berkulit pucat itu tengah kebingungan, entah kebingungan yang sesungguhnya atau kebingungan yang hanya dibuat-buat.

"Maksud kami, tikus kecil yang _sunbaenim_ inginkan."

"Oh, dia. Hanya menangkap tikus kecil kan? Tunjukkan hasil tangkapan kalian padaku," ujar Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan gelasnya untuk memfokuskan perhatiannya pada tiga sosok yang masih berdiri dengan posisi kaku atau ketakutan lebih tepat.

Tiga _namja_ itu saling melempar pandangan bingung satu sama lain. Lengan mereka bergerak saling menyenggol satu sama lain membuat Kyuhyun berdecak tak suka.

Tiga _namja_ itu berhenti bertingkah konyol kemudian makin mendalamkan tundukan kepalanya saat mendengar decakan tak suka dari Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kalian kemari hanya untuk menunjukkan lelucon tak penting, sebaiknya kalian segera pergi sebelum aku melayangkan tongkat _baseball_ ke kepala kalian."

Satu dari tiga _namja_ itu langsung membungkuk dalam membuat dua _namja_ lainnya buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Maaf _sunbaenim,_ kami semua sudah berusaha menangkap Lee Sungmin, tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu, sebagian dari kami memilih mundur saat melihat Lee Sungmin berhasil menumbangkan 30 siswa dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit."

Kalimat yang diucapkan dalam satu tarikan napas itu membuat Siwon langsung membulatkan matanya. Bukan, bukan karena _namja_ itu bisa mengucapkan pengakuan salahnya dalam satu tarikan napas, _namja_ Choi itu tertarik pada berita yang dibawa oleh tiga _namja_ itu.

"Jadi lebam di wajah kalian itu juga karena perlawanannya?" tanya Siwon membuat Zhoumi, Donghae, dan Yesung yang sempat mengukir tatapan tak percaya itu kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"_Ne sunbaenim._"

Kyuhyun menatap serius wajah tiga _namja_ di hadapannya, dan memang benar, bercak-bercak darah yang terlihat sudah mengering tampak di sudut bibir mereka.

"Waw! Kurasa tikus kecil Kyuhyun kali ini cukup menyenangkan. Apa kita harus mengganti namanya menjadi kelinci kecil? Setidaknya kelinci lebih besar dari tikus, wajar kan dia melakukan perlawanan," ungkap Zhoumi, _namja_ paling tinggi di antara lima _namja_ itu memang paling sering melontarkan banyolan lucunya.

"Aku rasa kelinci manis, dia manis kan Zhou," imbuh Donghae.

"Ah iya juga. _High five!_"

Dua _namja_ dengan tinggi tubuh berbeda itu terlihat mengurai tawa konyol sambil mempertemukan satu telapak tangan mereka dalam satu tangkupan keras.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian dengan sengaja menghembuskan napas dengan volume cukup keras.

"Apa dia juga terluka?"

"Tidak _sunbaenim,_ mungkin hanya lecet di beberapa bagian."

Yesung mengangguk satu kali.

Tiga _namja_ itu bersyukur dalam hati, setidaknya empat teman Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan reaksi siap menyerang. Tapi, semua keputusan ada di tangan Cho tampan dengan kekejaman tak terdeteksi itu. Mereka berdiri dengan pikiran harap-harap cemas. Kyuhyun memang diam saja di sana, tapi siapa yang tahu isi kepala _namja_ itu.

"Kalian pasti mengingat dengan jelas apa yang kukatakan tadi. Seret tikus kecil itu ke hadapanku, kalau tidak, mati kalian!"

Tiga _namja_ itu langsung berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kami mohon maaf _sunbaenim,_ kami tidak tahu jika Lee Sungmin menguasai teknik beladiri dengan baik. Kami sudah berusaha."

Kyuhyun menahan gemeletuk giginya. Demi apa dia harus menggunakan otak berharganya untuk memikirkan _namja_ kecil yang memiliki sihir di matanya itu.

"Pergi sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!"

Tiga _namja_ itu buru-buru berdiri dari posisinya saat mendengar gertakan Kyuhyun. Apalagi Kyuhyun sudah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gelas yang tadi sempat ia letakkan.

"_Gamsahamnida sunbaenim,_" ucapan terimakasih samar-samar terdengar mengiringi langkah tiga _namja_ yang tampak melangkah mundur meninggalkan ruangan khusus C5.

PRANG!

"Sial!" umpat Kyuhyun sambil melangkah menuju kursinya.

Siwon mengisyaratkan salah satu _maid_ untuk membereskan kekacauan yang Kyuhyun buat.

"Dia satu-satunya siswa yang berani melawanmu. Jadi, kurasa sudah seharusnya kau turun tangan sendiri untuk menghadapi tikus –ah maksudku kelinci kecil, atau mungkin kelinci manismu," ucap Yesung membuat Zhoumi buru-buru mengulum bibirnya sendiri agar tawa yang sejak tadi mengocok perutnya itu tak meledak saat ini juga.

"Cih! Tanganku terlalu berharga untuk mengurus bayi tikus seperti _namja_ kecil itu!" marah Kyuhyun sambil meraih ponselnya. Di wajah tampannya terlukis jelas ekspresi kekesalan mendalam yang membuat anggota C5 lainnya saling melempar senyum.

Jarang-jarang Cho Kyuhyun melukiskan wajah kesal sekesal kesalnya hanya karena gangguan kecil dari siswa yang bahkan bersekolah di sekolah milik keluarganya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Jihyun menatap botol minumannya dan wajah Sungmin secara bergantian. _Namja_ manis dengan jiwa Jackie Chan yang terselubung di dalam tubuhnya itu terlihat duduk santai sambil mengelus pipinya yang terasa perih.

"Aku ingat dengan betul kalau mereka semua itu _namja,_ kenapa kuku mereka seperti _yeoja_ salon? Berfungsi melindungi diri," monolog Sungmin membuat Jihyun memfokuskan pandangannya pada luka gores kecil yang terdapat di pipi mulus Sungmin.

"Padahal tadi itu cantik sekali," gumam Jihyun ambigu.

Sungmin berhenti mengelus pipinya kemudian melempar pandangan penuh tanya pada Jihyun.

"Kau kenapa, Jihyun-ah? Siapa yang cantik?"

Jihyun tak menjawab namun jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung kemudian menoleh ke belakang berniat mencari sosok yang Jihyun sebut cantik.

"Mana? Kita hanya berdua. Siapa yang cantik?"

PUK!

Sungmin mengaduh refleks saat Jihyun memukul bahunya.

"Yang kumaksud cantik itu pipimu, wajahmu Sungmin-ah. Sekarang masih cantik sih tapi itu merusak pemandangan," ujar Jihyun masih menatap luka gores yang _yeoja_ cantik itu anggap sebagai hama di pipi mulus Sungmin.

Sungmin berdecak pelan kemudian kembali mengelus pipinya.

"Jangan mengatakan kalau aku cantik, aku jadi rindu teman-teman di sekolah lamaku," ujar Sungmin sambil sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

Jihyun tersenyum kecil kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin.

"Gyeohryseong adalah sekolah impian semua siswa Korea Selatan, seharusnya kita bersyukur bisa bersekolah di sini, percaya padaku, sebenarnya sekolah ini menyenangkan, hanya saja kita harus bersabar."

Sungmin berdecak dalam hati. Walaupun ia berani, ia kuat, tapi kesabarannya tak sekuat Jihyun.

"Ya, aku memang cantik. Tapi sekolah impian ini tidak cantik sama sekali di mataku," sahut Sungmin setengah menggerutu.

Jihyun tersenyum kemudian menyodorkan botol airnya pada Sungmin.

"Kalau kau mau kau bisa minum."

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Aku percaya soal ciuman secara tidak langsung, Jihyun-ah."

Jihyun melukis tatapan terkejut bercampur geli di matanya.

"_Wae?_" tanya Sungmin sambil memutar matanya.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau belum pernah berciuman."

Sungmin langsung mengedikkan bahunya.

"Memang belum."

"Ahahahahahahaha."

Mendengar tawa keras Jihyun, Sungmin langsung bergerak untuk berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Matanya menatap sebal pada _yeoja_ yang telah bersedia menjadi temannya itu.

"Apa? Apa yang kau tertawakan? Bagian mana yang lucu? Memangnya kau sudah pernah berciuman ya? Seperti sudah pernah saja!" omel Sungmin.

"_Ya!_ Tentu saja sudah! Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, asal kau tahu saja!"

_Namja_ manis bermarga Lee itu buru-buru mendesis tak suka.

"Mana kekasihmu? Tunjukkan padaku. Seharusnya dia melindungimu dari serangan-serangan mengerikan seperti tadi pagi. Kekasih macam apa-"

"Dia tidak di sini."

Sungmin langsung membungkam mulutnya saat mendengar nada sedih yang terdengar dari bibir Jihyun, walaupun raut manis itu mengukir senyum, tapi tetap saja, Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas jika mata _yeoja_ bermarga Kang itu menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Maaf."

Jihyun meneguk ludahnya satu kali kemudian menatap Sungmin.

"_Gwaenchana,_ kami berpisah setahun terakhir karena dia harus melanjutkan pendidikannya di China."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk satu kali.

"Kupikir dia sudah meninggal," gumamnya pelan namun Jihyun mendengar jelas ucapan Sungmin.

"Apa!"

Sungmin terkekeh pelan kemudian melambai-lambaikan tangannya sebagai gestur minta maaf.

"Aku pikir nada sedihmu tadi seperti drama-drama di televisi, kau mengatakan kekasihmu tidak di sini, jadi kupikir jawabannya akan seperti di drama juga."

Jihyun tergelak mendengar jawaban jujur Sungmin.

"Kau ini! terlalu banyak menonton drama sih!"

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian melirik jam tangannya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi jam _break_ selesai. Ayo kembali ke kelas," ajak Sungmin membuat Jihyun tersadar sesuatu.

"Sungmin-ah, aku tahu kau _namja_ yang kuat. Tapi, aku rasa kau terlalu berani menghadapi Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_, seharusnya kau tak berpikir untuk kembali ke kelas. Aku tak yakin kau bisa kembali ke kelas dengan kondisi baik-baik saja," ujar Jihyun membuat Sungmin memutar bola matanya.

"Hei, memangnya selamat tidak selamatnya diriku bergantung pada _namja_ sombong itu ya? Cih! Aku tak takut sama sekali pada _namja_ sok seperti mereka apalagi _doryeonim_ manja seperti Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun itu."

Jihyun menghela napas kemudian menatap wajah Sungmin dengan ekspresi serius.

"Kau benar-benar _namja_ pemberani ternyata. Selama belajar di sini, aku tidak pernah melihat satu orang pun yang berhasil lolos dari serbuan siswa-siswa suruhan Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_, tapi kau mengubah pemikiranku saat ini juga."

"Ck! Sudahlah."

Sungmin melangkah lebih dulu diikuti Jihyun yang mengekor di belakangnya, _namja_ dengan wajah tak kalah manis dari _yeoja_ itu terdengar menggerutu pelan membuat Jihyun yang tepat berada di belakangnya tertawa pelan.

"Kau akan sering berurusan dengan C5 _sunbaenim,_ jadi bersabarlah," _support_ Jihyun.

"Jihyun-ah, asal kau tahu saja. Aku sempat-sempatnya berpikir kalau tuan muda manja itu adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan. Dia sangat tampan."

"Aiihhh, jadi kau sempat tertarik pada Kyuhyun _sunbaenim,_" goda Jihyun.

Sungmin mendengus kemudian melangkah lebih cepat membuat Jihyun terpaksa berlari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah Sungmin.

"Gila saja kalau sampai aku berpikir hal seperti itu lagi. Otaknya tak setampan wajahnya."

"Tapi dia jenius, Sungmin-ah," kejar Jihyun.

"Apa memang begitu tipe orang jenius? Menyebalkan seperti dia? _Good looking but bad attitude!_ Itulah Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyuuuuun!"

Jihyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar jeritan cempreng Sungmin di akhir kalimatnya.

"Mi-Min? Sungmin-ah?"

"_Wae?_ Kau terkejut karena aku bisa menjerit sekeras itu?"

Jihyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gerakan kaku.

"Ck! Sudah kubilang aku biasa berteman dengan _yeoja_ sejak kecil."

Jihyun membulatkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk paham akan kalimat Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke kelas," ajak Sungmin lagi. Kali ini _namja_ dengan ukuran tubuh kecil itu tak berniat untuk menunggu Jihyun untuk mengikutinya.

Tepat saat Sungmin dan Jihyun menginjakkan kaki di sekitar koridor panjang menuju ruang-ruang kelas, sesosok _namja_ dengan rambut merah terlihat muncul sambil melipat lengannya di dada , matanya menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Hm, benar-benar makanan empuk. Jarang-jarang menemukan pemberontak menyebalkan sepertinya."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, langkahnya melambat saat pandangannya tertuju pada sosok-sosok dengan warna rambut menyolok mata berdiri dengan gaya namja-namja fashionable di depan kelasnya. Satu di antara tiga _namja_ itu terlihat menunjukkan sinar ramah di mata kecoklatannya.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk melihat siapapun yang ada di belakangnya, namun tidak ada siapapun di belakangnya. Lalu siapa yang tengah tiga _namja_ dengan rambut warna-warni itu tatap?

"Sungmin_-sshi._"

Sungmin yang awalnya kebingungan mencari siapapun di belakangnya hanya bisa mengerjab bingung saat namanya disebut oleh salah satu dari tiga _namja_ itu. Tubuhnya melangkah ragu mendekati tiga _namja_ yang masih saja berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Memanggilku?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Kau bukan Sungmin?" tanya _namja_ berambut biru –Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengernyit tak suka saat mendengar nada bicara Eunhyuk yang terdengar sedikit menyebalkan di telinganya. Pikiran konyolnya makin kental saja. Tak ada kesan selain aneh di_ Gyeohryseong School._

"Ya, aku memang Sungmin. Tapi aku tidak kenal kau," jawab Sungmin langsung. Jujur saja ia malas berbasa-basi dengan siswa-siswa yang kebanyakan memang sangat menyebalkan.

Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati, walaupun belum mengenal secara langsung, menurutnya Sungmin bukanlah tipe orang yang munafik, dia tidak bermuka dua seperti kebanyakan siswa Gyeohryseong.

"Ah, kalau yang ungu, kami sempat berkenalan pagi tadi."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menatap rambut Kibum kemudian kembali melayangkan tatapan menyebalkan pada wajah Sungmin.

"Masih mengingat namaku?" tanya Kibum.

"Kim Kibum," sahut Sungmin dengan tenang.

Kibum tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk singkat membuat Kim Ryeowook dan Lee Hyukjae kembali melemparkan pandangan menyebalkan pada Sungmin. Bukan, bukan karena tak suka pada Sungmin, mereka tidak habis pikir saja, bagaimana bisa Sungmin yang bukan siapa-siapa Kibum mendapat perhatian cukup serius dari _namja_ super cuek itu.

"Hei Sungmin_-sshi,_ aku mengatakan ini hanya untuk menuruti keinginan Kibum."

"Langsung intinya saja, Hyuk."

Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya dengan sebal saat nada ketus Kibum kembali terdengar ke telinganya.

"_Geurae!_ Apa kau bersedia mengecat warna rambutmu?"

"_MWO?_"

Sungmin yang awalnya tak terlalu menggubris Kibum dan dua kawannya hanya bisa melotot kaget saat mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk.

"Kau dengar suara Hyukkie kan?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengangguk bingung, tangannya bergerak mengelus rambutnya sendiri kemudian menatap rambut warna-warni Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook. Memang sih mereka keren dengan warna rambut menyolok, gaya berpakaian mereka juga sangat elegan, mereka orang kaya dan memang cocok berpenampilan tapi Sungmin? Dia siapa?

Sungmin mengerjab sesaat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah manapun selain mata pemilik rambut pelangi di hadapannya.

"Tidak, aku menyayangi rambutku," sahutnya.

Eunhyuk langsung memutar bola matanya sementara Ryeowook hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Astaga Sungmin_-sshi,_ ini kesempatan emas dan kau membuangnya begitu saja? Benar-benar tidak ingin bergabung dengan kami ya?"

Satu-satunya _namja_ dengan warna rambut normal (read: Sungmin), hanya bisa mengerutkan kening saat lagi-lagi mendengar kalimat menyebalkan yang Eunhyuk lontarkan padanya.

"Rambut biru_-shhi,_ aku berada di Gyeohryseong sejak dua hari yang lalu. Dan kau tau? Isi pikiranku masih sama, tidak ada kesan selain aneh yang bisa aku rasakan dari sekolah ini. Termasuk kalian dan lima _namja_ manja itu."

Eunhyuk menganga tak percaya mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

'Sok sekali,' mungkin itu yang tengah berkelebatan di kepala Eunhyuk.

"Asal kau tahu saja, sampai sekarang aku masih menduga guruku setengah mengantuk saat memutuskan kalau akulah yang harus berada di sekolah mirip _mall_ ini padahal aku tak pernah mendaftarkan diri untuk hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pertukaran pelajar. Jadi, aku memang tak tertarik sejak awal dengan sekolah ini dan apapun di dalamnya. Kalau kau beranggapan aku orang paling beruntung karena mendapat tawaran menjadi bagian dari kalian. Anggaplah aku orang paling tolol saat ini karena telah menolak tawaranmu."

"Cara bicaranya memang seperti itu. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak seperti apa yang ada di pikiranmu," ujar Kibum dengan nada tenangnya.

Sungmin melirik Kibum kemudian menatap Eunhyuk yang masih memasang wajah sebal padanya.

"Apanya yang tidak seperti dalam pikiranku? Pahami saja gaya bicaranya dan kau akan tahu kalau pikiranku benar," tukas Sungmin.

Kibum tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk.

"Dia masih belum terbiasa mendapat penolakan, aku harap kau mengerti. Baiklah, mungkin saat ini kau butuh waktu untuk berpikir, tapi soal niat kami mengajakmu bergabung itu serius. Aku permisi."

Sungmin yang awalnya hendak menanggapi ucapan Kibum kembali mengerutkan alisnya saat lagi-lagi _namja_ dengan rambut ungu itu berlalu setelah ia selesai bicara. Eunhyuk hanya melihat Sungmin satu kali kemudian menyusul Kibum, berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang masih menebar satu senyum lebarnya pada Sungmin sebelum beranjak menyusul Kibum.

"Hahh," desahnya.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka!" gerutu Sungmin sambil berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

Dia bahkan tak mengenal satupun dari mereka dengan baik tapi tiga _namja_ keren itu justru mengajaknya bergabung. Bergabung apa? Bergabung menjadi satu anggota kemudian mengacau ataupun sok-sok-an seperti C5?

'Tidak, terimakasih banyak,' batin Sungmin sambil melangkah menuju mejanya, _namja_ manis itu terlihat fokus dengan pikirannya mengabaikan tatapan penuh permusuhan yang teman sekelasnya lontarkan.

Sungmin hampir duduk di bangkunya saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap tatapan menusuk beberapa teman sekelasnya. Kenapa orang-orang di sini senang sekali melemparkan tatapan seperti itu padanya?

"Biar terlihat mengerikan," gumam Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin memilih duduk nyaman di bangkunya, ia bergegas memeriksa tasnya, berniat mencari buku catatannya. Menulis sesuatu mungkin lebih baik, dibanding memikirkan pandangan-pandangan sinis orang lain akan dirinya.

"Sampai mati sekalipun aku tidak akan pernah rela jika wajahku terluka hanya karena pukulan orang miskin."

Tangan Sungmin yang semula bergerak untuk memulai tulisannya mendadak terhenti saat mendengar penuturan salah satu teman sekelasnya. Matanya beregerak mengawasi _namja_ yang barusaja membual omong kosong tak jelas. Namun setelah melihat bekas pukulan yang membiru di salah satu sudut bibir _namja_ itu, Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus dalam hati, jelas sudah kalau memang dialah yang tengah disindir.

Huh, mengingat bekas pukulan di bibir teman sekelasnya membuat Sungmin mengingat kejadian saat _break_ makan siang tadi.

'Gara-gara tuan muda manja itu,' pikir Sungmin sambil memulai kegiatan mencorat-coret _note-_nya.

'Bukan salahku sepenuhnya kan? Aku hanya melindungi diri dari serangan mereka, jadi wajar aku melakukan itu. Lagipula apa hebatnya _doryeonim_ manja itu sampai aku harus mereka tangkap seperti kuda perang yang kabur dari kandang istana. Menyebalkan sekali si rambut ramen itu.' batin Sungmin.

Dia terlalu fokus dengan _note_ dan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari apa yang tengah ia lakukan dengan bolpoin dan bukunya.

SRET!

Sungmin terlonjak dari kegiatannya saat seseorang meraih, ah lebih tepatnya mengambil paksa bukunya.

"Ow, ow, ow, lihat apa yang _namja_ miskin ini lakukan pada pangeran tampan kita," suara dan ekspresi wajah Injung dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin saat melihat coretan apa yang ada di buku Sungmin. Dan Sungmin yang tak merasa melakukan apapun, lebih tepatnya tidak sadar akan perbuatannya hanya bisa menatap bingung pada wajah Jiyeon yang kini sudah memasang ancang-ancang serangan padanya. Demi apa _yeoja_ itu benar-benar mengerikan!

"Huh, sepertinya kau senang sekali mencari masalah eoh?" ujar Jiyeon sambil menatap sinis Sungmin.

"Aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Buka matamu!" sentak Injung sambil menunjukkan coretan yang Sungmin buat di bukunya.

Hal yang pertama tergambar di wajah Sungmin adalah ekspresi terkejut. Sungguh ia tak tahu jika ia membuat sketsa wajah Kyuhyun dengan ukuran kepala besar berbentuk bulat telur, di kepalanya terlihat goresan keriting mirip mie disertai asap-asap yang ia buat seolah muncul dari kepala Kyuhyun. Jangan lupakan point pentingnya, ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun di sana terlihat sangat jelek bahkan lebih mengerikan dari wajah monster sekalipun.

"CH-O-K-YU-H-YU-N," eja Injung.

Sungmin hanya bisa meneguk ludahanya dengan gerakan pelan, sungguh ia membenci kebiasan aneh –ah mungkin lebih cocok dikatakan bakatnya. Pikiran dan gerak tangannya terkadang bergerak sinkron tanpa ada campur tangan hati Sungmin. Dan ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk hal itu.

"Apa? Jangan memasang wajah sok kaget seperti itu orang miskin! Kau menulis dengan jelas kalau sketsa menjijikkan ini adalah sketsa wajah Kyuhyun _oppa!_ Mau mengelak, hah!"

Sungmin merasa harus terbiasa dengan bentakan-benatakan dua _yeoja_ ini. Telinganya benar-benar panas mendengar teriakan-teriakan Injung maupun Jiyeon padanya.

"Memang dimana letak kata-kata yang mengatakan kalau aku berusaha menyangkal? Jangan membuat sesuatu yang biasa saja menjadi lebih rumit. Kaliannya saja yang hobi mencari gara-gara, sekalipun aku menggambar sketsa wajah Kyuhyun _oppa_ kalian seperti itu, ini hanya akan menjadi urusanku dengan anak manja itu, bukan denganmu atau pesuruh-pesuruhnya yang lain. Jadi berhenti mengurus apapun tentangku, berhenti membuat seolah-olah kau adalah bagian dari orang-orang yang begitu perhatian padaku."

Injung dan Jiyeon langsung memasang wajah super kesal. Murid baru miskin kali ini benar-benar menyebalkan untuk mereka, selama bersekolah di sini tak pernah sekalipun mereka salah target mem-_bully_ seseorang. Namun, untuk kali ini rasanya mereka berdua harus bekerja ekstra untuk melumpuhkan Sungmin.

"Kembalikan bukuku," pinta Sungmin _to the point._

Jiyeon langsung menarik satu sudut bibirnya.

"_Ne,_ kau akan mendapatkan ini di ruangan C5 _oppa,_" ujarnya kemudian berlalu dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kemenangan.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap bingung dua punggung Park bersaudara yang telah menghilang di balik pintu kelasnya.

"Rasakan!"

"Makanya! Kau itu miskin Sungmin_-sshi,_ tidak usah sok!"

Tatapan bingung Sungmin berganti ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya yang kini menampakkan ekspresi wajah seolah mengatakan jika Sungmin telah masuk perangkapnya sendiri.

'Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar salah tempat!' erang Sungmin dalam hati. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran siswa-siswi Gyeohryseong. Jika memilih diam saat di_bully,_ ia akan berakhir seperti Jihyun dan pilihan selanjutnya adalah melawan, Sungmin rasa pilihannya sudah tepat, tapi kenapa mereka masih saja mengerjainya.

"Ahn _seonsaengnim_ sedang sakit!" seru salah seorang siswa yang barusaja muncul di pintu kelas.

Suasana yang awalnya canggung karena Sungmin, langsung berubah heboh dengan teriakan gembira saat mendengar berita yang dibawa teman satu kelas Sungmin.

"Guru sakit bukannya didoakan cepat sembuh, mereka malah senang. Dasar aneh!" gumam Sungmin kemudian memilih duduk tenang di bangkunya mengabaikan kegembiraan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Mengobrol? Dengan siapa?

BRAK!

Suara bantingan pintu dengan volume kelewat keras itu membuat suasana kelas Sungmin yang awalnya heboh berubah senyap seketika, apalagi pandangan mereka terarah pada sosok-sosok yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas Sungmin.

"Donghae _sunbaenim,_" gumam _yeoja_ yang duduk tak jauh dari Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa mendesau dalam hati, hidupnya serasa dibolak-balik jika kakinya sudah menginjak Gyeohryseong.

"Bisa bertemu dengan pelukis terkenal?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara _bass_ merdunya.

Sungmin menelan ludah dalam hati saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu seolah dibuat tanpa cacat, tampan –Sungmin mengakui itu sejak awal dan suaranya –kali ini Sungmin mengakui kelebihan lain dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lee miskin!"

Donghae memutar bola matanya saat mendengar bagaimana cara Injung memanggil Sungmin. Dia juga Lee, walaupun Injung menempatkan embel-embel miskin, ia tetap tersinggung. Sejak awal Donghae dan tiga temannya memang tak suka pada dua _yeoja_ yang seolah menempel bagai benalu pada Kyuhyun ini. Selain terlalu berani, mereka seolah tak punya etika. Kasar lebih cocok melukiskan bagaimana kepribadian dua _yeoja_ dengan marga sama itu.

Merasa Sungmin tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya, Jiyeon memilih untuk menghampiri Sungmin, berniat menyiapkan ejekan menyebalkannya sebelum menyeret paksa Sungmin ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Tuli atau tidak pura-pura dengar?" serang Jiyeon langsung. Jika Injung masih menggunakan basa-basi maka itu tak berlaku pada Jiyeon.

Sungmin hanya menatap Jiyeon dengan pandangan polosnya. Sungguh siapapun yang melihat itu akan langsung kebingungan setengah mati, kemana ekspresi keras kepala yang selalu Sungmin perlihatkan dalam sinar tatapannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin seadanya.

Jiyeon berusaha untuk tak memukul Sungmin walau sebenarnya ia bingung dan kesal akan tingkah Sungmin.

"Berhenti sok polos miskin! Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku!"

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Memang aku ada urusan apa denganmu?"

"Kau memang tidak ada urusan denganku, tapi urusanmu dengan Kyuhyun _oppa_ belum selesai."

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kemudian mengalihkan tatapan polosnya dari Jiyeon pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ mencari seorang pelukis, aku bukan pelukis jadi kami tidak ada urusan," ujar Sungmin dengan gamblangnya.

Oke, abaikan ekspresi wajah Jiyeon karena di seberang sana terlihat jelas bagaimana sinar kesal membayangi mata Kyuhyun. Apa-apaan Sungmin? Dia bahkan memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan _'sunbaenim'_ padahal biasanya ia akan memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan anak manja, dan panggilan lain yang lebih mengesalkan.

"Sungmin_-sshi,_ kau yang melukis ini?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjukkan buku Sungmin yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Saat Injung dan Jiyeon datang pada mereka untuk –lagi-lagi membawa laporan tentang sketsa wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang Sungmin buat mengerikan, C5 langsung penasaran dan menertawakan Kyuhyun habis-habisan saat melihat sketsa yang Sungmin buat.

"Ya, memang aku yang membuatnya, _wae?_" tanya Sungmin santai.

Siwon hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian menyerahkan _note_ Sungmin pada Zhoumi.

"Tidak merasa bersalah?" tanya Zhoumi sambil mengamati hasil karya Sungmin.

"Untuk?"

"KAU!"

Sungmin mencekal lengan Jiyeon yang nyaris melayang ke wajahnya.

"Lepas bodoh!" teriak Jiyeon.

Sungmin langsung menghempaskan lengan Jiyeon membuat _yeoja_ itu sedikit terhuyung kemudian memegangi lengannya.

"Berhenti mengatakan aku tuli karena faktanya kau yang tuli nona Park. Sudah kukatakan dengan jelas kalau aku tak pernah menyangkal, memang aku yang membuat sketsa wajah itu. Dan sudah ku katakan dengan jelas, sekalipun dia marah, ini hanya akan menjadi urusanku dengan tuan muda manja itu, bukan dengan kau atau 'pesuruh-pesuruh'nya yang lain!"

Zhoumi mengatupkan bibirnya saat Sungmin menekankan kata pesuruh tepat saat matanya menatap ke arahnya maupun teman-temannya.

"Kau kesal? Ingin marah?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya ingin sedikit berbasa-basi dengan Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya saat kembali menemukan tatapan keras kepala Sungmin.

Dengan langkah santai, ia menggerakkan kaki panjangnya untuk menapaki lantai kelas Sungmin yang dalam mimpi teman-teman sekelas Sungmin sekalipun tak pernah terjadi. Putra pemilik sekolah menapakkan kaki di kelas bawah? Oh, rasanya ini mimpi.

"Jadi kau yang membuat sketsa itu? Kau juga yang menumpahkan minuman murahanmu di baju mahalku," ujar Kyuhyun sambil melangkah menuju meja Sungmin. Suara beratnya terdengar jelas dalam keheningan kelas Sungmin.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya, sejak awal hatinya mengakui jika Kyuhyun memang sangat tampan.

"Kau murid baru dengan 'segudang masalah' kan?" imbuh Kyuhyun sambil menekankan kata segudang masalah tepat saat dirinya berada di hadapan Sungmin.

"Aku tak merasa seperti yang kau katakan."

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan lewat sudut bibirnya. Sungmin benar-benar berani, ia berdiri menjulang di hadapannya seperti ini, masih berani saja menyahutinya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan ini akan menjadi urusan kita. Hanya kau dan aku kan? Jadi berdiri dari dudukmu, rasanya tidak sopan sekali jika aku mengalahkan _namja_ yang bahkan tak bisa berdiri dari duduknya."

Sungmin mengeram marah dalam hati, Kyuhyun memang memancing emosinya tapi Sungmin harus bisa mengontrol diri atau wajah tampan itu benar-benar berhiaskan cap tangannya. Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh harga dirinya, Sungmin berdiri tegak menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang tengah menghujam tajam _foxy eyes_nya.

Kyuhyun menarik satu sudut bibirnya saat matanya bisa menatap dengan jelas pucuk kepala Sungmin seolah menjelaskan kalau Sungmin bukanlah tandingannya, _namja_ kecil itu bisa saja remuk dalam genggamannya.

"Masih tidak merasa bersalah?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin masih menatap keras kepala padanya.

"Tidak."

"Oh!" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kemudian berubah menatap dingin Sungmin seketika.

"Secara tidak langsung kau menuduh akulah yang bersalah dan kau tahu dengan jelas tuan muda manja sepertiku tak pernah salah!"

"Oh ya? Lalu aku harus mengaku salah?" ejek Sungmin saat menangkap kalimat egois Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan kemarahan tingkat dewa membuat Sungmin mengambil tindakan siaga.

Entah Sungmin yang lengah atau memang Kyuhyun yang bisa bergerak secepat itu, namun bola mata Sungmin membulat tak percaya saat tangan Kyuhyun sudah mencengkram lehernya.

Sungmin panik, dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun, ia tak pernah suka lebih tepatnya merasa aneh jika seseorang menyentuh lehernya.

"LEPASKAN!" teriak Sungmin marah.

Ekspresi kesal, geli, dan aneh mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

'Sial!' batin Sungmin sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Dasar gila! Lepaskan tanganmu dari leherku!" seru Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mengarahkan satu tangannya untuk mencengkram leher belakang –tengkuk Sungmin.

Tawa mengejek bercampur senang samar-samar terdengar dari mulut teman sekelas Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa kalah?" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Mati saja kau!"

"Masih keras kepala rupanya, hm?" ejek Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin kembali membulatkan matanya saat Kyuhyun menarik kepalanya mendekat tepat ke depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tikus kecil sepertimu, hanya akan menjadi makan siang menyenangkan untuk kucing galak sepertiku."

Sungmin mendengar jelas kalimat itu, dia melihat jelas senyum miring yang Kyuhyun lukiskan sebelum Cho kurang ajar –menurut Sungmin itu benar-benar menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Semuanya terlalu cepat, bahkan saat Kyuhyun mengulum paksa bibirnya Sungmin hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

'Brengsek!' batin Sungmin.

Teman-teman sekelas Sungmin terutama dua Park bersaudara itu hanya bisa melotot _shock_ melihat aksi kelewat berani lebih tepatnya aksi keterlaluan atau mungkin aksi gila Kyuhyun di depan mereka. Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun mencium upik abu sejenis Lee Sungmin. _Hell!_ Dunia Gyeohryseong seolah runtuh seketika!

**TBC**

Annyeong chingudeul~ #lambailambaialaMissWorld

Saya datang bawa chapter dua. Udah baca kan? Udah dong! #tanyajawabsendiri

Oke, mau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan.

Pas aku baca review chingudeul kemarin, pertanyaan paling banyak adalah siapa Kang Jihyun, artis atau OC. Nah! Selamat buat yang sudah jawab dengan benar d(*o*)b #tepuktangan Kang Jihyun ini nama asli dari SISTAR Soyou eonnie.

Terus yang banyak ditanyakan lagi adalah keberadaan cowok-cowok berambut pelangi. Fungsi(?) mereka apa disini ya? Hahahahahah. Aku juga gak tau mereka fungsinya buat apa #plak buat jadi suamiku aja kali ya? Hehe. Enggak chingu, setiap cast punya peran kok. Aku cuma terinspirasi dari BBF, tapi gak bakalan sama persis soalnya aku kesulitan membuat suatu cerita persis dengan cerita aslinya, otak saya berasa gak jalan, gak bebas berekspresi jadinya. Alhasil saya munculin cast-cast yang fungsinya nanti kelihatan seiring jalan(?)

Oiya, kemarin juga ada yang bilang kalo ada bagian kalimat yang hilang. Aku pas baca ulang di ponsel memang ada. Tapi, pas aku chek di dokumen aslinya, gak ada kata-kata yang ilang kok O.o Ini saya yang salah apa emang FFn ya yang agak bermasalah O.o Entahlah~

Kalau masalah update, tergantung dosen saya #LOL kalo dosen kasi sedikit tugas ya updatenya bisa cepat kalo tugasnya lebih tinggi dari badan saya #plak updatenya ketularan ddangkoma. Haha. Tapi dinikmati aja chingudeul~~~~ #hugkissbow

Mian for typo(s) ya :*

Oke, thanks buat yang sudah baca, sudah meninggalkan jejak, sudah mem-fav, ataupun mem-follow FF ini. Aku cinta kalian~~~

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nae Sunbae**

.

.

**Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 3**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Yesung menatap jengah sosok yang masih saja tersenyum-senyum aneh di kursinya, ini bahkan sudah lebih tujuh jam sejak kejadian tadi siang namun sosok yang tengah mengenakan jaket coklat dengan aksen bulu-bulu mahal itu masih tersenyum bahkan tertawa pelan tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Dia mulai gila," komentar Yesung membuat Donghae yang duduk paling dekat dengannya hanya bisa mendengus geli saat matanya menangkap tawa pelan nan aneh yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Biar saja, dia sedang senang," ucap Siwon sambil memulai kebiasaannya –memakan buah apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu?" ujar Zhoumi tiba-tiba. Sejak tadi _namja_ paling tinggi di antara semua anggota C5 itu hanya memilih diam dan fokus dengan ponselnya.

"Apa?"

"Ada apa dengan leher Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya ambigu.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya sibuk dengan kegiatan tertawanya langsung menolehkan kepala saat mendengar satu nama yang kini cukup mendapat tempat di otaknya.

"Kenapa lagi dengan tikus kecil itu?" tanya Kyuhyun ikut bergabung dalam acara gosip _namja_ berkelas ala C5.

"Apa? Memangnya ada apa dengan tikus kecilmu?" tanya Yesung balik.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar kata kepemilikan yang Yesung tekankan dalam ucapannya.

"Aku dengar kalian menyebut namanya, kupikir dia membuat ulah lagi."

"WAW! Kau bahkan menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyu. Benarkah tikus kecil itu milikmu?" tanya Yesung setengah menggoda.

Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang awalnya bersinar cerah berubah masam saat mendengar godaan menyebalkan yang Yesung lontarkan padanya.

"Jangan membual kepala besar!" sentaknya kemudian menatap Zhoumi.

"Tadi aku dengar kau menyebut nama tikus itu, masalah apalagi yang dia buat?"

Zhoumi menatap Kyuhyun sejenak kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Siwon dan Donghae.

"_Ya!_ Aku hanya ingin kau yang bicara, tidak perlu meminta persetujuan Siwon ataupun Donghae."

Zhoumi hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian menatap malas pada Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya dia se-menyebalkan apa menurutmu? Sampai-sampai saat aku menyebut namanya kau langsung menuduhnya berulah. Aku hanya bertanya kenapa dengan leher Lee Sungmin, mungkin kau mencengkram lehernya terlalu kuat sampai dia terus memegangi lehernya setelah kau pergi tadi. Aku hanya bertanya itu, kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, ia tak terlalu peduli dengan kalimat lainnya, yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini adalah ada apa dengan leher Sungmin?

Kyuhyun sedikit memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat bagaimana reaksi Sungmin saat ia mencengkram leher _namja_ dengan ekspresi berubah-ubah itu.

Kyuhyun yakin ia tak terlalu kuat mencengkram leher Sungmin, malah bisa dikatakan itu cengkraman level terbawah. Tapi memang ada sesuatu yang aneh tadi.

Ya, Kyuhyun merasakan bagaimana Sungmin mengejang kaget, tapi Kyuhyun rasa itu hanya karena Sungmin terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun mengingat lebih jelas akan reaksi Sungmin.

'Tunggu!' batin Kyuhyun sendiri.

_Namja_ jangkung itu menatap tangannya sendiri kemudian menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada sekitar kulit lehernya.

'Biasa saja,' Kyuhyun kembali membatin sambil menatap tangannya.

Kenapa biasa saja? Padahal tadi dia merasakan dengan jelas kalau telapak tangannya seolah-olah bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di kulit mulus Sungmin itu seolah berdiri menunjukkan reaksi berlebih.

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun membeo kemudian mengulangi kegiatan tangannya dengan menyentuh lehernya sendiri.

GOTCHA!

Satu senyum miring terlukis di bibir Kyuhyun saat _namja_ paling sok di antara member C5 itu menemukan sesuatu yang cukup menguntungkan dirinya. Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi kemudian mengubah tatapan keberuntungannya menjadi tatapan datar ala Cho Kyuhyun.

"Memang kenapa dengan lehernya? Bukan urusanku. Kalaupun ada yang aneh dengan lehernya, itu hanya akan menjadi jalanku untuk meremukkan tikus pembangkang satu itu," ujar Kyuhyun kemudian memilih diam tak bergabung dengan percapakan selanjutnya.

Zhoumi hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian memulai perbincagan lain dengan Siwon, Yesung juga memilih ngobrol santai dengan Donghae. Berurusan dengan Kyuhyun memang butuh ke-cuekan dan kesabaran ekstra. _Namja_ jangkung itu akan sangat menyebalkan di beberapa hal.

Kyuhyun melirikkan ekor matanya pada teman-temannya kemudian kembali mengukir senyum menang saat pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok Sungmin.

'Yeah! Tikus kecil pembangkang sepertinya memang harus mendapat pelajaran lebih,' monolog Kyuhyun sambil mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

Kyuhyun sadar sepenuhnya kalau tindakan bodohnya terkesan gila. Ia justru mencium _namja_ bermarga Lee itu di depan banyak orang, tujuannya sih hanya ingin membuat Sungmin malu setengah mati, tapi siapa sangka di detik ini Kyuhyun terbengong dalam lamunannya saat pikirannya melayang pada bibir _namja _kecil yang selalu ia panggil tikus itu.

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana bibir Sungmin seolah dicetak pas dalam tawanan bibirnya. Penuh dan lembut. Jika kelemahan Sungmin memang berada di lehernya, Kyuhyun rasa ia bisa kapan saja melakukan hal itu-

PLASH!

Seperti mendapat tamparan tak kasat mata, Kyuhyun langsung tersentak kecil dari kegiatannya. Napasnya berhembus sedikit berat, tangannya mendadak bergerak menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

'Apa yang kupikirkan?'

"_Ya_ Kyuhyun-ah, kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah teman-temannya kemudian menatap bingung wajah Donghae, Siwon, Yesung, dan Zhoumi.

"A-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Kau melamun seperti orang bodoh! Dan apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Menyentuh-nyentuh bibir sendiri? Kau mimpi basah di tengah lamunan?"

Kyuhyun membeliakkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan setengah benar Donghae.

"_YA!_ Jangan gila!" sembur Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Seperti aku tak pernah tidur nyaman saja sampai harus mimpi basah di tengah lamunan. Lama-lama kau dan Zhoumi sama saja, Hae. Terlalu banyak membual."

Zhoumi yang merasa namanya disebut hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Jangan tunjukkan kalau ucapan Donghae sedikit benar," sindir Siwon sambil menggerak-gerakkan dua alisnya untuk menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau kesal artinya iya," imbuh Yesung.

Kyuhyun berdecih kesal kemudian memutar tubuhnya.

"Aku pulang saja!" pamit Kyuhyun sambil menulikan telinganya dari tawa ejekan teman-temannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, walaupun menyebalkan dan tidak _sexy_, Sungmin-ah cukup manis untuk jadi partner mimpi basahmu," banyolan Zhoumi kembali terdengar tepat saat Kyuhyun nyaris keluar maskas mereka.

Dengan gerakan kasar, Kyuhyun membanting keras pintu sebelum berlalu sambil mengumpat tak jelas pada teman-temannya.

"Dasar gila!"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Satu sosok berpakaian _yeoja_ terlihat berdiri malas di depan sebuah loker, tangannya tampak bergerak malas meraih pakaian yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengganti seragamnya.

"_Oppa!_"

Sosok berpakaian _yeoja_ terlihat menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok _sexy_ berpenampilan tomboy yang tengah berdiri sambil menenteng sebuag _paper bag_.

"_Ne_ Amber-ah?"

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk _oppa,_" ujar Amber sambil menyodorkan _paper bag_ yang ia bawa pada sosok yang ia panggil _oppa._

"Apalagi?"

"Buka saja."

Sosok berpakaian _yeoja_ yang Amber panggil _oppa_ berniat untuk melihat isi _paper bag_ saat satu sosok lain kembali memanggilnya.

"Sungmin _oppa!_"

Amber dan sosok berpakaian _yeoja_ yang ternyata Sungmin itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sosok cantik dengan tampilan _sporty girly_.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin malas.

"Sudah lihat? Bagaimana? Apa _oppa_ suka?" _yeoja_ itu balik bertanya.

Amber berdecak malas kemudian menoyor kepala _yeoja_ di sebelahnya dengan gerakan main-main.

"Seandainya kau tak muncul tiba-tiba, Sungmin _oppa_ sudah pasti melihatnya, Krys!"

Sosok bernama Jung Krystal itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Ehehehehe. Nah, ayo _oppa!_ Cepat lihat! _Oppa_ pasti suka, aku membeli itu untuk _oppa._"

"Tapi uangku yang kau gunakan untuk membayar itu," sahut Amber membuat Krystal kembali mengeluarkan cengirannya.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng kecil kemudian melihat isi _paper bag._

"Wah!" serunya singkat.

Matanya terlihat berbinar untuk sesaat setelah melihat isi _paper bag,_ namun _mood_-nya sedang buruk, jadi ia tak terlalu _excited._

"Itu _wig _yang ingin _oppa_ beli, kami membelikan itu untuk _oppa!_" seru Krystal dengan gaya _childish_nya.

"Ah. Kalian baik sekali, _gomawo ne?_" ucap Sungmin sambil mengukir satu senyum tulus.

Amber dan Krystal saling berpandangan kemudian kembali menatap Sungmin.

"_Oppa_ kenapa? Tidak suka dengan _wig_-nya?" tanya Amber.

"Bukankah itu _wig_ yang _oppa_ inginkan? Kami tahu _oppa_ sudah menabung untuk _wig_ itu, maaf kalau _oppa_ tidak suka dengan kelancangan kami, aku yang memaksa Amber untuk membeli itu. Jadi, tabungan _oppa_ bisa _oppa_ gunakan untuk keperluan lain," cerocos Krystal di tengah-tengah rasa bersalahnya.

Sungmin menghela napas kemudian menepuk pelan kepala dua _yeoja_ yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya ini.

"Tidak, aku senang bahkan sangat senang. Hanya saja, aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Eoh? _Oppa_ sakit?" tanya Krystal.

"Bukan, bukan!"

"Lalu?" imbuh Amber.

"Hanya sedikit lelah," bohong Sungmin.

"Ah~" dua _yeoja_ dengan _style_ berbeda itu terlihat mendesau pelan dalam satu suara kompak.

Mereka sangat mengerti dengan kondisi Sungmin, ini bukan lelah sembarang lelah.

"Makanya _oppa_ berhenti bekerja seperti itu," cicit Krystal.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil kemudian memasukkan _wig_ baru itu ke dalam lokernya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Hidupku? Dan semuanya?"

Amber menyikut lengan Krystal saat jawaban yang sama mereka dengar dari bibir Sungmin.

"_Oppa_ cari pekerjaan yang gampang dengan gaji besar saja, jangan bekerja terlalu keras seperti ini. Kalau _oppa_ sakit bagaimana?" ucap Krystal.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau aku sakit aku akan minum obat," Sungmin melangkah ke kamar ganti sambil tertawa kecil mengabaikan tampang masam Krystal dan Amber yang kerap kali mendapat jawaban main-main akan kekhawatiran mereka pada Sungmin.

"Pagi mengantar koran dan susu, setelah itu bersekolah sampai sore, sore bekerja di restoran, dan malam hingga nyaris pagi di bar! Aigo _oppa!_ Kenapa kau seperti terjajah di negara sendiri!"

Amber menghela napas saat mendengar omelan-omelan tak jelas Krystal yang memang benar adanya.

"Sudahlah Krys, memangnya ucapanmu bisa mengubah pemikiran Sungmin _oppa?_ Katakan saja pada kekasihmu itu untuk menaikkan gaji Sungmin _oppa_ dua kali lipat!"

Krystal menatap Amber yang telah berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Ah! Benar juga!" seru Krystal kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan khusus karyawan.

Sungmin selesai mengganti seragamnya setelah Krystal meninggalkan ruangan.

_Mood_nya terlihat sangat buruk apalagi saat pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi siang di sekolahnya.

"Dasar tuan muda gila!" omel Sungmin sambil menghentak kasar tumpukkan seragam yang kini ia letakkan dalam lokernya.

Setelah menghapus _make up_ tipis di wajahnya, Sungmin langsung berlalu meninggalkan ruangan khusus karyawan untuk berpamitan pada atasannya sebelum pulang.

"Ayolah _oppa~_" samar-samar nada merengek ala Jung Krystal terdengar di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, dia sudah cukup paham bagaimana manjanya _yeoja_ satu itu, kalau sudah merengek seperti itu jelas sudah kalau _yeoja_ cantik itu menginginkan sesuatu.

"Tidak bisa _chagi._"

"_Aish!_ Kau pelit sekali! Kita putus saja kalau begitu!" rajuk Krystal.

"_Yah!_ Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Biar saja! Kau pelit sekali! Aku dan Amber tak masalah jika kau sedikit menurunkan gaji kami asalkan gaji Sungmin _oppa_ kau naikkan dua kali lipat."

Sungmin bergegas menghampiri Krystal dan atasannya –Jaehyun- yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasih Krystal.

"Jaehyun-ah, jangan dengarkan anak satu ini. Gajiku sudah cukup besar," ucapnya.

Jaehyun dan Krystal menoleh bersamaan ke arah Sungmin kemudian tersenyum kikuk.

"E-eh? _Oppa_ sudah mau pulang?" tanya Krystal dengan nada kaku.

"Jangan meminta yang tidak-tidak pada Jaehyun, dia membiarkanku kerja di sini saja itu sudah cukup."

"_Ya_ Sungmin-ah, kau ini bicara apa? Kalau tidak ada kau, aku tak yakin pelangganku akan sebanyak ini," ucap Jaehyun sambil merangkul bahu Krystal.

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mengibaskan tangannya.

"Jangan berlebihan~"

"Memang kan? Coba kau pakai seragam khusus karyawan pria, aku yakin pelangganku akan mundur satu persatu karena Chenmin sudah tak lagi bekerja di bar-ku," ucap Jaehyun membuat Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ya, Sungmin bekerja di bar Jaehyun sebagai pelayan, tapi yang membuat spesial di sini adalah Sungmin bukan lagi Sungmin si _namja_ manis dengan kekuatan _aegyo overlimit_, melainkan Chenmin, seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan senyum paling menawan di antara pegawai-pegawai Jaehyun lainnya. Bar Jaehyun yang kebetulan tidak terlalu membutuhkan pegawai _namja_ membuat Sungmin rela bekerja sebagai pelayan wanita walau awalnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jaehyun. Tapi siapa sangka pelanggan Jaehyun bertambah banyak sejak kehadiran _yeoja_ jadi-jadian bernama Chenmin itu.

"Yasudah, aku pulang ya," pamit Sungmin.

"_Oppa~_" rengek Krystal masih berusaha mencapai keingannya.

Jaehyun menghela napas.

"_Geurae, geurae._ Soal kenaikan gaji akan kupikirkan, tapi bukan dua kali lipat, bisa gulung tikar bar-ku. Dan kau Sungmin-ah, cepat pulang sebelum adik manjamu ini kembali merengek."

Sungmin tertawa kemudian menginggalkan Krystal yang masih merengek pada kekasihnya. Tubuhnya sejak tadi menjerit minta istirahat, jadi Sungmin rasa ia harus segera pulang sebelum salah satu pelanggan Jaehyun mengenalinya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Pagi yang indah kembali datang, jika Sungmin telah selesai dengan kegiatannya mengantar koran dan susu pada beberapa rumah yang telah menjadi pelanggan tempatnya bekerja maka kesibukan lain terjadi lebih heboh di sebuah rumah besar yang sudah menyerupai istana. Dua _maid_ terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir di depan sebuah pintu besar ber-cat coklat gelap.

"Jika Tuan muda Kyuhyun tidak bangun dalam 30 menit, kita yang dipecat," suara dengan nada gelisah terdengar samar-samar dari salah satu _maid_ itu.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Tuan muda, 30 menit lagi jadwal pertama di mulai."

Dua _maid_ itu saling berpandangan setelah kembali mengutarakan maksud mereka. Jujur saja, sebenarnya mereka mengeluh dalam hati, bagaimana bisa waktu hampir satu jam mereka habiskan hanya untuk membangunkan majikan mereka.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Tua-"

"MAU MATI HAH!"

Teriakan super keras dari balik pintu membuat dua _maid_ itu buru-buru meninggalkan pintu kamar tuan muda mereka, salah-salah mereka benar-benar di pecat jika masih berani menampakkan wajah saat Tuan muda mereka membuka pintu nanti.

Sementara di dalam ruangan yang luasnya nyaris separuh dari sebuah aula tampak seorang _namja_ dengan tatanan rambut awut-awutan memunculkan kepalanya dari balik selimut.

"Sial!" umpatnya sambil menatap sinis pada pintu kamar.

Dengan wajah setengah mengantuk _namja_ yang sejak tadi dipanggil tuan muda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam di atas nakas. Putaran mata diiringi helaan napas bosan terdengar saat matanya kembali menangkap jam kesiangan yang tergambar di sana.

"Arrggghhhh!"

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah dengan senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya yang berbentuk lucu. Pagi tadi ia mendapat sedikit bonus dari bos-nya. Lumayan kan? Tabungannya bisa bertambah. Dan satu lagi, pagi tadi _appa_nya sudah membuatkan bekal spesial yang Sungmin bawa ke sekolah saat ini.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Senyum Sungmin makin melebar saat matanya menangkap keberadaan Jihyun di gerbang sekolah mereka. _Namja_ manis itu buru-buru menghampiri Jihyun sambil menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia bawa.

"Apa?" tanya Jihyun.

Sungmin menggerak-gerakkan dua alisnya kemudian membuka sesuatu yang ia bawa.

"Waaahhh! Kau bawa bekal?" tanya Jihyun dengan ekspresi gembira.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan dari restoran," canda Sungmin membuat Jihyun tertawa. Dia senang sekali bisa berteman dengan Sungmin.

"Ayo," ajak Sungmin sambil melangkah lebih dulu.

Jihyun menatap punggung Sungmin sesaat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, kalau kekasihku tidak lagi pulang ke Korea, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Jihyun bercanda.

Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak suka _yeoja_."

"HAH?"

"Terkejut?" tanya Sungmin sambil cengengesan.

Jihyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, namun wajahnya masih melukiskan ekspresi terkejut.

"Lalu?"

"Apanya yang lalu?"

Jihyun menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Sungmin lagi.

"Aku terlalu blak-blakan ya?" tanya Sungmin.

Jihyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana jika orang lain tahu soal itu?"

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya.

"Berita buruknya mungkin orang-orang yang sedikit menyukaiku akan membenciku, dan untuk orang-orang yang membenciku, mungkin mereka akan semakin benci padaku, jijik mungkin."

"Lalu berita baiknya?"

"Berita baiknya, aku jadi tahu siapa yang tulus berteman denganku atau tidak."

Satu lengkungan penuh ketulusan terukir dari bibir Jihyun.

"Aku percaya, akan banyak orang yang tulus mencintai _namja_ jujur dan baik sepertimu."

Sungmin mengernyit sejenak kemudian menatap sanksi pada Jihyun.

"_Ya!_ Jangan katakan kau mulai mencintaiku?"

Jihyun membeliakkan matanya kemudian memukul keras bahu Sungmin.

"Dasar! Kau kira aku akan selingkuh dari kekasihku hanya karena kau? Kekasihku lebih tampan darimu tahu!"

Sungmin hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"_OMO!_ C5 _sunbaenim!_" seruan yang berasal dari _yeoja-yeoja_ di sekitar Sungmin membuat _namja_ manis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang _yeoja-yeoja_ itu tunjuk.

Mata Sungmin membulat lucu saat melihat sebuah helikopter mendarat di lapangan luas Gyeohryseong _School_. Bahkan angin kencang yang berasal dari baling-baling helikopter itu samar-samar terasa menggerakkan beberapa helai rambut Sungmin.

"Yang benar saja," lirih Sungmin sambil mengerjab tak percaya.

Jihyun menyenggol bahu Sungmin.

"Jangan kaget begitu, C5 _sunbaenim_ terkadang menggunakan itu untuk pergi bersama ke sekolah."

Sungmin memasang ekspresi tak suka setelah mendengar kalimat Jihyun.

"Hanya ke sekolah? Naik itu? Mereka itu berlebihan sekali."

Jihyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tidak sering, hanya sesekali, jangan memandang mereka terlalu buruk, sebenarnya mereka baik."

Sungmin berdecih kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Apa peduliku? Tuan muda _manja_ kurang ajar itu bahkan sudah berani merebut ciuman pertamaku. Dasar jahat!" gerutu Sungmin sambil terus melangkah, meninggalkan Jihyun yang masih berusaha mengejar langkahnya.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, nanti kita makan di kelasku saja. Saat jam istirahat kelasku sepi, _eotte?_" usul Jihyun sambil terus mengikuti langkah cepat Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening.

"Lalu apa fungsi kursi dan meja di kantin. Kita makan di sana, lagipula kita sama-sama makan dengan mereka."

"Tapi Min, kita kan beda dengan-"

Sungmin langsung menghentikan langkahnya membuat Jihyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Wae? Wae?_ Kau malu? Yasudah makan sendiri di kelasmu. Aku makan di kantin."

Jihyun langsung memajukan bibirnya saat mendengar kalimat Sungmin. Hei, kenapa Sungmin cepat sekali emosi hari ini? Padahal kemarin, walau cara bicaranya memang blak-blakan, Sungmin tak berbicara dengan nada sedikit menyebalkan seperti yang baru saja Jihyun dengar.

"Kau kenapa? Aku rasa setelah melihat C5 _sunbaenim_ kau jadi sensitif sekali. Masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin?"

Sungmin hampir saja berteriak di depan Jihyun, Jihyun tidak melihat langsung bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun mempermalukannya, jadi Jihyun juga tak terlalu tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, bagaimanapun kau akan tetap menganggap _sunbae-mu_ itu baik kan? Kau bilang seperti itu kan tadi? Jadi, percuma aku bilang masih kesal," ucap Sungmin kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dari ujung koridor sana tampak empat _namja_ dengan rambut berwarna-warni berjalan ke arahnya. Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya ke arah Sungmin, lebih tepat jika dikatakan berjalan menuju arah dimana Sungmin berdiri saat ini.

"Sungmin-ah, ada Eunhyuk_-shhi._ Lihat warna rambutnya," bisik Jihyun dengan nada senang.

Sungmin tak terlalu menanggapi kalimat Jihyun, matanya terfokus pada sosok _namja_ berambut merah terang yang menatap lurus –terkesan tajam padanya.

'Siapa yang dia tatap seperti itu?' batin Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata tajam sosok berambut merah.

"Sungmin-ah, kalau mereka yang lewat kau tak perlu bergeser, hanya sedikit beri jalan saja," bisik Jihyun lagi.

Sungmin tersadar kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, Jihyun kembali mengikuti Sungmin sambil memasang senyum senang saat melihat rambut biru Eunhyuk, entah kenapa ia suka sekali dengan warna rambut _namja_ yang paling tinggi diantara empat _namja_ itu.

Grasak-grusuk yang terdengar dari arah belakang membuat Sungmin mau tak mau menolehkan kepalanya, matanya bergerak otomatis melakukan _rolling eyes_ saat pandangannya menangkap 'sesuatu' yang menjadi pusat grasak-grusuk di belakangnya.

"Sungmin-ah, kita minggir saja. Kita jangan cari gara-gara lagi ya," ujar Jihyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin saat _yeoja_ cantik itu melihat C5 berjalan di koridor yang sama dengan mereka berdua.

Sungmin hanya bisa menurut saat Jihyun menarik pergelangan tangannya. Tepat saat Sungmin melirik ke arah C5, pandangannya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun yang juga tengah memandangnya.

'Dasar gila!' batin Sungmin sambil memutar matanya.

Jihyun terlihat menundukkan kepalanya di sebelah Sungmin saat melihat Jiyeon dan Injung berjalan sok penting seolah mengawal C5 dari apapun. Jangan lupakan pandangan sinis mereka terhadap Sungmin dan Jihyun.

Jika Jihyun selalu bertahan dengan sikap pasrah, Lee Sungmin juga masih bertahan dengan sikap beraninya. Pemuda tanggung dengan sudut mata menyerupai rubah itu menatap balik Jiyeon dan Injung dengan bola mata besarnya.

"Miskin!" desis Injung dari sela-sela giginya.

Sungmin mendengar itu tapi ia memilih diam menatap datar Injung dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Ehem!"

Jihyun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar Kyuhyun berdehem kecil. Namun kepalanya kembali tertunduk saat melihat putra keluarga Cho itu telah berdiri di hadapan mereka –lebih tepatnya di hadapan Sungmin.

"Hai tikus kecil."

Sungmin membuang pandangannya ke segala arah selain Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun _oppa_ bicara padamu!" bentak Jiyeon sambil menyentak kotak bekal Sungmin.

PRAK!

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, Jiyeon memang menyentak kotak bekalnya, tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah saat seseorang dengan sengaja menendang kotak bekal yang tadinya hanya terjatuh di lantai koridor.

Sungmin menatap sosok itu, _namja_ berambut merah terang. Dia yang sengaja menendang kotak bekal Sungmin hingga membuat isinya berhamburan tak jelas di lantai koridor seperti sekarang.

Tunggu!

Sejak kapan mereka berada di sana?

Tidak!

Pertanyaan seharusnya adalah mengapa sosok berambut merah terang itu sengaja menendang kotak bekal Sungmin?

"Waw! Sampah berserakan," ejek Injung sok dramatis.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya. Dia benar-benar ingin marah sekarang. Orang ini, orang yang bahkan tak pernah ia kenal dengan sengaja menendang kotak bekalnya, bekal yang sudah susah payah ayah Sungmin siapkan.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ucap sosok itu sambil memasang wajah tak bersalah.

'Tidak sengaja?' batin Sungmin.

Bahkan Sungmin melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kaki _namja_ itu bergerak menendang kotak bekalnya.

"Lagipula kenapa kau membawa sampah ke sekolah? Henry memang tahu segala sesuatu yang berbau menjijikkan, jadi dia refleks menendang kotak bekalmu," ejek Jiyeon.

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya lamat-lamat. Dadanya benar-benar sesak akan emosi yang tak tersalurkan. _Namja_ berambut ungu –Kibum, dan dua _namja_ lain yang Sungmin lihat kemarin tampak menatap tak percaya dengan tindakan namja berambut merah –Henry.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin dalam diamnya, ia tertawa dalam hati melihat bagaimana Sungmin menahan letupan emosinya. Namun ada hal lain yang tidak ia sukai di sini.

Dengan menahan diri agar titik-titik air matanya tidak muncul, Sungmin melangkah ke arah kotak bekalnya. Siapapun boleh menghinanya, menginjk-nginjak harga dirinya, tapi tidak dengan ayahnya. Tidak tahukah mereka jika bekal ini adalah usaha keras ayah Sungmin.

"Oh ya ampun, bahkan ia masih memunguti sampah itu," ejek Injung lagi.

Sementara member _Cool Five_ minus Kyuhyun terlihat saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain. Sungmin memunguti makanan yang bahkan tak layak dimakan itu diiringi tawa mengejek dari orang-orang yang suka melihat penderitaannya.

"Sungmin-_sshi_ hentikan!" bentak Kibum tanpa sadar.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Kibum. Mereka tidak salah dengar kan? Sosok itu bicara seolah membela _namja_ miskin macam Sungmin.

Ryeowook yang dasarnya memang berhati lembut langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

"Hei, apa yang lakukan? Itu sudah tak bisa di makan," ucap Ryeowook sambil menarik lengan Sungmin agar berhenti memunguti makanannya.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk mengatakan ini tidak layak dimakan, apapun yang dibuat _appa_ku akan selalu ku makan bagaimanapun kondisinya," ucap Sungmin dengan nada bergetar.

Ryeowook berhenti menarik lengan Sungmin setelah mendengar kalimat Sungmin yang seolah menusuk tepat ke dalam dadanya. Suasana mendadak hening, namun tawa mengejek itu masih tergambar jelas di wajah orang-orang yang tak menyukai Sungmin.

"Minnie!"

Sungmin menolehkan kepala pada sosok yang memanggilnya. Sosok yang berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan bantuan dua tongkat lusuh.

"_Appa~_" lirihnya tak percaya.

Semua mata mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin. Tatapan sinis dan iba mendadak bercampur jadi satu dalam keheningan. Sosok yang Sungmin panggil _appa_ bukanlah sosok dengan tubuh sempurna, _namja_ yang Sungmin panggil _appa_ itu memiliki satu kaki sempurna dan satu kaki lain yang hanya sebatas lutut, orang-orang menyebut ini cacat.

"_Appa,_" Sungmin buru-buru berdiri dari posisinya kemudian berjalan cepat menghampiri _appa_nya, dengan cepat pula mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Bola mata Kyuhyun menampakkan kilat kejut untuk beberapa saat. Wajahnya seolah mendapat tamparan tak kasat mata setelah melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang _appa_ lakukan di sini?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada riang.

_Namja_ yang Sungmin panggil _appa_ langsung menyodorkan tas kecil yang ia bawa.

"Kau melupakan beberapa buku di atas meja, jadi _appa_ mengantarnya. _Appa_ takut kau tak bisa belajar dengan baik."

Sungmin tersenyum manis kemudian meraih tas kecil yang di sodorkan ayahnya.

"Aku terburu-buru tadi, maaf sudah merepotkan _appa._ Seharusnya _appa_ tak perlu mengantar ini, aku bisa belajar dengan baik."

_Appa_ Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa pelan saat ayahnya mengacak pelan rambut hitamnya.

"Eh Min?"

"_Ne?_"

_Appa_ Sungmin melangkah lebih dekat ke arah benda yang tergeletak di lantai. Tatapan _namja_ paruh baya itu mendadak berubah dingin saat melihat dengan jelas benda apa yang tadi masih ia kira-kira.

"Siapa yang mengganggumu? Katakan pada _appa!_"

Sungmin yang menyadari situasi buru-buru menghampiri ayahnya.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku bisa jelaskan ini _appa._"

"Katakan siapa yang mengganggumu! Apa mereka semua yang mengganggumu!"

Sungmin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, memasang ekspresi sedemikian rupa untuk meyakinkan ayahnya.

"Tidak _appa_, mereka semua temanku, aku yang kurang hati-hati."

Lee Shindong –ayah Sungmin langsung melempar tatapan tajam pada orang-orang yang tengah mengamati dia dan Sungmin dengan pandangan berbeda-beda, namun ia tak mungkin salah arti, mata orang-orang yang Sungmin sebut sebagai teman itu menampakkan sinar permusuhan nyata pada putranya.

"_Appa,_ sebentar lagi jadwal pertamaku dimulai."

"Jangan coba kabur, Minnie-ah! _Appa_ yakin mereka mengganggumu!"

Sungmin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, kali ini _namja_ manis itu meraih tangan ayahnya, menggenggam dengan erat seolah meyakinkan ayahnya kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Shindong menghela napas kemudian balas menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"_Ne, appa_ percaya padamu."

Satu senyum lega terlukis di bibir Sungmin.

"Walaupun _appa_ tidak memiliki kaki untuk menendang kepala orang-orang yang telah mengganggumu, _appa_ bisa menggunakan tongkat ini untuk menghancurkan kepala siapapun yang sudah mengganggumu."

Siswa-siswa Gyeohryseong terbelalak kaget setelah mendengar penuturan sarat ancaman tak langsung dari mulut ayah si miskin Lee. Dalam pikiran negatif mereka muncul beberapa hipotesis tak beralasan, salah satunya adalah ayah Sungmin memiliki kelainan jiwa.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, ia tahu dengan jelas kalau _appa_nya tak pernah main-main, Sungmin masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Shindong memukul kepala teman Sekolah Dasar Sungmin karena dianggap telah menganggu putranya.

"Tidak, mereka teman-temanku, _appa_ tenang saja. Oke?" ucap Sungmin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Shindong kembali mengacak rambut Sungmin kemudian mengangguk.

"_Appa_ harus kembali ke rumah sekarang, istirahat dan tunggu aku pulang, jangan bepergian sendirian seperti ini," ujar Sungmin sambil menggandeng lengan Shindong agar pergi dari koridor menyebalkan itu.

"Sungmin-ah tunggu," panggil Jihyun kemudian menyusul langkah Sungmin.

"Kau temannya Sungmin?" tanya Shindong sambil menatap Jihyun dengan wajah ramahnya.

Jihyun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kang Jihyun imnida, _ajushi._"

"Panggil aku Shindong _ajushi,_ kau kan temannya Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin dan kaki Shindong bergantian.

"_Ajushi_ tidak pandai memasak, lagipula kaki _ajushi_ sulit untuk bergerak cepat, _ajushi_ memaksakan diri untuk membuat bekal Sungmin, tapi malah berhamburan seperti tadi. Mungkin itu pertanda agar Sungmin tak memakan itu, masakan _ajushi_ tidak enak," samar-samar cerita Shindong terdengar ke telinga mereka.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf _appa,_ aku tidak hati-hati."

"_Gwaenchana, appa_ mengerti. Tapi apa kau punya uang untuk makan siang? _Appa_ membawa sedikit uang."

"Kami bisa berbagi bekal _ajushi._"

"Ah _jinjja?_ Kau baik sekali, Sungmin suka menahan lapar, kerjaannya menabung saja, memangnya perutnya ingin diisi angin."

Kibum yang masih berdiri di sebelah kotak bekal Sungmin terlihat mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Matanya menatap ujung koridor yang telah menelan tubuh Sungmin, Shindong, dan Jihyun.

Dengan gerakan tenang, _namja_ dengan rambut ungu itu mengambil kotak bekal Sungmin, menatap isi yang Sungmin pungut dari lantai tadi.

Kini, semua mata beralih menatap Kibum. Sosok yang hemat bicara itu bereaksi cukup banyak hari ini.

"Senang?"

Henry menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. _Namja_ dengan rambut merah menyala itu menampakkan sinar kaget sepersekiandetik saat matanya bertatapan dengan Kibum.

Jadi Kibum bicara padanya?

"Ya?" tanya Henry balik.

"Kau senang? Puas dengan ke-sok-tidak-sengajaaanmu?"

Kali ini bukan hanya Henry yang menampakkan sinar kaget dimatanya. Member C5 terutama Kyuhyun juga menampakkan hal itu.

"Kibummie~" nada setengah memelas terdengar dari sosok Ryeowook.

"Kalian berdua masih ingat kata-kataku?"

"Kibummie, jangan bicarakan itu di sini," lerai Eunhyuk.

"_Geurae._ Sudah kukatakan dengan jelas, jika 'dia' berulah lagi, aku keluar. Jangan menganggapku bagian dari kalian jika 'dia' masih bersikap memuakkan seperti ini," ujar Kibum dengan nada datar, setelah mengucapkan itu Kibum langsung berlalu.

Siwon menatap Henry sejenak sebelum mengambil langkah untuk menyusul Kibum.

Henry mendengus sejenak kemudian tertawa sinis pada Kibum.

"Apa peduliku?" gumam Henry.

Eunhyuk yang memang memiliki tempramen paling tinggi diantara Henry, Kibum, dan Ryeowook langsung menyembur Henry.

"Kau itu keterlaluan! Kau lihat kan bagaimana kondisi _appa_nya? Apa kau benar-benar tak punya hati? Kau memang bisa membeli makanan jenis apapun di dunia ini. Tapi, apa pernah kau makan masakan _appa_mu? Berhenti sok mengerikan, bahkan di mataku kau tak lebih dari seekor semut kecil yang bisa mati sekali injak!"

Ryeowook terlihat mengerutkan kening frustasi.

"Hyukkie~"

"Kim Ryeowook berhenti merengek! Kau pikir aku masih harus bersabar jika dia berkata tidak peduli Kibum keluar atau tidak. Asal kau tahu saja, aku lebih dulu berteman dengan Kibum dari pada siapapun di sekolah ini."

Ryeowook hanya bisa memasang raut penuh permohonan pada Eunhyuk.

"Terserah kau saja sekarang. Tapi aku tidak mau berteman dengan penindas sepertinya!"

"_Ya!_ Jaga bicaramu!"

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok yang baru saja membentaknya.

Satu senyum penuh ejekan Eunhyuk lukiskan di bibirnya saat melihat sosok Kyuhyunlah yang baru saja membentaknya.

"Apa? Apanya yang harus kujaga Tuan Cho? Seharusnya kau mengucapkan itu pada calon tunanganmu ini! Kalian sama saja! Tidak punya hati!"

Suasana mendadak riuh setelah mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Hei! Mereka memang tahu kalau member _Cool Five_ memiliki orientasi seks berbeda.

Tapi, apa mereka tidak salah dengar? Siapa calon tunangan Kyuhyun?

"H-henry!"

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Chapter tiga sudah datang~

Sudah baca kan? Sudah dong! #LOL

Oke, kayaknya banyak yang penasaran sama Henry ya? Henry siapa ya? Henry ini gimana ya? Hei, Hei, Hei, gak usah galau sama Henry #plak Itu Henry sudah muncul ke publik #plak dan peran Henry juga sudah jelas.

Yang tanya Park Jiyeon sama Park Injung itu OC atau artis. Di sini dua yeoja yang kebetulan dapat peran antagonis ini adalah member girlsband T-Ara. Park Jiyeon ini maknae T-Ara kalau Park Injung ini nama panggungnya Sooyeon.

Oke, buat pertanyaan lain silahkan cari jawabannya di chapter-chapter berikutnya :D

Selanjutnya, terimakasih buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejak, terimakasih buat yang sudah kasi support, soal plagiat memplagiat itu saya gak ikut urusan, mau dia plagiatin semua FF saya, saya gak terpengaruh kok. Memang tujuannya kan ngusir author KyuMin. Yasudahlah, jangan perpanjang masalah itu, yang penting jangan kasi tanggapan apapun. Kalau kalian kasi tanggapan sedikit banyak dia merasa masih dianggap keberadaannya ini. Anggap aja dia gak ada, nanti juga berhenti sendiri.

Maaf buat Typos ya chingudeul~  
Aku cinta kalian.

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nae Sunbae**

.

.

**Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 4**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Sungmin terlihat duduk tenang di meja kantin sambil mengunyah sebungkus roti yang Jihyun berikan untuknya, di sebelahnya tampak Jihyun menundukkan kepala sambil mengunyah makanan yang sejak tadi seolah sulit sekali untuk ia telan.

Hei, Jihyun bukan Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu benar-benar risih sekaligus khawatir saat makan di tengah tatapan-tatapan sinis penghuni kantin lainnya.

"Kalau tidak salah hitung, kau menghabiskan waktu hampir 3 menit hanya untuk mengunyah satu suapan," ujar Sungmin pelan.

Jihyun yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin hanya bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk menendang pelan kaki Sungmin membuat _namja_ manis itu urung menggigit rotinya.

"Kenapa? Memang iya kan?"

Jihyun hanya melirik Sungmin sambil memasang ekspresi wajah kesal seolah mengatakan 'Ayolah! Jangan membuat masalah di sini.'

Sungmin langsung memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa? Kau memiliki takut berlebih terhadap sesama manusia, kau tidak akan dijuluki teman durhaka jika kau berani membangkang pada temanmu karena setahuku durhaka hanya berlaku jika kau membangkang pada orang tuamu."

Jihyun sedikit melongo setelah mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"_Wae?_ Aku benar kan?" bela Sungmin sambil menggigit lagi rotinya.

_Yeoja_ cantik bernama Kang Jihyun itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Secara logika kalimat Sungmin benar kan?

Sungmin tersenyum menang, nianya untuk kembali menasihati Jihyun urung ia lakukan saat matanya menangkap sesosok siswa yang terlihat berlari tergopoh-gopoh memasuki kantin.

"_Chingudeul!_ C5 _sunbaenim_ akan makan di kantin!" teriak siswa itu dengan semangat.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening sejenak sebelum teriakan dan grasak-grusuk kehebohan itu membuat ia terpaksa menutup telinganya

"KYAAAA!"

"_Omo! Jinjja?_"

"_Jeongmal?_ C5 _sunbaenim?_"

"Aku yakin aku membawa kaca! Kemana kacaku?"

Sungmin berdesis lewat sela-sela giginya.

"Seperti maniak saja mereka itu," gumam Sungmin.

Kali ini _namja_ manis tersebut menggigit dan mengunyah rotinya dengan gerakan emosi. _Cool Five_ diketuai oleh Kyuhyun. Jadi, _namja_ kurang ajar perebut ciuman pertamanya itu sudah pasti menampakkan wajah tampannya di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

'Oh Tuhan, bahkan aku masih sangat berharap Cho Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ tampan yang baik hati, bukan _namja_ sok tampan yang jahat setengah mati,' batin Sungmin sambil melirik was-was ke arah pintu kantin.

Matanya menatap bergantian antara Jihyun dan pintu, _yeoja_ itu masih memiliki separuh makanan di kotak bekalnya, tega sekali kalau Sungmin berniat menyeret Jihyun keluar kantin hanya karena emosi pribadinya pada Cho Kyuhyun. Hei! Lee Sungmin adalah _namja_ dengan tenggang rasa tingkat tinggi.

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman, kita bisa pergi Sungmin-ah," ucap Jihyun yang sadar akan gelagat Sungmin.

"E-eoh? Kau bicara apa?" tanya Sungmin pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Kita bisa pergi kalau kau tidak nyaman."

"Tidak! Lanjutkan makanmu," ujar Sungmin kemudian meneguk _softdrink_ yang ia beli dari _vendor machine._

Jihyun tersenyum kecil, jujur saja ia mengagumi salah satu member _Cool Five_ yaitu Siwon. Catat! Hanya mengagumi dan ingin sekali melihat wajahnya dan berada dalam satu ruangan dengan _namja_ berdimple itu bukan menyukai apalagi menaruh perasaan lebih.

"Astaga! Mereka tampan sekali."

Decakan bahkan gumaman kagum terdengar saat lima sosok _namja_ tampan dengan gaya _cool_ itu memasuki kantin, jangan lupakan dua _yeoja_ bermarga Park yang sudah pasti berada di sekitar C5. Park Jiyeon dan Park Injung.

Mata dua _yeoja_ itu menelisik ke setiap meja, berusaha mencari tempat paling nyaman dan strategis untuk makan siang pangeran mereka.

Senyum sinis dua _yeoja_ itu terurai nyaris bersamaan saat melihat siapa yang duduk di meja tengah kantin.

"Dua orang miskin menjijikkan," desis Jiyeon berniat menghampiri meja Sungmin dan Jihyun

"Tidak perlu," interupsi Kyuhyun membuat Jiyeon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku bisa memilih sendiri," ujar Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah sendiri menuju meja kantin yang akan dipilihnya, sementara member C5 lainnya hanya bisa mengikuti Kyuhyun dalam diam.

Tak memerlukan kerja otak berlebih untuk menebak meja mana yang akan Kyuhyun pilih. Dari keinginan konyol Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ingin makan di kantin saja mereka sudah bisa menebak kalau Kyuhyun hanya menggunakan alasan bosan di ruangan pribadi mereka untuk bertemu dengan tikus kecil manisnya.

Siwon nyaris tersenyum ketika melihat langkah Kyuhyun perlahan berhenti saat ketua C5 itu sampai di depan meja yang Sungmin dan Jihyun duduki.

Penghuni meja di sebelah Sungmin buru-buru menyingkir dari posisinya sementara Sungmin masih bertahan memakan roti bungkusnya. _Namja_ manis dengan wajah nyaris cantik itu menahan degup jantungnya, ia yakin seratus persen jika Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya saat ini.

'_Aish!_ Sejak kapan roti susah ditelan!' erang Sungmin dalam hati.

Senggolan pelan Sungmin rasakan di kakinya membuat _namja_ manis itu menatap Jihyun yang sudah menutup kotak bekalnya.

"Ayo Sungmin-ah," ajak Jihyun.

Sungmin berusaha setengah mati untuk tak mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu saat _namja_ manis itu mendengus pelan sambil memasukkan sisa seluruh roti bungkusnya ke dalam mulut. Tak ayal hal itu mengundang senyum geli dari Siwon dan Zhoumi.

Pipi Sungmin yang sebenarnya sudah bulat itu makin membulat saat mulut _namja_ manis bertubuh kecil itu penuh dengan apa yang dimakannya.

"Cepat sedikit!" suruh Injung.

Jika tidak kasihan pada Jihyun mungkin Sungmin sudah kembali menanggapi Jiyeon dan Injung dengan perlawanannya.

Jihyun berdiri lebih dulu kemudian menyingkir dari kursinya. Sungmin menyusul setelahnya, namun tubuhnya kembali terduduk paksa saat Kyuhyun menarik lengannya agar _namja_ manis itu kembali duduk di mejanya.

Pelototan mata pun Kyuhyun dapatkan dari Sungmin. Namun, bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika ia ketakutan hanya karena pelototan mata dari sosok kecil yang bahkan bisa ia 'remukkan dalam satu genggaman' –menurut Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan tidak peduli Kyuhyun mengambil posisi di sebelah Sungmin.

Sungmin memasang wajah garangnya seolah memberi peringatan pada Kyuhyun agar tak mencari masalah dengannya.

"Kau di sini," putus Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya untuk membantah Kyuhyun, namun bibirnya kembali mengatup sempurna saat melihat satu senyum miring Kyuhyun. Senyum miring yang sama persis seperti senyum yang Kyuhyun lukiskan setelah menciumnya kemarin.

Mencium?

Sungmin mendadak kehilangan konsentrasinya, _namja_ manis itu bisa merasakan bagaimana wajahnya seolah terbakar dengan perasaan malu karena ingatan konyolnya.

"Kau pesan apa?" tanya Zhoumi yang ternyata sudah mengambil posisi satu meja dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sedangkan Donghae, Yesung, dan Siwon memilih duduk tenang di meja sebelah.

Injung menyenggol pelan lengan Jiyeon.

"Lalu kita di sini untuk apa?" bisiknya.

"Kalian bisa pergi," ucap Kyuhyun yang ternyata mendengar bisikan Injung pada Jiyeon.

Dua _yeoja_ itu langsung melayangkan tatapan penuh dendam pada Sungmin sebelum melangkah keluar kantin.

"Dan kau bisa melanjutkan makanmu, pilih tempat dimanapun kau suka," ujar Kyuhyun pada Jihyun, namun matanya tak beralih dari wajah Sungmin.

Jihyun hanya mengangguk gugup kemudian memilih posisi sejauh mungkin dari member _Cool Five._

'Kenapa dia senang sekali mencari masalah denganku?' batin Sungmin sambil menatap apapun selain wajah menyebalkan Kyuhyun.

"Hei manis, apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Zhoumi membuat Sungmin mau tak mau menatap Zhoumi sambil mengerutkan kening seolah bertanya 'Bicara padaku?'

"Ya, aku bicara padamu, apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Zhoumi lagi.

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A- tidak. Terimakasih."

Zhoumi tersenyum kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan Cho?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa ku makan di tempat ini."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sebalnya, manusia satu ini apa memang diciptakan tampan dengan sifat menyebalkannya itu.

"Dia ini buta atau apa," lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap sanksi pada Sungmin sementara Zhoumi terlihat sedikit memindahkan posisi kursinya agar lebih rapat pada Sungmin.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Zhoumi.

Sungmin kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Seingat Sungmin, member _Cool Five_ itu tak pernah menunjukkan senyum berarti apalagi bersikap genit atau sok asik seperti yang Zhoumi lakukan sekarang.

"_N-ne?_" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus geli saat melihat Sungmin sedikit gugup menyikapi tingkah genit Zhoumi.

"Aku bertanya apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" ulang Zhoumi, kali ini _namja_ paling tinggi dengan wajah oriental itu menebar satu senyum ramah sekaligus lucu yang mau tak mau membuat Sungmin ikut mengukir satu senyum lucu.

"Berhenti menggodanya, Zhou," peringat Yesung.

"Dasar _playboy_ cap ikan!" ejek Donghae walaupun kenyataannya dialah yang kerap kali mendapat julukan mirip ikan.

Zhoumi tergelak sebentar kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

"Katakan bahwa kau belum memiliki kekasih agar mereka tak menuduhku telah menggoda kekasih orang lain."

Sungmin menatap wajah Zhoumi lebih intens, selain Siwon, Sungmin bisa melihat jika Zhoumi memiliki sinar ramah di dalam matanya.

"Kekasih _yeoja_ atau _namja?_" tanya Sungmin sedikit melucu namun hal itu membuat penghuni meja sebelah –Siwon, Yesung, dan Donghae menoleh bersamaan ke arahnya.

"Apa kau punya dua kekasih?" tanya Zhoumi sok kaget.

Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya, dia yang mengajak makan di kantin kenapa jadi dia yang tak digubris keberadaannya saat ini. Bahkan tikus kecil itu bisa tersenyum seramah itu pada yang lain.

"Aku punya banyak kekasih," ucap Sungmin sambil tertawa pelan.

Zhoumi langsung tertawa sementara yang lain minus Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau pada tikus kecil pembangkang sepertimu," ejek Kyuhyun.

Senyum Sungmin menguap entah kemana pasca mendengar ejekan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya aku bicara padamu?" balas Sungmin sengit.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pendapatku, kalau kau ingin membela diri sih itu hal wajar," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menyebalkannya.

Sungmin mengubah posisi duduknya, menghadap Kyuhyun dengan mata meneliti wajah Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ jangkung itu makin mengentalkan raut angkuh di wajah tampannya.

"_Ya_ Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan ekspresi tenangnya, menunggu Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tak bisa lihat kesan selain menyebalkan di wajahmu itu. Saat kau berkaca, apa kau tidak merasa kesal dengan wajahmu sendiri?"

"Ahahahahahaha," Zhoumi dan member C5 lainnya langsung tertawa keras mengabaikan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang kini berubah mengerikan.

_Namja_ jangkung bermarga Cho itu terlihat menahan gemeletuk giginya sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dalam hati ia berusaha menekan emosinya agar tak melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah manis sosok kecil yang berada satu meja dengannya ini.

"Oh astaga, bahkan aku tak yakin Kyuhyun menggunakan kaca dengan baik di rumahnya," ucap Siwon setelah tawanya mereda.

"Yeah, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun anti dengan kaca," imbuh Donghae.

Sungmin yang sempat merasa menang telah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun ditertawakan teman-temannya di hadapan semua orang mendadak gugup saat _namja_ Cho itu kembali menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya membentuk satu seringai menawan.

"Kau tau?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memajukan wajahnya ke depan wajah Sungmin.

Hal itu langsung membuat Sungmin memundurkan kepalanya, refleks menaikkan tangan untuk menutup wajahnya saat ingatannya mendadak kembali pada kejadian kemarin siang.

"Aku tak pernah berkaca seumur hidupku, karena saat aku melihat kaca aku tak bisa berhenti membayangkan betapa banyak bidadari yang memujaku."

_WHAT?_

Sungmin menurunkan tangannya kemudian mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar menjauhinya.

"Dasar gila! Bidadari bodoh mana yang mau dengan _namja_ gila sok tampan sepertimu? Kalaupun faktanya begitu, aku doakan semoga Nemesis mengutukmu!"

Kyuhyun mengukir senyum penuh ejekan saat melihat Sungmin kembali meledak-ledak dengan emosi dan raut wajah lucunya.

"Nemesis? Oh. Jadi kau membuat kisah seolah-olah aku ini Pangeran Narcissus?" tanya Kyuhyun sok polos.

"Hng?" Sungmin berdengung bingung, _namja_ manis dengan wajah penuh ekspresi itu nampak kebingungan dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku ikuti saja jalan ceritanya, kalau aku Pangeran Narcissus, dan di kemudian hari Nemesis mengutukku. Aku tidak perlu bersedih karena kau akan menyelamatkanku."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya menatap Zhoumi yang tersenyum kecil mendengar perdebatan tak penting Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kau kira aku sebaik apa sampai kau berpikir akulah yang akan menyelamatkanmu?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya kemudian menatap Sungmin penuh ejekan.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, karena aku Pangeran Narcissus jadi aku pikir kau bisa jadi Putri Echonya."

DZIG!

"_YA!_ Apa aku harus menghajarmu dulu agar kau tahu siapa yang _namja_ di sini!" bentak Sungmin sambil berdiri dari posisinya.

Kyuhyun hanya memasang ekspresi wajah tidak peduli, sementara teman-temannya sudah tertawa cekikikan pasca mendengar bualan tak jelas Kyuhyun, jangan katakan kebiasaan Zhoumi sudah berpindah pada _namja_ itu.

"Jangan mencari masalah denganku!" sentak Sungmin kemudian beranjak pergi saat Kyuhyun kembali menahan lengannya.

"_YA! Aish!_ Lepaskan!"

Kyuhyun tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti saat menatap Sungmin yang berusaha memberontak dari cekalan tangan besarnya.

_Namja_ jangkung itu berdiri dari posisisnya, menarik tubuh Sungmin agar lebih dekat dengannya.

'Tidak ada salahnya mengerjai tikus pembangkang sepertinya,' batin Kyuhyun sambil menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menekan tengkuk Sungmin.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Sungmin ketika perasaan geli berlebih kembali ia rasakan saat Kyuhyun menyentuh bagian lehernya. _Evil smirk_ menyebalkan masih sempat Kyuhyun lukiskan.

Tatapan usilnya yang sejak tadi memang diam-diam mengamati bibir kecil Sungmin, berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kesakitan saat Sungmin menempatkan tendangan keras tulang keringnya.

"Arrrgghhh!"

Sungmin buru-buru berlari keluar kantin setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari cekalan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, _gwaenchana?_" tanya Zhoumi sambil membantu Kyuhyun berdiri dengan baik.

Kyuhyun mengerang kesal kemudian menyentak lengan Zhoumi.

"_Sunbaenim,_ apa kami harus menangkap Lee Sungmin?" tanya tiga orang _namja_ yang entah muncul dari mana.

Kyuhyun yang tengah berada di puncak emosinya langsung melayangkan pukulan keras ke wajah tiga _namja_ itu.

"Dasar bodoh!" teriaknya kemudian melangkah kesal keluar kantin meninggalkan teman-temannya yang hanya bisa menghela napas berat melihat tingkah tak jelas Kyuhyun.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sesosok wanita dengan tampilan glamour terlihat duduk tenang di meja kerjanya sambil mengamati dokumen yang sejak tadi melekat di tangannya.

Kegiatannya sedikit terganggu saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk," ujar wanita itu.

Bunyi pintu terbuka dan tertutup terdengar bergantian menandakan bahwa sosok yang mengetuk pintu telah memasuki ruangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya wanita itu saat menatap wajah sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mengenai undangan pertunangan Tuan Muda."

Wanita berpenampilan glamour yang bernama Cho Heechul itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala seolah mengisyaratkan pada sosok di hadapannya jika ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Apa kau sudah meminta Kyuhyun dan Henry untuk memilih desainnya?" tanya Heechul.

"Maaf nyonya, Tuan muda Kyuhyun dan Tuan muda Henry mengatakan belum memiliki waktu kosong untuk itu."

Heechul kembali mengaggukkan kepalanya.

"Vic, urusan ini aku serahkan padamu, atur sedemikian rupa agar Kyuhyun ikut andil dalam mengurus pertunangannya, aku tidak ingin ada kabar bahwa ini keinginan pihak keluarga."

Sosok bernama Song Victoria –asisten Heechul hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala satu kali dengan gerakan sopan.

"Saya mengerti nyonya."

Heechul mengangguk kemudian mengisyaratkan Victoria keluar ruangannya.

"Ah, satu lagi."

"_Ye?_" Victoria yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan Heechul kembali menghadap atasannya.

"Tolong hubungi Nyonya Kim, sampaikan undangan makan siangku untuknya."

Victoria kembali mengangguk ala bangsawan, _yeoja_ berusia 30 tahun itu melangkah teratur meninggalkan ruangan Heechul.

Setelah menutup pintu ruangan Heechul, helaan napas lelah terdengar dari _yeoja_ itu. Victoria memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan atasannya.

.

.

.

Ekspresi kesal masih tergambar jelas di wajah Kyuhyun, _namja_ Cho itu duduk di depan layar LED yang masih menampakkan animasi perang dengan sahutan bunyi tembakan. Tangannya bergerak penuh dendam menekan kuat-kuat tombol _stick_ PS yang sejak tadi menempel di tangannya.

CTAK! CTAK!

"Mati kau!" desis Kyuhyun saat tembakan jitunya berhasil mengalahkan satu pleton lawannya.

"Tikus kecil pembakang sepertimu harus mati!"

Yesung yang tengah duduk di sofa hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Akhir-akhir ini emosi ketua mereka cepat tersulut hanya karena satu makhluk yang mendapat panggilan sayang tikus kecil dari sang ketua.

"_Annyeong!_" seruan bahagia dari arah pintu tak membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Ia mengenal suara itu, siapa lagi member _Cool Five_ yang selalu menebar senyum ramah jika bukan Choi Siwon.

"Hai _chagi,_" kali ini suara Donghae terdengar.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tak berniat menolehkan kepalanya, tanpa melihat sekalipun Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak, dengan siapa Siwon datang ke markas mereka.

"Mana Henry?" suara Donghae kembali terdengar.

"Henry tidak ikut _hyung,_" satu suara lain terdengar.

"Kalau kalian membahas nama itu aku pergi."

Suasana mendadak hening saat satu suara lain terdengar dingin.

"Kibummie~" panggil Siwon dengan nada lembut.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan membahas ini kan?"

"Donghae hanya bertanya."

Decakan malas terdengar.

"Oke, oke. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian bertengkar."

Kali ini Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, sedikit terganggu dengan cekcok kecil di yang belakangnya.

"_Annyeong sunbae,_" sapa Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tak berniat menjawab. _Namja_ jangkung itu kembali pada aktifitasnya setelah melihat siapa saja yang tengah berada di belakangnya. Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, dan Kim Kibum, tiga _hoobae_nya sekaligus _namjachingu_ tiga member _Cool Five._ Lee Hyukjae adalah kekasih Lee Donghae, Kim Ryeowook kekasih Kim Jongwoon, dan Kim Kibum adalah tunangan Choi Siwon sejak mereka duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar, perjodohan dua pihak keluarga mengharuskan dua _namja_ itu bertunangan sejak kecil.

"Aku pulang saja," ucap Kibum membuat Siwon berdecak pelan. Jujur saja, Siwon kerap kali menahan kesal dalam hati karena sikap Kibum yang cuek dan selalu seenaknya. Segala sesuatu yang sudah menjadi kehendak Kibum mau tidak mau harus menjadi kehendaknya juga. Kibum memang tidak pernah mengharuskan Siwon menurutinya, hanya saja, sejak kecil Kibum selalu mendapat prioritas utama bagi Siwon, hal itu membuat sikap egois Kibum berlaku hingga saat ini jika sudah berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Bahkan kita baru tiba di sini," bujuk Siwon.

Kibum memutar bola matanya kemudian beranjak pergi namun Siwon menahan lengannya.

"_Geurae, geurae._ Kita pulang sekarang," ucap Siwon sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Aku yang pulang."

"Kita," tegas Siwon sebelum menarik lengan Kibum, meninggalkan markas _Cool Five._

Kyuhyun melirikkan ekor matanya ke arah pintu kemudian tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kekanakan," gumamnya mengejek.

"Katakan itu pada calon tunanganmu."

Kali ini Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Eunhyuk tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya.

'Oh, jadi dia dengar,' batin Kyuhyun sambil mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Aku hanya bicara fakta," sahut Kyuhyun santai.

Eunhyuk yang memang kesal sejak siang tadi langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun. Berkacak pinggang di depan Kyuhyun seolah menegaskan kalau ia memiliki sesuatu yang harus ia sampaikan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mem-_pause game_-nya kemudian menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan 'Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?'

"Aku berdiri di sini sebagai Lee Hyukjae. _Namja_ seusiamu! Bukan sebagai _hoobae_ yang menghormatimu dan juga bukan sebagai kekasih dari sahabatmu."

"Ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memasang ekspresi menyebalkan di wajah tampannya.

"Kau boleh membicarakan hal buruk tentang siapapun di depan mataku, tapi tidak dengan Kibummie. Kau tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, jadi berhenti sok tahu dengan Kibummie."

"_Chagi,_ sudahlah," lerai Donghae.

"Apa karena dia sahabatmu? Aku juga merasakan itu saat dia mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang sahabatku."

Donghae mendesah frustasi saat Eunhyuk mulai bersikap layaknya Kibum, keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kemudian melempar malas _stick_ PS-nya.

"Sudahlah, kalau kalian kemari hanya untuk bertengkar. Aku pergi saja," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan keluar markas mereka. Komunikasi mereka memburuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Sedikit minum tidak buruk," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengisyaratkan agar Zhoumi mengikutinya. Walaupun Kyuhyun sebal dengan banyolan Zhoumi, tapi salah satu member _Cool Five_ yang mungkin bisa dikatakan paling dekat dengannya adalah Zhoumi.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Zhoumi pada Donghae dan Yesung.

"_Hyung_ bisa pergi juga," ucap Ryeowook saat melihat Yesung terus menatap punggung Zhoumi.

"Tidak, aku pikir Kyuhyun memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Zhoumi hanya menemaninya. Kami bisa menyusul nanti."

Eunhyuk menatap Yesung dan Donghae bergantian.

"Ck! Aku bisa pulang sendiri dengan Wookie, kalian berdua pergi saja," ucap Eunhyuk kemudian berjalan keluar markas _Cool Five._

"_Yah_ Hyukkie!"

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum berpamitan pada Yesung.

"_Hyung_ aku pulang ya."

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bicarakan baik-baik soal Henry pada mereka berdua, aku tidak ingin masalah ini berlanjut serius."

Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, dalam hati kecilnya, ia sama saja dengan Eunhyuk dan Kibum, malas membahas sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Henry.

Sejak kemunculan Henry, Gyeohryseong _School_ seolah berubah menjadi neraka untuk siswa-siswi miskin. Mungkin benar, Kyuhyun juga melakukan pem-_bully_-an pada mereka, namun untuk kasus Henry jauh berbeda. Henry yang berkolaborasi dengan Park bersaudara pernah membuat salah satu siswa Gyeohryseong _School_ nyaris gantung diri, namun sejauh ini tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Henry karena Kyuhyun juga seolah membiarkan Henry berlaku sesuka hati.

Awalnya mereka pikir Kyuhyun dan Henry hanya dekat karena keluarga Kim dan keluarga Cho dikenal sebagai konglomerat Seoul yang memiliki hubungan baik sebab dua pentolan keluarga kaya itu bersahabat sejak _Senior High School._ Tapi siapa sangka jika desas-desus kabar pertunangan keduanya seolah menjadi jawaban yang tepat saat siswa-siswa Gyeohryseong bertanya-tanya perihal kedekatan Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Henry.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin terlihat mengantar pesanan ke beberapa meja, tatapan nakal khas _ajushi_ mesum selalu ia dapatkan saat _namja_ yang bekerja sebagai pelayan _yeoja_ itu tersenyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Apa tuan ingin membutuhkan sesuatu lagi?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara khas _yeoja_ yang dilembut-lembutkan.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, apa kau bisa menemaniku?"

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum manis –berusaha tersenyum manis lebih tepatnya. Godaan seperti ini sudah biasa ia dapatkan, namun godaan hanya tinggal godaan. Pelanggan sangat tahu jika bar Jaehyun tidak memberlakukan sesi teman-menemani. Diantara bar-bar murahan lainnya, mungkin bar Jaehyunlah yang dikenal memiliki kualitas terbagus.

"_Geurae,_ selamat menikmati," ucap Sungmin kemudian membungkuk kecil sebelum berlalu dari hadapan pelanggannya.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati saat mendengar panggilan atasannya –Jaehyun. Demi apa Jaehyun berlaku setolol itu sampai memanggil nama aslinya di depan semua pelanggannya. Beruntung musik mengalun lumayan keras jadi hanya segelintir orang yang menatap aneh ke arahnya, namun setelah mendapat senyum manis dari Sungmin, mereka balas tersenyum sebelum kembali menikmati minuman mereka bersama gadis-gadis yang pelanggan bawa dari luar.

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya, berniat menggeplak kepala Jaehyun jika ia sampai di hadapan bosnya itu.

"Dasar gila!" desis Sungmin kesal.

"Min, ini gawat."

"Siapa yang kau panggil Sungmin, bodoh!"

"Eh?" Jaehyun terkejut kemudian mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Maaf Chengmin-ah, aku terlalu gugup," ucap Jaehyun membuat Sungmin berdecak.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kita kedatangan tamu spesial."

"Semua pelanggan itu spesial, jangan dibeda-bedakan."

Jaehyun menyeret lengan Sungmin ke arah bartender.

"Bos, minuman apa untuk mereka? Kita hanya memiliki satu botol untuk kualitas terbaik."

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat Jaehyun dan bartendernya kebingungan.

"Apa mereka tidak ingin bir?"

"Krystal atau Amber mungkin sedang bertanya, semoga saja mereka mau."

Jaehyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja bar, menunggu kekasihnya muncul.

"Itu Krystal," ucap Sungmin saat melihat _yeoja_ cantik kekasih bos-nya itu muncul dengan wajah suram.

"_Chagi eotte?_" tanya Jaehyun.

Krystal membanting kesal notenya ke atas meja membuat Jaehyun berjengit kaget.

"_Oppa_ hanya memikirkan uang! Aku dibentak habis-habisan! Aku tidak mau ke sana lagi!"

Jaehyun hanya memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah frustasi. Ini bukan masalah uang, dia tak pernah mendapat pelanggan dari kalangan terhormat dan entah ini sebuah kesialan atau keberuntungan, malam ini barnya dikunjungi oleh orang terpandang di negaranya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan coba membujuk mereka," ucap Sungmin sambil menepuk pelan bahu atasannya.

Jaehyun tersenyum lega, tak salah ia memperkerjakan Sungmin. _Yeoja_ jadi-jadian ini selalu bisa diandalkan dalam urusan bujuk membujuk pelanggannya dengan modal satu senyuman manis dan sikap ramah tamahnya.

"Aku berhutang banyak hal padamu," ucap Jaehyun dramatis.

Sungmin hanya mengibaskan tangannya kemudian berjalan ke arah meja khusus kelas VIP.

.

.

.

"Apa ada bar yang lebih menyedihkan dari ini Zhou? Mana ada bar yang tidak menyediakan wine," tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengamati situasi di sekitarnya. Matanya memicing tak suka saat melihat beberapa pelanggan lain terang-terangan menggoda pelayan.

"Cih! Kenapa kau mengusulkan bar murahan seperti ini!" omel Kyuhyun lagi.

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku dengar bar ini tidak mempekerjakan laki-laki kecuali bartender dan satpam, jadi lebih baik kita ke sini."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tahu kau butuh waktu untuk menangkan diri, jadi dari pada kita pergi ke bar kelas atasmu itu dan menemukan banyak _namja_ manis, kau jadi pusing mendengarkan gombalanku untuk mereka."

Samar-samar Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah mendengar penuturan Zhoumi.

"Hahhh~"

Zhoumi hanya menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Maaf," satu suara menginterupsi obrolan Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun.

Entah Zhoumi yang salah lihat atau bagaimana, tapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi kaget yang tergambar di wajah pelayan di hadapannya.

"_Ne?_" tanya Zhoumi.

Pelayan dengan wajah manis –Sungmin terlihat meneguk ludahnya lamat-lamat saat melihat siapa tamu spesial bos-nya.

'Oh Tuhan! Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?' batin Sungmin.

"Apa kami terlambat?" suara lain kembali terdengar membuat Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan gugup, namun tangannya mempersilahkan tiga _namja_ lain yang baru saja tiba untuk menempati posisinya.

'Tenang Sungmin! Tenang! Kau Chengmin kan? Bukan Sungmin!'

"Kupikir kalian tidak kesini," ucap Zhoumi sambil menatap Donghae, Yesung, dan Siwon.

Tiga sahabatnya hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengangkat bahu. Samar-samar Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi normal _Cool Five,_ di sekolah mereka terlihat sangat kaku, tapi saat berkumpul bersama seperti ini Sungmin bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi mereka yang sesungguhnya, bahkan tuan muda menyebalkan yang sudah mendapat tendangan mautnya itu melukiskan satu senyum tampan yang membuat senyum Sungmin makin melebar.

Ya, Sungmin sudah mengatakan sejak awal kan? Kyuhyun itu tampan.

"Hai cantik," suara Donghae terdengar membuat Sungmin tersadar dan buru-buru melenyapkan senyum tulusnya, menggantinya dengan senyum super manis khas senyum yang selalu ia lukiskan untuk pelanggan.

"Kekasih sedang sensistif, kau malah menggoda yang lain, Hae," sindir Siwon.

Donghae hanya tergelak.

"Dia diam saja, jadi aku sedikit memanggilnya."

Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Sungmin kemudian melihat _name-tag_ yang tergantung di seragam Sungmin.

Chengmin?

'Orang China mungkin,' batin Kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya, tak lagi mempedulikan pelayan di hadapannya. Masih ingatkan jika C5 tidak tertarik pada _yeoja._

"Maaf tuan, untuk saat ini bar kami tidak memiliki wine kualitas terbaik. Kami hanya memiliki satu botol untuk itu, mungkin tuan-tuan sekalian ingin memesan bir?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara lucunya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sambil mengernyit heran. Merasa tidak asing dengan suara pelayan di hadapannya. Dia pernah mendengar suara seperti ini, tapi dimana?

"Hei! Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, tapi dimana?"

Kyuhyun yang tengah berpikir hal itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Zhoumi.

"A-ah, benarkah? Mungkin hanya mirip," ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah betul juga," ucap Zhoumi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah tuan ingin memesan bir?" ulang Sungmin. Sungguh ia ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari situasi ini. Setelah ini, ia akan menyuruh Amber untuk mengantar pesanan _sunbae-sunbae_nya ini.

"Baiklah, satu botol wine dan bir, kalau kalian memiliki kualitas terbaik keluarkan untuk kami," ucap Zhoumi lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil mencatat pesanan, tak menyadari jika Kyuhyun masih menatapnya intens.

"Mohon-" Sungmin urung melanjutkan kalimatnya saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap tajam matanya.

Dua orang itu masih saling menatap tak menyadari jika member C5 lainnya tengah mengamati mereka secara bergantian.

"Ehem!" dehem Yesung dengan sengaja.

Sungmin tersentak kemudian memutus tatapannya dengan Kyuhyun namun hal itu tidak berlaku pada _namja_ Cho itu, Kyuhyun masih mengamati wajah Sungmin seolah tak terganggu dengan deheman Yesung tadi.

Baru kali ini ada orang asing yang berani menatapnya seperti itu. Seumur hidup tak ada satu orangpun yang berani menatapnya se-berani itu kecuali satu makhluk kecil menyebalkan yang akhir-akhir ini membuat hari bahagianya kelabu.

Huh?

Tunggu!

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin, mengamati wajah yang tengah tersenyum ramah pada sahabat-sahabatnya, ingatannya kembali pada saat-saat ia dan member C5 berada di kantin tadi –tepatnya pada saat Sungmin dan Zhoumi bercengkrama sambil tertawa.

'Oh? Kenapa mirip sekali dengan tikus pembangkang itu?' batin Kyuhyun.

'Tapi dia _yeoja. _Mana mungkin?'

Sungmin tampak sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan meja _sunbaedeul_nya. _Namja_ manis itu terkejut luar biasa saat merasakan satu tangan usil yang mendarat di pantatnya.

"_Ya!_" teriak Sungmin refleks memukul wajah salah satu pelanggan yang dengan sengaja melecehkannya.

Sungmin yang masih beberapa langkah dari meja C5 langsung mengundang perhatian _namja-namja_ kaya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae sambil melongokkan kepalanya membuat yang lain ikut mengamati sedikit kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Eh nona yang tadi ya?" tanya Zhoumi berniat menghampiri Sungmin namun suara Kyuhyun menginterupsinya.

"Jangan sok pahlawan Zhou. Nanti mereka memunculkan berita kalau putra keluarga Tan menyukai karyawan bar murahan," ucap Kyuhyun memuat Zhoumi mau tak mau kembali duduk namun fokus mereka masih tertuju pada karyawan yang mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Jauhkan tanganmu! Kau pikir aku apa!" teriak Sungmin marah.

Pelanggan setengah mabuk yang sudah tersungkur di lantai bar hanya bisa memegangi wajahnya. Krystal yang kebetulan lewat di sebelah Sungmin langsung menghampiri Sungmin dengan wajah panik.

"_Oppa_ kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa sadar.

Sungmin yang tengah emosi juga tak menyadari panggilan Krystal padanya. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika _namja-namja_ kaya yang tengah duduk di meja tak jauh darinya tengah melongo tak percaya.

"_Oppa?_" ulang Siwon.

"Ada apa?" Jaehyun terlihat mendatangi Sungmin dan Krystal. Kekacauan seperti ini kerap kali terjadi jika salah satu pelanggan kurang ajar Jaehyun melecehkan karyawannya.

Sungmin menghentakkan notenya ke salah satu meja kosong yang berada di dekatnya.

"Aku pulang!"

Jaehyun hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Ini sudah pasti terjadi, Sungmin akan marah luar biasa jika kekacauan seperti ini terjadi. Walaupun konsekuensi bekerja di bar seperti ini, namun Jaehyun mengelola barnya dengan konsep lebih sopan dibanding bar-bar lainnya.

Beberapa orang mulai terdengar menyalahkan pelanggan setengah mabuk itu. Mereka yang menjadi pelanggan tetap Jaehyun akan tahu dengan pasti bagaimana pelayan Chengmin.

"Singkirkan orang bodoh itu! Membuat masalah saja!" suruh salah satu pelanggan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berniat memanggil satpam saat melihat Sungmin berlalu dengan kesal.

"_Chagi_ tolong panggil satpam," suruh Jaehyun.

_Namja_ bertubuh tinggi dengan mata sipit itu bergerak menyusul Sungmin.

"Min!" panggil Jaehyun namun Sungmin tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

Tanpa mengganti seragamnya Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan bar setelah mengambil tasnya.

"Sungmin tunggu! Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Memproses sedikit info yang ia dengar.

"Benar kan?" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Empat temannya langsung menatap Kyuhyun.

"Benar apa?"

"Pelayan yang tadi, kau bilang mirip seseorang kan? Aku berani bertaruh lima juta won."

"Kau ini ingin bertaruh apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Pelayan yang kau goda tadi adalah si tikus kecil pembangkang."

Siwon yang menangkap arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Jangan sembarangan menuduh Kyu!"

"Apa? Aku sudah bilang lima juta won, ayo kejar dia!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari posisinya, meletakkan beberapa lembar uang sebelum berlalu menyusul Sungmin.

"Dia itu sudah gila! Mungkin pelayan yang tadi adalah _namja_ tapi kenapa semua yang ia lihat sekarang berubah menjadi Lee Sungmin," sungut Donghae.

"Wajahnya memang mirip dan seseorang memanggilnya Sungmin, Lee Sungmin."

Semua mata beralih menatap Yesung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku rasa Kyuhyun benar."

"HAH?"

Sementara itu, Sungmin terlihat menghentakkan langkahnya seolah menunjukkan kalau dirinya tengah kesal luar biasa. Kyuhyun yang tengah mengikuti Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Ia tak habis pikir jika benar sosok di hadapannya ini adalah _namja_ yang selalu ia panggil tikus kecil pembangkang.

Saat melihat Sungmin melepas _high heels_nya, Kyuhyun sengaja berhenti di belakang Sungmin kemudian memanggil namanya.

"Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin yang berpikir Jaehyun menyusulnya dan tengah memanggil namanya langsung berbalik dan berteriak.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas kalau aku tak suka dilecehkan seperti itu! Jangan memaksaku-"

Kyuhyun menarik satu sudut bibirnya saat melihat Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Kau!" tuding Sungmin sambil menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun.

"Terkejut tikus kecil?"

Sungmin yang malu dengan penampilannya hanya bisa memutar tubuhnya sebelum berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"_YA!_ Mau lari kemana kau?" teriak Kyuhyun kemudian menyusul Sungmin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati saat keinginan tololnya membawa putra konglomerat itu terdampar di sebuah halte, menunggu sebuah bus yang bahkan seumur hidup tak pernah ia naiki.

"Gara-gara kau!" omel Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk wajah Sungmin.

"Kau saja yang sok ikut campur! Pulang sana!" balas Sungmin sambil memelototi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya kemudian menatap apapun selain wajah manis menyebalkan yang kini berada di sebelahnya. Namun sedetik kemudian senyum konyol penuh ejekan terlukis di bibir tebalnya.

Sungmin yang merasa sedikit aneh langsung menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" sungut Sungmin sambil menarik roknya.

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan saat melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Kau pikir aku tertarik pada _yeoja_ jadi-jadian eoh?"

Sungmin kembali memelototkan matanya membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya.

"Dia pikir aku takut dipelototi tikus kecil sepertinya," gumam Kyuhyun setengah mencibir membuat Sungmin berdesis kesal sambil menatap sengit Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang memang tak pernah merasa bersalah hanya melirik Sungmin sesekali sebelum kembali menatap ke depan. Senyum konyol kadang terlukis di bibir tebal Kyuhyun, saat pikirannya kembali tak percaya jika sosok berpakaian _yeoja_ yang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya adalah Lee Sungmin.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap bingung antara Kyuhyun dan mobil itu. Mobil seperti itu kan hanya milik orang-orang kaya seperti Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawannya.

"Pulang sana!" usir Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun masih bertahan di posisinya, menunggu seseorang keluar dari mobil yang ada di hadapannya. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu mobil terbuka, membuat Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya ke arah lain saat melihat beberapa sosok muncul bersamaan.

"Tuan muda," suara lembut seorang _yeoja_ membuat Sungmin sedikit memundurkan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun membuat _yeoja_ yang menjadi asisten ibunya kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tuan muda Kim sudah menunggu Anda untuk memilih cincin dan desain undangan."

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya setelah mendengar penuturan Victoria.

Cincin?

Desaian undangan?

"Aku tidak punya waktu," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menarik lengan Sungmin, memasuki bus yang kebetulan berhenti di depan mereka.

"_Ya!_" Sungmin hanya bisa berteriak sambil memukuli Kyuhyun yang bahkan seolah tak merasakan apapun.

Victoria menghela napas, berdiri di posisinya sambil menatap bus yang perlahan melaju, membawa putra bungsu keluarga Cho dan –mungkin- _yeoja_ yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Hubungi yang lain untuk mengikuti tuan muda," perintah Victoria.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di dalam bus Sungmin hanya bisa mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun. _Namja_ jangkung berparas bak malaikat itu terlihat duduk tenang dengan ekspresi kesal yang tergambar di raut tenangnya.

Sungmin sempat berteriak bahkan mengusir Kyuhyun dari bus, namun usahanya sia-sia saat Kyuhyun tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya, bahkan ekspresi wajahnya masih sama. Datar dengan kekesalannya.

"_Ya!_ Jangan bersikap seperti mayat hidup," omel Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggerakkan bola matanya untuk melirik Sungmin.

"_Aish!_ Siapa yang menyuruhmu menarikku ke dalam bus?"

"Memangnya kau punya uang untuk naik taksi?"

JLEB!

Sungmin menghembuskan napas penuh emosi setelah mendengar kalimat sombong Kyuhyun.

"_Aish!_ Menyebalkan! Turun sekarang!"

Kali ini Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Berhenti berteriak padaku tikus kecil! Atau kau memang suka jika aku menciummu di depan orang banyak."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, bibirnya terbuka bersiap untuk mengumpat Kyuhyun tepat saat bus tiba-tiba berhenti. Hal itu membuat beberapa penumpang terhuyung bahkan wajah mereka nyaris menabrak apapun yang ada di hadapan mereka, termasuk Sungmin yang nyaris menghantam kaca jika Kyuhyun tidak menarik tubuh _namja_ kecil di sebelahnya itu.

Sungmin yang terkejut hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Ya supir gila! Mau mati hah!" umpat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih merangkul bahunya, selalu tampan dan akan selalu tampan di mata jujur Sungmin.

"Lain kali duduk dengan-" omelan Kyuhyun terhenti saat obsidiannya bertatapan dengan mata Sungmin. Agak aneh sih! Tapi entah sejak kapan, Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang lain di dalam sana. Dua _namja_ itu masih saling melempar tatapan sembari mengamati wajah satu sama lain.

Dering ponsel Kyuhyun membuat dua _namja _itu terkejut, Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulannya sementara Sungmin buru-buru duduk dengan benar di kursinya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat teleponnya dengan malas.

"Apa!"

'Turun dari bus itu dan temui Henry sekarang juga Cho Kyuhyun!'

Kyuhyun mematung untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu.

"_Eomma._"

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Chapter 4 sudah hadiiirrrrr :D

Waktunya cuap-cuap #plak Pasti pada bosen baca sesi cuap-cuap #LOL tapi aku gak bisa, bawaannya pasti ada yang pengen diomongin. Nanti kalo aku cuek bebek di panggil silent author donk #plakplakplak Gak papa lah ya, tapi pasti ada informasi penting di sesi cuap-cuap.

Oke! Pada sebel sama Henry ya? Sama, aku juga sebel pas ngetik bagian Henry #plak Ayolah~ gak papa kan sekali-kali Mochi dapat peran antagonis, abaikan fakta kalo mukanya unyu-unyu dan polos. Haha. Dan banyak yang kaget kok bisa Henry jadi tunangan Kyuhyun? Soalnya saya gak mau ada orang ketiga yeoja di ini FF. Mau bikin YAOI aja. Nanti pada sebel sama yeojanya kalo slightnya aku bikin KyuXyeojablablabla. Jadi, Henry aja sama cast-cast yang lain XD  
Soal Shindong ajushi juga banyak yang kaget, itu~ tuntuntan peran chingudeul, sumpah gak ada maksud nyiksa Dongie ajushi, paling nyiksa Sungmin yang iya #dibom Kan genrenya littlehurt chingudeul, nyelekit-nyelekit dikit gak papalah ya :D

Oiya, buat yang tanya Anh Jaehyun (bosnya Sungmin) itu siapa. Jaehyun ini bukan member boysband maupun aktor, dia model. Pernah tau MV yang Please Don't? Lah, di MV itu ada Anh Jaehyun, Seo In Guk, sama Dasom SISTAR. Dia di MV itu nikah sama Dasom SISTAR. Pecinta BoysLove harus nonton itu MV! Harus! Endingnya booooo, sesuatu banget! *jiwa JaeGuk shipper membara* #LOL Ah, dia juga pernah jadi model video klip SISTAR 19. Orangnya tinggi, putih, matanya agak sipit #kayaknya orang Korea gitu semua deh -_- Kalo penasaran cari aja di Mbah Google #putusasa

Terimakasih buat yang sudah koreksiin typo(s) ataupun ngasih kritik dan saran :D

Buat **Thania Lee, **saya ngakak baca review kamu. Tips buat update kilat apa yah? Gak ada sih. Paling aku inget posisiku saat jadi pembaca, nunggu FF yang aku suka gak update-update tuh rasanya gak enak banget. Apalagi kalo FFnya gak dilanjut! BEUH! Kesel setengah mati aku! Berasa tega banget authornya! Reader kan rata2 maunya update cepat, jadi selama masih ada yang menyukai karyaku, aku pasti berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyenangkan hati penikmata karyaku :D Gitu aja sih. Niat dari hati yang paling penting :D

Oke, buat new reader selamat datang yah #hugkissbow Terimakasih sudah mau meninggalkan jejak di tiap-tiap chapter. Buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chapter 3 apalagi ngikutin dari awal dapat bonus ciuman dari akuuu. Chuuu~ c(^3^ c) #ditampol

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nae Sunbae**

.

.

**Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 5**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Sungmin masih duduk di bus sambil menatap keluar jendela, _namja_ manis yang tengah melakukan penyamaran sebagai _yeoja_ itu masih memfokuskan pikirannya pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Supir bus tiba-tiba menginjak rem bukan tanpa alasan, bus yang tengah melaju tenang di jalurnya itu dipaksa berhenti oleh beberapa mobil yang dengan nekat menghadang jalur. Sungmin masih ingat jelas bagaimana kekhawatiran tergambar di wajah supir bus saat beberapa _namja_ berpakaian serba hitam itu memaksa masuk bus untuk membawa salah satu penumpang.

'Maaf tuan muda, Tuan muda Henry telah menunggu.'

Pikiran Sungmin masih berputar pada saat salah satu dari _namja-namja_ dengan pakaian serba hitam itu berbicara pada _namja_ yang sejak tadi duduk di sebelahnya.

'Kalian mau mati hah! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Apa kalian pikir aku akan ke sana setelah kalian berhasil menangkapku!'

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, dia juga mengingat bagaimana _namja-namja_ yang memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan tuan muda itu menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Haahhh~ bahkan aku tak tahu situasi awalnya," gumam Sungmin kemudian menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Masih lekat dalam ingatannya bagaimana Kyuhyun menatapnya sekilas sebelum keluar bus dengan wajah marah.

"Perjodohan orang kaya," gumam Sungmin kemudian memejamkan matanya. Tidur sejenak rasanya tidak buruk, toh Sungmin akan turun di pemberhentian terakhir.

.

.

.

Heechul menatap tajam wajah putranya. Nyonya Cho yang terkenal dengan sikap anggun dan menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan ala konglomerat terpandang itu masih tak habis pikir dengan tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Kekacauan apalagi yang tengah kau buat?"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah ibunya tepat setelah Heechul melontarkan pertanyaan sinis padanya.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya.

Heechul menatap Victoria yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya, melihat itu Victoria segera membungkukkan tubuhnya, menatap Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum berlalu keluar ruangan. Setelah mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup, Heechul kembali menatap Kyuhyun, walaupun tatapan itu terlihat amat menusuk namun Kyuhyun bisa melihat ada setitik ketulusan dan kasih sayang yang begitu berlimpah di mata ibunya.

"Siapa _yeoja_ yang bersamamu?"

Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Pembicaraan seperti ini bukan pertama kali terjadi, Kyuhyun sering bahkan terlalu sering mendengarkan diskusi sepihak ibunya tentang sosok yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak.

"Kyuhyun-ah~"

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke segala arah menghindari tatapan _eomma_nya. Pembicaraan tak berguna seperti ini akan selalu membuatnya dipusingkan dengan kumpulan titik-titik yang membentuk sebuah lingkaran tak berujung.

"Asal _yeoja_ _eomma_ tak akan mempermasalahkan dia berasal dari keluarga mana," ujar Heechul membuat Kyuhyun samar-samar mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau tak perlu mengikuti semua ini asal kau membawa _yeoja_ itu ke hadapan _eomma._"

Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan diamnya, dia berlatih cukup banyak untuk ini. Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun selalu menggunakan lidah tajamnya untuk melawan atau menentang keputusan sepihak kedua orang tuanya –khususnya keputusan sepihak _eomma_nya. Dan semuanya hanya berakhir dengan kesia-siaan. Perlawanan yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanya tinggal perlawanan, di akhirpun ia tak akan mendapat keinginannya.

Seperti perjodohan ini misalnya, Kyuhyun menentang keras bahkan menolak terang-terangan keputusan _eomma_nya yang tiba-tiba menjodohkannya dengan sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik. Tapi sampai saat ini perjodohan konyol itu masih berlangsung tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun dan Henry. Entah harus menyalahkan siapa untuk itu, namun perasaan kecewa Kyuhyun seolah tak terbayar dengan apapun setelah Henry tak berniat sedikitpun menyampaikan penolakannya. Apa diam-diam Henry menyukai Kyuhyun?

"Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya. Menatap ibunya sejenak sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Heechul.

"Kyu!"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta dilahirkan seperti ini _eomma._ Seharusnya _eomma_ sadar kesalahan apa yang _eomma_ buat di masa lalu hingga aku terlahir sebagai putra yang mengundang aib untuk keluargamu."

Heechul mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang akhir-akhir ini tak banyak bicara, tak membangkang seperti sebelumnya memang membuat tekanan darahnya stabil, namun pada saat-saat tertentu, Kyuhyun akan bersikap sangat keterlaluan hingga membuat Nyonya Cho itu nyaris pingsan pasca mendengar penuturan kasar putranya.

Kyuhyun memang tak membanting pintu, namun debuman sarat akan kekesalan itu seolah menjelaskan bagaimana Kyuhyun menahan letupan emosinya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sesosok _namja_ berambut merah terlihat duduk tenang di sebuah sofa mahal sambil membaca majalah. Seragam khas Gyeohryseong _School_ sudah melekat di tubuhnya. Sesekali matanya bergerak, menatap bergantian majalah di tangannya dengan jam tangan yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya.

Lima belas menit lagi bel masuk untuk jadwal pertama akan segera berbunyi, namun sosok bernama Kim Henry itu masih duduk santai seolah tak menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tengah diburu waktu.

"Maaf tuan muda," satu suara berat terdengar membuat Henry mengalihkan tatapan pada sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Ne?_"

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun meminta Anda pergi terlebih dahulu, karena Tuan muda Kyuhyun masih memiliki urusan lain."

Henry menghela napas samar. _Namja_ berkulit putih dengan pipi tembam itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua.

"Apa dia masih ada di kamar?" tanya Henry pada bulter keluarga Cho.

"_Ye._"

Henry menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berniat untuk beranjak dari posisinya tepat saat satu suara lain terdengar.

"Henry-ah."

"Ah, _eomma,_" balas Henry sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau dan Kyuhyun akan pergi bersama?" tanya Nyonya Cho Heechul.

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi Kyuhyun _hyung_ sedang ada urusan lain. Jadi, kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi lebih dulu saja."

Heechul terdiam sesaat sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Henry ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun akan pergi bersamamu. Tunggu sebentar."

Henry kembali ke posisinya, berusaha tenang walau sejujurnya ia tengah gugup luar biasa. Dia sadar tindakannya salah, akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun berubah drastis, Kyuhyun yang dulu sangat dekat dengannya berubah menghindar setelah tahu soal perjodohan mereka berdua.

Jika Kyuhyun turun untuk menemuinya nanti, semua itu murni bukan karena keinginan _namja_ itu sendiri melainkan karena bujukan atau mungkin paksaan dari Nyonya Cho. Dan siapa pun bisa membayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana hubungan mereka ke depannya. Kyuhyun akan selalu pada pendiriannya. Sekali tidak, selamanya tetap tidak.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Henry melangkah beriringan di sepanjang koridor. Beberapa orang yang berada satu jalur dengan mereka memilih mundur, menepi, ataupun melambatkan langkahnya. Walaupun bisikan-bisikan penuh tanya dari siswa terdengar ke telinga mereka berdua namun Kyuhyun memilih tak menggubris apapun, dia tetap melangkah dengan ekspresi tenang seolah tak peduli apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Jadi mereka benar-benar akan bertunangan?"

"Padahal aku pikir Henry menyukai Zhoumi _sunbaenim_, ternyata~"

Henry mendengar itu, ingin rasanya berbalik dan memukul keras wajah orang yang berani mengucapkan hal-hal konyol nan sok tahu seperti itu, namun sekali lagi, ia tengah menahan diri untuk tak bertindak kelewat batas. Kyuhyun masih berdiri di sampingnya, salah-salah _namja_ jangkung itu meninggalkan Henry tanpa sepatah katapun dan itu akan membuat banyak orang berpikir Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan Henry dan Henry lah yang akan jelas terlihat mengharapkan Kyuhyun.

"_Ya!_ Kembalikan!" terikan marah yang terdengar lucu itu menggema di sepanjang koridor.

Kyuhyun dan Henry yang masih berada satu jalur dengan pelaku teriakan hanya bisa terdiam sambil terus melangkah, menatap apa yang terjadi di depan sana.

"Ahahahahaha! Lihat sepatunya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, dari postur tubuhnya saja ia bisa mengenal siapa yang tengah membuat kehebohan di depan sana.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Henry terlihat menatap sengit sosok di depan sana sambil berusaha melirik ekspresi Kyuhyun. Walaupun samar, Henry bisa melihat ketertarikan Kyuhyun pada sosok itu –entah tertarik dalam artian positif ataupun negatif, hanya saja Henry terlanjur tak suka dengan sosok itu.

Walaupun dengan cara yang sedikit nekat dan terkesan sok berani, sosok itu mampu menarik perhatian calon tunangannya. Bahkan kabar menjijikkan itu masih teringat jelas di otaknya, Kyuhyun telah mencium paksa _namja_ bermarga Lee itu.

"Ehem!" Kyuhyun sengaja berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian pelaku keributan.

Tiga _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dan satu _namja_ bertubuh kecil itu terlihat berhenti dari kegiatan mereka.

Jika tiga _namja_ pelaku utama keributan buru-buru mengambil posisi –berdiri dalam satu baris sambil menundukkan kepalanya- satu _namja_ kecil _(read: Sungmin)_ yang menjadi korban terlihat masih kesal bahkan menatap marah pada tiga sosok yang kini bersikap seperti tiga ekor tikus yang tengah bertemu dengan seekor kucing raksasa.

'Dia lagi,' batin sosok kecil itu sambil bergerak mengambil sepatunya. Namun di antara ketakutannya, tiga _namja_ itu masih saja beniat usil dengan mengoper sepatu Sungmin pada temannya.

Kyuhyun menatap kaki Sungmin dan mendapati sebelah kaki Sungmin yang hanya mengenakan kaos kaki dan sebelahnya lagi masih lengkap dengan sepatunya. Saat _namja_ ketiga kebingungan ingin mengoper sepatu Sungmin pada siapa, Kyuhyun segera bergerak mengambil sepatu Sungmin kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dengan santai.

Tiga _namja_ yang tadi menunduk ketakutan itu langsung tertawa senang sambil mengejek Sungmin yang masih menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan bibir terbuka, bersiap mengumpat Kyuhyun. Tapi rasanya percuma, mengumpat sekalipun kalau niat Kyuhyun memang mengusilinya rasanya percuma, karena Kyuhyun sudah pasti menulikan telinganya.

"_YA!_ KEMBALIKAN SEPATUKU!" teriak Sungmin sekuat tenaga namun yang ia dapat hanya lambaian tangan Kyuhyun yang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sepatunya.

Sungmin berdesis kesal kemudian menatap tiga _namja_ yang masih menertawainya.

"Sana ambil sepatumu miskin. Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ sudah menyiapkan sepatu baru mungkin. Ahahahahahahahh."

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Dasar gila!" umpatnya sebelum melangkah setengah berlari menyusul Kyuhyun meninggalkan tiga _namja_ yang masih saja menertawakannya.

Henry masih berdiri di posisinya, menatap datar punggung Sungmin yang semakin mengecil dari pandangannya. Perlahan, jari-jarinya melengkung ke arah telapak tangannya dan membentuk sebuah kepalan tangan kuat.

"Henry-ah, apa kau sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk _namja_ miskin itu?" tanya salah satu dari tiga _namja_ itu.

Henry menatap mereka bergantian kemudian melayangkan tamparannya ke wajah tiga _namja_ itu.

"Dasar bodoh!" seiring dengan umpatan kerasnya, Henry melangkah gusar meninggalkan _namja-namja_ sok tahu itu.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun menahan diri agar tak tersenyum apalagi tertawa. _Namja_ jangkung itu masih setia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sepatu Sungmin sementara Sungmin berusaha menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan sepatunya.

"_Aish!_ Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan sepatu murahan! Cepat kembalikan!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil terus melangkah menuju ruangan pribadinya bersama C5, tangannya masih setia mengangkat tinggi sepatu Sungmin mengabaikan tatapan aneh beberapa orang yang tak sengaja berada satu jalur dengannya.

"Jangan bercanda sekarang! Kembalikan sepatuku!"

Kyuhyun masih saja bertahan dengan keusilannya.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku! Kembalikan sepatuku!"

Sungmin masih saja berteriak, berusaha mengambil sepatunya tak menyadari jika dirinya telah berada di dalam ruangan yang tak bisa dimasuki sembarang orang.

"Waw! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Eh?" Sungmin berjengit kaget kemudian buru-buru berdiri dengan baik. Matanya sedikit melebar lucu saat melihat member_ Cool Five _tengah menatapnya.

'Eh? Ini dimana?' batin Sungmin sambil mengamati ruangan yang luasnya sama dengan ukuran dua kelasnya jika disatukan.

"Aku membawa tamu spesial untuk kalian," ucap Kyuhyun sambil melangkah ke arah sofa yang masih kosong.

"Ah ya?" suara Zhoumi terdengar sok kaget.

Sungmin menatap mereka dengan wajah kaku, berusaha tersenyum sebisa mungkin.

"_Annyeong sunbaenim,_" sapanya kaku.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis sambil meletakkan sepatu Sungmin di atas meja membuat _namja_ manis itu malu setengah mati saat member C5 menatap sepatu bututnya.

"Ah! _Annyeong_ nona Chengmin," sapa Kyuhyun membuat senyum Sungmin memudar berganti raut malu yang tak bisa Sungmin jelaskan.

Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa pelan sementara Zhoumi berdiri dari posisinya, menghampiri Sungmin dan merangkulnya sok asik. Hal itu membuat Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman. Dirangkul _namja_ se-tampan Zhoumi tentu membuat Sungmin salah tingkah.

"Hei~ santai saja, berikan senyuman semanis tadi malam," ucap Zhoumi.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kikuk, berusaha melemaskan bahunya.

"Itu-"

"Santai saja, yang tadi malam hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita," ucap Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin diam-diam mengumpat dalam hati, entah kenapa bahasa yang digunakan anak-anak orang kaya ini terkesan errr- tidak senonoh.

Yang tadi malam hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita.

Bayangkan saja jika ada orang lain yang mendengar kalimat itu. Salah-salah Sungmin dituduh melakukan yang tidak-tidak.

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap lengan Zhoumi yang tengah merangkul bahu Sungmin. Entah kenapa ia tak menyukai hal itu. Sempat terpikir oleh Kyuhyun bahwa ini hanya perasaan tak suka karena Zhoumi adalah temannya dan Sungmin adalah orang yang harus menerima keusilannya. Jadi, tidak ada member yang boleh mendekati Sungmin seperti itu.

Tapi~

Bukan itu perasaan yang sebenarnya.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin. Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Zhoumi. Kali ini matanya menatap fokus ke arah wajah Sungmin membuat _namja_ manis itu makin salah tingkah.

"Zhou, berhenti menggodanya," ucap Siwon sambil melirikkan ekor matanya pada Kyuhyun seolah memberi isyarat pada Zhoumi.

"Oh!"

Zhoumi mengangkat lengannya dari bahu Sungmin saat menangkap tatapan aneh dari mata ketuanya.

"A-aku harus masuk kelas _sunbaedeul,_" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Member C5 minus Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala membuat Sungmin tersenyum lega sebelum melangkah pelan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Yesung melemparkan sebuah remote pada Kyuhyun membuat Donghae cekikikan tak jelas. Tepat saat Sungmin nyaris keluar pintu, bunyi debuman pintu tertutup membuat _namja_ manis itu berjengit kaget.

Tangannya terulur meraih kenop pintu berusaha membukanya.

"Hah! Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?"

KLEK! KLEK! KLEK!

Sungmin terus menggerakkan kenop pintu, berusaha membuat pintu terbuka, namun usahanya sia-sia. Kerutan kecil terbentuk di kening Sungmin.

"Siapa yang mengunci pintu?" gumam Sungmin.

_Namja_ manis itu terdiam di depan pintu, menatap aneh pintu ruangan C5 seolah benda itu adalah sesuatu yang memiliki kekuatan magis sehingga bisa terkunci dengan sendirinya.

PLUK!

Sungmin kembali berjengit saat merasakan sebuah lengan tersampir nyaman di bahunya.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana tikus kecil!"

Suara ini?

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah Kyuhyun tak jauh dari wajahnya. Satu smirk tampan yang terukir di bibir Kyuhyun seolah menegaskan bahwa _namja_ yang tengah merangkul Sungmin saat ini memang Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun, putra keluarga Cho yang selalu ia panggil tuan muda manja.

"Ayo!"

"Yah! Mau kemana?" seru Sungmin setelah berhasil memperoleh kesadarannya.

Kyuhyun melempar remote pengendali ruangan pada Yesung kemudian menyeret Sungmin meninggalkan member C5 yang tengah tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala minus Zhoumi. Member dengan postur tubuh paling tinggi itu terlihat menatap diam punggung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun duduk ala bangsawan di sebuah kursi ukiran, tangannya terlihat mengetuk-ngetuk lengan kursi sambil menatap sosok di depannya. Senyum bahkan tawa mengejek kerap kali terdengar saat sosok yang kini tengah menjadi tawanannya itu melotot atau bahkan berusaha menendangya walau faktanya saat ini kaki dan tangan sosok itu tengah terikat.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak dengar," ucap Kyuhyun pura-pura memajukan kepalanya membuat gestur seolah-olah ia benar-benar tidak mendengar.

"Mmmhhh! Bffttthhh! Hohhhh!"

Kyuhyun terbahak sendiri. Sosok kecil yang menjadi tawanannya itu lucu sekali untuk saat ini.

"Hei tikus kecil, gunakan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Itu bahasa sejenismu ya?" ejek Kyuhyun sambil tertawa lepas.

Sungmin –sosok yang menjadi tawanan Kyuhyun hanya bisa meronta kuat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tali-tali menyebalkan yang melilit tubuhnya. Umpatan sejak tadi sudah ia layangkan pada Kyuhyun, namun percuma, semua itu tidak akan Kyuhyun dengar dengan jelas karena tuan muda manja itu melakban mulutnya. Jahat kan?

"Hooooohhhhh!"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, bahkan ia memegangi perutnya saat sedikit nyeri ia rasakan karena tawanya yang terlalu kuat.

"Ahahahahhaaa, kau bicara apa?"

Sungmin yang sudah kelelahan hanya bisa menghentikan berontakannya, tubuhnya mulai bersandar pasrah di kursi namun matanya masih menatap keras kepala pada Kyuhyun.

"Lelah hm?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sok perhatian Kyuhyun. Sungmin yakin seratus persen pertanyaan dengan nada dibuat lembut itu tak lebih dari sebuah ejekan menyebalkan.

Melihat Sungmin mulai kelelahan, Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari duduk ala bangsawannya, _namja_ jangkung dengan kejahilan tingkat tinggi itu terlihat melangkah ke arah Sungmin, bergerak memutari kursi sambil tersenyum penuh ejekan.

"_Ya._ Ayo katakan sesuatu," suruh Kyuhyun saat menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Sungmin.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya sambil melotot marah pada Kyuhyun.

"Owh, jadi ingin duduk di bawah?" tanya Kyuhyun sok polos.

Sungmin kembali berontak, kali ini memaksakan diri untuk berdiri walau faktanya itu tak membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Yang ada tubuhnya berasa nyilu bahkan Sungmin yakin bekas ikatan ini akan membuat kulitnya memerah seperti istri yang baru saja menjadi korban kekerasan dalam rumah tangga.

"Kau ini! Bisa diam tidak? Duduk dengan benar!" omel Kyuhyun sambil mendorong kening Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sungmin kembali menggerung marah melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"_Ya!_ Kau ini menyebalkan sekali ya! Masih baik aku menghukummu seperti ini!"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya kemudian kembali memberontak heboh sambil menggerung-gerung tak jelas. Kyuhyun yang mulai jengah dengan sikap Sungmin akhirnya menarik keras lakban yang menutup bibir Sungmin.

Hal itu sontak membuat Sungmin menjerit kesakitan walau faktanya tempelan lakban akan terasa lebih sakit jika kau menariknya perlahan-lahan.

Kyuhyun tertawa seperti orang tolol saat mendengar jeritan Sungmin.

"Dasar gila! Aku bisa melaporkanmu setelah ini!" teriak Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya –memelototi Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya?" tantang Kyuhyun seolah tak takut sama sekali dengan ancaman tak beralasan yang Sungmin lakukan.

"Kau sudah menyiksaku! Akan ku laporkan pada polisi diluar sana jika putra manja keluarga Cho telah menyiksa salah satu siswa di sekolahnya, agar seluruh orang di Korea Selatan ini tahu betapa kejamnya kau itu. Aku bisa menunjukkan bekas-bekas ikatan ini sebagai buktinya. Jadi, lepaskan aku sekarang!"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap datar padanya kemudian melirik situasi di sekitarnya. Apa ada yang aneh? Kenapa Kyuhyun diam saja?

"Selesai dengan bualanmu?"

"Ha?" Sungmin melongo.

"Aku tidak takut sama sekali dengan bualanmu. Laporkan saja. Kau pikir aku peduli. Aku bisa melapor balik jika kau sudah memukuli 30 orang siswa, merusak kemeja yang harganya lebih mahal dari gaji polisi, mencemarkan nama baikku dengan menggambar sketsa wajahku seburuk itu, dan yang tak kalah penting kau sudah membuat memar tulang keringku. Aku bisa menunjukkan itu semua sebagai barang bukti agar seluruh dunia tahu jika kau itu tak lebih dari tikus kecil pembangkang yang suka membuat masalah."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Otaknya memproses kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi jika ia benar-benar melaporkan Kyuhyun ke polisi, walau kenyataannya Sungmin sadar bahwa ucapannya tadi tak lebih dari sekadar gertakan.

'Dia punya banyak barang bukti. Jika aku melapor ke polisi, aku bisa terkurung bertahun-tahun karena aku hanya punya satu barang bukti. Tapi dia sudah melecehkanku, merebut ciuman pertamaku, tapi tapi~ apa itu bisa dijadikan barang bukti? Hmmm, mau tidak mau tetap aku yang ditangkap polisi. Kalau aku ditangkap-'

CTAK!

"Aduh!" ringis Sungmin nyaris menjerit.

_Namja_ manis itu mengernyit sakit saat merasakan sentilan keras di keningnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Aku sedang bicara kau malah melamun seperti orang bodoh!"

Sungmin hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya sambil mencibir Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ Cho itu menyiapkan tangannya untuk kembali menyentil kening Sungmin.

"_Ya sunbaenim!_ Kau tega sekali! Jangan menyentil keningku, aku tidak bisa mengusapnya! Kau pikir tidak sakit ya?" omel Sungmin sambil merengut kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Memang itu tujuanku. Tikus kecil pembangkang sepertimu memang harus diberi pelajaran seperti ini. Eh, tadi kau memanggilku apa?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya, mengingat panggilannya untuk Kyuhyun. Masih dalam batas wajar kah? Toh Sungmin memang memanggil itu pada kakak kelas di sekolah lamanya.

"Tidak tahu!"

"Tidak, tadi kau panggil apa?"

"Tidak tahu! Dan tidak mau tahu!"

CTAK!

"Aku bertanya tadi kau panggil aku apa?"

Sungmin kembali mengernyit kesakitan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati saat melihat wajah manis itu terlihat lucu karena ekspresi Sungmin.

"Tidak tahu! Aku tidak ingat!"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat tangannya.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Anggap saja yang tadi refleks! Aku sudah berbaik hati memanggil kau _sunbaenim_ jadi lepaskan ikatan tanganku setelah itu kau bebas menyentil keningku. Aku ingin mengusap keningku! Sakit tahu!"

Kyuhyun melotot pada Sungmin.

"Kau pikir aku setolol itu? Melepas borgol tahanan sama dengan bunuh diri!"

"Tapi aku bukan tahanan!"

"Tapi sekarang kau tahananku!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendadak terdiam. Jika Sungmin berpikir logis bahwa dirinya telah melakukan banyak pemberontakan pada Kyuhyun dan saat inilah ia harus menerima hukumannya maka Kyuhyun merasa sedikit geli dan aneh mendengar kalimatnya sendiri.

Tahananku?

'Ah~ kenapa aku jadi aneh begini ya?' batin Kyuhyun sambil melirik Sungmin.

TOK! TOK!

Kyuhyun tersadar dari pemikirannya kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Masuk."

Sungmin yang juga tengah menatap pintu terlihat menunggu dengan penasaran, berharap sosok yang mengetuk pintu adalah orang yang akan membujuk Kyuhyun untuk melepaskannya.

"Maaf tuan muda."

Desahan frustasi terdengar pelan dari bibir Sungmin. Sosok yang muncul dari pintu tak lebih dari robot yang akan selalu menuruti perintah majikannya. Mata Sungmin mengikuti gerakan sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu kemudian menatap sebuah map yang baru saja Kyuhyun terima dari –pengawalnya mungkin.

Setelah salah satu pengawal keluarga Cho itu pergi dari ruangan yang Sungmin sebut sebagai kamar tidur –karena desainnya memang seperti kamar tidur, ada ranjang besar di tengah ruangan dan satu _single_ sofa besar serta dua meja kecil yang berada di dekat jendela dan di sebelah ranjang. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sebelum membuka map yang ada di tangannya. Kini matanya bergerak menelisik apa yang ia temukan dalam map itu.

"Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya saat mendengar Kyuhyun menyebutkan namanya, entah kenapa cara Kyuhyun menyebut namanya terdengar sangat berbeda di telinga Sungmin.

"Jadi kau murid pindahan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengamati ekspresi Sungmin.

"Hm," gumam Sungmin seolah menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Tinggal di daerah kumuh, bekerja sebagai pengantar koran dan susu, pelayan di restoran _fast food_ dan pelayan di bar."

Sungmin memicingkan sebelah alisnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau yang terakhir, aku tahu. _Yeoja_ jadi-jadian kan?" ejek Kyuhyun sambil membuka lembar berikutnya.

"Lee Shindong. Itu nama ayahmu?"

"Ck! Kenapa ingin tahu?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya kemudian menutup map-nya. Dalam hati ia tak habis pikir, tadi ia sempat melihat tanggal lahir Sungmin. Sungmin satu tahun lebih tua darinya, Kyuhyun 17 tahun dan Sungmin 18 tahun, Kyuhyun mengikuti akselerasi saat duduk si bangku Sekolah Dasar, seharusnya Sungmin satu angkatan dengannya, kenapa Sungmin masih kelas dua?

'Huh? Pasti dia pernah tinggal kelas,' ejek Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Apa!" sentak Sungmin.

"Kau bodoh!" balas Kyuhyun sambil melempar map-nya sembarangan.

"Kau yang bodoh!" balas Sungmin sambil kembali memelototi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan pelototan konyol seperti itu, kembali mendekati Sungmin kemudian menyentil keningnya membuat ringisan keras kembali terdengar.

"Kau pikir aku takut dipelototi tikus kecil sepertimu."

"_Aish!_ Lepaskan ikatanku! Aku sudah telat masuk kelas!"

"Tidak akan. Itu hukuman untuk kemeja mahal, sketsa wajah, dan memar di tulang keringku."

Sungmin mengerang frustasi kemudian menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik, samar-samar otaknya berpikir untuk melakukan negosiasi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Otakmu itu transparan! Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu dari sini. Jangan coba-coba mengelabuhiku."

'Sial!' umpat Sungmin sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa? Kesal? Ingin marah? Ayo keluarkan semua kalimat yang sering kau lontarkan lewat mulut cerdasmu itu."

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya sebelum menatap Kyuhyun penuh tekad.

"Kau bisa menghajarku sekarang. Cepat lakukan! Setelah itu lepaskan aku. Jangan menahanku seperti ini. Kau betah berdua denganku ya?"

Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya ke segala arah, mengubah ekspresi wajahnya sebiasa mungkin, samar-samar ia berpikir, sejak kapan ia menahan pembuat masalah apalagi menanggapinya sehalus ini. Biasanya Kyuhyun memilih tangan-tangan lain untuk mengurus pemberontak, tapi untuk Sungmin kenapa ia harus bersusah payah membereskan pemberontak kecil ini sendiri.

Mungkin benar kata teman-temannya, sosok di hadapannya ini memang mendapat perhatian khusus dari Kyuhyun.

'Ck! Apa sih yang kupikirkan!' batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam Sungmin.

Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sosok yang ia panggil tikus kecil ini menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang seolah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menghajarnya sampai babak belur.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya tinggi, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh dendam, berusaha menyebar seluruh aura negatif dalam pikirannya untuk segera menghabisi _namja_ kecil ini sama seperti menghabisi pembangkang-pembangkang lain yang kini sudah tunduk di kakinya.

Sungmin terlihat menunggu, menunggu tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti mampir di wajahnya, namun sampai detik ini mereka berdua hanya terpaku dalam pandangan saling menantang. Percaya atau tidak, di antara kekeras kepalaannya, Sungmin masih menyempatkan diri mengagumi ketampanan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat sinar aneh itu di mata Sungmin.

'Kenapa dia menatapku begitu?' batin Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Samar-samar ekspresi menantang Sungmin mengabur dalam pandangannya berganti ekspresi lucu yang membuatnya sedikit membeliak tak percaya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kembali menemukan tatapan menantang bercampur kagum di mata Sungmin.

'Ck! Aku yang melamun atau memang wajahnya sering berubah-ubah?' batin Kyuhyun sambil mengamati wajah Sungmin.

Mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun membenarkan penuturan Donghae dan Zhoumi, sosok yang ia panggil tikus kecil ini memang memiliki paras yang –eerr kelewat manis untuk ukuran _namja_. Matanya bulat dan besar dipadu dengan sudut matanya yang meruncing seperti rubah, pipinya bulat, hidungnya kecil, dan bibirnya berbentuk lucu. Memang manis!

'Salah satu tipe-ku,' batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dengan senyum tampannya.

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya saat melihat senyum Kyuhyun.

'Ck! Kenapa dia jahat sekali padahal dia tampan seperti itu.'

Perlahan tatapan keras kepala yang dilukiskan keduanya berganti menjadi tatapan saling mengagumi satu sama lain hingga bunyi ketukan pintu membuat keduanya tersadar.

Sungmin menatap tangan Kyuhyun yang masih melayang di udara sementara Kyuhyun menatap wajah gugup Sungmin.

"_Aish!_" desah Kyuhyun sebelum kembali menempatkan tangannya di kening Sungmin.

CTAK! CTAK! CTAK!

Sungmin yang belum siap menerima sentilan kembali menjerit kesakitan.

"Tidak usah sok manis!" omel Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak keluar ruangan.

"_Ya!_ Lepaskan aku! Kau mau kemana!"

Kyuhyun tak menggubris Sungmin.

"_Ya! Ya!_ Cho Kyuhyun jelek! Lepaskan aku!"

BLAM!

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku di sini! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sungmin.

Sementara itu, di depan pintu ruangan terlihat Zhoumi yang tengah mengangkat bahunya.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi kelas kita akan segera di mulai."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Zhoumi melangkah pergi setelah mengutarakan maksudnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu di belakangnya kemudian tersenyum kecil saat samar-samar mendengar teriakan Sungmin.

"_Bye~_" ucapnya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin dan teriakannya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Shindong terlihat duduk di karpet lusuh sambil menghitung uang yang ia dapatkan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, ayahnya memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Sungmin akan menyempatkan pulang sebelum pergi ke bar jadi Shindong memutuskan untuk bekerja selama Sungmin tidak berada di rumah.

_Namja_ yang mendapat julukan 'tuan tongkat' dari tetangga-tetangganya itu bekerja sebagai badut di sebuah Kindergarten yang dekat dengan kompleks flat mereka. Walaupun memiliki keterbatasan fisik, Shindong tetap menjadi idola anak-anak kecil karena ia sangat lucu dan menghibur.

"Ah, ini lumayan," ucap Shindong sambil memasukkan separuh uang yang ia dapat ke dalam sebuah kotak kecil bertuliskan 'Sungmin'. Rencana Shindong dengan uang yang tengah ia kumpulkan adalah merayakan ulang tahun ke-20 putra semata wayangnya karena sejak kecil Sungmin tak pernah merayakan ataupun menghadiri pesta ulang tahun.

Setelah kembali menutup kotak penyimpanan uangnya, Shindong berdiri dengan bantuan tongkatnya, berniat menyimpan kotak uangnya saat bel pintu rumah terdengar.

"Eh? Apa Minnie sudah pulang?" monolog Shindong kemudian berusaha melangkah dengan cepat ke arah lemari pakaiannya, menyimpan kotak uangnya di antara tumpukan bajunya sebelum kembali melangkah ke pintu depan berniat membuka pintu.

"Tapi, jika memang Minnie, untuk apa dia menekan bel?" Shindong kembali bermonolog.

Bunyi bel kembali terdengar membuat Shindong mempercepat langkahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," suara Shindong terdengar menyahut dari dalam.

Tepat setelah Shindong membuka pintu terlihat sesosok _namja_ dengan setelan resmi tengah membungkuk sopan padanya.

Shindong mengedipkan matanya kebingungan.

"Maaf?" tanya Shindong.

Seingatnya ia tak pernah berurusan dengan orang-orang berjas seperti di hadapannya ini.

"_Annyeong._ Dengan tuan Lee?"

Shindong kembali mengedipkan matanya dua kali sebelum menangguk kaku.

"_Annyeong_. Benar, saya Lee Shindong."

Sosok di depan Shindong terlihat mengukir satu senyum sopan.

"Maaf jika kedatangan saya mengganggu. Saya Jung Yoonhak dari Cho Coorporation."

Shindong membulatkan matanya. Terkejut, bingung, takut, dan bahagia bercampur jadi satu. Terkejut akan kedatangan utusan keluarga Cho. Bingung dengan maksud dan tujuan kedatangan sosok di hadapannya. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk hingga utusan keluarga Cho mendatangi rumahnya secara pribadi. Dan bahagia karena ia tak percaya akan mendapat tamu terhormat.

"A-apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Shindong kikuk.

Asisten Jung kembali tersenyum sopan membuat Shindong menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah! Silahkan masuk, maaf flat kami sangat kecil," ucap Shindong sambil memutar tongkatnya.

Asisten Jung menatap kaki Shindong sebelum kembali mengukir senyum sopan di antara tatapan ibanya. Shindong sedikit tidak enak saat mempersilahkan Asisten Jung untuk duduk di karpet lusuhnya.

"Mohon menunggu, saya buatkan minum."

"Ah, maaf Tuan Lee. Tidak perlu repot-repot, saya kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan beberapa hal."

Shindong terdiam di posisinya saat mendengar nada serius Asisten Jung. Sedetik kemudian senyumnya kembali terulas saat _namja_ bertongkat itu kembali melihat senyum dan sinar ramah di mata asisten keluarga Cho itu.

"Maaf aku tidak punya kudapan, anakku belum sempat membeli, kami tak pernah memiliki tamu sebelumnya," ucap Shindong lagi-lagi tak enak hati.

Dengan gerakan hati-hati Shindong mendudukkan diri di hadapan Asisten Jung.

"Maaf sebelumnya Tuan Jung, apa yang membuat Anda mengunjungi saya secara pribadi?" tanya Shindong hati-hati.

Asisten Jung kembali tersenyum sopan sebelum melempar tatapan serius pada Shindong.

"Ini tentang beasiswa putra Anda, Lee Sungmin."

Shindong ber-oh ria dalam hati. Merasa sedikit tenang dan melibatkan diri dalam percakapan.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Ruang kelas khusus _Cool Five_ atau ruang kelas eksklusif menurut siswa Gyeohryseong terlihat telah sepi. Empat di antara lima _namja_ yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan gaya _cool_nya itu telah pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas sejak jadwal terakhir mereka selesai atau sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

Namun hal itu tak membuat satu _namja_ yang menjadi pentolan geng _namja_ keren itu meninggalkan ruang kelasnya. Kyuhyun masih duduk sendiri mendengarkan bunyi detik jarum jam sambil memikirkan apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulut _namja_ berkulit pucat itu saat pikirannya melayang ke beberapa waktu yang lalu.

'_**Eomma**_** dengar kau mendekati **_**namja**_** selain Henry! Apa kau sudah gila? Tidak cukupkah dengan masalah orientasi seks anehmu itu, Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan membuat masalah dengan **_**namja**_** yang tak jelas asal usulnya!'**

Walaupun suara itu terdengar lewat ponsel, Kyuhyun tak menyangkal sedikitpun jika hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar kalimat itu dari ibu kandungnya.

'**Kau tahu dengan jelas, **_**eomma**_** tak pernah bercanda. Sekali lagi kau mendekati **_**namja**_** selain Henry, **_**eomma**_** tidak segan-segan menghancurkan kehidupan benalu manapun yang berniat menempel padamu! Jangan berusaha dekat dengan **_**namja**_** selain Henry atau kau memang ingin melihat hidupnya serasa di neraka.'**

Kyuhyun menyangga kepalanya dengan siku yang bertumpu pada meja. Tangannya terlihat meremas pelan helaian rambutnya seolah melampiaskan kesakitan yang ia rasakan.

PUK!

Tepukan pelan Kyuhyun rasakan di bahunya.

"Maaf menganggumu."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sosok yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya.

"Kenapa masih di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa maksud mengusir.

Yesung tersenyum kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Maaf kalau aku sudah lancang, tapi aku sudah melepas ikatan tikus kecilmu sejak kelas kita berakhir tadi, dia pucat. Sepertinya kehausan."

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. Ia lupa. Ia tak ingat jika dirinya tengah mengikat Sungmin di kamar pribadinya –kamar di sekolah. Sungguh tidak ada niat sejauh itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Siwon sudah meminta maid menyediakan isotonik."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali.

"Apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Siapa?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti. Tidak ada maksud sedikitpun untuk menggoda Kyuhyun di tengah kondisi Kyuhyun yang tak baik-baik saja seperti saat ini.

"Lee Sungmin."

Yesung ber-oh ria kemudian mengangguk mantap satu kali.

"Zhoumi berniat mengantarnya tadi, tapi dia menolak. Katanya ingin naik bus karena harus pergi ke tempat kerja," jawab Yesung membuat Kyuhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yesung kembali menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Ayo pulang," ajak Yesung.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menatap Yesung dengan pandangan rapuhnya.

"Kau tidak pernah berada di posisiku, jadi kau dan lainnya hanya bisa mengatakan itu. Aku berterimakasih."

Yesung terdiam, jika sudah begini apalagi yang bisa ia katakan. Keluarga Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya sang ibu seolah ingin terlihat mendukung Kyuhyun di depan publik namun di belakang publik, Nyonya Cho bagaikan _remote control_ yang selalu mengendali dan menekan Kyuhyun dengan segala aturan bangsawannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah ke kelasnya, berniat mengambil tas dan beberapa buku di lokernya. Tangannya terlihat menenteng dua sepatunya setelah ia berhasil mengambil atau lebih tepatnya menemukan sebelah sepatunya di meja ruangan pribadi C5.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Sungmin berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara di belakangnya. Dengan gerakan waspada, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok berambut merah –Henry tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Sampai saat ini ia tak tahu siapa nama sosok di hadapannya ini.

Sungmin menatap sekitar koridor yang hanya menampakkan mereka berdua. Gyeohryseong benar-benar telah sepi, bahkan Sungmin bisa merasakan aura kemarahan bosnya karena ia akan telat bekerja di restoran sore ini.

"Ya?" tanya Sungmin singkat. _Namja_ manis ini merasa harus lebih hati-hati jika berhadapan dengan Henry.

"Aku sudah mengutarakan maksudku. Jadi, bisa kau ikut aku sekarang?"

Sungmin kembali menatap sekitar koridor kemudian menganggukkan kepala. Tidak. Ia bukan takut dengan Henry, perasaannya sedang tidak nyaman saja.

"_Geurae._"

Dua _namja_ itu melangkah dalam satu koridor, _namja_ berambut merah yang tengah memimpin langkah terlihat menyunggingkan satu senyum sinis saat mendengar langkah teratur Sungmin di belakangnya.

Tepat saat mereka akan berbelok di ujung koridor, Henry menjetikkan jarinya.

Sungmin terkejut luar biasa saat matanya menangkap kumpulan siswa Gyeohryseong yang entah muncul darimana. Jumlah mereka begitu banyak hingga Sungmin tak yakin hitungannya tepat.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Henry berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Jangan lupakan senyum sinis yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku muak dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan _namja_ miskin sok berani sepertimu, Lee-_sshi._"

Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada Henry. Kenapa sosok ini begitu membencinya? Padahal Sungmin tak merasa pernah berurusan dengan _namja_ ini.

"Aku tak pernah memiliki masalah denganmu. Kenapa kau membuat masalah denganku?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada tinggi.

Henry mendengus tak peduli kemudian memutar bola matanya. Jarinya kembali menjetik seolah memberi isyarat membuat Sungmin buru-buru mengambil sikap siaga saat kumpulan _namja_ dengan kobaran dendam dalam sinar matanya itu mulai maju menyerang Sungmin.

Awalnya, Sungmin merasa yakin jika dirinya mampu menumbangkan mereka satu persatu, namun saat sebuah sapu tangan membekap daerah hidungnya dan mengambil separuh kesadarannya, yang Sungmin dengar hanyalah suara Henry.

"Nikmati hadiahmu," ucap Henry sebelum kumpulan namja itu menyerang Sungmin bersamaan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di ujung koridor sana terlihat sesosok _yeoja_ yang berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Sungmin~" gumam sosok itu dengan napas memburu. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

_Yeoja_ itu Jihyun. Sebagai sahabat yang baik dia menunggu Sungmin untuk pulang bersama di ujung koridor deretan kelas dua. Ia melihat Sungmin datang dan berniat menghampiri _namja_ itu, namun hal itu ia urungkan saat melihat kedatangan Henry. Jihyun memilih diam di posisinya dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"Aku harus mencari bantuan," gumam Jihyun sebelum berlari menjauh. Sesungguhnya ia tak tahu kemana ia harus mencari bantuan. Ia tak yakin ada orang-orang yang mau membantunya, salah-salah mereka menertawakan Sungmin.

_Yeoja_ itu terus berlari menapaki tiap tangga dan seluruh koridor yang bisa ia lewati. Jujur kakinya benar-benar lemas bercampur dengan ketakutannya.

"Tuhan, kumohon bantu aku," lirih Jihyun sambil menekan tangannya ke dada, berdoa pada Tuhannya.

Deru napas berat diiringi peluh yang membasahi wajah Jihyun terbayar setimpal saat _yeoja_ itu melihat salah satu pintu masih terbuka –entah ruangan apa, entah Jihyun tidak tahu atau ia tak mengingat karena kegugupannya. Yang pasti samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam ruangan itu.

BRAK!

Dua_ namja_ yang berada di dalam ruangan terlihat berjengit kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Mata mereka memicing nyaris bersamaan saat melihat siapa yang berdiri dengan kondisi menyedihkan di pintu mereka.

"_Sun-sunbaenim,_" panggil Jihyun saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung tengah menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung singkat. Ia tak ingin Jihyun menjadi sasaran kemarahan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf atas kelancanganku, tapi kali ini saja tolong aku," ucap Jihyun dengan air mata berderai.

Yesung mengernyitkan alisnya sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak melihat tingkah tak jelas Jihyun.

"Kalau kau tak ada keperluan penting-"

"Sungmin. Tolong selamatkan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya.

"Sungmin?" ulang Yesung.

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin, tolong selamatkan dia. Henry-"

Kyuhyun buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya. Menghampiri Jihyun dengan tatapan marahnya.

"Dimana!" bentak Kyuhyun membuat Jihyun buru-buru menjawab kata 'di bawah' sambil menahan sesenggukannya.

Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan ruangannya, sementara Yesung terlihat memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum meraih ponselnya kemudian melakukan panggilan pada seseorang.

"Hae, hubungi yang lain dan cepat kemari sebelum Kyuhyun dilaporkan membunuh puluhan orang!"

Yesung mengantongi ponselnya serampangan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Jihyun yang jatuh terduduk di depan pintu. _Yeoja_ itu menangis tersedu di antara kelegaan hatinya.

"Terimakasih Tuhan~"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat itu, melihat bagaimana kumpulan _namja_ itu menyerang Sungmin yang terlihat setengah tak sadar dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Terkadang mereka menggunakan tongkat _baseball_ untuk memukul punggung, perut, ataupun kaki Sungmin.

"Sudah hebat heh?" desis Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan cepat menghampiri kumpulan _namja_ yang tak menyadari kedatangannya itu.

Mereka menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun setelah salah satu dari kumpulan _namja_ itu jatuh tersungkur ke tengah-tengah area pengeroyokan.

"Kyuhyun _sunbaenim!_" pekik mereka nyaris tercekik.

"Sudah hebat heh!" bentak Kyuhyun membuat _namja-namja_ itu buru-buru melempar senjata yang mereka bawa.

Henry masih di sana, berdiri dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia pikir Kyuhyun telah pergi dari sekolah karena mobil _namja_ itu sudah tak terlihat di area parkir khusus member _Cool Five._

"Kemari kalian!"

Seperti mendapat hipnotis, _namja-namja_ brutal itu terdiam, tak melawan saat Kyuhyun menghajar tubuh mereka dengan tongkat baseball.

Yesung muncul, namja itu tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghentikan Kyuhyun, ketuanya sedang dalam mood buruk. Butuh tubuh tinggi besar seperti Zhoumi dan Siwon dan kelincahan Donghae untuk mengehentikan Kyuhyun yang tengah membabi buta seperti itu.

"Yesung-ah!" seruan yang terdengar dari belakangnya membuat Yesung mendesah lega. Siwon dan Zhoumi muncul bersama dengan Kibum sementara Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook menyusul di belakang.

Dalam diam Yesung mengerang frustasi. Henry otak dibalik pengeroyokan Sungmin. Kibum yang terang-terangan tak menyukai sikap Henry pasti akan terbawa emosi dan salah-salah mereka berdua ikut ribut.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap bingung Kyuhyun yang kini menendangkan kakinya untuk menghantam perut para sasarannya.

Yesung menggumam pelan sambil menunjuk satu sosok yang terkapar setengah tak sadar tak jauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin."

Zhoumi melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Yesung kemudian membulatkan matanya _shock. Namja_ tinggi itu buru-buru menghampiri Sungmin diikuti Kibum.

"Bagaimana bisa? _Aish!_" Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Donghae yang baru saja tiba bersama Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam _shock _sebelum Yesung mengomelinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hae! Bantu Siwon!"

Donghae berjengit kaget kemudian buru-buru menyusul Siwon.

"_Hyung,_ ini kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk yang melihat keberadaan Henry langsung menyahut sengit.

"Anak kecil itu berulah lagi!"

Yesung hanya bisa menghela napas saat pemikirannya sudah pasti terwujud.

"_Ya_ Kyuhyun-ah! Berhenti!" teriakan Siwon dan Donghae terdengar bersahutan. Dua _namja_ itu berusaha menarik lengan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun mengelak lebih cepat dan kembali menyerang sasarannya.

Siwon dan Donghae saling melempar pandangan sambil mengangguk kompak.

Jika Donghae bergerak cepat mengambil paksa tongkat _baseball_ di tangan Kyuhyun, maka Siwon-lah yang bergerak mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga tersungkur tak jauh dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Arrrgghh!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil memukul apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Siwon dan Donghae melayangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi seolah menggertak agar kumpulan _namja_ itu membubarkan diri sebelum Kyuhyun kembali menyerang mereka sampai kekesalannya terobati.

_Namja_ bermarga Cho itu menatap berang Henry yang masih berdiri dengan wajah pucat pasi tak jauh darinya.

"Lee Sungmin bisa dengar aku?"

"Sungmin!" suara Zhoumi terus terdengar seiring dengan bunyi tepukan pipi yang Zhoumi lakukan di pipi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Sungmin dan mendapati _namja_ manis yang wajahnya berlumuran darah itu menatap padanya. Kyuhyun bergerak ke arah Sungmin, mendorong Zhoumi sedikit menjauh sebelum merengkuh sosok itu.

"Tikus pembangkang! Lihat aku!" ucap Kyuhyun nyaris berbisik.

Tangannya bergerak menepuk pipi Sungmin dengan gerakan tak sabaran.

"Kau dengar aku!"

Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin menatapnya.

"Lee Sungmin! Katakan sesuatu!"

"Kyu! Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!" seru Kibum tak sabaran.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo!" ajak Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun berdiri, menggendong tubuh kecil yang mungkin akan mengalami beberapa memar serius itu dalam rengkuhannya. Ia berniat melangkah saat ekor matanya menangkap keberadaan Henry yang masih berdiri mematung di posisi awal.

"Sampai mati pun, aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui pertunangan sialan ini!" desis Kyuhyun tajam.

Setelahnya melontarkan ultimatumnya, _namja_ jangkung itu berlalu dengan tubuh lemas Sungmin dalam gendongannya diikuti yang lain minus Kibum dan Zhoumi. _Namja_ berambut ungu itu terlihat menatap Henry dengan pandangan jijik kemudian berdecih.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apapun!" ujarnya.

Zhoumi hanya menatap Henry sebelum pergi bersama Kibum meninggalkan Henry yang terlihat mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

'Lee Sungmin brengsek!'

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Chapter lima datang~

Sudah baca kan? Sudah donk! #good d(*o*)b

Oke! Sedikit banyak pertanyaan soal geng rambut pelangi itu terjawab yah. Dan mengenai kebingungan-kebingungan lainnya akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya chapter #plak

Oiya! Saya di protes gara-gara KyuMin moment #pundung Tunggu aja ya chingudeul, aku sengaja bikin interaksi-interaksi seperti itu soalnya mau menonjolkan prosesnya gak langsung jadian terus mesra-mesraan. Nanti gak dapet feel tersiksanya #LOL Masih inget genrenya kan? HURT! Meskipun dikit #plak

Hmm, aku gak pernah nonton versi Jepang, pas ada yang bilang ini ada kemiripan sama BBF versi Jepang, aku sempet kaget. Tapi gak papalah, namanya juga satu ide. Iya kan?

Oke, aku tahu! Setelah ini pasti banyak yang makin emosi jiwa sama Henry *aku juga soalnya* #plakplakplak Kalo Henry sama Zhoumi, terus Kyuhyunnya sama siapa? Tau kan gimana ibunya Goo Junpyo? Gak suka sama orang miskin, jadi bisa dipastikan dia gak suka sama Sungmin #evillaugh Hehe, gak gitu juga kali, ikutin aja ceritanya, nanti terjawab sendiri kok. Sabar yah! Tunggu sweet KyuMin momentnya! Janji deh saya bikin diabetes chingudeul semua #semangat45

Soal Heechul sama eommanya Henry –aku yakin chingudeul tau siapa dia. Yup! Mereka aku bikin jadi yeoja untuk menunjang kehidupan #plak maksudku menunjang pembentukan karakter cerita. Kalo Heechul jadi cowo, mungkin dia aku bikin ringan tangan sama Kyuhyun. Tapi aku gak mau kayak gitu, makanaya aku jadiin cewe. Kalo cewe, paling nyindir-nyindir tajam #buahahahaha.

Oke! Makasih banyak buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejak, jangan bosen-bosen ya chingudeul. Aku usahain yang terbaik kok buat kalian #apadeh! Saranghae~ Kisseu c(^3^ c)

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nae Sunbae**

.

.

**Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 6**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Bau menyengat khas rumah sakit membuat Shindong nyaris memuntahkan isi perutnya. Demi apapun Shindong tak menyukai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rumah sakit, entah kenapa _namja_ tambun ini begitu mengutuk tempat satu ini. Jika bukan karena mendengar kabar Sungmin dilarikan ke rumah sakit, ia tak akan sudi menginjakkan kakinya di tempat sejenis ini.

Pikirannya bercabang dua, antara memikirkan putra semata wayangnya dan kondisi perutnya yang benar-benar tak bisa diajak kerja sama untuk sedikit tenang di tengah situasi genting seperti ini.

Salah satu pengawal keluarga Cho tiba-tiba menjemputnya –bedanya, pengawal yang menjemputnya tadi adalah utusan dari Cho Kyuhyun –putra keluarga Cho.

Begitu banyak pikiran buruk yang berputar-putar di kepalanya setelah mendengar nama Cho Kyuhyun disangkut pautkan dengan putranya yang kabarnya terbaring di rumah sakit.

"Lewat sini tuan," suara pengawal yang menjemput Shindong terdengar membuat _namja_ bertongkat itu menatap kikuk sambil mengikuti langkah pengawal di hadapannya.

Shindong mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, berusaha menekan dalam seluruh pemikiran buruknya. Ia tak boleh bertindak gegabah, putranya sudah dewasa dan bisa menjaga diri, ia tak boleh memukul seenaknya setiap orang yang bertindak buruk pada Sungmin, samar-samar Shindong menyadari jika tindakannya kerap kali membuat Sungmin dikucilkan teman-teman sebayanya.

"Memarnya cukup serius, beruntung tidak ada patah tulang ataupun luka parah."

Shindong nyaris terjungkal saat berusaha melangkah lebih cepat, di depan sana terlihat beberapa _namja-namja_ berseragam sama dengan Sungmin tengah berdiri tegang mendengarkan kabar dari dokter.

"Tuan Lee, hati-hati," peringat pengawal Kyuhyun sambil membimbing langkah Shindong.

Shindong tak menjawab apapun, yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya Sungmin. Bahkan mualnya mendadak hilang saat samar-samar suara dokter yang masih berdiri di depan sebuah pintu ruang rawat itu terdengar ke telinganya. Keyakinannya diperkuat saat nama Sungmin beberapa kali terdengar dari salah satu _namja_ berseragam Gyeohryseong _School._

"Tunggu. Tunggu dokter," Shindong bersuara, berusaha menunjukkan keberadaannya pada siapapun di sana. Ia ingin mendengar secara langsung bagaimana kondisi putranya.

Ryeowook bergerak lebih dulu, sekali lagi, _namja_ berhati lembut itu ikut membantu Shindong, membimbing langkahnya dengan hati-hati.

Kyuhyun berdiri mematung di posisinya. Ini kedua kalinya ia melihat keadaan ayah Sungmin secara langsung. Perasaan tak tega menyusup ke relung hatinya, mendadak bayangan Sungmin bekerja keras membanting tulang untuk menghidupi keluarganya berkelebatan di pikiran Kyuhyun walaupun sampai saat ini ia tak mengerti sama sekali kehidupan macam apa yang tengah Sungmin jalani. Yang ia tahu, _namja_ keras kepala yang selalu ia panggil tikus kecil itu adalah sosok pekerja keras. Selebihnya, Kyuhyun rasa ia perlu menyelidiki lebih lanjut.

Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya, dia membuang napas berat dalam satu hembusan pelan, terkadang ia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya, untuk apa ia terlalu mengurus kehidupan Sungmin?

"Tuan muda."

Kyuhyun tersentak, wajahnya tampak kebingungan untuk beberapa saat. Senggolan pelan yang ia rasakan di lengannya membuat _namja_ Cho itu menyadari sesuatu.

"Maaf, bagaimana kondisi putraku?" tanya Shindong.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengizinkan dokter untuk memberi keterangan pada Shindong.

"Untuk saat ini Lee-_sshi_ masih berada dalam pengaruh obat bius, tidak ada patah tulang dan luka parah, mungkin memar serius yang ada di beberapa bagian tubuhnya membuat Lee-_sshi_ harus _bedrest_ untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

Shindong tak terlalu fokus mendengarkan penjelasan dokter, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya tentang hal apakah yang membuat Sungmin terbaring di rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini saya hanya bisa mengabarkan hal itu. Perkembangan selanjutnya akan saya sampaikan setelah Lee-_sshi_ siuman."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap tak suka pada dokter di hadapannya.

"Kau pikir kondisi orang dalam pengaruh obat bius selalu stabil?" sahut Kyuhyun membuat sang dokter mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Pindahkan dia ke kelas termahal di rumah sakit ini, aku ingin perawat terbaik rumah sakit kalian berjaga 24 di kamarnya."

Siwon berdecak pelan, Kyuhyun terkadang berlebihan menanggapi sesuatu.

"Kyu-"

"Aku tidak ingin dengar protes. Lakukan sekarang," sela Kyuhyun saat mendengar nada protes yang hendak Siwon lontarkan.

"Selesaikan," ucap Kyuhyun membuat pengawalnya membungkuk sopan sebelum menatap sang dokter seolah mengisyaratkan agar dokter itu mengikutinya.

Shindong masih berdiri di posisinya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan berbagai pandangan tak terbaca. Ia pernah melihat Kyuhyun di koran yang Sungmin bawa dari tempat kerjanya. Sama persis bahkan lebih tampan daripada di koran, cara bicaranya benar-benar mencerminkan bagaimana tingginya derajat Kyuhyun.

"_Ajushi,_" panggil Ryeowook membuat Shindong tersadar dari pemikirannya.

"Iya?" tanyanya bingung.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil melihat Shindong kebingungan, samar-samar ia melihat bagaimana terkejutnya Shindong setelah mendengar panggilannya tadi.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Shindong menatap wajah Ryeowook kemudian tersenyum tulus saat melihat tatapan tulus dan senyum manis dari _namja_ berambut _pink_ itu.

"Tentu. Apa kau teman Sungmin?"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne,_ Kim Ryeowook _imnida._ Teman baru Sungmin-_sshi._"

Shindong mengibaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Jangan begitu. Sungmin tidak suka jika temannya memanggil namanya dengan sebutan kaku seperti tadi."

Ryeowook tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ajushi_ sebaiknya duduk saja," suruh Ryeowook dengan nada halusnya.

Shindong mengangguk setuju kemudian mengikuti Ryeowook yang membimbing langkahnya ke arah kursi tunggu.

"Apa _ajushi_ haus? _Ajushi_ terlihat lelah."

Shindong buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak. _Ajushi_ hanya terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi Sungmin."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak menghampiri Yesung yang sudah tersenyum ke arahnya. Member C5 yang di kenal sangat mencintai kura-kura itu terlihat mengacak sayang rambut kekasihnya. Ryeowook memang orang yang polos, mudah dekat dengan siapapun tanpa pandang bulu.

Shindong melayangkan pandangannya pada _namja-namja_ lain yang masih berdiri menatap ke arahnya.

"_Annyeong,_ apa kalian teman Sungmin juga?" tanyanya kaku.

Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil mengukir senyumnya.

"Kim Kibum _imnida, ajushi._"

"Dan aku Lee Hyukjae. Aku bukan teman Sungmin-_sshi,_" ucap Eunhyuk membuat Shindong memekik pelan.

Kibum yang berdiri di sebelah Eunhyuk langsung menatap tajam _namja_ berambut biru itu membuat Eunhyuk berdecak kalah.

"Sungmin-_sshi_ yang menolak bergabung dengan kami, dia tidak mau mengecat rambutnya," ujar Eunhyuk blak-blakan.

Shindong mencermati kalimat Eunhyuk kemudian mengurai tawa lucunya.

"Jadi kalian menyuruh Sungmin mengecat rambut? Dia tidak akan mau," ujar Shindong sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Eoh? _Wae?_"

"Saat awal-awal masuk Sekolah Dasar, aku mengecat pirang rambutnya. Teman sekelas Sungmin selalu mengejek jika Sungmin mirip dengan salah satu _yeoja_ cantik di kelasnya. Sejak saat itu Sungmin tak mau lagi mengecat rambutnya," cerita Shindong.

"Tapi kan wajah Sungmin-_sshi_ memang manis," celetuk Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun melirikkan ekor matanya pada Zhoumi. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar tak suka jika Zhoumi membuat banyolan apalagi gombalan-gombalan tak jelas untuk Sungmin.

Shindong tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Karena itu _ajushi_ memanggilnya Minnie."

"Lee Sungmin. Sungmin. Sungminnie. Minnie. Minnie-ah," ulang Zhoumi dengan nada pelan. Anggota C5 dengan postur tubuh paling menjulang itu mendadak tersenyum kecil mendengar panggilan lucu untuk Sungmin.

"Nama yang manis."

'Seperti orangnya,' lanjut Zhoumi sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Siwon melirik pada Kyuhyun yang samar-samar melempar tatapan tak suka pada Zhoumi.

"Ehem!" deheman Siwon mau tak mau membuat semua mata menatap pada _namja_ ber_dimple_ itu. Bahkan senyum yang terlukis di bibir Zhoumi mendadak lenyap entah kemana.

"Saya Choi Siwon."

"Oh!" Shindong berseru kaget.

Selain Cho Kyuhyun, ia pernah melihat wajah Choi Siwon di koran.

'Omo! Tunggu,' batin Shindong sambil mengamati wajah _namja-namja_ berpakaian mahal itu dengan seksama. Mereka seperti tidak asing, wajah mereka jika diamati lekat-lekat akan terlihat sama dengan wajah putra orang-orang kaya yang pernah Shindong lihat di koran.

"Aku pernah melihat kalian di koran," gumam Shindong tak sadar.

Donghae tertawa kemudian berucap dengan nada riangnya.

"Apa kami se-terkenal itu _ajushi?_ Aku Lee Donghae."

Shindong kembali terkejut.

"Ah benar! Aku pernah melihat wajah putra konglomerat Lee dan wajahnya mirip seperti Tuan-"

"Tidak perlu panggil seperti itu _ajushi,_" sela Zhoumi.

"Aku Tan Zhoumi. _Ni hao ma~_"

Shindong menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tertawa pelan. Aksen pengucapan bahasa China Zhoumi terdengar kental sekali.

"Kim Jongwoon _imnida,_" suara Yesung terdengar tenang.

Shindong menatap Yesung kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Minnie memelihara kura-kura kecil di rumah, apa tuan muda berminat mengadopsinya? Akhir-akhir ini Minnie tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusnya."

Yesung mengukir cengiran yang jarang-jarang ia lukiskan.

"Benarkah? Aku tertarik dan _ajushi_ tak perlu memanggilku seperti itu. Cukup panggil Yesung."

"Haha, aku juga pernah membaca jika putra konglomerat Kim lebih suka dipanggil Yesung karena suaranya sangat bagus."

Suasana yang awalnya sedikit kaku perlahan mencair setelah Shindong mengeluarkan sisi lucunya. Tak salah jika banyak anak-anak yang menyukai 'tuan bertongkat' ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, perkenalkan dirimu," suruh Donghae.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memilih diam terlihat menatap Donghae sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada Shindong.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun?" ucap Shindong sambil menatap kagum pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya bisa memasang ekspresi kikuk di wajahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak hati, biasanya ia akan merasa tinggi hati saat mendapat tatapan kagum dari orang lain. Mungkin benar, tatapan tulus terkadang memberi kesan tersendiri dalam hati kita.

"Senang bisa melihat Anda secara langsung," ucap Shindong sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun berusaha menarik dua sudut bibirnya untuk membalas senyuman yang Shindong lukiskan untuknya.

"_N-ne,_" sahut Kyuhyun kaku.

Donghae menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Dia memang sedikit kaku _ajushi,_ maklumi saja. Dan jangan memanggil siapapun di sini dengan sebutan tuan muda atau apapun itu."

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Donghae," imbuh Siwon.

Shindong mengangguk kecil kemudian menatap sosok-sosok di hadapannya dengan pandangan penuh terimakasih.

"Aku berterima kasih karena kalian sudah bersedia menjadi teman Minnie. Dia anak yang baik, dan aku selalu berdoa agar Tuhan selalu memberkati hidupnya."

Amin.

"_Ajushi,_ apa _ajjuma_ tidak berniat menjenguk?" tanya Ryeowook.

Shindong menatap Ryeowook sambil mengukir senyum kuatnya.

"Minnie hanya punya aku. Istriku sudah meninggal."

Suasana berubah hening. Nada-nada haru mendadak terlantur di pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya sekali.

'Kehidupan macam apa yang tengah kau jalani?'

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Heechul meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja, menghela napas untuk beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan percakapan serius dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku rasa tidak ada masalah serius, mereka hanya belum terbiasa."

_Yeoja_ yang menjadi lawan bicara Heechul tak merespon apapun, ia hanya terdiam sambil mengamati setiap ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah Heechul.

"Aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah, tapi tenang saja. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Kyuhyun dan Henry bisa berjalan dalam satu pemikiran," lanjut Heecul berusaha menunjukkan sikap tenangnya.

"Kenapa kau tetap ingin melanjutkan perjodohan ini?"

Heechul menegakkan posisi duduknya setelah mendengar pertanyaan lawan bicaranya, Nyonya dengan ekspresi tak tertebak itu tampak terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melukiskan satu senyum.

"Leeteuk-ah, kita terlalu sering membahas ini. Kau tahu dengan pasti jika aku tak akan pernah mengubah keputusanku. Henry adalah satu-satunya _namja_ yang paling cocok dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada alasan untuk membatalkan semua ini."

Sosok yang dipanggil Leeteuk terlihat menghembuskan napas pelan. Dia memahami betul bagaimana watak Nyonya Cho.

"Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyukai Henry sebagai calon tunangannya, aku bisa melihat itu."

"Kita. Kau dan aku tentu tahu dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun, dia hanya perlu beradaptasi, mungkin ini hanya awal karena ia dan Henry terbiasa satu pemikiran sebagai adik dan kakak. Suatu saat mau tidak mau mereka harus berada dalam satu pemikiran sebagai pasangan. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Leeteuk mendesah pelan, _yeoja_ yang dikenal sebagai Nyonya Kim ini bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tatapan memaksa terpancar dari mata Heechul setiap wanita itu melancarkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, tapi aku tetap memikirkan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyukai Henry-"

"Tapi Henry menyukai Kyuhyun, seharusnya kau bisa melihat itu," sela Heechul.

"Kau melihat semuanya dari sudut pandangmu, kenapa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana Kyuhyun? Dia bukan anak-anak lagi. Hankyung tak pernah mempermasalahkan ini kan? Dia memberi kebebasan pada Kyuhyun. Kau terlalu menekannya, sadar atau tidak kau membatasi jalan hidupnya."

Heechul mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Leeteuk tak melanjutkan perkataan benarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi. Kau tahu dengan pasti kalau aku tidak akan berubah pikiran, Kangin setuju dan mau tidak mau kau juga harus menyetujui perjodohan ini. Kita terlalu sering berdebat masalah ini. Jadi, jangan bahas masalah ini lagi. Ini hanya masalah waktu."

Decakan pelan terdengar dari Leeteuk, ia benar-benar tak menemukan jalan untuk meluruskan semua ini. Henry selalu pulang dengan wajah kesal semenjak Kyuhyun menjauhinya, tapi putranya tak bisa diajak kerja sama. Ia tetap ingin melanjutkan perjodohan yang bahkan tak diharapkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja, Henry sendiri di rumah. Tadi dia datang dengan kondisi yang cukup buruk menurutku. Aku belum bertanya kenapa ia seperti itu."

Heechul tahu Leeteuk mulai bosan bicara dengannya, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia tahu bagaimana watak sahabatnya ini. Leeteuk tidak akan pernah marah padanya, walaupun ia melakukan kesalahan besar sekalipun.

"Biar Victoria yang mengantarmu."

Leeteuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, kau butuh istirahat yang cukup," pesan Leeteuk yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Heechul.

SetelahVictoria muncul Leeteuk segera berlalu, menyempatkan diri memeluk hangat Heechul sebelum berlalu dari ruang tamu keluarga Cho.

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang?" tanya Heechul pada seorang _maid_ yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya.

"Belum nyonya."

Heechul mengalihkan tatapannya pada jam kuno yang tergantung di dinding, hampir jam delapan malam tapi Kyuhyun belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

"Kemana anak itu?" gumamnya sambil memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut.

Ucapan Leeteuk mendadak berkelebat dalam pemikirannya. Ia sadar jika sikapnya memang terkesan menekan Kyuhyun. Tapi sekali lagi, pemikiran keras kepalanya seolah tak bisa dibantah, apapun yang terjadi Heechul akan tetap melanjutkan perjodohan Kyuhyun dan Henry, kecuali Kyuhyun membawa _yeoja_ ke hadapannya.

Heechul menunggu setengah tak sabar, ponsel yang tertempel di telinga menunjukkan jika Nyonya Cho itu tengah tengah melakukan panggilan.

"Vic, cari tahu dimana Kyuhyun sekarang."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin telah dipindah ke ruangan sesuai keinginan Kyuhyun, _namja_ manis yang mendapatkan beberapa luka di wajahnya itu terlihat setengah duduk di ranjang empuk rumah sakit khas kelas VVIP sambil menatap bingung ke setiap sudut ruangan.

"Mungkin Lee-_shhi_ akan mengeluh nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuh yang mengalami memar serius, tapi kondisi tubuhnya baik-baik saja," ucap perawat yang barusaja memeriksa kondisi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun selaku pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas Sungmin terlihat mendengarkan dengan serius setiap penuturan perawat yang terlihat salah tingkah di hadapannya ini.

"Ya," sahut Kyuhyun kemudian menatap perawat itu dengan pandangan 'Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat menghilang dari hadapanku.'

"Terimakasih nona," ucap Siwon yang menyadari bagaimana risihnya Kyuhyun dengan sikap malu-malu perawat itu. Tidak ada yang harus di salahkan, Kyuhyun memang tampan, wajar jika banyak _yeoja_ yang terpesona dengan putra keluarga Cho ini.

"Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kau menampakkan wajah di hadapanku," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada jahat. Senyum manis perawat cantik mendadak lenyap berganti raut kaget bercampur malu.

"_Jeosonghamnida._"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun, _namja_ berparas malaikat namun berhati iblis itu terlihat memutar bola matanya sebelum mendekat ke ranjang Sungmin, Shindong terlihat mengajak Sungmin bicara.

"Aku baik-baik saja _appa, appa_ tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Shindong menglulurkan lengannya untuk menyentuh perban yang menempel di kening dan pipi Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Shindong berusaha menahan emosinya. Ia bisa saja berteriak pada Sungmin agar putranya mau berkata jujur perihal kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Namun sekali lagi Shindong menyingkirkan egonya, Sungmin sudah memiliki banyak teman di sekolah barunya. Jangan karena tindakan bodohnya, Sungmin di kucilkan seperti situasi yang sudah-sudah.

"Tidak ada _appa._"

"Apanya yang tidak ada? Lalu memar-memar ini darimana?" tanya Shindong lagi.

Sungmin menatap ayahnya, melihat bagaimana sinar khawatir tergambar jelas di dalam mata Shindong.

"Aku-" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sejenak, menatap orang-orang yang barusaja ia sadari keberadaannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Shindong masih berusaha mendengar penjelasan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Aku menolong _ajjuma _yang hampir dirampok di pinggir jalan," bohong Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun berdecak samar.

"Lalu kau tertabrak mobil? Tidak masuk akal Minnie," jawab Shindong sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

"Ti-tidak, maksudku-"

"Pengeroyokan," gumam Kyuhyun sambil kembali memutar bola matanya.

Sungmin menahan diri untuk tak melotot pada Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Benarkah? Siapa yang melakukan itu padamu? Katakan pada _appa,_" ucap Shindong mulai memunculkan sifat posesifnya.

"_Appa._"

"Tidak perlu mengelak! Katakan siapa?"

"Tidak, bukan siapa-siapa. Sungguh!"

"Jangan berbohong!"

"Aku tidak-"

"Kenapa kau selalu berbohong Min! Katakan sekarang!"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Shindong dengan pandangan memohonnya.

"Kenapa? Aku selalu berbohong karena aku tidak ingin _appa_ memukul semua temanku, aku bukan anak kecil lagi _appa._ Luka seperti ini biasa, setiap laki-laki pasti mengalami masa-masa sepertiku. Jadi, tolong berhenti. Aku tidak pernah suka jika _appa_ memperlakukanku seperti anak perempuan."

Ekspresi Shindong mendadak tak terbaca. Seumur hidup, Sungmin tak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun akan sikapnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak bersikap seperti ini, namun ucapan Sungmin dengan nada penuh permohonan itu membuatnya seolah ditampar dengan janjinya sendiri.

Situasi mendadak hening. Shindong kehilangan kata-kata sementara Sungmin terlihat menundukkan kepala sambil mengutuk setiap perkataan yang barusaja terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Ehem! Kami rasa _ajushi_ butuh waktu berdua dengan Sungmin," suara Siwon terdengar memecah keheningan.

Shindong tersadar kemudian menatap Sungmin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah tidak. _Ajushi_ tunggu diluar saja. Minnie sepertinya butuh istirahat," jawab Shindong kemudian meraih tongkatnya, berjalan keluar ruangan.

Sungmin masih terdiam di posisinya, menundukkan kepala dengan perasaan bersalah yang terus menyerang batinnya.

"Sebaiknya kami keluar, kau butuh istirahat," ucap Kibum mengisyaratkan yang lain untuk meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih tak mau mengangkat kepalanya.

"Selamat istirahat."

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, ia masih menundukkan kepala berusaha menahan laju air matanya. Shindong pasti terluka, Sungmin benar-benar menyesal dengan ucapannya. Saat mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup Sungmin langsung bergerak menangkup wajahnya, terisak pelan sambil melantunkan kata maaf berulang-ulang dari bibirnya.

"Maaf _appa._ Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Kyuhyun masih di sana, berdiri diam tak beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya meskipun yang lain telah meninggalkan ruangan. Matanya mengamati dengan jelas bagaimana sosok yang biasanya keras kepala itu terisak pelan sambil menggumamkan kata maaf sepeti seorang pendosa.

Satu fakta lagi yang Kyuhyun dapatkan. Sungmin adalah sosok yang rapuh jika sudah menyangkut tentang _appa_nya. Sedikit banyak Kyuhyun mengerti, Shindong mengatakan jika istrinya –ibu Sungmin telah meninggal, jadi mereka hanya hidup berdua. Wajar jika Sungmin begitu menyayangi Shindong maupun sebaliknya.

Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang pada kedua orang tuanya, ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Heechul menunjukkan rasa sayangnya. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk sedangkan ibunya selalu menekan Kyuhyun dengan aturan-aturan bangsawannya. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya saat dadanya serasa dicubit oleh perasaan iri. Sungmin tidak memiliki material sebanyak yang ia punya, tidak memiliki ibu, tidak memiliki pengawal sebanyak yang ia punya, Sungmin hanya memiliki ayah, ayah yang sangat mencintainya.

Entah perasaan apa yang mendorong Kyuhyun untuk melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sungmin yang masih terisak pelan sambil menyebut kata maaf. Sungmin menyadari kehadiran seseorang, namun perasaan bersalahnya pada Shindong terlalu mendominasi membuat ia tak ingin melihat sosok itu.

GREP!

Tidak ada percakapan berarti di antara keduanya. Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di dada sosok yang tengah memeluknya. Menumpahkan tangisnya di sana. Seumur hidup tak pernah ada seorangpun yang berniat sebaik sosok ini, menawarkan sandaran saat Sungmin tengah menangis seperti sekarang. Shindong selalu mengatakan jika Sungmin adalah anak yang kuat, jadi ia tak pernah menangis di depan ayahnya.

"Jangan cengeng."

Bukannya berhenti, Sungmin malah tersedak isakannya hingga terbatuk-batuk. Kyuhyun menggerakkan satu lengannya untuk menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin sementara satu tangan lainnya bergerak mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan gerakan kaku.

"Ayolah, tikus kecil pembangkang sepertimu tidak cocok menangis."

Sungmin tahu ini Kyuhyun. Dari suaranya yang menyebalkan dan tangan besarnya saja Sungmin tahu jika ini Kyuhyun.

"Biar saja. Dasar jelek!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar perlawanan Sungmin di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Dasar," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Satu sosok yang sejak tadi berdiri diam mengamati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlihat menutup pintu dengan gerakan pelan. Pandangannya seolah masih tertinggal di dalam ruangan.

"Zhou, Kyuhyun bisa menyusul. Ayo!" suara Donghae terdengar membuat sosok yang beberapa saat terdiam di pintu ruang rawat Sungmin itu buru-buru menganggukkan kepalanya.

Donghae menggerakkan kepalanya seolah mengisyaratkan pada Zhoumi agar mereka berdua segera menyusul Shindong dan yang lain untuk makan di restoran yang ada di depan rumah sakit.

Zhoumi menatap pintu sekali lagi, mendesah pelan sebelum menyusul langkah Donghae.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Heechul masih menggenggam sebuah benda di tangannya. Victoria menunjukkan beberapa foto yang memperlihatkan keberadaan Kyuhyun di sebuah rumah sakit ternama yang ada di pusat kota Seoul.

"Kau tidak mencari tahu apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan di sana?" tanya Heechul membuat Victoria sedikit membungkuk untuk memohon maaf.

"Pengawal tuan muda terlalu banyak berjaga di sekitar ruang administrasi. Saya dan yang lain kesulitan untuk mencari tahu."

Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa mulai saat ini kau harus menyuruh salah satu anak buahmu untuk bergabung dengan pengawal Kyuhyun. Anak itu memang tak membangkang seperti dulu, tapi aku yakin dia berulah di luar sana."

Victoria menatap Heechul dengan pandangan sedikit tak setuju.

"Kau cukup melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan Vic. Jangan mengeluarkan protes untuk membela Kyuhyun karena aku tak akan pernah mendengarkan itu. Aku tahu yang terbaik untuk putraku."

Victoria menganggukkan kepalanya, menelan semua pemikiran tidak setujunya. Waktu memang mengubah segalanya. Heechul benar-benar menunjukkan taringnya dalam mendidik Kyuhyun.

"Kau boleh keluar," ucap Heechul. Victoria menatap Heechul yang terlihat memijit keningnya kemudian membungkuk sebelum keluar ruangan.

"Tunggu Vic."

"_Ye?_" tanya Victoria lagi.

"Aku serius. Katakan pada Kyuhyun jika ia tak ingin mengurus pertunangannya, biar aku yang mengurus semuanya. Termasuk tanggal pertunangan mereka."

Dalam hati Victoria mendesah tak setuju, namun kepalanya bergerak mengiyakan ucapan Heechul.

"Akan saya sampaikan nyonya."

Heechul kembali menyibukkan diri dengan foto yang ada di tangannya sementara Victoria terlihat berjalan keluar ruangan dengan ekspresi wajah tak terbaca. Ia tinggal bersama keluarga Cho sejak kecil karena ayahnya –yang telah meninggal adalah mantan asisten Heechul.

Penerus keluarga Cho lahir saat usianya 13 tahun. Heechul begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun saat itu sama seperti dirinya yang begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun, sampai saat ini Kyuhyun masih memanggilnya _noona._ Karena itu, Victoria kerap kali tak suka bahkan terkesan menentang dalam diam tentang cara Heechul mendidik Kyuhyun.

Jika Heechul sampai benar-benar turun tangan mengatur tanggal tidak menutup kemungkinan pertunangan Kyuhyun dan Henry akan berlangsung satu atau dua minggu ke depan.

.

.

.

Leeteuk mengetuk pintu kamar putranya. Sesekali suaranya terdengar membujuk.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu memaksa," satu suara berat terdengar membuat Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku bersama Heechul sejak tadi siang. _Maid_ bilang Henry belum makan."

Suami Leeteuk –Kim Kangin terlihat menghampiri istrinya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar putra mereka.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Henry buka pintunya!"

Leeteuk menatap Kangin terkejut. Bukan membantu membujuk putranya Kangin malah memperburuk keadaan. Alih-alih membuka pintu, yang ada Henry akan mengurung diri sampai besok pagi.

"_Yeobo,_ apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kangin menatap Leeteuk kemudian berdecak.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya. Lihat sekarang seperti apa anak itu. Tidak sopan sama sekali. Kalau ada masalah apa susahnya bercerita, dia pikir dengan diam dan marah-marah tak jelas semuanya berangsur membaik?"

Mendengar nada bicara Kangin yang terdengar lelah dengan sikap Henry seolah menyadarkan Nyonya Kim itu pada keadaan Henry akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin benar, Henry terlalu dimanja sampai sering bertindak di luar batas. Perihal bully membully yang Henry lakukan di sekolahnya, Leeteuk juga tahu. Ia hanya bisa menasihati Henry saat Kangin sedang tak di rumah. Suaminya orang yang tegas dan disiplin, jika berita seperti itu sampai ke telinga Kangin, Leeteuk tak tahu akan jadi apa Henry di tangan suaminya.

CKLEK!

"Kenapa _eomma?_"

Leeteuk menatap wajah Henry, mendesah pelan saat melihat mata putranya sedikt sembab.

"_Appa_ ingin bicara denganmu," suara Kangin menjawab.

"Tidak, biar aku yang bicara dengan Henry. Kau istirahat saja _yeobo,_ aku tahu kau lelah," elak Leeteuk membuat Kangin mau tak mau kembali menahan diri untuk tak menyeret Henry agar bicara berdua dengannya.

"Kalau kau tak ingin melanjutkan perjodohan ini, katakan pada _appa._ Jangan bersikap seperti ini."

Henry mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar nada bicara ayahnya yang sedikit melunak. Jujur saja ia takut dengan _appa_nya. Kangin terlalu tegas berbeda dengan _eomma_nya yang gampang sekali diluluhkan dengan rengekan manja Henry.

"Tidak _appa._ Aku tidak mempermasalahkan perjodohanku dengan Kyuhyun _hyung._ Aku tahu _appa_ menginginkan yang terbaik untukku. Aku juga tidak keberatan," sahut Henry.

Kangin menganggukkan kepala, mengulurkan lengan untuk mengacak rambut merah putranya.

"_Geurae._ Bicara dengan _eomma_mu, ceritakan apapun yang menjadi beban pikiranmu. Jangan seperti ini, _arra?_"

Anggukan kepala Henry menjawab ucapan Kangin. _Namja_ itu bergerak mencium kening Leeteuk dan Henry sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Leeteuk masih berdiri diam di depan pintu kamar Henry, menatap pintu kamarnya dengan Kangin. Setelah yakin suaminya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, _yeoja_ ber_dimple_ itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Henry.

"_Chagi,_ cerita pada _eomma._ Kau kenapa?"

Henry menatap Leeteuk sejenak, melihat bagaimana sang ibu begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisinya.

"Tidak apa-apa _eomma,_ aku hanya butuh istirahat," elak Henry membuat Leeteuk hanya bisa mengentalkan tatapan sedihnya.

"Henry-ah~"

"_Eomma,_ aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Boleh _eomma_ masuk?" tanya Leeteuk sambil berusaha mengintip ke dalam kamar Henry.

"Tidak! Jangan _eomma!_" pekik Henry nyaris menyerukan ketidaksetujuannya.

Leeteuk berjengit kaget. Menatap penuh tanya pada putranya. Ada apa di dalam kamar Henry sampai putranya tak menginjinkannya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Tidak- maksudku aku ingin segera pergi tidur," ralat Henry berusaha menetralkan suaranya. Mau tak mau Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Memaksa bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, mungkin saat ini Henry butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"Baiklah, _eomma_ rasa _eomma_ juga harus pergi tidur. Tapi _maid_ bilang kau belum makan, nak."

"Aku membuat dua mangkuk sereal sendiri tadi," bohong Henry namun lagi-lagi Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Ya sudah. Selamat tidur _ne_," ucap Leeteuk sambil mengelus lengan Henry.

Henry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Berusaha tersenyum untuk meyakinkan _eomma_nya.

"_Ne,_ selamat malam _eomma._"

Setelah melihat Leeteuk berjalan menjauhi kamarnya, Henry bergerak menutup pintu kamarnya, memutar kunci sepenuh mungkin kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kasurnya. Merapikan kumpulan foto yang sengaja ia sembunyikan di bawah selimutnya.

Sejenak Henry menatap potret tersebut. Air matanya kembali merembes saat melihat bagaimana bahagianya situasi yang tergambar dalam potret tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar mencintai _hyung._ Kenapa _hyung_ tidak pernah melihatku?"

**~(*o*)~**

.

Bunyi detik jarum jam terdengar jelas di ruangan yang seolah tak berpenghuni walau faktanya ada dua sosok yang menghuni ruangan serba putih ini. Sungmin duduk di atas ranjangnya, memainkan selang infus yang terhubung ke nadinya.

Di sofa yang berjarak satu meter dari ranjang Sungmin terlihat Kyuhyun duduk dengan gaya bangsawannya. Menatap gerak-gerik Sungmin dengan _stoic face_ ala Kyuhyun Cho.

Sungmin yang sadar tengah diperhatikan, melirikkan ekor matanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ingin lebih lama di rumah sakit?" suara Kyuhyun akhirnya terdengar.

"Hng?" dengung Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Terus saja tarik-tarik selang infusmu."

Sungmin bergerak pelan, menjauhkan tangannya dari selang infusnya.

"Tidak kok."

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan.

"Sudah tahu salah masih berani menyahut," gerutu Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengintip Kyuhyun lewat bulu matanya.

"Apa? Jangan mengintipku seperti itu."

"Dasar tukang marah," sungut Sungmin pelan.

"Aku mendengarmu."

Sungmin hanya menunudukkan kepalanya, namun jika diamati dengan jelas, akan terlihat dengan jelas jika _namja_ manis itu tengah menggerutu sambil mengumpat-ngumpat tak jelas.

"Bicara padaku. Jangan diam-diam mengumpat."

'Ukh! Dasar rambut ramen!' batin Sungmin sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum mengukir satu senyum kaku.

"Aku tidak mengumpat kok."

Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kemudian memutar bola matanya. Sungmin hanya bisa kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa aneh dengan kondisi mereka sekarang. Setelah tangisnya mereda, Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya kemudian duduk dengan ekspresi tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun di antara mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Habiskan makananmu, kau dengar sendiri kan?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Ya, dia memang mendengar secara langsung jika ia harus makan sesuatu untuk meminum obat pertamanya malam ini.

Kyuhyun diam, mengamati Sungmin yang terlihat kesulitan meraih makanan yang perawat letakkan di meja sebelah ranjang Sungmin.

"Tidak punya mulut untuk minta bantuan?" sindir Kyuhyun sambil mendengus pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne,_ bisa tolong ambilkan," ucap Sungmin menahan seluruh gengsinya. Demi apa ia tak pernah bermimpi sekalipun untuk meminta tolong pada _namja_ sombong macam Kyuhyun.

Dengan gerakan malas Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya, kembali melangkah mendekati ranjang Sungmin kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana. Tangannya terulur meraih nampan yang berisi makanan aneh khas rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengamati ekspresi Sungmin sebelum menyerahkan nampan pada sosok berbalut baju rumah sakit itu.

"Habiskan."

Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Menyempatkan diri mengamati nampan di pangkuannya sebelum meraih sumpit untuk memulai makan. Sesekali matanya bergerak menatap Kyuhyun yang ternyata memang tengah menatapnya dalam diam.

"K-kau belum makan?" tanya Sungmin yang berpikir mungkin Kyuhyun ingin makan juga.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Kau belum makan? Ingin makan juga?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau pikir aku mau makan makanan aneh seperti itu."

Sungmin mencebik samar kemudian melanjutkan makannya berusaha mengabaikan jika Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya.

Dua _namja_ berbeda kasta itu terlihat tenang dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan kegiatan menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi tenangnya, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang terlihat menahan kegugupannya dengan berusaha memasukkan makanan sebanyak mungkin ke dalam mulutnya.

Sesekali matanya bergerak mengintip Kyuhyun lewat bulu matanya, berusaha selihai mungkin agar Kyuhyun tak menyadari perbuatannya. Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa tampannya sosok di hadapannya ini jika duduk tenang seperti sekarang.

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya, ingatannya melayang pada saat-saat Kyuhyun datang menolongnya, menggendongnya, dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Pernahkah kalian merasa malu sekaligus terharu karena seseorang yang menjadi musuhmu justru menjadi penyelamatmu. Yah, begitulah yang Sungmin rasakan sekarang. Antara malu dan berterimakasih.

"Emm, aku-"

Dering ponsel Kyuhyun menginterupsi kalimat Sungmin. Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, menatap _ID caller_ si penelepon, me-_reject_ panggilan itu kemudian menatap Sungmin.

"Apa? Kau ingin bicara apa?"

Sungmin menatap ponsel Kyuhyun kemudian menatap pemiliknya dengan pandangan 'Kenapa tidak diangkat?'

"_Ya,_ kau ingin bicara apa tadi?" ulang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdehem pelan kemudian meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Itu~"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Sungmin terlihat kesulitan mengutarakan maksudnya.

'Ayo Minnie-ah! Katakan terimakasih!' dewa batin Sungmin berteriak memberi _support._

"Mendadak bisu?" celetuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung melemaskan bahunya, niatnya bicara serius, Kyuhyun malah memulai keributan.

"Kau ini tidak bisa serius sedikit ya? Aku ingin berterimakasih kau malah begitu."

Kyuhyun membulatkan bibirnya, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk sok paham namun Sungmin yakin seyakin-yakinnya jika ekspresi itu hanya dibuat-buat.

"Ck! Terserah kau saja!" kesal Sungmin kemudian kembali meraih sumpitnya. Menghabiskan makananannya jauh lebih menarik dibanding bicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada. Matanya menatap sok tak tahu pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya mendengus kecil berniat memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak tahu terimakasih," gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Ya! Aku sudah berterimakasih, kau saja yang tidak serius," sahut Sungmin membela diri.

Kyuhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Kau pasti tahu dengan jelas soal itu."

Sungmin membenarkan dalam hati. Kalau semuanya bisa didapatkan dengan gratis untuk apa ia bekerja keras membanting tulang nyaris satu hari penuh.

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Begitu pula dengan rasa terimakasihmu."

"Jadi maksudmu kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu sebagai ucapan terimakasihku?" tebak Sungmin tepat sasaran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, tangannya terulur menepuk kepala Sungmin seolah-olah Sungmin adalah anak kecil yang berhasil menjawab pertanyaan sulit dari gurunya.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" kesal Sungmin sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari atas kepalanya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan serius.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini jika kau menyetujui kesepakatan sejak awal."

"Yah! Mana ada yang begitu?"

"Oh, terserah kau saja. Mau atau tidak itu terserah kau saja. Aku tidak menyuruhmu setuju kan? Aku sudah meletakkan kata akan. Jadi, kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Saat menolongmu tadi memangnya aku butuh persetujuanmu," ucap Kyuhyun sok tak peduli.

"Kalau aku tidak datang tepat waktu siapa yang tahu akan terjadi hal lebih buruk dari sekarang."

Sungmin mengangguk dalam hati. Kyuhyun benar, seandainya _namja_ Cho itu tidak muncul tepat waktu mungkin tubuh Sungmin sudah jadi bubur, mengingat kumpulan _namja_ tadi menghajarnya seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"_N-ne,_ aku tahu. Tapi kan~"

Kyuhyun kembali mengedikkan bahunya, memasang tampang sok tak peduli.

"_Ya.._"

"Apa? Aku tidak memaksa. Itu terserah kau."

"Tapi ekspresi wajahmu seperti itu."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan wajahku? Tampan? Sejak dulu memang tampan kan?"

Sungmin berdecak malas.

"Aku serius!"

"Memangnya aku bercanda sejak tadi?" balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tak menjawab, _namja_ manis itu terlihat menatap wajah Kyuhyun sambil memikirkan pilihan yang Kyuhyun tawarkan, Iya atau tidak. Hanya itu.

"Aku harus pergi, jika kau-"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku setuju. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu."

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati. Ternyata meluluhkan sosok keras kepala sekelas Sungmin tidak sesulit yang ia bayangkan. Namun yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang, apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan setelah Sungmin menyetujui permintaannya.

"Selanjutnya apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Sebenarnya ia bingung ingin menyuruh Sungmin melakukan apa. Sel-sel otak jeniusnya langsung bekerja sama memunculkan ide gila dalam pikiran Kyuhyun. _Namja_ Cho itu menatap Sungmin sejenak kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu yang akan menjadi awal kisah mereka.

"Jadilah asisten pribadiku."

"HA?"

**TBC**

Annyeong chingudeul~

Chapter 6 sudah update :D

Oke! Pada sebel sama Henry ya? Jangan donk! Itu Mochienya Zhouzhou ge hanya menjalankan tuntutan peran yang dibuat sama author baik hati macam saya #plak

Oke, cuap-cuap kali ini saya mau sedikit meluruskan kesalah pahaman.  
Untuk Leeteuk dan Heechul memang saya buat GS dengan alasan lagi-lagi untuk tuntutan peran. Dan yang penting peran **Henry** di sini jadi **namja**, bukan yeoja. Jadi, yang GS hanya Heechul dan Leeteuk.

Maksud Heechul bilang asal yeoja itu bukan berarti Henry yeoja. Henry di sini namja, tapi kalau Kyuhyun masih bertahan sama orientasi seksnya, Heechul hanya setuju sama Henry bukan dengan namja lain dengan alasan statusisasi keluarga #plakplakplak. Tapi, kalo Kyuhyun bersedia menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja, dari keluarga miskin atau keluarga manapun Heechul mau. Tapi berhubung Kyuhyun itu kekeuh tertarik sama namja jadi dia gak mau, alhasil dia dijodohkan dengan Henry. Oke? Kalau masih bingung baca dan cermati lagi chapter-chapter yang lalu :D

Dan untuk yang bilang tiap chapter makin pendek, aku gak tau mau ngetik gimana lagi. FF ini, dari awal sampe chapter 6 ini, panjang chapternya berkisar 4-6 ribu words, 21-27 halaman. Aku gak tahu kurang panjang gimana lagi -_- Kalo mau lebih pendek aku bisa :D Silahkan memilih. Reader juga berhak ngasi masukan kok.

Mungkin ada unek-unek lain, silahkan katakan di kotak review. Entah itu masalah update saya yang terlalu cepat, pemilihan cast, dan lain sebagainya silahkan. Gunakan pemilihan kata yang tepat, oke sayangku sekalian~ #plak

Geurae! Thanks buat yang sudah kasi support, buat yang menyempatkan diri baca karya saya, buat yang mau muncul, buat yang new readers, dan special thanks buat kalian-kalian yang mengikuti FF ini maupun karya-karya saya sejak awal #bow Aku cinta kalian semua :*

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nae Sunbae**

.

.

**Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**a/n: Nanti ada note di bawah, tolong dibaca.**

**CHAPTER 7**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, _bedrest_ satu minggu yang dokter sarankan Sungmin tolak setelah menghabiskan waktu dua harinya hanya untuk berbaring dengan alasan pemulihan memar-memarnya. Sungmin berpikir, memangnya jika ia tidur nyaman di kasur empuk rumah sakit tabungannya akan bertambah? Tentu saja tidak! Samar-samar Sungmin menyalahkan Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Untuk apa _namja_ itu membawanya ke rumah sakit. Seandainya Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin pulang mungkin saat ini ia tak perlu memikirkan bagaimana Jaehyun dan pemilik restoran _fast food_ tempatnya bekerja tengah menyiapkan pemecatan secara tidak terhormat untuk Sungmin walau faktanya Jaehyun tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

"Sudah siap?" suara Shindong terdengar dari arah pintu.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah sumringah ayahnya. Dalam mimpi sekalipun Sungmin tak pernah berpikir akan menjalin hubungan baik dengan orang-orang yang awalnya ia anggap aneh.

Percaya atau tidak, Eunhyuk yang saat awal mengenalnya selalu bersikap sinis justru menjadi orang yang paling sering mengunjunginya. Entah membawa buah ataupun makanan-makanan yang sebenarnya tak diperbolehkan oleh pihak rumah sakit.

'Jangan dengarkan kata dokter. Mereka hanya pintar bicara, tidak lihat apa kalau makanan rumah sakit itu aneh. Habiskan sesukamu.'

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mengingat kata-kata Eunhyuk saat Sungmin mengatakan makanan yang Eunhyuk bawa tidak boleh ia konsumsi.

"Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya tidak bisa mengantar, mungkin Kibummie dan yang lain akan mengantar kita," ucap Shindong masih dengan nada bahagia.

"Aku tidak berharap diantar siapapun _appa,_ kita bisa pulang naik bus kan?"

Shindong tersenyum kikuk kemudian melempar tatapan menggoda pada putranya.

"Tapi tadinya Kyuhyun berjanji untuk mengantarmu."

Sungmin melempar tatapan jengah pada Shindong.

"Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu _appa._"

"_Appa_ merasa sedikit aneh saja. Kyuhyun sedikit berlebihan soal memperhatikanmu," ujar Shindong sambil membayangkan ekspresi-ekspresi yang Kyuhyun lukiskan setiap _namja_ itu mendengar nama Sungmin entah dari mulut siapapun.

"Sudahlah, itu hanya rasa simpati. Kenapa _appa_ jadi membicarakan ini sih?" omel Sungmin. Mendengar omelan putranya, Shindong pun memilih untuk tak melanjutkan pembahasan tentang Kyuhyun.

"Ayo," ajak Sungmin.

"Kemana?" tanya Shindong sambil mengamati tas kecil yang sudah Sungmin bawa.

"Kita pulang _appa._"

"Tapi Kibummie, Hyukkie dan Wookkie akan mengantar kita. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampai."

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding rumah sakit. Masih jam sepuluh.

"_Appa,_ ini masih jam sekolah. Tidak mungkin mereka bolos sekolah."

"Siapa bilang?"

Sungmin dan Shindong menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu dan mendapati tiga _namja_ dengan rambut warna-warni tengah menatap mereka.

"Terus saja sok tahu," omel Eunhyuk sambil menghampiri Sungmin diikuti Ryeowook dan Kibum di belakangnya.

Melihat kunci mobil yang Kibum angkat tinggi-tinggi Sungminpun mendesah pelan. Sedikit tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan istimewa orang-orang yang awalnya ia anggap aneh ini. Terbiasa naik bus, mengendarai sepeda, bahkan berjalan kaki membuat Sunggmin berpikir bahwa tindakan 'teman-teman' barunya ini terkesan berlebihan.

"Kami bisa naik bus. Sungguh!" ucapan Sungmin membuat Kibum selaku pemegang kunci mobil langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja Min, kalau kau mabuk kendaraan mahal muntah saja di dalam mobil. Lagipula itu bukan mobilku," ujar Eunhyuk dengan nada menyebalkan.

Ini salah satu hal yang membuat Sungmin sering berpikir dua kali tentang kebaikan Eunhyuk, dia belum mengenal Eunhyuk dengan baik jadi ia belum terbiasa dengan cara bicaranya yang jujur dan terkesan menghina di waktu bersamaan.

"Lagipula kami sudah meliburkan diri untuk mengantarmu pulang, ayolah!"

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Apa anak-anak orang kaya melakukan pemaksaan dengan cara yang sama? Halus namun tepat sasaran karena setelahnya Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"_Chaaa!_ Biar aku saja yang membawa tas-mu," seru Ryeowook sambil meraih tas yang Sungmin bawa.

"Tidak, aku bisa membawanya sendiri Ryeo-"

"Wokkie! Kau tidak menyimak ucapan kami dengan baik ya?" sela Eunhyuk sambil menatap tak suka pada Sungmin.

"Kau ini bisa tidak bicara lebih halus pada orang yang baru mengenalmu!" omel Kibum membuat Eunhyuk langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. Melirik pada Sungmin kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya, maksudku dia harus terbiasa. Kita kan sudah menginjinkannya untuk memanggil nama kecil kita," sahut Eunhyuk pelan, masih berusaha untuk membenarkan diri.

"Ah, maksudku Wookkie, Kibummie, dan Hyukkie, sudah benar kan?" ralat Sungmin sambil mengukir senyum manis. Dia tak ingin hubungan Kibum dan Eunhyuk bermasalah karenanya.

"Yup! Itu baru betul! Ayo kembali ke rumah _ajushi,_" seru Ryeowook sambil menggandeng lengan Shindong. Diantara tiga _namja_ dengan rambut warna-warni, Ryeowooklah yang paling sering menempel pada Shindong. _Namja_ paling kecil dalam geng rambut pelangi itu seolah menjelma menjadi anak angkat Shindong.

"Sebaiknya besok jangan pergi sekolah dulu," ucap Kibum sedikit memberi saran pada Sungmin. Ryeowook dan Shindong berjalan di depan sementara Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Kibum berjalan bersama di belakang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Aku tidak suka lama-lama berdiam diri, lagipula Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun sudah setuju," jawab Sungmin membuat Kibum hanya bisa mengiyakan. Yeah, berdiam diri apalagi hanya di rumah tentu akan sangat membosankan.

"Hei Min, aku sudah membuat janji dengan dokter kulit tadi malam," cerita Eunhyuk.

Sungmin yang tak mengerti maksud Eunhyuk menceritakan hal itu hanya bisa memberi tanggapan, berusaha antusias.

"Untuk apa? Apa kau mengalami keluhan kulit?"

Kibasan tangan yang Eunhyuk lakukan seolah menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Lalu?"

"Percaya atau tidak dia berkonsultasi soal luka di wajahmu," celetuk Kibum.

"Huh? Kenapa dengan wajahku?" tanya Sungmin sambil memegangi wajahnya yang masih ditempeli beberapa plaster luka dan satu perban kecil di keningnya.

"Hei, kalau kau menjadi bagian kami, kulitmu harus mulus. Tidak boleh ada bekas luka, kau lihat wajah kami. Mulus kan?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil membanggakan kulit wajahnya yang mulus seperti porselen dan Sungmin membenarkan itu dalam hati.

"Aku rasa itu berlebihan sekali, aku pernah mengalami luka yang lebih parah dari ini, dan aku tidak menggunakan obat apapun, nanti mereka hilang dengan sendirinya."

Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"_Jeongmal?_ Jadi kau pernah mendapatkan luka lebih parah dari ini? Di wajahmu?" ulang Eunhyuk dengan nada benar-benar terkejut.

"Hyukkie, kenapa kau selalu heboh-"

"Kibummie kau tahu dengan jelas kalau aku tak pernah main-main soal kulit."

"Ya aku tahu."

"Karena itu diamlah. Ini bukan bagianmu."

Kibum langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Di antara dia, Eunhyuk, Henry, dan, Ryeowook, Eunhyuklah yang paling rutin melakukan perawatan. Jika sudah menyangkut penampilan, entah itu pakaian maupun tubuh, Eunhyuk rela merogoh kocek dalam-dalam, berbeda dengan Kibum yang ogah-ogahan saat Eunhyuk menyeretnya ke salon atau _shoping_ besar-besaran.

"Bagaimana bisa hilang dengan sendirinya? Apa kau punya sihir? Luka di bagian mana? Tapi wajahmu mulus sekali loh sebelum mendapat luka menyebalkan ini."

Sungmin tersenyum kikuk menanggapi berondongan pertanyaan Eunhyuk, matanya sedikit melirik pada Kibum yang terlihat mengangkat bahu.

"Hyuk-"

"Sssssttt! _Aish!_ Bukan bagianmu Kibummie!"

Kibum kembali mengatupkan bibirnya, niatnya menyelamatkan Sungmin dari ke-_ecxited_-an Eunhyuk akan penampilan justru mendapat semburan tak jelas. Setelah memutar mata pada Eunhyuk, Kibum melangkah lebih dulu, menyusul Shindong dan Ryeowook jauh lebih baik. Toh, Shindong akan menceritakan banyak hal lucu, itu jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi kacang dalam wawancara tak penting yang tengah Eunhyuk lakukan.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Ocehan Ryeowook dan Euhyuk terdengar bersahutan sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Sungmin, sesekali Kibum terdengar menimpali.

"Jadi kau pergi ke sekolah dengan dua kali bus? Empat kali dengan pulang sekolah!"

"Jam berapa kau berangkat dari rumah?"

"Bagaimana kalau busnya mogok di tengah jalan?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan sejenis itulah yang Sungmin dapatkan sejak tadi. Jauhnya jarak Gyeohryseong yang kebetulan bertempat di pusat kota Seoul dengan flat Sungmin yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul membuat tiga anak orang kaya itu berdecak tak percaya.

Shindong yang duduk di kursi depan –bersebelahan dengan Kibum hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Aku lihat halte terakhir tadi cukup jauh dari daerah sini. Lalu kau naik apa?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Berjalan kaki lebih sehat kan?" sahut Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk bergidik tak setuju.

"Minnie si tikus pembangkang Cho Kyuhyun-"

Sungmin nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar sebutan konyol yang entah Eunhyuk dapatkan darimana.

"Aku punya waktu olahraga sendiri dan itupun bersama Donghae. Jalan kaki setiap hari pulang pergi sekolah bukanlah gayaku."

"Ya, kali ini aku setuju dengan Hyukkie," sahut Ryeowook sambil mengamati gang-gang sempit nan sepi menuju rumah Sungmin. Beruntung ini siang hari, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana gelapnya jalan ini di malam hari. Jika dirinyalah yang berjalan seorang diri di situ, ia tak tahu bisa menahan diri untuk kencing di celana atau tidak.

'Ukh! Aku tidak mau!' teriak batin Ryeowook sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Aku juga, aku pikir berjalan memang sehat, tapi~ untuk setiap hari pulang pergi sekolah aku rasa bersepeda jauh lebih cocok," imbuh Kibum samar-samar ikut bergidik.

Shindong kembali mengurai tawa pelan, sedikit banyak ia merasa bangga memiliki putra yang mandiri seperti Sungmin.

"Tidak setiap pulang pergi sekolah saja kok," sahutnya.

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin lebih dari pulang pergi," jawab Shindong ambigu.

"Eoh? Maksudnya?"

"Jika malas bersepeda kadang dia berjalan sejauh tempat yang ia tuju. Sungmin bekerja di tiga tempat dalam satu hari."

CKIIITTT!

"HAH?"

"Gila!"

.

.

.

Sungmin memasang wajah tenang tanpa ekspresi saat turun dari mobil. Omelan bahkan sumpah serapah tak jelas tak henti mampir di telinganya sejak Shindong membongkar status pekerjaanya.

"Heh! Kau pikir kau itu robot ya!"

"Jangan gila Lee Sungmin! Banyak berdoa sebelum Tuhan mencabut nyawamu!"

"Berapa uang yang kau dapat? Apa itu cukup untuk membeli dunia?"

Ah~ sulit bicara kerasnya hidup pada anak orang kaya.

Shindong yang sejak awal tak suka dengan pilihan Sungmin bekerja keras seperti tak kenal lelah hanya mengukir senyum tenang saat mendengar _statement_ tak setuju dari orang-orang yang mendengar pengakuannya.

Semakin banyak orang yang tak setuju dengan tindakan Sungmin, akan semakin mudah pula membuat Sungmin berhenti dari salah satu pekerjaannya. Mungkin bekerja di dua tempat lebih manusiawi untuk _namja_ seukuran Sungmin.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Jadi berhenti membicarakan masalah ini, bisakah?" suara Sungmin terdengar jengkel.

"Oh ya ampun, wajar jika Kyuhyun memberi gelar tikus kecil pembangkang padamu, kau memang makhluk kecil pembangkang, Lee Sungmin," omel Eunhyuk sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Helaan napas mengalah terdengar dari bibir Sungmin.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas ini lagi. Ayo."

"Kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengamati bangunan di hadapannya.

"Flat kami, kau tidak berniat mampir?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada jengah.

Eunhyuk melempar pandangan pada Kibum, dan Ryeowook yang juga tengah mengamati bangunan di hadapannya.

"Semua ini flatmu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Untuk apa kami menyewa semua flat ini? Kami menyewa satu flat."

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah Hyuk, ayo kita masuk!" omel Kibum membuat Eunhyuk buru-buru menelan keterkejutannya.

"Oke. Oke. Ayo!" ujarnya mengalah.

_Namja_ berambut biru itu membimbing langkah Shindong bersama Ryeowook.

"_Ajushi,_ apa di dalam tidak panas?" tanyanya pelan.

"_Shut up_ Lee Hyukjae!" peringat Kibum.

Eunhyuk kembali mengatupkan bibirnya, sedikit melotot pada Ryeoowook yang tengah memeletkan lidah padanya.

"Sedikit," sahut Shindong berbisik.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mendesah pelan.

"_Appa_ mana kuncinya?" tanya Sungmin setelah ia berdiri di depan pintu flatnya.

"Tidak di kunci, tadi pagi _appa_ pulang sebentar."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian meraih kenop pintu, tepat saat pintu terbuka bunyi terompetlah yang pertama kali menyapa pendengarannya. Sungmin mengerjab kaget untuk beberapa saat.

"_SURPRISE!_"

"SELAMAT DATANG!"

"SELAMAT PULANG DARI RUMAH SAKIT!"

Sekali lagi Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya. Menatap _namja-namja_ luar biasa tampan yang tengah berada di dalam rumahnya. Mereka tersenyum lebar, menggunakan topi-topi lucu khas natal, senyum lucu yang terlukis di bibir mereka mau tak menular pada Sungmin. Sungmin ikut tersenyum bahkan mengurai tawa kecil.

_Cool Five_ berada dalam flat kecilnya, menyambut Sungmin yang barusaja pulang dari rumah sakit. Formasi lengkap, lima _namja_ itu selalu bersama seolah ada tali tak kasat mata yang selalu mengikat mereka. Namun, di antara lima _namja_ tampan itu, mata Sungmin justru tertuju pada satu sosok yang ogah-ogahan memakai topi lucunya namun mengukir satu senyum tipis yang terlihat sangat tampan di mata Sungmin. Siapa lagi jika bukan ketua C5 –Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ini kejutan untukmu, dan sebenarnya _ajushi_ juga sudah tahu," ucap Kibum sambil merangkul pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya pada Kibum kemudian menggumamkan kata terimakasih.

"Nah! Ayo kita rayakaaaaannnn!" seru Donghae dengan nada cerianya. Sungmin suka sekali dengan sifat periang yang Donghae sembunyikan dalam gaya _cool_ ala member C5.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk masuk bersama Shindong, Kibum menyusul setelah menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin seolah mengisyaratkan agar _namja_ manis itu segera menyusul mereka.

Sungmin masih berdiri di pintu flatnya, menatap dua _namja_ yang masih berdiri di posisinya –Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi. Dua _namja_ itu seolah menunggu atau mungkin berniat mengajak Sungmin masuk.

Sungmin suka dengan sikap ramah Zhoumi, pemuda itu tampan dan jelas-jelas baik, wajar jika _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ menaruh perasaan suka pada _namja_ berdarah China itu. Satu senyum lebar Sungmin lukiskan saat Zhoumi menatap penuh ke arahnya, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun berniat mengangkat tangannya, sekedar melambai sok asik untuk menyapa Sungmin. Namun siapa sangka saat tangannya hendak terangkat Zhoumi bergerak merangkul Sungmin, mengajak _namja_ manis itu memasuki rumah.

"Ayo!"

Seperti orang bodoh, Kyuhyun terdiam di posisinya. Tangannya seolah mengayun di udara, matanya bergerak ke segala arah seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja dilihatnya. Zhoumi bertindak seenaknya, bahkan Kyuhyun yakin jika Zhoumi tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Kyuhyun bergerak menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sungmin yang masih melongokkan kepala berusaha menatapnya.

"Sial! Apa dia mau main-main denganku!" geram Kyuhyun. _Namja_ jangkung itu kembali menolehkan kepalanya, menatap pada Sungmin dan Zhoumi yang sudah bergabung dengan yang lain, walau faktanya sesekali Sungmin menatapnya seolah membujuk Kyuhyun untuk segera bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" suara Zhoumi terdengar membuat Kyuhyun menekan kuat-kuat emosinya. Dari nada bicaranya yang tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun, Kyuhyun yakin jika Zhoumi tak menyadari tindakannya tadi. Sungmin pasti sempat melihat gerakan tangan Kyuhyun, tindakan Zhoumi yang tiba-tiba membawa Sungmin pergi tentu membuat Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar kesal.

Anggukan kepala Kyuhyun lakukan setengah hati. Mau tak mau ia bergabung dengan yang lain, tapi jujur saja _mood_nya tiba-tiba memburuk. Obrolan ringan mulai terjalin saat Kyuhyun memilih bergabung dan berniat duduk di karpet-

Oh tunggu!

"Apa _appa_ membeli karpet baru?" tanya Sungmin saat menyadari kondisi karpet rumahnya yang jauh lebih membaik dari karpet lusuhnya.

"Eh? Iya ya? Tidak kok! _Appa_ tidak membeli yang baru," sahut Shindong kaget. Sungguh ia tak membeli benda baru untuk mengisi flat mereka. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh bulu-bulu halus karpet seolah menunjukkan betapa mahalnya benda yang ia duduki ini.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini? Apa menurut _appa_ karpet ini jatuh dari langit lalu terpasang rapi seperti ini?" perasaan jengkel mendadak Sungmin rasakan. Ia tak suka jika Shindong melakukan hal ini.

"Sungguh Minnie, _appa_ tidak membelinya. Uang darimana?"

Sungmin terkesiap. Benar juga. Ia bisa merasakan betapa mahalnya harga karpet ini. Tebal, empuk, dan nyaman dengan bulu-bulu halus di atasnya.

"Maaf. Ini semua usul Kyuhyun," sahut Siwon.

"Usul?" ulang Sungmin nyaris tersedak keterkejutannya. Kyuhyun? Usul Kyuhyun? Lancang sekali _namja_ itu.

"Emm, apa kau tak bisa merasakan kalau ruangan ini jauh lebih sejuk?"

Sungmin membenarkan dalam hati. Flatnya memang terasa lebih sejuk, apa putra Cho itu memasang pendingin ruangan? Mata Sungmin bergerak mengamati kondisi flat kecilnya. Matanya mulai mencari-cari kelancangan jenis apalagi yang Kyuhyun lakukan dengan rumah mereka. Lemari pendingin, televisi, dan beberapa perabot yang mengisi ruangan membuat sinar mata Sungmin menggelap tiba-tiba.

"Tapi ini bukan hal yang buruk, aku jadi tak kepanasan berada di sini," ujar Eunhyuk sambil menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih –Donghae.

"Ya, aku yakin Kyuhyun menyediakan banyak bahan makanan di dalam kulkas. Jadi, kita bisa memasak!" seru Ryeowook.

Mata Sungmin terpejam sejenak sebelum kembali terbuka untuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan merasa terhina, _namja_ manis itu menatap nyalang Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh _namja_ Cho itu. Dengan menahan seluruh sumpah serapah yang sudah berada di ujung mulutnya, Sungmin berdiri, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan berani kemudian berkata.

"Kita harus bicara."

Tak ada tanggapan berarti, Kyuhyun tak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng namun _namja_ itu bergerak dari posisinya, balas menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tenangnya.

"Oke. Dimana?"

Tanpa berkata-kata, Sungmin melangkah menuju salah satu ruangan di flat kecilnya, jika ia marah-marah di dapur, siapapun bisa masuk dan berusaha menghentikan mereka. Jika ia marah-marah di luar rumah, alih-alih Kyuhyun mendengarkan omelannya, yang ada namja itu akan semakin menebar aura ketampanannya karena Sungmin yakin semua tetangganya pasti meneteskan air liur jika menatap wajah tampan Tuan muda Cho ini.

BLAM!

Jadilah mereka di sini. Di dalam kamar berukuran 3x4 yang Sungmin sebut dalam hati sebagai kamarnya.

"Waw. Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah mengejek. Saat matanya menangkap sebuah ranjang kecil dan seragam Gyeohryseong yang tersampir di sebuah kursi, _namja_ Cho itu mulai mencebikkan bibirnya, mencemooh dalam hati bagaimana bisa ruangan ini disebut sebagai kamar.

"Kau mengundangku masuk kamarmu?"

"Tidak lucu," sahut Sungmin dengan nada dingin.

Mata Kyuhyun menemukan sinar itu, sinar kekesalan yang tergambar jelas dalam bola mata besar Sungmin.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tahu dengan pasti jika kau tahu apa yang ingin aku bicarakan," Sungmin menyahut sepersekian detik setelah Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya. Hal itu memperkuat pemikiran Kyuhyun jika sosok itu benar-benar marah.

"Apa? Aku melakukan apa?"

"Jangan main-main denganku!"

Desahan napas malas sengaja Kyuhyun hembuskan keras-keras lewat mulutnya.

"Apalagi yang kau permasalahkan? Aku melakukan apalagi?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tak tahu. Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini. Aku tahu rumahku tidak semewah rumahmu, tapi bisakah kau tidak ikut campur dengan semua hal yang berurusan dengan kehidupan pribadiku?"

Kyuhyun tergelak pelan, mengejek Sungmin dalam tawanya.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kau melupakan fakta jika kau menyetujui kesepakatan yang sudah kita buat."

Sungmin terkesiap, matanya bergerak mencari-cari saat ingatannya melayang pada kejadian saat di rumah sakit. Ini mengenai asisten pribadi. Ya, Sungmin memang menyetujui itu, tapi apa hak Kyuhyun melakukan ini?

"Kau tahu? Asisten pribadi keluarga Cho mengabdi sepanjang hidupnya. Mereka bekerja sesuai perintah, diam dan tak pernah membantah. Ini bagian dari pasal dua."

"Kau tahu dengan jelas jika aku bukan anjing penurut seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menginginkanku menjadi asisten pribadi."

"Karena aku bisa dan aku menginginkan itu," putus Kyuhyun dengan nada final.

Sungmin nyaris berteriak marah jika saja tak mengingat kesepakatan konyolnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Lagipula aku memiliki alasan dengan semua ini."

"Kau selalu pandai berkelit, Tuan-"

"Kau melanggar pasal satu," sela Kyuhyun.

Hal itu membuat Sungmin buru-buru mengatupkan bibirnya sebelum kembali membuka mulut untuk meralat kalimatnya.

"Maksudku, Cho Kyuhyun _sunbaenim!_" tegas Sungmin sambil menekankan panggilannya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau pelajari lebih lanjut kesepakatan kita."

"Ti-tidak perlu. Otakku tidak selamban yang kau pikirkan!"

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengintip reaksi Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu terlihat kebingungan dan keras kepala di waktu bersamaan.

'Bodoh! Kenapa aku membuat kesepakatan konyol dengan makhluk gila satu ini!' batin Sungmin terlihat memeletkan lidahnya, mengejek Sungmin yang tampak terjebak sendiri dengan situasi yang ia buat.

**Pihak pertama: Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Pihak kedua: Lee Sungmin.**

**Pasal 1: Sebagai pihak kedua, Lee Sungmin diharuskan bersikap sopan terhadap Cho Kyuhyun selaku pihak pertama.  
Keterangan: Ditentukan pihak pertama.**

**Pasal 2: Sebagai pihak kedua, Lee Sungmin diharuskan mengikuti segala sesuatu yang telah menjadi keputusan Cho Kyuhyun selaku pihak pertama.  
Keterangan: Batas ditentukan pihak pertama.**

**Pasal 3: Sebagai pihak kedua, Lee Sungmin dilarang melakukan konfrontasi apalagi membantah Cho Kyuhyun selaku pihak pertama.  
Keterangan: Batas ditentukan pihak pertama.**

**Pasal 4: Pasal bisa berubah sesuai ketentuan yang berlaku.**

**Keterangan tambahan: Sanksi untuk setiap pelanggaran yang dilakukan oleh pihak kedua, akan ditentukan oleh pihak pertama.**

Tidak sebanyak pasal-pasal yang akan Sungmin dapatkan jika ia membunuh Kyuhyun, tapi percayalah empat pasal yang Kyuhyun buat seenak kepalanya itu sudah pasti membuat hidup Sungmin sepenuhnya berada di dalam genggaman iblis tampan bermarga Cho itu.

"Kenapa diam tikus kecil?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar menyentak kesadaran Sungmin.

"Soal pekerjaanku bagaimana?"

"Bukan masalah, aku tetap menggajimu, bahkan lebih besar dari uang yang kau dapatkan dengan bekerja setiap hari di tiga tempat. Tapi, jika sewaktu-waktu aku membutuhkanmu sebagai asistenku, mau tak mau kau harus meninggalkan pekerjaan tidak jelasmu itu."

Sungmin mengumpat pelan.

"Yang tidak jelas justru membuat kesepakatan konyol denganmu."

"Aku bisa mendengarmu. Terlalu banyak melanggar pasal satu. Apa kau ingin aku memberlakukan sanksi mulai saat ini?"

'Dasar gila!'

"Apa aku perlu menambahkan pasal lain agar kau tak mengumpat dalam hati?"

Sungmin merapatkan bibirnya, menyatukan giginya berusaha menahan agar bunyi gemeletuk giginya tak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau segera pindah dari tempat ini."

Kerutan samar membayangi kening mulus Sungmin.

"Sofa, lemari, dan mesin cuci, tempat ini terlalu kecil untuk menampung benda-benda yang akan datang selanjutnya."

Apa?

Mulut Sungmin serasa jatuh ke lantai, terinjak kaki Kyuhyun sehingga ia tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Apalagi yang ingin Kyuhyun lakukan dengan flatnya?

"Kau yang membuat semuanya makin menyempit! Batalkan semua itu sebelum aku menjual benda-benda mahalmu itu ke pasar barang bekas!"

Ganti Kyuhyun yang kehilangan kata-katanya. Sungmin terlihat sangat marah bahkan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Lebih marah dari awalnya.

"Aku setuju dengan kesepakatan yang kita buat, bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan semua hal seenaknya. Aku menolak semua itu! Kenapa kau lancang sekali!"

"Lee Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam.

"Apa!"

"Aku sudah berbaik hati membiarkanmu keluar rumah sakit sebelum waktu yang ku tentukan. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain membantahku!"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, kepalanya serasa ingin meledak memikirkan keegoisan Kyuhyun.

"Kali ini saja, tolong," pinta Sungmin menekan dalam semua kalimat yang ia siapkan untuk melawan Kyuhyun.

Yang terlihat di sana hanyalah tatapan kemarahan Kyuhyun, mata yang akhir-akhir ini menampakkan sinar geli setiap menatap Sungmin itu kembali melempar tatapan nyalang penuh ketidaksukaan.

"Dasar keras kepala!" umpat Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menyadari sesuatu. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kemudian berjalan ke luar ruangan. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara keras setengah mengumpat yang Kyuhyun lakukan lewat panggilannya.

Kyuhyun memang membatalkan pengiriman benda-benda itu, namun yang tengah berkelebatan di pikiran Sungmin saat ini adalah mengenai tindakan Kyuhyun. Apa iya asisten pribadi keluarga Cho diharuskan mendapatkan perlakuan sedikit 'istimewa' seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam ruangan, membanting pintu keras-keras seolah menyadarkan Sungmin jika ia telah kembali menjulang di hadapan _namja_ kecil itu.

"Apalagi? Katakan apalagi yang mengganggu kepala batumu itu!"

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya, sedikit kaget mendapati sikap Kyuhyun yang terlihat semarah itu. Lidahnya terasa kelu, ingin membentak balik namun justru kalimat terbata-bata setengah terheran yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ti-tidak, tidak ada lagi. Kenapa kau, kenapa kau semarah itu?"

Kyuhyun menggeram kemudian menyentak lengan Sungmin dalam satu tarikan, membawa tubuh kecil itu mendekat. Sungmin bersumpah, kakinya melemas seperti jeli saat merasakan napas berat Kyuhyun menerpa hangat di wajahnya.

"Kau harus tahu jika aku tidak suka dibantah! Tatap aku saat aku bicara denganmu!"

Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman, berusaha melepaskan diri namun Kyuhyun mengeratkan cekalannya di lengan Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar tikus pembangkang! Dan bodohnya aku selalu mengalah untuk makhluk kecil sepertimu!"

Satu sentakan kembali Sungmin rasakan. _Namja_ manis itu hanya bisa terdiam, menatap apapun selain wajah Kyuhyun yang pasti masih melayangkan tatapan nyalang untuknya. Keheningan menyelimuti dua _namja_ itu sampai bantingan pintu yang kembali terdengar membuat Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pintu yang menjadi korban kemarahan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyentuh lengannya, merasakan bagaimana emosi Kyuhyun tertinggal di sana.

"Minnie-ah, _gwaenchana?_" suara Kibum terdengar membuat Sungmin buru-buru mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun?"

Senyum palsu sok kuat Sungmin lukiskan di bibirnya.

"Bukankah itu sudah biasa."

"Tidak, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat marah tadi. Apa yang terjadi?"

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada. Mungkin dia terlalu kesal padaku."

Tak ingin memperpanjang situasi, Kibum segera menganggukkan kepalanya, mengajak Sungmin untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sini, bahkan Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan acara menyambut kepulangan Sungmin yang ternyata adalah usul Kyuhyun sendiri.

Kibum menatap Sungmin yang masih menampakkan ekspresi kaget di matanya.

"Dia memang tidak pandai menunjukkan perhatiannya pada orang lain. Memang terlihat egois, tapi semua itu bagian dari bentuk perhatiannya."

Dia yang Kibum maksud di sini sudah pasti Kyuhyun. Namun, Sungmin tak bisa memberi tanggapan apapun setelah mendengar hal itu. Antara menyalahkan dan membenarkan di dalam hati.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah dengan wajah masam. Hal itu membuat beberapa _maid_ yang sibuk dengan kegiatan rumah mengernyitkan kening, jarang-jarang tuan muda mereka datang dengan kondisi seperti itu. Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun lebih sering diam, tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat memasuki rumah.

Dalam hati, Kyuhyun masih setia menyumpah-nyumpah sikapnya. Mengalah pada seseorang adalah hal terhina yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Dan yang membuatnya merasa benar-benar kesal di sini adalah, ia mengalah pada Sungmin. Sosok yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa, tidak punya derajat setinggi dirinya.

Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu?

Pertanyaan itulah yang memenuhi kepala Kyuhyun, berputar-putar seolah mengancam Kyuhyun untuk menemukan jawabannya.

"Setelah bersenang-senang dengan _namja_ miskinmu apa kau masih ingat jalan pulang?" suara Heechul terdengar entah darimana.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati Heechul tengah duduk manis di depan televisi. Tak ingin berkomentar, Kyuhyunpun melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Apa Victoria belum menyampaikan hal penting padamu?" suara Heechul kembali menginterupsi langkah Kyuhyun. Namun sekali lagi ia tak berniat menanggapi atau berkomentar atas ucapan _eomma_nya.

"Jika kau tidak berniat ikut campur dalam persiapan pertunanganmu dengan Henry, _eomma_ bersedia turun tangan untuk mengurus semuanya termasuk menentukan tanggal pertunangan kalian."

Kyuhyun terdiam, berusaha mencerna ucapan ibunya sebelum satu jawaban ia lontarkan.

"Lakukan semuanya. Lakukan sesuka hati kalian! Aku tidak peduli dengan perjodohan konyol itu. Aku sudah memperingatkan hal ini sejak awal. Jadi, jangan menyesal jika aku mempermalukan kalian lebih dari ini."

Heechul terkesiap. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia bisa menangkap jika _mood_ Kyuhyun sedang buruk bahkan benar-benar buruk dibanding hari-hari biasanya.

"Kau. Sudah kembali rupanya. Putraku yang pembangkang sudah kembali," ucap Heechul penuh permusuhan.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, menyiapkan diri sebelum menatap ibunya..

"Aku tidak tahu masih pantas atau tidak jika kau menganggap aku putramu. Aku seperti tidak punya ibu."

"Cho Kyuhyun jaga bicaramu!" satu suara lain terdengar. Kyuhyun mengenal jelas suara ini. Suara ayahnya, Cho Hankyung.

'Hoh, sudah pulangkah dari negara tempat mengumpulkan uang?' ejek batin Kyuhyun.

Tak ingin mendengar ceramah _appa_nya, Kyuhyunpun memilih melanjutkan langkahnya. Menulikan telinga dari suara _appa_nya yang nyaris berteriak memanggil-manggilnya untuk berhenti.

Bantingan pintu yang berdebum keras makin menyulut emosi Heechul, _yeoja_ itu nyaris berdiri dari posisinya jika Hankyung tak menahannya.

"Kau terlalu ikut campur! Jangan membuat semuanya memburuk!"

"Kau tahu apa! Kau selalu sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumenmu itu! Jangan mengajariku, aku tahu bagaimana cara mendidik putraku!"

"Kau bicara seolah-olah Kyuhyun hanya putramu? Dia putraku juga!"

"Tapi kau tak pernah ada waktu mengurus putramu!"

"Kau yang membuat batas! Aku membebaskan Kyuhyun karena aku menyayangi putraku!"

"Cukup! Bicara saja dengan tumpukan dokumenmu itu!"

Kyuhyun masih bersandar di pintu kamarnya, samar-samar teriakan orang tuanya terdengar ke dalam kamarnya. Dia tak pernah suka dengan situasi ini. Ia terlalu ditekan hingga lelah untuk membantah. Jadi, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menekan orang lain untuk menurut padanya. Sadar atau tidak, ini hanyalah bagian dari pelampiasan Kyuhyun atas tekanan yang ia dapatkan.

Samar-samar ingatannya tertuju pada Sungmin dan Shindong, mereka serba kekurangan namun kebahagian mereka seolah tak bisa dibeli dengan apapun. Berbeda dengan hidupnya yang penuh dengan uang, namun uang yang ia miliki tak pernah cukup untuk membeli kebahagiannya.

Ingin menangis?

Tentu saja, Kyuhyun ingin sekali. Namun, air matanya seolah mengering. Masa kecilnya ia habiskan dengan menangis, memohon kasih sayang _eomma_nya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak bisa mengingat kapan terkahir kali ia menangis.

"_Sigh,_" desah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sinis.

_Namja_ jangkung itu berjalan kearah kasur, berniat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. _Namun_ niatnya tak berlanjut saat _namja_ jangkung itu menyadari keberadaan sosok lain di dalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sosok yang tengah membaca buku itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun kemudian mengukir satu senyum kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi _hyung,_" ucap sosok berambut merah.

Kyuhyun bergeming, menatap datar sosok itu sambil menebak-nebak apa yang akan sosok itu lakukan di kamarnya.

"Aku lelah. Sebaiknya kau pulang," usir Kyuhyun.

Henry terdiam, matanya masih tertuju pada ekspresi kesal bercampur lelah yang Kyuhyun lukiskan di wajahnya. Kalimat-kalimat ceria yang sejak tadi ia susun dengan susah payah di dalam kepalanya langsung berhamburan tak jelas. Niatnya untuk bicara dengan Kyuhyun sepertinya tinggal rencana.

"Kau dengar?" ulang Kyuhyun, kali ini sengaja menekankan kalimatnya.

Henry menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuang pandangannya ke arah lain namun tak beranjak sedikitpun dari sofa.

"Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus _hyung,_ mau tidak mau semuanya akan terjadi."

"Jangan membual dan cepat keluar dari kamarku, Kim Henry!" bentak Kyuhyun, emosinya benar-benar tak terkendali untuk saat ini.

"_Hyung-_"

"Kau yang menginginkan pertunangan sialan ini! Tak perlu membuat situasi seolah-olah aku menginginkan hal ini juga!" sela Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya. Membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar. Henry cukup tahu diri, ia bangkit dari posisinya. Melangkah keluar ruangan, berhenti sejenak tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun kemudian bergumam pelan.

"Seandainya dia tak datang mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu kau tertarik pada Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun membeku dalam posisinya. Menatap punggung Henry yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya, encerna ucapan Henry dengan menilik sikap berbedanya terhadap Lee Sungmin selama ini.

"Dasar sok tahu! Kalaupun aku memang menyukai Lee Sungmin, itu urusanku. Jangan ikut campur."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Gyeohryseong _School_ kembali heboh. Sungmin berjalan seperti orang tolol dengan tempelan perban dan plester luka di pipi dan keningnya bersama Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook walau faktanya masih ada Jihyun di sebelahnya.

Pagi tadi, sepulang mengantar koran dan susu, Sungmin melihat mobil mewah Eunhyuk terparkir di depan flatnya. Ajakan pergi bersama ke sekolah Sungmin masih anggap sebagai batas wajar, namun saat _namja_ paling fashionable itu mengubah seluruh gaya berpakaiannya, mau tak mau mereka berdebat cukup serius selama beberapa menit walau faktanya kalimat-kalimat memaksa Eunhyuk berhasil membuat Sungmin pasrah mengenakan seragam dengan gaya yang lebih keren dari seragamnya yang dulu.

"Apa dia berubah jadi penjilat sekarang?"

"Dua hari menghilang, muncul sekali dia sudah berubah menjadi seperti itu."

"Oh, oh, oh, apa si miskin itu berniat menjadi pengganti Henry? Dalam mimpi saja!"

Sungmin berusaha menahan diri untuk tak menyahuti ucapan-ucapan sok tahu itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan dengarkan mereka. Pekerjaan orang-orang minim pendidikan memang begitu," sindir Kibum keras-keras. Nada terkesiap terdengar nyaris bersamaan, suasana yang tadinya riuh mendadak hening.

Sungmin mendesah malas dalam hati, berpakaian seperti ini bukanlah gayanya.

"Kau keren tahu," bisik Jihyun. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati acungan jempol yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

"Bukan gayaku," balas Sungmin.

"Ini akan menjadi gayamu seterusnya," sahut Ryeowook meniru nada bicara Eunhyuk.

Entah sejak kapan Sungmin merasa jalan menuju kelasnya terasa sangat jauh, lebih jauh dibanding saat Sungmin tersesat pertama kali. Mungkin efek ditatap hampir semua orang sepanjang koridor.

Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook memang terlihat pantas. Mereka terbiasa mendapat tatapan seperti itu dan memang layak mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Tapi Sungmin, siapa dia? Dalam hati Sungmin menjerit saat suara hatinya seolah mengejek Sungmin yang mungkin cocok disebut sebagai penjilat.

"Aku rasa lebih baik aku pergi ke kelas bersama Jihyun saja," ujar Sungmin merasa tak nyaman.

Kibum dan Eunhyuk yang tengah memimpin langkah langsung menatap tajam Sungmin.

"Berhenti beralasan Lee Sungmin. Bahkan kelas kita searah, mau alasan apalagi kau?" omel Eunhyuk sambil memelototi Sungmin. Melihat itu Sungmin seolah melihat dirinya tengah memelototi Kyuhyun berusaha membuat _namja_ itu takut padanya.

'Hihi,' tawa Sungmin dalam hati. Mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi malam, ia tak yakin bisa bersikap biasa saja jika mereka bertemu nanti.

Saat melewati persimpangan koridor, entah situasi yang menginginkan ini atau ini hanya kebetulan, mereka berpapasan dengan Henry dan duo Park bersaudara. Situasi yang tadinya memang sedikit heboh dengan kedatangan Sungmin bersama _namja_ geng rambut pelangi makin heboh saat Henry yang nyatanya bagian dari perkumpulan itu seolah menjadi orang asing dalam situasi ini.

"Oh astaga! Lihat, siapa yang datang," ujar Injung sambil memasang wajah sok kaget. _Yeoja_ itu bergerak heboh mengahampiri Sungmin kemudian memutarinya, menatap Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah.

"Oh ya ampun Henry, apa _namja_ ini berniat menggantikanmu? Ck! Ck! Ck!"

Henry tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, _namja_ berambut merah itu hanya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan datar berselimut dendam.

"Dua hari menghilang dan kau muncul sebagai penjilat, begitukah Lee miskin?" imbuh Jiyeon sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada. _Yeoja_ itu masih berdiri di samping Henry mengukir senyum sinis dengan pandangan meneliti penampilan Sungmin yang sudah setara dengan Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook.

"Hei Park-_deul_, aku sudah cukup bersabar ya dengan kalian selama ini? Apa yang bisa kalian lakukan selain membual dan menempel pada orang lain?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil melempar tatapan mengejek pada Jiyeon, namun mengingat imbuhan '_deul_' dalam panggilannya, Injung merasa dirinya terlibat juga.

"Aku tidak keberatan ditempeli mereka," sahut Henry dengan gaya tenang.

Ekspresi terhina Injung dan Jiyeon menghilang, berganti raut kemenangan saat Henry berpihak pada mereka berdua.

"Syukurlah. Kau dan mereka memang cocok untuk saling menempeli," imbuh Kibum.

Henry menatap Kibum, sejak dulu memang Kibumlah yang tak pernah suka dengan sikapnya. Sementara Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook cenderung netral namun lebih sering berpihak pada Kibum. Tapi untuk kali ini, sepertinya dua teman satu gengnya itu benar-benar tak melihatnya lagi.

"Dan pengeroyokan yang kau lakukan untuk Sungmin, aku kecewa padamu, Henry-ah."

"Ah? Henry melakukan itu lagi?"

"Waw! Aku pikir Henry akan berhenti."

Henry menatap Ryeowook setelah mendengar penuturan _namja_ berambut pink itu. Walau matanya masih memancarkan sinar ketulusan, tak dipungkiri Henry melihat bagaimana kekecewaan Ryeowook akan sikapnya.

"Ada apa?"

Pandangan semua orang tertuju pada satu sosok yang barusaja bersuara. Kyuhyun dan yang lain muncul dengan tatapan penuh tanya saat melihat situasi menegangkan antara pihak Kibum dan Henry.

Sungmin mendesah pelan, apa kata orang-orang setelah ini. Setelah penjilat, apalagi? Kenapa semua seolah terjadi untuk membuat posisi Sungmin tersudut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Kibum tenang.

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap sosok Sungmin yang terlihat sedikit aneh menurutnya. Seperti ada yang berubah dari penampilan tikus kecil itu. Merasa diperhatikan, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapatkan mata Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kalau tidak ada masalah kenapa berkumpul di sini, bubar sekarang juga," suruh Yesung yang benar-benar jengkel dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Dasar penjilat!" ejek Jiyeon.

Sungmin menatap Jiyeon, berniat menyampaikan perlawaannya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengatakan itu?"

Jiyeon terkesiap.

Kyuhyun bersuara?

"A-aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia muncul dan tiba-tiba menggantikan posisi Henry. Seharusnya _oppa_ membela Henry, Henry-"

Kyuhyun berdehem keras membuat Jiyeon menghentikan ucapannya.

"Jangan asal bicara," ucap Kyuhyun sambil melangkah tenang ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasakan aura Kyuhyun langsung memilih diam, memasang sikap waspada untuk kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Suara terpekik terdengar dari bibir Sungmin, beberapa orang juga memasang tampang bodoh saat melihat lengan Kyuhyun tersampir di pinggang Sungmin.

"Apa kita terlihat serasi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah sok polos.

Sungmin menyiapkan kakinya untuk menendang Kyuhyun, namun tindakannya urung terlaksana saat _namja_ Cho itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Aku tidak suka dibantah!"

Leher Sungmin terlihat bergerak menandakan _namja_ manis itu tengah meneguk ludah.

"Kurasa serasi," sahut Donghae.

"Aku pikir juga," imbuh Siwon sambil melempar tatapan menggoda pada Sungmin.

"Aku juga," sahut Jihyun namun _yeoja_ itu segera menunduk saat Park bersaudara melotot marah padanya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya.

"Ya, kami memang serasi. Bukankah begitu?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melempar tatapan penuh cinta pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tak mengerti situasi hanya bisa melempar tatapan 'Dasar gila!'. Kyuhyun mengabaikan, menyiapkan satu satu senyum konyol sebelum kembali mengeluarkan ultimatumnya.

"Baiklah! Kalian harus bersikap baik pada Lee Sungmin. Karena mulai saat ini, kami resmi berpacaran."

Pekikan, seruan, teriakan, bahkan umpatan terdengar nyaris bersahutan setelah Kyuhyun kembali menyerukan ultimatumnya.

Sungmin menjalarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Kyuhyun kemudian menempatkan satu cubitan kuat di sana dan Kyuhyun membalas itu dengan tatapan 'Jangan macam-macam padaku.'

Kyuhyun memindahkan lengannya ke bahu Sungmin, merangkul erat _namja_ manis itu sambil tersenyum sinis pada Henry. Henry mungkin akan menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang menjadi korban dimata siswa-siswi Gyeohryseong. Namun mereka tak menyadari jika ada satu _namja_ lain yang terlihat menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Zhoumi mengalihkan tatapannya ke segala arah sebelum berusaha bergabung mengurai tawa dengan member Cool Five yang lain.

'Patah hati selalu menyakitkan.'

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Langsung cuap-cuap aja ya XD *sedang diburu waktu*

Oke, aku mau menanggapi beberapa komentar untuk jalan cerita. Sudah aku baca kok, cuma sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalo misalnya masukan kalian gak bisa terealisasikan. Aku bikin karakter cast yang satu gini yang satu gitu itu tujuannya untuk membangun cerita sampai ending nanti. Kalo perubahan terlalu banyak yang ada endingnya saya pusing di tengah jalan.

Untuk yang minta adegan romantis dan kissue, nanti ada waktunya. Kalau ada yang ngerasa bosan soalnya di cerita ini kurang romantis sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Semuanya sudah saya pikirkan baik-baik, kapan alurnya begini dan kapan alurnya begitu.

Ehm. Soal plagiasi, dari awal aku sudah bilang gak mau ikut urusan, itu terserah plagiatornya mau ngapain FF saya yang dia plagiat. Tapi yang terpenting jangan menuduh saya yang plagiat cerita plagiator. Bisa lihat FF ini sampe chapter berapa dan yang plagiator buat sampe chapter berapa itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya kan? Jujur, saya agak jengkel kalau ada yang bilang 'Kok kayaknya pernah baca kayak gini ya? Judul dan summary juga sama? Ini yang asli mana ya?'. Lah, saya kan jadi cengo jengkel gak jelas gitu. Pengen tanya balik 'MENURUT LO?' #plak Saya taunya itu plagiator nguba FF saya jadi Won-Kyu, berarti yang And abaca Won-Kyu versnya, gak usah baca ini juga gak papa, tapi ya sudahlah, itu kembali pada individu masing-masing.

Dan, note yang menurut aku lumayan penting di sini adalah:

**Chingudeul, mungkin untuk beberapa minggu ke depan saya gak bisa update. Praktek-praktek ngajar sudah menyerang, proposal, laporan , makalah, dan lain sebagainya juga menyerang saya.  
Mungkin di sini ada yang ambil jurusan Pendidikan Guru Sekolah Dasar atau memang sudah jadi guru SD, saya minta tolong sekali kasih masukan buat saya. Kalau ada yang bantu dan tugas saya cepet selesai, saya bisa update lebih cepat dari target 3 minggu. Buat RPP sama Media belajarnya sulit sekali jadi saya minta tolong kasih masukan buat calon guru ataupun yang sudah jadi guru SD #bow  
Atau chingudeul yang lain tertarik bantu saya boleh juga kok. Bisa PM di FB atau diakun ini. Benar-benar butuh bantuan. Kalo saya terbantu FF bisa cepat lanjut. Kalo gak terbantu, saya mesti bolak-balik konsultasi bawa bahan mentah saya dan alhasil dosennya marah-marah ngatain saya gak niat dan blablabla~ Tolong sekali~**

**Jadi, saya izin hiatus dulu ya. Tapi saya janji sempetin ngetik. Kalo nanti tugas saya udah kelar, langsung update sepuluh chapter #plak. Becanda loh! Gak gitu juga -_-**

Yasudah, cukup sekian cupa-cuap kali ini, gak usah pake cemberut waktu baca izin hiatus saya #ditampol Thanks buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejak dan mengikuti dari awal maupun awalnya jadi sider #getokdikit. Serius saya bertanya-tanya pada rumput yang bergoyang di depan kelas #plak Itu review seribu lebih datang dari mana? Padahal ini bukan rate-M #plakplakplakplak Hahahahaha. Tapi serius chingu, suka ngiler sendiri kalo liat angka review yang melambung dratis. Cinta saya gak bertepuk sebelah tangan #LOL Aku sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat mencintai kalian. Kiss bye~ Chuuu~

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nae Sunbae**

.

.

**Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 8**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Sungmin kembali berada dalam kamar yang ada di ruangan pribadi _member Cool Five_. Lagi-lagi memulai perdebatan baru dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah gila atau apa!" omel Sungmin sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kyuhyun balik, _namja_ tampan itu seolah tak peduli dengan Sungmin yang kembali marah-marah seperti _yeoja_ yang mendekati tanggal tamu bulanannya.

"Aku serius! Kenapa kau selalu menjadikanku bahan lelucon di depan semua orang?"

"Oh, jadi kau merasa seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan nada tenangnya.

Merasa Kyuhyun tak terlalu memedulikan kekesalannya, Sungminpun memilih menurunkan intonasi nada bicaranya.

"_Sunbae,_ kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku," ujar Sungmin nyaris putus asa.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku bisa. Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk mempelajari lebih lanjut soal kesepatakan kita. Kau ingat pasal dua dan tiga?"

**Pasal 2: Sebagai pihak kedua, Lee Sungmin diharuskan mengikuti segala sesuatu yang telah menjadi keputusan Cho Kyuhyun selaku pihak pertama.  
Keterangan: Batas ditentukan pihak pertama.**

**Pasal 3: Sebagai pihak kedua, Lee Sungmin dilarang melakukan konfrontasi apalagi membantah Cho Kyuhyun selaku pihak pertama.  
Keterangan: Batas ditentukan pihak pertama.**

Melihat Sungmin terdiam karena baru mengingat sesuatu, Kyuhyun pun mengukir senyum menang.

"Ini keputusanku dan kau harus mengikuti semuanya tanpa bantahan sedikitpun! Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

"Tapi tidak ada yang semacam itu, _sunbae!_" ujar Sungmin nyaris terpekik dengan kekesalannya. Ia tipe orang yang serius dengan hal-hal sejenis menjalin hubungan, jadi jika Kyuhyun melakukan ini hanya untuk main-main, Sungmin rasa ini sangat tidak bisa untuk dilanjutkan.

"Aku memutuskan kau menjadi kekasihku. Itu keputusan! Kau pahami lagi pasal dua!"

Sungmin mendesah. Dia bukan orang tolol ataupun lambat berpikir seperti yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, ia mengerti jika ini bagian dari keputusan Kyuhyun. Dia juga mengerti, sesuai kesepakatan Sungmin tidak diperkenankan untuk membantah Kyuhyun dengan alasan apapun, karena semua yang tercantum dalam pasal sialan itu adalah sebuah keharusan.

"Tapi ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan," ucap Sungmin setengah frustasi. Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu terlihat menyamankan posisi duduknya sebelum kembali melontarkan kalimatnya.

"Sungmin, jika kau mau sedikit menjadi anak baik, aku akan memikirkan semuanya. Tapi sayangnya kau selalu melanggar pasal tiga, selain membantah kau selalu memulai konfrontasi denganku, seperti yang saat ini terjadi. Tidak bisakah kau berdiam diri menerima semua keputusanku? Kalau kau seperti ini seharusnya kau tak menyetujui kesepakatan kita sejak awal."

Dewa batin hitam Sungmin mengumpat pada Kyuhyun. Apa _namja_ itu lupa jika dia sendiri yang secara tidak langsung memaksa Sungmin setuju.

"Kau tau? Aku serius akan menambah satu pasal baru agar kau berhenti mengumpatku dalam hati."

'Batin bodoh!' umpat Sungmin pada dewa batinnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tahu aku terlalu banyak melanggar," ucap Sungmin pelan.

'Ya Lee Sungmin, harusnya kau tahu bagaimana cara berterimakasih. Kalau dia tak datang menyelamatkanmu, apa kau yakin masih bisa berdiri di sini? Membantahnya pula.'

"Aku tidak dengar apa yang kau katakan," ujar Kyuhyun memang tak terlalu menyimak ucapan Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela napas kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan pasrahnya.

"Tidak perlu pasal baru, aku tahu aku terlalu banyak melanggar."

"Lalu?"

"Seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku akan menuruti semuanya, sesuai-"

'Pasal sialan yang kau buat!' batin jahat Sungmin melanjutkan.

"Sesuai? Dan jangan mengumpat!" kejar Kyuhyun.

"Sesuai kesepakatan yang kita buat."

Sedikit terheran dengan sikap Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun mengintenskan tatapannya pada _namja_ manis itu. Kemana sifat keras kepalanya? Kenapa dia menyerah secepat itu?

'Bukan urusanmu Cho! Sudah bagus dia menurut padamu!'

Samar-samar Kyuhyun tersenyum, membenarkan teriakan batinnya. _Namja_ jangkung itu bangun dari posisinya, berdiri menjulang di hadapan Sungmin sambil mengukir senyum tampannya. Lengan pucatnya terulur menyentuh kepala Sungmin, mengacak rambut halus Sungmin kemudian menggumamkan kata-kata yang membuat dewa batin Sungmin terbahak mengejek Sungmin.

"Tikus kecil penurut."

Sungmin tak menanggapi apapun. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menjadi anak baik yang penurut agar Kyuhyun mau bersikap lebih lunak dan membiarkannya mengajukan syarat-syarat hubungan konyol mereka ke depannya.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, jika kau bisa melihat otakmu sendiri, kau akan melihat bagaimana mereka bergerak dengan cepat hanya untuk membuat kau yang bodoh ini menemukan jalan keluar."

Tak ada tanggapan. Sungmin memilih diam walau sesekali mengintip Kyuhyun untuk melihat reaksi pemuda itu akan sikapnya. Hati kecil Sungmin mendesau kecewa, sekali lagi sejak awal Sungmin mengakui betapa menariknya Kyuhyun. Seandainya Kyuhyun sedikit menunjukkan keseriusannya, semuanya akan terasa lebih baik menurut Sungmin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Heechul menatap Victoria dengan pandangan menilai, untuk kali ini Victoria tak berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu yang menjadi keinginnannya dengan alasan yang bahkan tak bisa Heechul mengerti sama sekali. Malah asisten pribadinya itu membawa berita jika Kyuhyun mengumumkan hubungannya dengan _namja_ yang sampai saat ini belum bisa Heechul dapatkan identitasnya.

"Kau bisa menyewa detektif manapun!" sentak Heechul nyaris berteriak keras karena emosinya.

"Saya sudah berusaha nyonya," jawab Victoria dengan nada penuh permohonan maaf.

"Vic, walaupun aku tahu kau mendukung Kyuhyun di belakangku bukan berarti kau bisa melanggar perintahku hanya untuk membela Kyuhyun!"

Victoria nyaris mendesau frustasi memikirkan bagaimana cara menyakinkan nyonyanya.

"Saya benar-benar tidak bisa mendapatkan apapun nyonya. _Namja_ itu menjadapat penjagaan khusus dari pihak lain."

"Kyuhyun?" tebak Heechul.

Victoria menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"Pengawal Tuan Muda Kyuhyun masih berada di pihak kami, sedikit banyak mereka mau memberikan informasi, namun untuk pihak ini saya tidak bisa melacak lebih banyak."

Heechul berdecak malas kemudian membuang pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Hubungi asisten Jung, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang bisa melawan pihak mereka."

"Saya tidak yakin Tuan Cho mengizinkan asisten Jung untuk melakukan semua ini," Victoria bersuara untuk menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Vic! Bisakah kau lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan! Jangan selalu membantah seperti Kyuhyun! Urusan suamiku, biar aku yang menyelesaikan nanti. Cukup hubungi asisten Jung dan suruh dia untuk mencari identitas _namja_ miskin itu."

Tak ingin membuat Heechul semakin emosi, Victoriapun menganggukkan kepalanya. Membungkuk kecil sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Heechul.

Setelah Victoria keluar dari ruangannya, Heechul tampak memijit keningnya, pikirannya melayang pada informasi yang Victoria bawa tadi. Kyuhyun mengumumkan hubungannya dengan _namja_ yang bahkan tak jelas asal-usulnya. Sampai mati pun Heechul tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan sejenis itu.

Benalu jenis apapun harus disingkirkan.

Satu senyum sinis terukir di sudut bibir Heechul.

"Akan ku tunjukkan dimana tempat seharusnya kalian berada."

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam ruangan terasa sepi walau faktanya tampak beberapa orang tengah duduk tenang dalam kegiatan belajarnya. Guru yang duduk di meja depan terlihat menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan membaca buku sementara para siswanya terlihat duduk tenang menghadapi soal masing-masing.

"Kim Henry! Tiga puluh menit lagi."

Satu sosok yang sejak tadi berdiam diri menatap ke luar jendela tampak tersentak kaget kemudian menatap sang guru yang tengah melempar tatapan seolah berkata 'kalau kau bosan di dalam kelasku, keluar sekarang juga!'

Sosok berambut merah itu hanya bisa melempar tatapan datar kemudian menatap kertas soal yang berada di mejanya. Tangannya bergerak meraih lembar jawaban berusaha untuk menggores apapun yang ia ketahui dengan pensilnya.

Walaupun tampak larut dalam kegiatannya menjawab soal, pikiran Henry masih melayang pada saat-saat Kyuhyun mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Sungmin tadi. Bahkan, seolah tak memedulikan bagaimana perasaan Henry, Kyuhyun mengumumkan hubungannya di depan semua orang –di depan semua orang yang bahkan sudah mengetahui jika dirinyalah yang akan menjadi tunangan Kyuhyun.

Terdengar sangat kejam memang.

Samar-samar ingatannya kembali pada ucapan Kibum saat itu.

'**Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun!'**

Henry memejamkan matanya sejenak, memikirkan ucapan Kibum. Perlahan matanya kembali terbuka, menatap tiga _namja_ yang saat ini tak lagi duduk berdampingan dengannya. Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook terlihat duduk tenang seolah tak terganggu dengan apapun. Jujur Henry merindukan saat-saat mereka duduk bersama, bercerita hal lucu sambil bercanda menggoda satu sama lain, itu terasa sudah sangat lama.

Henry tentu ingat jika awalnya ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia hanya adik kecil Kyuhyun yang selalu menempeli Kyuhyun kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi. Bahkan Henry sengaja masuk sekolah lebih awal agar bisa satu tingkatan dengan _hyung_nya itu, walau faktanya ia tak berhasil mengejar si jenius Kyuhyun yang masih berada satu tingkat di atasnya.

Kyuhyun yang mengenalkannya pada Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook. Jika boleh jujur, dialah orang paling akhir yang berusaha bergabung menjadi teman dengan kekasih 3 member C5 itu. Dan sekarang ia menjadi orang yang paling awal didepak dari pertemanan mereka dan ini hanya karena satu _namja_ miskin yang menurut Henry menjadi awal mula semua masalahnya saat ini.

"Kim Henry! Selesai tidak selesai kumpulkan pekerjanmu!"

Henry kembali tersentak kaget, teguran untuk kedua kalinya. Putra keluarga Kim itu hanya balas menatap tatapan aneh teman-teman sekelasnya dengan pandangan datarnya.

"_Ne,_" sahut Henry kemudian berdiri dari posisinya. Berjalan ke arah meja guru untuk mengumpulkan pekerjaannya.

Eunhyuk menyenggol lengan Kibum.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan.

Kibum menatap punggung Henry sejenak kemudian mengedikkan bahunya.

"Bukan urusanku."

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian kembali berkutat dengan soal-soalnya.

Henry kembali ke mejanya, terlihat membereskan beberapa perlengkapan sebelum meraih tasnya untuk melangkah keluar kelas dengan langkah tenang. Diam-diam Kibum melirikkan ekor matanya, mengawasi punggung Henry yang nyaris menghilang di balik pintu.

'Apa sekarang dia berubah jadi bodoh hingga tak bisa menjawab soal,' batin Kibum sambil memutar bola matanya kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sementara itu, di koridor tampak Henry berjalan seorang diri. _Namja_ itu terlihat mencolok dengan rambut merah dan kesendiriannya di tengah-tengah tenangnya situasi proses belajar-mengajar yang masih berlangsung di dalam tiap-tiap kelas.

Sesungguhnya ia tak tahu akan kemana setelah ini, namun untuk saat ini sepertinya Tuhan sedikit berpihak pada Henry. _Namja_ berambut merah itu menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya menangkap sesosok _namja_ tinggi tengah menatapnya sambil mengukir senyum ramah.

"Hai," sapa sosok tinggi yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari Henry.

Henry terdiam di posisinya, mencoba menerka apa maksud sosok itu muncul di hadapannya.

"Kenapa keluar kelas?" tanya sosok itu lagi.

Henry masih diam, tak sedikitpun berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan atau sapaan sosok itu.

"Oke, mungkin aku menganggumu. Jadi, kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi saja," ucap sosok itu lagi. Kali ini diiringi dengan kedikan bahu pasrah bercampur sedikit tak peduli.

Masih setia dengan aksi diamnya, Henry hanya berdiri di posisinya, menatap sosok tinggi yang cukup dikenalnya itu dengan pandangan mengamati. Saat melihat sosok itu akan benar-benar pergi, Henry terlihat membuka suaranya.

"Aku tahu _hyung_ punya maksud tertentu."

Sosok tinggi yang Henry panggil _hyung_ langsung menghentikan gerakannya. Tubuhnya yang semula menghadap ke arah lain, kembali menghadap Henry.

"_Ne?_" tanyanya seolah menegaskan jika sosok itu tak mendengar jelas kalimat Henry.

"Ini bukan kebetulan, aku tahu _hyung_ punya maksud tertentu," ujar Henry sambil mengentalkan tatapan datarnya.

Sosok yang Henry panggil _hyung_ hanya terdiam di posisinya. Jakunnya bergerak naik turun seolah menunjukkan kalau sosok itu tengah meneguk ludahnya, ekspresi yang kebanyakan orang lakukan saat akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang cukup sulit untuk diutarakan.

"Ya, ini memang bukan kebetulan. Aku rasa kita perlu bicara."

Henry terseyum sinis mendengar kata 'kita' yang terlontar dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kita? Kau bercanda? Aku mengerti dengan jelas maksudmu _hyung._ Ini hanya untuk keuntunganmu."

"Tidak, ini untukmu juga."

"Apanya yang untukku? Aku tahu kau mengajakku bicara soal _namja_ miskin itu!"

"Dan jika kau mau bicara denganku, kau akan mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Sesuai keinginanmu!"

Henry terdiam begitupula dengan sosok di depannya. Apa ini penawaran? Kyuhyun untuknya? Yang benar saja? Lalu sosok itu mendapatkan apa? Namja miskin yang tadi Henry sebut?

Ganti Henry yang terlihat meneguk ludah sebelum melontarkan persetujuannya.

"Oke."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun terus mengukir senyum aneh sejak tadi. Bahkan _namja_ Cho itu mengikuti dengan antusias materi pelajaran yang _seonsaengnim_ berikan pagi ini, alih-alih cuek dan tak menganggap keberadaan sang guru seperti biasanya, kali ini Kyuhyun justru ikut andil menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak penting yang biasanya hanya akan dilakukan oleh si rajin sejenis Siwon dan Donghae.

"Aku yakin dia benar-benar gila sekarang," komentar Donghae sambil melirik sinis pada Kyuhyun yang kini duduk tenang sofa sambil tersenyum-senyum tak jelas seperti seseorang yang tengah mengalami gangguan jiwa.

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggil Yesung.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, masing mengukir senyum tipis di bibir tebalnya kemudian menjawab dengan nada ramah.

"_Ne?_ Kenapa Yesung-ah?"

Donghae mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar nada sok ramah Kyuhyun, tumben-tumbennya _namja_ itu bertanya kenapa, biasanya juga ia hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan orang lain.

"Boleh pinjam PSP-mu," tunjuk Yesung pada benda _portable _hitam yang tergeletak nyaman di meja.

"Silahkan, untuk teman apa yang tidak," jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan nada bahagia.

Siwon nyaris menganga hebat mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun. Sementara Donghae terlihat mengumpat pelan melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Yesung yang niatnya hanya ingin tahu reaksi Kyuhyun, bergerak ogah-ogahan mengambil benda yang sebenarnya kurang ia sukai itu.

Ya, hanya ingin tahu reaksi Kyuhyun karena biasanya _namja_ Cho itu sedikit sensitif jika ada orang lain yang menyentuh kekasih tak bernyawanya itu.

"Memiliki kekasih adalah hal paling membahagiakan di dunia ini,"suara Siwon terdengar.

Merasa pernyataan Siwon terlalu menjurus ke arah sindiran, Kyuhyun segera mengubah ekspresinya. Berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya hanya kau yang boleh bahagia?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Tidak, aku hanya menyampaikan pendapatku. Aku juga seperti itu saat memikirkan Kibummie."

"Tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila," imbuh Yesung.

Kyuhyun melirik sinis pada Yesung.

"Secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa aku seperti orang gila!"

Yesung tersenyum kecil kemudian mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tidak, itu hanya perumpamaan."

Tak ingin menangaggapi lebih lanjut, Kyuhyun bergerak merebut PSPnya dari tangan Yesung. Berusaha memainkan _game_ apapun yang bisa menutupi ekspresi bahagianya saat ini.

"Seharusnya kita merayakan ini, Kyuhyun-ah," kali ini Donghae yang bersuara.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau dan Sungmin. Kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih kan? Seharusnya kita merayakan ini," ucap Donghae menegaskan maksudnya.

Siwon langsung mengangguk setuju sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Dia yakin teman-temannya tahu jika hubungannya dengan Sungmin adalah keinginan konyol sepihak yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Apa mereka berusaha menyindir Kyuhyun dengan mengusulkan ide konyol semacam itu.

"Aku rasa Donghae benar. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi semua hal yang kau mulai dengan main-main akan berhasil sampai akhir," ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun masih tak menjawab. Dia sangat memahami bagaimana Yesung, member C5 paling aneh dan jarang bicara itu selalu menggunakan hati setiap melontarkan apapun yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Tapi lebih baik jika kau merayakan berdua dengan Sungmin, setelah itu dengan kami," imbuh Yesung.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengukir senyum tipis.

"Apa kau juga seperti itu saat pertama kali menjalin hubungan dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi itu sudah sangat lama bahkan saat itu aku masih tak mengerti bagaimana cara merayakan. Kami hanya duduk di taman sambil bercerita hingga sore."

"Aku yakin Ryeowook yang bercerita dan kau hanya menjadi pendegar yang baik," sahut Donghae setengah mencibir.

Yesung tersenyum malu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajah minim ekspresinya mendadak memerah malu, akan selalu seperti itu jika sudah membahas kekasih kecilnya.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menatap bergantian wajah Siwon dan Yesung, dua _namja_ itu begitu mencintai kekasihnya dan Kyuhyun sangat tahu hal itu. Berbeda dengan Donghae, dia dan Eunhyuk adalah pasangan paling santai dalam menjalin hubungan.

"Kau bisa memulai dengan pergi bersama mungkin," usul Donghae.

Terpancing dengan kata-kata Donghae, Kyuhyun terlihat memasang wajah tertarik namun memikirkan sesuatu yang menurutnya cukup mengganjal.

'Aku tidak yakin dia mau pergi bersamaku,' batin Kyuhyun sambil mengingat wajah menyebalkan Sungmin saat _namja_ manis itu membantahnya.

"Kau selalu bisa melakukan apapun," imbuh Yesung membuat jiwa arogan Kyuhyun naik 10 kali lipat.

Ya. Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang tak bisa Cho Kyuhyun dapatkan?

Satu senyum miring Kyuhyun lukiskan di bibirnya.

"Aku rasa aku punya cara sendiri untuk melakukan hal-hal yang kalian sarankan tadi."

"Dengan?" kejar Siwon ingin tahu.

"Hmm, mungkin seperti yang Donghae katakan."

Donghae langsung menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. Jarang-jarang Kyuhyun menyetujui usul orang lain tak terkecuali _member_ C5 sekalipun.

Sambil menatap keluar jendela Kyuhyun terlihat memikirkan tempat apa yang akan ia kunjungi untuk –ehem- merayakan hari pertama jadiannya dengan Sungmin.

"Selain Paris negara mana lagi yang bisa kalian rekomendasikan untukku?"

Suasana mendadak hening.

Donghae tampak mencerna pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya bisa melongo tak percaya, sementara Yesung terlihat menatap aneh pada Kyuhyun.

Merasa tak mendapat respon berarti Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan pada teman-temannya, sedikit melotot tak suka saat melihat ekspresi aneh Siwon, Donghae, dan Yesung.

"_YA!_ Aku bertanya pada kalian!" omel Kyuhyun sambil menendang meja di depannya.

"Ah ya, maksudmu Paris?" tanya Yesung.

Decakan malas terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

'Apa-apaan mereka ini? Bukankah mereka yang mengusulkan pergi bersama,' batin Kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Lupakan!"

Siwon yang sejak awal menangkap maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun langsung bersuara.

"Banyak negara romantis yang bisa kau kunjungi bersama kekasihmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi, jika kau pergi ke negara lain hanya untuk hal ini, aku yakin tikus kecilmu itu akan melompat dari atas pesawat sambil mengumpat-ngumpat padamu," ucap Siwon hiperbolis.

Donghae tergelak keras kemudian menambahkan.

"Oh ya ampun. Apa kau sudah berpikir sejauh itu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun namun matanya melayangkan tatapan tak suka untuk setiap perkataan yang diujarkan teman-temannya. Wajar kan jika Kyuhyun tak tahu harus memulai dari mana, ini pertama kali bagi Kyuhyun. Seumur hidup, ia tak pernah merasa menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun.

Samar-samar Kyuhyun tersentak dengan pemikirannya, Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, lalu dengan Sungmin? Kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah keharusan?

"Kau bisa memulai dengan pergi bersama di Seoul, kita punya banyak tempat emm- kencan yang cocok untuk pasangan baru," ucap Donghae bergaya ala promotor tempat wisata. Siwon nyaris terbahak mendengar itu.

"Tapi lebih baik lagi jika kau meminta Sungmin untuk menentukan tempat yang akan kalian gunakan untuk kencan pertama," imbuh Yesung.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju sepenuhnya dengan usulan Yesung. Ah~ rasanya Yesung bisa menjadi guru yang baik untuk Kyuhyun.

Dengan gaya angkuh, Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya, bersikap seolah saran-saran yang teman-temannya berikan adalah sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting walau faktanya itu adalah pelajaran khusus yang baru Kyuhyun dapatkan.

"Ya, akan kupikirkan lagi," ujarnya sok tak peduli.

Donghae samar-samar memajukan bibirnya untuk mencibir Kyuhyun, namun kepalanya bergerak mengiyakan ucapan sok ketuanya.

"Ya, akan lebih baik lagi jika setelah ini kau menemui Sungmin dan mengutarakan pemaksaan selanjutnya," sindir Siwon sambil menahan tawanya.

Kyuhyun berdecih pada Siwon kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan mengabaikan tawa cekikikan yang sudah pasti berasal dari Siwon dan Donghae.

"Terlalu angkuh," komentar Donghae.

"Oh ayolah Hae, bahkan kita mengenalnya lebih dari itu," sahut Siwon.

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya kemudian menatap Yesung yang masih tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Mungkin hatinya yang lebih keras dari batu karang itu membutuhkan pembangkang manis seperti Lee Sungmin."

Siwon dan Donghae tersenyum kecil sambil mengingat ekspresi Kyuhyun tadi. Ya, sahabat mereka tengah jatuh cinta sepertinya.

"Zhoumi belum kembali?"

Yesung melenyapkan senyumnya kemudian menatap Donghae. Mendengar pergantian topik yang tiba-tiba Donghae tanyakan membuat Siwon ikut melenyapkan tawanya.

"Kemana anak itu? Menghilang di tengah jam pelajaran," komentar Siwon.

"Mungkin ada urusan penting," jawab Yesung seadanya.

Tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan, Donghae dan Siwonpun memilih diam dan menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel masing-masing. Yesung menatap pintu ruangan kemudian mendesah dalam hati. Kemana Zhoumi? Hal itu juga menjadi pertanyaan Yesung.

"Hei~"

Yesung dan Donghae menoleh pada Siwon.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa aku jadi berpikir buruk tentang Sungmin," ujar Siwon.

Yesung yang semula ogah-ogahan menatap Siwon langsung mengintenskan tatapannya setelah mendengar penuturan Siwon.

"Maksudmu Kyuhyun hanya main-main? Kalau itu masalahnya, kurasa tidak. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bersikap terlalu peduli pada orang lain kecuali pada Sungmin," tebak Donghae.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan. Bukan itu, maksudku Heechul _ajjuma._"

Donghae yang semula ingin menanggapi ucapan Siwon langsung mengatupkan bibirnya setelah mendengar nama keramat itu keluar dari bibir Siwon. Yesung memang tak mengucapkan apapun namun wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Ya, kita melupakan hal terpenting," gumamnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin menikmati sebungkus roti sambil menemani Jihyun menghabiskan bekalnya. Sesekali Jihyun melakukan sesi tanya jawab mengenai hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terasa sangat tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika pertengkaranmu dengan Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ selama ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Apa yang membuat kalian akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Sungmin menatap Jihyun dengan pandangan skeptis, ia yakin Jihyun melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Sungmin saat Kyuhyun melontarkan ultimatum konyolnya pagi tadi. Apa selain terlalu pasrah, Jihyun juga tidak terlalu peka?

"Apa menurutmu aku bahagia?" tanya Sungmin sambil meletakkan rotinya di atas meja, sengaja memajukan wajahnya seolah menyuruh Jihyun membaca bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

Merasa Sungmin terlalu berlebihan, Jihyun langsung memundurkan kepalanya kemudian menatap sekitar. Tampak beberapa orang melirik sinis bahkan melotot ke arahnya.

"_Ya!_ Jangan bersikap seperti itu. Siapapun bisa mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentangku, bagaimana jika mereka menuduhku yang tidak-tidak kemudian melaporkan itu pada Kyuhyun _sunbaenim?_"

"Oh ya?" cibir Sungmin.

'Bahkan hubungan konyol ini hanya main-main.'

"Tentu saja iya, kau tidak lupa kan dengan posisiku di sekolah ini? Ah~ Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ akhirnya mempunyai kekasih dan itu kau. Aku bangga sekali menjadi temanmu. Kau harus bangga juga, Sungmin-ah!"

Oh ya ampun!

Sungmin nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, apa-apaan _yeoja_ di hadapannya ini.

"Kalau aku tidak bangga dengan semua ini kenapa? Apa aku akan terlihat sangat aneh?"

Jihyun yang berniat melanjutkan makannya kembali menatap Sungmin sambil memasang wajah tak percaya.

"Sungmin-ah, jika kau tidak bangga menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun _sunbaenim,_ aku tidak tahu lagi harus menyebutmu apa? Tidak cocok jika disebut aneh. Mungkin bodoh lebih baik," ujar Jihyun kemudian melanjutkan makannya, mengabaikan Sungmin yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati.

"Dari gosip yang beredar, Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ tak pernah memiliki kekasih. Lagi-lagi seharusnya kau bangga bisa menjadi kekasih pertama Kyuhyun _sunbaenim,_" Jihyun kembali berucap.

"Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun _sunbae_ dan aku hanya main-main?" tanya Sungmin.

Jihyun menatap Sungmin kemudian menggeleng tak percaya.

"Main-main katamu? Mana ada orang main-main seperti Kyuhyun _sunbae._"

"Memangnya kapan dia serius!" bantah Sungmin tak suka. Kyuhyun tidak pernah serius dan selalu seenaknya.

"Kalau Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ tidak serius, mana mungkin dia mengumumkan hubungan kalian? Di depan Henry pula."

Henry?

Sungmin merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu namun sampai saat ini ia tak cukup paham, siapa Henry bagi Kyuhyun.

"Henry?" sebut Sungmin.

"Iya, Kim Henry. _Namja_ yang berambut merah, yang itu~" Jihyun sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menunjuk plester di kening dan wajah Sungmin.

"Oh," Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Paham jika Henry adalah sosok berambut merah yang menjadi otak pengeroyokan untuknya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau tau kan siapa dia?" tanya Jihyun.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maksudku siapa dia bagi Kyuhyun _sunbaenim,_" ucap Jihyun nyaris berbisik.

Siapa Henry bagi Kyuhyun? Sungmin tak terlalu paham, walau faktanya nama Henry beberapa kali mampir di telinganya, tetap saja Sungmin tak terlalu paham apa hubungan keduanya.

"Tidak, aku –aku tidak tahu."

"Hah?" pekik Jihyun membuat Sungmin merasa sedikit aneh dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Kenapa?"

"Sungguh tak tahu?"

Sungmin berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya tentang Henry, berusaha mengingat siapa _namja_ itu dan apa hubungan sosok berambut merah itu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Min, kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Kim Henry?" tanya Jihyun lagi saat melihat wajah kebingungan Sungmin.

"Aku tahu. Hanya tahu."

"Hanya tahu? Tidak paham jika Henry itu calon tunangan Kyuhyun _sunbaenim?_"

Jika Jihyun bisa mengekspresikan keterkejutannya dengan memekik keras berbeda dengan Sungmin yang seolah kehilangan mulutnya. Kata-katanya seolah tertelan seiring dengan memucatnya wajah sosok bergigi kelinci itu.

**Tuan Kim sudah menunggu Anda untuk memilih cincin dan desain undangan.**

Sungmin tidak mungkin salah ingat, Victoria pernah mengucapkan itu dan saat itu Sungmin sudah bisa memperkirakan jika Kyuhyun terlibat perjodohan seperti anak-anak konglomerat pada umunya.

Tapi bodohnya, Sungmin tidak menyadari siapa Kim yang dimaksud Victoria.

'Kim Henry~' gumam Sungmin dalam hatinya.

Seolah ditarik pada kejadian beberapa hari terakhir, Sungmin baru menyadari jika tatapan penuh permusuhan yang selalu Henry perlihatkan untuknya sudah pasti karena Kyuhyun. Karena _namja_ gila satu itu.

'Sial!' batin Sungmin mengumpat tak terima.

Apa-apaan Kyuhyun? Apa ia sengaja melakukan ini agar Sungmin semakin terpojok?

"Oh astaga! Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ kemari!" seru salah satu _yeoja_ yang duduk di dekat pintu. Grasak-grusuk siswa-siswi yang selalu ingin tahu perkembangan berita kembali dimulai.

Sungmin refleks menolehkan kepalanya, tangannya terkepal kuat saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya dengan ekspresi tenang. Tampak sangat tenang, terlalu tampan seolah tak dibebani apapun.

Senyum sinis Sungmin lukiskan dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun memang berkuasa atas semua yang ia inginkan, tapi tidak dengan dirinya.

Tepat saat Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya, Sungmin ikut berdiri dari posisinya. Sinar kecewa bercampur marah yang Sungmin lukiskan dalam bola matanya mau tak mau membuat kerutan samar membayangi kening Kyuhyun.

Kenapa lagi dengan Sungmin? Bukankah mereka sudah sepakat tadi pagi.

Mungkin hal itu yang menjadi pertanyaan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Lelucon apa yang tengah kau buat sekarang?" ucap Sungmin membuat kerutan di kening Kyuhyun terlihat jelas.

Beberapa orang terlihat saling memandang saat suara Sungmin terdengar begitu menyedihkan di telinga mereka.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengamati ekspresi wajah Sungmin.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun yang masih tak mengerti akan maksud Sungmin hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Sungmin dan Jihyun bergantian, seperti biasa Jihyun selalu menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun sadar tindakannya selalu seenaknya dan tak pernah bisa terima siapapun, tapi yang membuat Kyuhyun tak mengerti di sini adalah tindakan mana yang membuat Sungmin terlihat sangat marah.

"Siapa Kim Henry?" tanya Sungmin dengan intonasi menuntut jawaban.

Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya sekali, setelahnya _namja_ jangkung menatap dalam Sungmin berusaha membaca pikiran _namja_ manis di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau kemari untuk bicara denganku, jadi katakan siapa Kim Henry bagimu?"

"_Ya,_ jangan katakan jika _namja_ miskin itu baru tahu kalau Henry itu calon tunangan Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_."

"Jadi, dia merasa pantas menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ karena tidak tahu status Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ dengan Henry? Lee miskin itu sungguh tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?"

Sungmin tahu selama ini siswa-siswa _Gyeohryseong School_ tak pernah menganggapnya memiliki harga diri, tapi kejadian ini seolah mengentalkan anggapan mereka akan Sungmin. Tidak tahu malu, pura-pura bodoh, dan segala jenis kata-kata sinis akan semakin menempeli _image_-nya. Walaupun faktanya Sungmin tak peduli akan anggapan orang lain tentangnya, tapi untuk kasus Kyuhyun dan Henry, Sungmin tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan setelah ini.

"Kau dan dia akan selalu baik-baik saja. Sedangkan aku? Tidakkah kau mendengar bagaimana mereka menyebutku?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah orang-orang yang masih berbisik soal Sungmin dan dirinya namun tak berani untuk menatap Kyuhyun secara langsung.

Satu senyum sinis terlukis di bibir Sungmin, apa yang terjadi sampai Kyuhyun seolah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Lucu sekali," ejek Sungmin kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

GREB!

Langkah Sungmin terhenti, _namja_ manis itu melirik ke arah lengannya yang tengah berada dalam cekalan tangan besar Kyuhyun.

"Apalagi?" tanya Sungmin tanpa menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin keluar kantin. Meninggalkan Jihyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu terlihat menggigit kecil bibirnya kemudian mendesah pelan.

"Aduh, aku salah bicara ya? Aku pikir Sungmin sudah tau~" lirihnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin tak tahu dimana sekarang ia berada, yang ia tahu saat ini ia berdua dengan Kyuhyun dalam ruangan sempit, gelap, dan pengap. Ruangan yang memang panas serasa membakar karena posisi mereka berdua. Terlalu dekat seolah tak bersekat.

Samar-samar Sungmin masih bisa merasakan sedikit denyutan nyeri menjalari punggungnya. Kyuhyun terlalu kuat dalam mengunci gerakannya.

"Menjauh dariku!" hardik Sungmin sambil mengerahkan kekuatannya, berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh. Namun, alih-alih berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh Kyuhyun, _namja_ jangkung bermarga Cho itu justru merapatkan posisi mereka hingga Sungmin bisa merasakan dengan jelas saat napas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau semarah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun ambigu.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menatap wajah Kyuhyun dalam gelapnya ruangan. Seberkas cahaya yang berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan cukup membantu Sungmin untuk menemukan mata sosok tinggi yang tengah menghimpitnya.

"Kau bertanya seolah-olah tidak ada yang salah?"

"Memang tidak ada yang salah di sini," sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada datarnya. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun marah. Nada datar Kyuhyun saat tak peduli dengan orang lain berbeda dengan nada datar Kyuhyun yang terdengar saat ini.

"Membuat orang lain terlihat seperti merebut kekasih orang lain apakan itu bukan suatu hal yang salah untukmu?" tanya Sungmin, _namja_ manis itu masih mengibarkan tatapan perang pada _namja_ di hadapannya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut merebut kekasih orang lain?"

Sungmin membuka mulutnya, ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang bisa ia ucapkan. Sungmin tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bisa se-santai ini, padahal jelas-jelas ini bukan permainan konyol bagi Sungmin.

Keduanya terdiam, Sungmin sibuk dengan pemikirannya sementara Kyuhyun seakan tak merasa terganggu dengan apapun, _namja_ Cho itu masih menghimpit Sungmin, menatap Sungmin seolah menunggu kalimat apa yang akan Sungmin ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa tujuanmu dengan semua ini," ucap Sungmin pelan. Kepalanya terlihat menunduk seakan menunjukkan ke-frustasiannya akan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Semua orang tahu kau akan bertunangan dengan Henry namun di depan semua orang kau mengatakan kalau aku kekasihmu, tidakkah kau berpikir jika hal seperti itu tidak seharusnya kau jadikan lelucon."

Situasi hening untuk sesaat, Sungmin telah mengutarakan maksudnya dan untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa menunggu tanggapan Kyuhyun.

Bermenit-menit waktu seolah terbuang percuma, Kyuhyun sejak tadi hanya diam tak menanggapi pernyataan Sungmin.

"_Sunbae-_"

"Tidak bisakah kau cukup mendengarku?"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, kembali menemukan mata Kyuhyun yang telah dilingkupi ekspresi. Ekspresi yang tak bisa Sungmin lukiskan dengan kata-kata. Terlalu menyedihkan hingga mata indah yang selalu bersinar jahat itu meredup seiring nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terdengar nyaris putus asa.

"_Ne?_" tanya Sungmin meminta penegasan.

"Tidak bisakah kau cukup mendengarku? Kau yang menjalani hidupmu, jadi berhenti peduli dengan orang lain yang bahkan tidak tahu siapa kau."

Terdengar seperti curahan hati, namun Sungmin membenarkan dalam hati. Memang benar ini hidupnya, tapi tidak harus seperti ini.

"Apa yang harus kudengar?"

"Kau kekasihku! Kita sudah membicarakan ini dan seharusnya tidak ada masalah lagi, kenapa sekarang kau bersikap seperti ini?"

'Ya Tuhan!' jerit Sungmin dalam hati. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja sementara fakta yang ada saat ini jelas-jelas menunjukkan jika hubungan konyolnya dengan Sungmin adalah sesuatu yang salah.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya kau anggap baik-baik saja. Kau sudah memiliki Henry dan-"

"Aku tak merasa memilikinya," sahut Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

Tidak merasa memiliki?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi kemudian melepaskan kungkungannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Kepalanya mendongak dengan posisi tangan berkacak pinggang. Hal itu semakin manguatkan dugaan Sungmin jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengan hubungan Henry dan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, seperti yang kau pikirkan. Hubunganku dengan Henry salah dan tidak seharusnya berlanjut sejauh ini," ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kalau kau tidak mencintai Henry kenapa kalian-"

"Aku yakin kau mengerti Sungmin, jadi jangan menanyakan hal itu padaku," sela Kyuhyun.

Dalam diam Sungmin mencerna kalimat Kyuhyun. Apa dugaan Sungmin waktu benar-benar terjadi.

"Perjodohan anak orang kaya?" gumam Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tertawa sinis kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan geli.

"Apa semua anak orang kaya adalah sesuatu yang sangat menganggu untukmu?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan anak orang kaya atau bukan. Aku tidak ingin terlibat sejauh ini _sunbae,_ kau dan Henry memiliki status yang jelas diketahui banyak orang. Jadi, berhenti menjadikanku lelucon seperti saat ini."

"Siapa yang menjadikanmu lelucon? Kau selalu berpikir negatif tentangku."

"Siapa yang tidak akan berpikir negatif? Kau selalu seenaknya dan sekarang apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatku yang seolah tak punya harga diri ini semakin terinjak di mata mereka yang begitu mengangungkan dirimu. Kau akan selalu baik, sementara aku?"

Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tak pernah berada di situasi sesulit ini. Apa susahnya membiarkan Sungmin pergi dan ia menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa?

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, ia tak pernah merasa harus mengikat seseorang dengan tetap berada di sekitarnya, tapi kenapa ia harus merasakan hal itu dengan Sungmin?

"Menerima perlakuan buruk setiap hari terasa lebih baik daripada dianggap perebut kekasih orang lain, aku tidak ingin mereka menganggapku seperti itu."

"Lee Sungmin, apa telingamu tidak berfungsi dengan baik? Tidakkah kau mendengar ucapanku! Cukup dengarkan aku!"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini konyol bahkan sangat konyol hingga terkesan bodoh.

Ya, Sungmin akui Kyuhyun memang menarik, _namja_ itu tampan dan cukup membuat hati siapapun bergetar saat pertama kali menatapnya. Apalagi tanpa sadar Sungmin mengakui jika Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ yang sangat perhatian walau cara menunjukkan perhatiannya terasa sangat berlebihan. Tapi sekali lagi, selain karena hubungan Kyuhyun dan Henry, Sungmin tak bisa menjalani hubungan sejenis ini. Hubungan main-main sejenis ini tak pernah Sungmin anggap ada dalam hidupnya.

Merasa Sungmin tak memanggapi ucapannya, Kyuhyunpun kembali bersuara. Bersusah payah menyusun kata yang sejak tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau terganggu dengan semuanya. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah peduli dengan itu semua. Aku tidak pernah merasa harus mengikat seseorang untuk tetap berada di sekitarku. Tapi kau~ aku tidak mengerti siapa kau dan apa yang kau punya sampai aku merasa harus membiarkanmu tetap terganggu dengan keberadaanku."

Kaku dan sedikit berbelit-belit. Hal itulah yang pertama kali melintas di kepala Sungmin saat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Pikiran Sungmin melayang pada kata-kata Kibum saat itu. Kyuhyun bukanlah sosok yang pandai menunjukkan perasaannya.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Diam dan pura-pura bodoh? Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan Henry?"

"Sudah kukatakan berhenti memikirkan orang lain!"

"Oke! Aku akan berhenti memikirkan orang lain, tapi aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan konyol seperti ini."

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, giginya bergemeletuk seolah menunjukkan bagaimana _namja_ itu berusaha menahan letupan emosinya.

"Apa? Hubungan konyol katamu? Aku susah payah mengatakan semuanya dan kau menganggap ini konyol?" desis Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kehilangan kata-katanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengerjabkan matanya, berusaha mencerna kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Tunjukkan padaku hubungan seperti apa yang kau sebut serius!"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari mata Kyuhyun di antara gelapnya ruangan, berusaha mengutarakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya sejak saat itu.

"Katakan," ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin tampak meneguk ludahnya sebelum benar-benar mengungkapkan hal itu.

"Sejak awal kau tidak serius. Kau selalu seenaknya. Saat itu aku tak sengaja menumpahkan minumanku dan kau semarah itu. Aku benci orang yang seperti itu _sunbae._ Setelahnya kau menyuruh orang-orang untuk melukaiku, tapi saat siswa-siswa suruhan Henry memukuliku, kau datang sebagai pahlawan, apa kau memiliki niat lain? Kau terlalu susah untuk ditebak. Aku tak bisa dengan tipikal orang semacam itu."

Berusaha tak menyela, Kyuhyun hanya membiarkan Sungmin untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam pikiran _namja_ manis itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah beberapa detik tak mendengar kata-kata Sungmin padahal ia bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Sungmin masih belum selesai dengan kalimatnya.

"Lalu~" Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Matanya sedikit mengintip Kyuhyun, entah kenapa ia begitu sulit mengungkapkan hal yang satu ini.

"Lee Sungmin," paksa Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa dengan _namja_ kurang ajar sepertimu."

Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin, apa Sungmin berniat kembali membuat keributan dengannya. Melihat Kyuhyun melotot padanya, tanpa sadar Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa harus kau yang melotot padaku? Seharusnya kau merasa bersalah _sunbae._ Kau sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku, dan yang paling kubenci di sini, setelah bertingkah kurang ajar padaku kau pergi begitu saja. Saat berkhayal sekalipun aku tak pernah berkhayal mendapat ciuman pertama sejahat itu."

'Eoh?' Kyuhyun membeo dalam hati, sungguh ia tak tahu jika ciuman sepihak yang Kyuhyun lakukan dengan kurang ajarnya saat itu adalah ciuman pertama untuk Sungmin.

Samar-samar Kyuhyun merasa geli di dalam hati. Sungmin terlalu polos atau apa?

"Jadi itu ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hm," sahut Sungmin seadanya.

'Dan kau mengahancurkan semuanya, Cho bodoh!' batin jahat Sungmin mengumpat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, merasa geli dengan Sungmin. Apa di dalam sikap keras kepalanya, Sungmin tak lebih dari seorang _namja_ polos yang berusaha mencari jati dirinya.

"Padahal aku selalu berkhayal akan melakukan ciuman pertama dengan kekasih pertamaku yang romantis," ucap Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mendengar itu. Mata tajamnya yang tadi menatap kegelapan ruangan beralih menatap Sungmin yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Apa kau berniat meminta maaf padaku?" tanya Sungmin saat menemukan tatapan penuh arti yang Kyuhyun layangkan untuknya.

"Tidak," sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin berdecih kecil kemudian meninju pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"_Sunbae,_ ini tempat apa? Kenapa gelap sekali? Apa ini gudang?"

"Kenapa kau banyak tanya?" tanya balik Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus.

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian menatap kegelapan di depannya, berusaha menangkap apapun yang terlihat di depan sana, namun nihil, ruangan ini terlalu gelap hingga hanya seberkas sinarlah yang berhasil memasuki ruangan dan itupun hanya cukup untuk sedikit menerangi wajah mereka berdua.

Merasa Kyuhyun diam saja, Sungmin pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun dan mendapati _namja_ itu tengah menatapnya.

"Kenapa me-"

"Jika kekasih pertamamu menciummu dengan romantis apa menurutmu itu akan menjadi awal yang bagus untuk hubungan kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun menyela ucapan Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku percaya dengan hal seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian meraih lembut lengan Sungmin, Sungmin yang mendapat perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam kaku, tubuhnya mengikuti tubuh Kyuhyun. Berdiri sejajar dengan tubuh tinggi _namja_ Cho itu.

Jantung Sungmin serasa melompat keluar dari tubuhnya saat merasakan tangan hangat Kyuhyun di tengkuknya. Perasaan geli berlebih mulai menyerang seluruh syaraf tubuhnya.

"Aku akan bicara satu kali jadi pasang telingamu baik-baik," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menahan napasnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Kita mulai semuanya dari awal," ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Sesingkat waktu yang bibir Kyuhyun butuhkan untuk mencari bibir Sungmin dalam kegelapan ruangan.

Jantung Sungmin seolah berpindah ke mulutnya, berdetak cepat di sana seiring dengan lumatan kecil yang Kyuhyun lakukan terhadap bibirnya. Lengan Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan melingkari pinggang Sungmin seolah menjadi penyelamat untuk _namja_ yang tengah diciumnya. Jika tangan Kyuhyun tak menahan tubuhnya, Sungmin tak yakin masih bisa berdiri sampai saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bibirnya satu inci dari bibir Sungmin, matanya bergerak menemukan bola mata Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Cukup dengarkan aku. Henry bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, kau yang harus membawaku pergi dari semua ini, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, matanya perlahan terpejam saat Kyuhyun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam satu pagutan penuh perasaan. Tidak ada kata cinta dari keduanya, namun Sungmin bisa merasakan bagaimana Kyuhyun menyampaikan kata cintanya.

Sungmin tak tahu akan seperti apa setelah ini, yang ia tahu Kyuhyun akan selalu melindunginya seperti dekapan erat yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini. Terkadang bahasa tubuh terasa lebih tulus untuk menyampaikan perasaan dibanding kata-kata yang hanya manis saat didengar.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Heechul terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Victoria yang sejak tadi berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

Asisten Jung –asisten Hankyung menolak untuk membantu Heechul hingga Nyonya Cho itu memilih cara lain, menyewa mata-mata yang menurut Victoria cukup berani dalam aksinya.

"Aku tidak salah membayar mahal untukmu," ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum dalam teleponnya.

Dari nada bicaranya sepertinya Heechul telah mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Tidak masalah, aku yakin kau butuh waktu untuk menemukan informasi lain. Ini saja sudah cukup untukku. Kau bereskan penemuan pertamamu."

Panggilan berakhir. Heechul tersenyum sinis kemudian menatap Victoria.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku, Vic."

Victoria hanya mengangguk sopan.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang melindungi _namja_ miskin itu, tapi dengan tahu siapa ayahnya, kupikir ini akan menjadi awal yang sangat bagus untuk membuatnya tahu diri!" lanjut Heechul sambil mengentalkan aura kebenciannya.

"Lee Shindong."

Tak ada tanggapan, Victoria hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Heechul. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa untuk Kyuhyun, _namja_ yang menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun, dan Lee Shindong.

**TBC**

Annyeong : )  
Setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa update :D  
Menurut saya sih lama, tau deh kalo menurut chingudeul #plak

Umm~ sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena kemarin gak update tepat tiga minggu. Saya minta maaf beribu maaf, benar-benar gak ada waktu buat ngetik. Serius muter-muter sama tugas. Tadi baru kelar praktik Matematika :D

Bukan saya gak bisa bagi waktu. Kalau saya bagi waktu sekalipun, ini FF bakal update 1 minggu atau 2 minggu sekali. Semester kemarin gak ada praktikum jadi saya masih nyantai-nyantai, semester ini berkutat dengan praktikum yang laporannya 15 sampai 20 halaman perminggu untuk satu praktikum dan itupun harus di tulis tangan apalagi kalo berhadapan sama revisi yang menyebalkan, jadi nulis ulang lagi kan?#curhat

Belum lagi tugas-tugas mata kuliah yang lain. Pelajaran umum SD ada 5 dan saya harus menyiapkan 5 proposal, 5 laporan, dan 5 media dalam waktu 3 minggu. Itu yang bikin saya gak bisa update sesuai janji. Abis itu langsung bertempur habis-habisan sama UTS. Gak tau kenapa dosen saya dendam banget sampe ngasi tugas sebanyak itu -_- Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Beribu maaf T_T Ampuni saya T_T T_T T_T T_T

Dan buat yang sudah menunggu, sampai bela-belain PM saya di Facebook, Akun FFn, maupun di Twitter makasih banget yah :* buat yang lain juga terimakasih banyak :D

Oke, cukup sampai di sini dulu cuap-cuapnya.

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nae Sunbae**

.

.

**Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 9**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Bel berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi hampir tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Sungmin memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan gerakan dramatis, _namja_ manis yang saat ini tengah berada dalam salah satu bilik _restroom_ itu terlihat berputar-putar gelisah dalam ruangan gerak terbatas itu.

"Oh Tuhan, Lee Sungmin bodoh, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" gumam Sungmin sambil mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Setelah bosan memukul-mukul kepalanya, Sungmin beralih menghadapkan tubuhnya pada tembok yang ada di sebelahnya. Menatap tembok bercat putih itu dengan perasaan tak menentu kemudian bergumam seolah-olah dirinya tengah berdiri di depan cermin.

"Heh, kenapa otakmu tak pernah berfungsi dengan baik Lee Sungmin?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tembok di depannya seolah-olah tembok itu adalah cermin yang bisa memantulkan bayangannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu bodoh?"

Sungmin masih setia mengumpat pada dirinya, setelah berhasil keluar dari ruangan sepi, gelap, dan pengap yang sampai saat ini tidak Sungmin ketahui namanya, _namja_ manis itu buru-buru berlari ke kelas meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum-senyum di belakangnya.

Pikiran Sungmin melayang pada saat-saat Kyuhyun menciumnya tadi. Ya, Sungmin akui dengan segala kerendahan hatinya, ciuman yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya tadi adalah salah satu tipe ciuman yang selama ini Sungmin khayalkan.

Tapi masalahnya, pelakunya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu masih sempat-sempatnya menyeringai usil setelah melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Sungmin.

"Hahh~ dasar bodoh! Bisa saja dia hanya mempermainkanku," gumam Sungmin sambil menunjuk sadis kepalanya sendiri.

Puas mengomel pada dirinya sendiri, Sungminpun memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok yang tadi menjadi cermin tak kasat mata baginya. Pikirannya mau tak mau melayang pada kejadian di ruang misterius tadi. Sampai saat ini Sungmin masih bisa merasakan bagaimana detak jantungnya seolah berlomba mencapai _finish_ setiap mengingat kata-kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan untuk menyampaikan perasaannya.

Kaku namun cukup memicu detak jantung karena kegugupan yang Sungmin rasakan.

Perlahan tangan Sungmin terangkat dan bergerak menyentuh bibirnya. Lengkungan manis perlahan terbentuk di bibir _plump namja_ kelahiran Januari itu. Sampai saat ini Sungmin seolah masih bisa merasakan bagaimana bibir Kyuhyun bergerak lembut di atas bibirnya.

Terlalu manis hingga Sungmin lupa jika _namja_ Cho itu telah merebut ciuman pertamanya dengan tidak berpri-keciuman. Seandainya Cho jelek itu tidak merusak suasana dengan seringai menyebalkannya itu, mungkin Sungmin masih berada di sana, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam sambil menikmati romansa sesaat yang Sungmin rasakan tadi.

Yah, berjam-jam~

"Eh! Jam?" sentak Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

_Namja_ manis bermarga Lee itu buru-buru menatap pergelangan tangannya, lebih tepatnya menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"HAH!" seruan panik bercampur kaget itu terdengar dari Sungmin, _namja_ manis itu mendelik horor ke arah jam tangannya.

"Bagus Lee Sungmin, setelah tidak masuk tanpa keterangan yang jelas kau akan datang terlambat sekarang. Bagus sekali!" komentar Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri saat menyadari jam kerjanya akan dimulai 45 menit lagi sementara Sungmin harus mengunjungi sebuah tempat sebelum pergi menuju tempat kerjanya.

Yang harus Sungmin lakukan sekarang adalah keluar dari _restroom_, menghindari orang-orang yang akan semakin memperpendek waktu yang ia punya, khusunya _namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Tak ingin membuang waktu yang tersisa, Sungmin bergegas keluar _restroom,_ melangkah waspada seperti seorang pencuri yang selesai melakukan aksinya dan bersiap untuk kabur. Sesekali Sungmin bergerak menoleh ke arah sekitarnya, koridor sekolah masih menyisakan beberapa siswa yang menyibukkan diri dalam kegiatan masing-masing, walaupun faktanya mereka menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan "Demi apa _namja_ itu harus menjadi kekasih Cho Kyuhyun."

Karena ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu, Sungminpun memilih mengabaikan tatapan itu sambil terus melangkah melintasi koridor yang cukup lengang. Sungmin mendadak parno, Kyuhyun itu seperti hantu, muncul dan pergi seenaknya. Bisa saja di ujung koridor sana _namja_ Cho itu tiba-tiba muncul kemudian menyeret Sungmin sesuka hati seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

"_Aish!_ Apa sih yang kupikrikan," gerutu Sungmin sambil berdesis pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Kyuhyun benar, Sungmin terlalu _negative thinking_ padanya.

'Lupakan Cho Kyuhyun dan pergi ke tempat kerjamu sekarang, Lee Sungmin!' bentak batin Sungmin seolah menyentak kesadaran Sungmin.

_Namja_ manis itu mempercepat langkah kakinya, nyaris berlari melintasi koridor untuk mencapai pintu keluar Gyeohryseong _School_.

"Hai!"

"Huwaaaaaaa!"

Sungmin nyaris terjengkang. Dugaannya tak sepenuhnya meleset, tepat saat dirinya akan berbelok di ujung koridor, tampak sosok tinggi berwajah oriental yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu.

"Kau terkejut sekali sepertinya," komentar sosok itu saat melihat Sungmin menghembuskan napas dengan ekspresi wajah yang jelas melukiskan jika ia terkejut dengan kemunculan sosok itu.

"Kupikir Zhoumi _sunbae_ siapa, kenapa muncul tiba-tiba?" ucap Sungmin nyaris menyerupai omelan.

Zhoumi –sosok tinggi yang membuat Sungmin terkejut itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu Sungmin.

"Kau ini. Memangnya kau pikir siapa? Kyuhyun?" tebak Zhoumi membuat ekspresi terkejut Sungmin perlahan berganti ekspresi kikuk.

"Bukan, bukan begitu."

"Aku memperhatikanmu dari sini sejak tadi, kau saja yang tidak sadar. Sepertinya kau sedang terburu-buru."

"Ya, aku memang harus segera pergi."

"Ke tempat kerja?" tanya Zhoumi.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya kemudian mengangguk.

"Sebagai hadiah atas peresmian hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun, aku akan mengantarmu pergi ke tempat kerja hari ini. _Eotte?_" tawar Zhoumi sambil mengukir senyum ramah yang selalu Sungmin sukai, namun saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan bagaimana tampannya wajah Zhoumi dengan senyuman seramah itu.

"Tidak usah _sunbae,_ aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Zhoumi memudarkan senyum di wajahnya kemudian memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Ayolah~"

Sungmin bergerak melirik sekitarnya, situasi memang sepi namun tidak ada yang tahu kan kapan Kyuhyun muncul, bisa jadi keberadaan Zhoumi di sini juga atas perintah Kyuhyun kan? Salah-salah Sungmin tidak bisa pergi ke restoran tempatnya bekerja.

"Ah, _sunbae~_ maaf sebelumnya tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku bisa terlambat," Sungmin berucap seperti itu dengan tujuan agar Zhoumi segera membiarkan Sungmin pergi, namun tujuan Sungmin justru membuat senyum Zhoumi kembali mengembang.

Seolah tak mempedulikan bagaimana Sungmin, Zhoumi bergerak merangkul Sungmin.

"Nah! Karena kau akan terlambat jika tak segera pergi, berarti aku harus mengantaramu," ucap Zhoumi seenaknya.

"Tidak, tidak! Maksudku aku harus pergi ke sebuah tempat, jadi _sunbae_ tak perlu mengantarku," elak Sungmin masih berusaha menolak dengan sopan.

"Aku akan mengantar kemanapun kau pergi," lagi-lagi Zhoumi berucap seenak kepalanya sambil memaksa Sungmin melangkah bersamanya.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku-"

"Tidak ada penolakan Lee Sungmin, tenang saja Kyuhyun tidak akan marah hanya karena aku mengantar kekasihnya."

"Astaga, bukan itu maksudku-"

"Oke! Hanya mengantar sampai tempat yang akan kau kunjungi dan aku tak menerima penolakan lagi," putus Zhoumi membuat Sungmin hanya bisa meringis pasrah. _Namja_ manis itu hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Zhoumi dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas, entah kenapa Sungmin merasa jika Kyuhyun tengah mengawasinya saat ini.

'Mungkin karena aku terlalu khawatir bertemu dengannya,' pikir Sungmin kemudian menatap Zhoumi yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sungguh, hanya sampai tempat yang akan kau kunjungi," ucap Zhoumi meyakinkan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sembari membalas senyum ramah Zhoumi. Ya, setidaknya dengan niat baik Zhoumi untuk mengantarnya, Sungmin mungkin bisa memperpendek waktu keterlambatan.

"Terimakasih _sunbae,_" ucap Sungmin dengan tulus membuat Zhoumi tertawa kecil kemudian mengacak pelan rambut halus Sungmin.

Mereka melangkah bersama, terus melangkah bersama hingga ujung koridor berikutnya menelan tubuh mereka berdua. Sungmin mungkin mengabaikan apa yang tengah dirasakannya, namun seandainya Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya sebelum menghilang diujung koridor bersama Zhoumi, ia akan menemukan Kyuhyun di sana. Berdiri diam menatap bagaimana Zhoumi –sahabat yang sangat dipercayainya bertindak selancang itu.

'**Tenang saja Kyuhyun tidak akan marah hanya karena aku mengantar kekasihnya.'**

Ucapan Zhoumi yang sempat Kyuhyun dengar tadi seolah berputar-putar di kepalanya. Atas dasar apa Zhoumi berbicara seperti itu jika faktanya dia mengenal baik bagaimana Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah suka jika orang lain menyentuh apapun yang menjadi miliknya tanpa izin.

Awalnya Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin diam-diam, ia sadar betul jika Sungmin berusaha menghindarinya, dari gerak-gerik Sungmin yang terlihat seperti pencuri bersiap kabur itu Kyuhyun sudah tahu jika Sungmin tak ingin bertemu dengannya untuk saat ini.

Sungmin keras kepala dan selalu mengedepankan harga diri beserta gengsinya, mungkin Sungmin masih malu setelah kejadian di ruangan misterius tadi, tapi Kyuhyun justru tersenyum. Tingkah Sungmin yang seperti itu terlihat sangat lucu di matanya.

Namun, senyum Kyuhyun langsung menguap tak berbekas saat _namja_ Cho itu melihat Zhoumi muncul kemudian membawa Sungmin pergi seolah-olah Kyuhyun tak ada di sana, dan ini bukan bagian dari keingian Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan terkepal kuat, senyum sinisnya berganti dengan senyum penuh ejekan yang tak jelas Kyuhyun tujukan untuk siapa.

"Kau berulah lagi, Zhou," gumam Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah pergi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Henry masih berdiri di posisinya, ia melihat semuanya sejak awal bahkan bisa dikatakan jika ini adalah salah satu keinginan konyolnya.

Sungmin pergi bersama Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun yang mengaku dengan lantang sebagai kekasih Sungmin hanya bisa berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh, membiarkan kekasihnya pergi bersama sahabatnya sendiri.

Terdengar sangat dramatis memang, namun itulah keinginan konyol Henry.

Satu senyum sinis terlukis di bibir Henry, _namja_ bermarga Kim itu hanya bisa menatap punggung Kyuhyun dan koridor yang yang telah menelan bayangan Sungmin dan Zhoumi, kemudian bergumam pelan.

"Dasar bodoh!"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Shindong baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana murid-murid Kindergarten memujinya dengan kata-kata tulus khas anak kecil.

Setelah meneguk segelas air, Shindong berniat mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya di kursi sambil membaca koran yang Sungmin bawa dari tempat kerjanya tadi. Namun, niatnya menguap begitu saja saat _namja_ tambun itu mendengar bunyi bel rumahnya.

"Eh? Apa Sungmin pulang sebelum pergi ke restoran?" gumam Shindong sambil menatap pintu flat.

Tapi, jika itu Sungmin mana mungkin masih terdengar bunyi bel? Biasanya Sungmin akan langsung membuka pintu dan berteriak "_Appa,_ aku pulang."

"Siapa yang bertamu ya?" monolog Shindong sambil melangkah menggunakan tongkatnya menuju pintu.

Terbiasa dengan kondisinya membuat Shindong tak kesulitan saat membuka pintu. Di depan pintu rumah tampak tiga orang _namja_ berpakaian formal namun bukan serba hitam seperti pakaian yang biasa digunakan suruhan keluarga Cho.

"_Annyeong,_ ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Shindong sambil berusaha mencari fokus tatapan satu _namja_ berkacamata hitam yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Dengan Lee Shindong?" tanya balik _namja_ itu dengan nada angkuh. Kepalanya bergerak seolah mengamati Shindong dari balik kaca mata hitamnya.

"_Ne,_ saya Lee Shindong. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Shindong berusaha tenang walau sejujurnya ia mulai sedikit terganggu dengan sikap aneh _namja-namja_ di hadapannya.

"Boleh kami masuk?"

Seolah menyadari ketidaksopanannya, Shindongpun segera mundur. Memberi ruang agar tamunya bisa masuk ke dalam flat kecilnya.

"Silahkan, maaf sedikit berantakan."

_Namja_ berkacamata hitam yang menjadi tamu Shindong tak menjawab apapun, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap setiap sudut ruangan flat dari balik kacamatanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

"Silahkan duduk, saya siapkan minum-"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," sela _namja_ berkacamata hitam sambil menatap Shindong lagi-lagi dari balik kacamatanya.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk beberapa hal," lanjut _namja_ itu kemudian membuka kacamatanya.

Satu kesan pertama yang Shindong dapatkan dari _namja_ di hadapannya, sosok di depannya adalah _namja_ yang sangat tampan namun terlalu angkuh hingga tak ada sedikitpun kesan baik yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"_Ne?_ Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Shindong mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Bantuan yang kami butuhkan darimu tidak banyak, dan jika kau bersedia semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik."

Karena tak mengerti maksud pembicaraan _namja_ di hadapannya, Shindong hanya bisa terdiam, mencerna ucapan _namja_ itu kemudian melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Maksud tuan?"

"Kau mengenal Cho Kyuhyun?"

Shindong menahan napas beberapa saat, menatap _namja_ di depannya dengan pandangan serius kemudian mengangguk yakin.

"Ya, saya mengenalnya."

_Namja_ itu menghela napas, sedikit tersenyum konyol kemudian mengentalkan tatapan angkuhnya saat pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan penuh tanya yang Shindong layangkan.

"Katakan pada putramu yang tidak tahu diri itu untuk segera menjauhi Cho Kyuhyun."

Shindong tertegun. Kenapa _namja_ yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya ini berkata seperti itu? Dan apa katanya?

Putramu yang tidak tahu diri?

Siapa yang tidak tahu diri?

Sungmin kah?

Yang benar saja!

"Jaga ucapanmu Tuan yang terhormat!" tukas Shindong terpancing emosi.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan apa dan seharusnya kalian lakukan sebelum kau dan putramu benar-benar menyesal."

"Kau boleh menghinaku tapi tidak dengan putraku!" teriak Shindong kemudian mengangkat satu tongkatnya berniat memukul _namja_ angkuh yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya.

_Namja_ itu berhasil menghindar hingga Shindong terhuyung dan beberapa langkah dari posisinya. Dua _namja_ yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri mulai bergerak melindungi _namja_ berkacamata hitam, berniat menyerang Shindong namun _namja_ itu segera menghalaunya. Matanya bergerak sinis menatap tubuh Shindong terutama kakinya.

"Hanya sebatas itu kemampuanmu, huh?"

Shindong semakin meradang mendengar penuturan _namja_ itu, ia kembali menyerang namja itu dengan tongkatnya, berusaha menempatkan pukulannya namun _namja_ berkacamata hitam berhasil mengelak dan menangkap tongkat Shindong.

"Cih! Untuk berdiripun kau masih meminta belas kasihan benda mati. Kau. Bukan. Tandinganku. Tua Bangka!"

BRAK!

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Zhoumi menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko kecil yang ada di sebelah rumah sakit. _Namja_ tinggi itu mengamati toko yang Sungmin tunjuk.

"Aku bisa menunggumu di sini, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Zhoumi saat mengamati Sungmin yang tengah membuka _seatbelt_nya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, mengukir senyum seolah menunjukkan dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Zhoumi hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Baiklah, aku sedikit kecewa karena kau tak membiarkanku untuk menyelesaikan hadiahku," kata Zhoumi sambil memasang ekspresi kecewa yang terlihat sangat lucu di mata Sungmin.

"Haha, _sunbae_ terlalu berlebihan. Aku harus turun sekarang, hati-hati di jalan _ne?_" pamit dan pesan Sungmin saat _namja_ manis itu membuka pintu mobil.

Zhoumi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Tangannya terangkat kemudian melambai pelan seolah menunjukkan kata 'sampai berjumpa lagi' dan Sungmin hanya bisa membalas lambaian tangan Zhoumi setelah ia turun dan kembali menutup pintu mobil.

Mobil Zhoumi melaju perlahan meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini berjalan menuju toko kecil yang menjadi salah satu tujuannya.

Sementara Zhoumi terlihat menggenggam kuat kemudinya, matanya melirik ke arah spion mobil, bukan mengamati Sungmin melainkan mengamati satu mobil lain yang sejak tadi mengikuti mobilnya.

Mobil sport hitam bermerk Lamborgini itu masih berada di belakangnya, bedanya mobil itu tak lagi mengikutinya.

Zhoumi menghela napas kemudian menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya pada jok mobilnya. Matanya terpejam sejenak kemudian kembali terbuka, menunjukkan bola matanya yang tengah diliputi sinar kebimbangan.

"Lupakan persahabatan. Aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Maaf, Kyuhyun-ah," monolog Zhoumi kemudian menginjak dalam gasnya, mengendarai mobilnya seperti pembalap liar mengabaikan umpatan-umpatan yang mungkin dilayangkan beberapa pengendara mobil yang tak suka dengan tindakannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki toko kecil itu dengan perasaan cemas, sudah dua hari lebih Sungmin tak mengunjungi tempat ini.

Seolah tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh beberapa pengunjung toko, Sungmin bergerak buru-buru, menghampiri salah satu sudut toko yang selama ini memang menjadi salah satu sudut ter-_favorite_-nya.

Helaan napas lega terdengar cukup keras dari mulut Sungmin saat benda yang selama ini menjadi incarannya masih berada di posisinya seolah tak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Hei Sungmin-ah! Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" seru seorang wanita yang duduk tenang di meja kasir.

Jarak Sungmin dengan meja kasir memang tak terlalu jauh mengingat toko ini hanyalah toko kecil.

"Oh, hai _ajjuma._ Tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil. Maaf aku tidak mengunjungimu beberapa hari terakhir," sahut Sungmin sambil menatap bergantian dua benda yang menjadi incarannya.

"Oh syukurlah. Tenang saja, demi anak manis sepertimu aku tidak akan menjualnya pada siapapun," ucap si _ajjuma_ sambil melayani pelanggan yang membayar barang beliannya.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar kemudian menganggukkan kepala penuh terimakasih. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh benda berbentuk kaki itu dengan gerakan pelan.

"Sudah berkal-kali ku katakan pegang saja, benda itu tidak akan rusak apalagi pecah hanya karena kau pegang," suara _ajjuma_ penjaga kasir lagi-lagi terdengar membuat Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Satu atau dua bulan lagi aku akan membawa salah satu benda ini _ajjuma,_ tabunganku sedikit lagi cukup. Kruk milik _appa_ sudah lusuh dan tak cukup membantu pergerakannya tapi seperti saran _ajjuma,_ kurasa kaki palsu lebih baik," ucap Sungmin.

"Apapun yang kau pilih nanti, aku yakin jika _appa_mu adalah ayah paling beruntung di dunia karena memiliki anak sepertimu," ucap _ajjuma_ penjaga kasir membuat Sungmin tersenyum malu.

"_Ajjuma_ jangan terlalu sering memujiku."

"_Wae?_ Aku senang melihat wajah manismu memerah karena putraku tak pernah merespon saat kugoda."

Sungmin cekikikan seperti bocah berusia delapan tahun setelah mendengar penuturan _ajjuma_ penjaga kasir.

"Nah, anak manis! Sepertinya kau harus segera pergi, bus akan segera datang."

"Ah iya!" seru Sungmin kemudian menatap jam tangannya.

"_Ajjuma_ aku pergi _ne_? Bersabar sampai dua bulan lagi, aku pasti membelinya. _Annyeong!_" seru Sungmin sambil melangkah buru-buru keluar toko.

_Ajjuma_ penjaga kasir hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum haru saat menatap punggung Sungmin yang perlahan menghilang, _namja_ kecil itu pasti berlari menuju halte yang berada tak jauh dari toko.

Ya, awalnya ia cukup terganggu dengan kedatangan Sungmin yang sering sekali mengunjungi tokonya namun keluar tanpa membeli apapun, saat itu kruk lengan atau kruk Losftrand yang selama ini selalu Sungmin lihat nyaris dibeli orang lain. Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana Sungmin menangis dan memohon agar kruk yang cocok untuk orang-orang yang memiliki cacat permanen itu tak dijual.

"Anak itu~"

KLING!

Bunyi bel pertanda masuknya pembeli membuat _ajjuma_ penjaga kasir tersadar, _yeoja_ paruh paya itu nyaris meneteskan liur saat matanya menangkap sosok luar biasa tampan tengah berdiri di pintu masuk tokonya.

Tidak seperti pembeli lainnya yang langsung masuk dan memilih benda yang ingin ia dapatkan, sosok itu justru menatap setiap sudut toko dengan pandangan menilai.

Beberapa pengunjung lainnya juga seolah ditarik untuk menatap si pusat perhatian. _Namja_ jangkung berkulit pucat itu mulai melangkah menuju meja kasir. Menatap _ajjuma_ penjaga kasir yang seolah tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari wajah tampan sosok yang mengunjungi tokonya.

"Apa yang _namja_ kecil tadi lakukan di sini?" tanya sosok itu.

_Ajjuma_ penjaga kasir terlihat mengerjabkan matanya berusaha meraih kesadarannya.

"_Ne?_ Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sosok itu berdecak pelan, nyaris memutar bola matanya namun ia menahan itu sebisa mungkin. Ia sadar jika cara bicaranya saja sudah terkesan tidak sopan.

"_Namja_ kecil tadi. Apa yang ia lakukan sebelum keluar dari sini?" ulangnya.

"Eoh? Banyak _namja_ kecil yang mengunjungi toko-ku. _Namja_ yang mana?"

"Yang baru saja pergi. _Namja_ kecil yang –aku tidak tahu kau mengenalnya atau tidak, tapi namanya Lee Sungmin."

"Oh Sungmin!"

"Ya, apa yang ia lakukan tadi?"

_Ajjuma_ penjaga kasir terlihat mengerutkan kening kemudian menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan pandangan curiga. Hal itu sontak mengundang decakan malas.

"Aku kekasihnya dan dia sedang menghindariku."

"Benarkah? Sungmin sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Ya. Jadi bisakah kau mengatakan apa yang dilakukannya tadi?"

_Ajjuma_ penjaga kasir kembali mengerutkan kening, berusaha mengenali wajah sosok yang terasa tidak asing baginya.

"Sepertinya~"

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun dan bisakah kau segera menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Seolah kehilangan kata-katanya, _ajjuma_ penjaga kasir hanya bisa melongo kaget.

"Ch-Cho Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun putra keluaraga Cho? Pemilik rumah sakit sebelah? Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun nyaris menggebrak meja saat pertanyaan tak penting itu kembali mampir di telinganya.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi bisakah kau mengatakan apa yang Sungmin lakukan di sini tadi!"

_Ajjuma_ penjaga kasir tersentak dari ke-_ecxited_-annya. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menghela Kyuhyun untuk melihat apa yang selalu Sungmin lakukan setiap mengunjungi tokonya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin memasuki pelataran restoran dengan perasaan berdebar. Wajah galak Tuan Hwang -bosnya sejak tadi tergambar dalam pikiran Sungmin. Sebenarnya Sungmin tak yakin masih bisa bekerja di sini atau tidak, bosnya adalah tipikal pemimpin yang perfeksionis. Satu kali tak masuk kerja tanpa keterangan sudah menyebabkan pemotongan gaji apalagi Sungmin yang tidak masuk lebih dari dua hari, bisa habis gajinya bulan ini dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah katakan selamat tinggal untuk pekerjaannya.

"Oh Tuhan, selamatkan aku~" gumam Sungmin saat kakinya memasuki pintu masuk restoran.

Sambil terus mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya, Sungmin melangkah ke arah satu _namja_ yang berdiri membelakanginya di depan sana. Gaya bosnya berdiri akan selalu seperti itu, bersedekap seperti orang-orang yang tengah berada di musim dingin.

Suara riuh dari setiap meja terdengar bersahutan, Sungmin sedikit terheran saat melihat seluruh meja nyaris terisi penuh dengan pengunjung, bahkan ada beberapa pengantre yang berdiri di depan meja kasir. Restoran sedang dalam kondisi sangat sibuk.

"_Annyeong~_" sapa Sungmin nyaris mencicit. Kepalanya setia menunduk menunggu bosnya membalikkan tubuh, menatapnya dengan pandangan marah, kemudian mendamprat Sungmin dengan kata-kata memalukan.

'Ya ampun,' batin Sungmin tak enak hati.

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya, hampir seperempat menit ia menunduk seperti orang bodoh menunggu bosnya mengucapkan sesuatu namun tak ada satu katapun yang terdengar ke telinganya. Karena merasa aneh, Sungminpun sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Mengintip bosnya dan mendapati tatapan datar dari mata galak _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar di hadapannya.

"_Annyeong_ bos," sapa Sungmin lagi, sedikit kikuk kali ini.

Sungmin berniat kembali membungkuk saat pelukan dan seruan keras itu menyambar tubuh dan gendang telinganya bersamaan.

"Sungmin-ahhhh! Kau yang terbaiiiikkkkk!"

Sungmin mengerjab-ngerjab tak mengerti, tubuhnya berputar-putar karena bos yang tengah memeluknya tengah memutar-mutar tubuhnya sambil berseru senang seperti penjudi yang baru saja menang besar.

"A-aduh!" ringis Sungmin saat bosnya sedikit mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sungmin.

"Ah? Kenapa? Apa aku terlalu keras memelukmu? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Tuan Hwang setelah melepas pelukan kejamnya di tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha tersenyum sambil menatap bingung pada bosnya.

"Tidak apa-apa bos."

"Ah? Kenapa kau sudah bekerja? Apa kau benar-benar sudah sehat?"

Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, masih sedikit bingung dengan tingkah bosnya. Dia sudah tidak datang bekerja dan kini ia berteriak memuji Sungmin, apa ini trik baru bosnya sebelum memecat Sungmin.

Diangkat setinggi mungkin sebelum dijatuhkan ke dasar jurang terdalam.

Eh? Tapi dari mana bosnya tahu jika Sungmin tidak datang bekerja karena sakit?

"Ah, maaf karena aku tidak datang bekerja beberapa hari terakhir bos," ucap Sungmin sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Tuan Hwang tertawa kemudian menepuk bahu Sungmin.

"_Gwaenchana,_ semua yang kau lakukan sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku beruntung memiliki pegawai sepertimu, Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin yang tak mengerti maksud bosnya hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya.

"Semua yang ku lakukan? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" gumam Sungmin bingung.

Tuan Hwang mendengar gumaman Sungmin.

"Kau ini pura-pura tidak tahu, jangan selalu merendah Sungmin-ah. Bukankah kau yang mengirim mereka untuk bekerja di sini menggantikanmu untuk sementara waktu. Kau tahu? Jumlah pelanggan kita naik 3 kali lipat! Aku bangga padamu!"

Mengirim mereka?

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tambang emasku, Sungmin-ah!"

Tuan Hwang lagi-lagi tertawa, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian menunjuk ke arah meja pesanan.

Sungmin nyaris memekik melihat siapa yang berdiri di sana.

'Astaga! Apa yang mereka lakukan?' batin Sungmin memekik kuat.

"Hai Sungmin!" sapa Ryeowook saat melewati Sungmin dengan senampan besar pesanan pelanggan.

Demi seluruh benda pink yang ada dunia Sungmin tak percaya jika tiga _namja_ yang menjadi tambang emas bosnya adalah Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi bos, aku benar-benar tak pernah menyuruh mereka untuk menggantikanku."

"Tapi mereka datang kemari dan mengatakan itu. Mereka juga tidak ingin digaji. Untuk apa menolak untung besar?" ucap bosnya sambil tertawa-tawa.

Sungmin berdesis pelan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Kibum, dan Eunhyuk yang terlihat menunggu giliran mengantar pesanan.

"_Ya!_ Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini!" omel Sungmin _to the point._

Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil sementara Eunhyuk hanya mendelik ke arah Sungmin.

"Heh! Kemana saja kau tadi? Menghilang seperti hantu!" omel Eunhyuk balik.

Sungmin hanya bisa berdecak pelan kemudian berdiri di tengah-tengah Eunhyuk dan Kibum.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini. Tidak lucu tahu!"

"Ck! Ck! Ck! Kami sudah berbaik hati menggantikanmu sementara waktu, kau malah mengatakan ini? Keterlaluan sekali kau, Lee Sungmin."

"Ayolah Hyukkie, ini bukan tempat kalian~"

Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya kemudian mengangkat nampan yang harus ia antarkan ke salah satu meja pelanggan.

"Dimanapun tempatku berada, akulah orang paling _fashionable._ Kau harus mengingat itu!" ujarnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Sudahlah, ini hari terakhir. Tuan Cho-mu pasti mendapatkan _yeoja-yeoja_ cantik dan _namja-namja_ tampan yang akan menggantikan kami. Tenang saja," ucap Kibum.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tuan Cho-ku?"

"Ah! Sebaiknya kau bersiap, mungkin Kyuhyun akan tiba beberapa detik lagi. Selamat untuk kencan pertama kalian," lanjut Kibum membuat kerutan di kening Sungmin semakin dalam. Setelah mengukir senyum misteriusnya, Kibum berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin dengan senampan pesanan di tangannya.

Masih tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Kibum, Sungminpun memilih diam untuk mencerna kata-kata Kibum.

Kyuhyun akan tiba beberapa detik lagi?

Sungmin tersentak kemudian menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Dan benar saja, di sana sudah berdiri sesosok _namja_ dengan ketampanan yang mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang menatapnya. Sungminpun begitu, tubuhnya selalu bereaksi berlebih jika sudah bertemu pandang dengan obsidian Kyuhyun.

Seolah tenggelam dalam pemikirannya, Sungmin hanya menurut seperti orang bodoh saat Kyuhyun menariknya keluar restoran.

"Sungmin-ah! _Hwaiting!_" seru Ryeowook dari dalam restoran.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kemudian tersadar sesuatu.

"Eoh? _Ya!_ Mau kemana? Aku harus bekerja _sunbae!_" teriak Sungmin sambil menghentikan langkahnya, hal itu mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak membantah sekali saja?" sungut Kyuhyun sambil kembali menarik Sungmin memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir di pelataran restoran.

"_Aish!_ Aku harus bekerja!"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak orang untuk menggantikanmu, tenang saja!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_" protes Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"_Asih!_ Kau ini! Kenapa harus selalu dipaksa baru menurut sih!" omel Kyuhyun sambil mendorong paksa tubuh Sungmin diiringi terikan protes Sungmin. Walaupun begitu Kyuhyun berhasil mendorong tubuh Sungmin memasuki mobilnya kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya.

BLAM!

Kyuhyun duduk tenang di kursi kemudi setelah mengunci pintu mobilnya. Matanya melirik Sungmin yang terlihat melipat dua lengannya di depan dada sambil memasang wajah marah yang menurut Kyuhyun tidak menakutkan sama sekali.

"Pikirkan satu tempat yang menyenangkan," ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin yang awalnya menatap marah lurus ke depan langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Apa maksudnya tempat menyenangkan? Kenapa gaya bicara Kyuhyun selalu begitu? Ambigu!

'Sama seperti orangnya!' batin Sungmin mengejek sadis.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan 'Apa kau baru saja mengejekku?'

"Iya!" sahut Sungmin sambil melotot marah pada Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ Cho itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan malas.

"Kau selalu seperti ini, _sunbae!_ Seenaknya! Aku tidak suka dengan kau yang seperti ini."

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya kemudian menatap lurus ke depan. Lagi-lagi Sungmin memulai perdebatan. Kapan sih Sungmin bisa mengerti jika ia tak terlalu pandai mengutarakan keinginannya?

"Ya, memangnya kapan kau menyukaiku? Selama ini kau selalu membenciku, jadi wajar saja jika semua hal yang berhubungan denganku adalah sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai," kata Kyuhyun sambil mennyandarkan kepala dan punggungnya pada jok mobil.

Sungmin mendadak kehilangan kata-katanya. Kalimat-kalimat yang sudah ia siapkan untuk menyerang Kyuhyun menguap begitu saja setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang terkesan lelah menghadapi sikap keras kepala Sungmin.

"Ma-maksudku bukan begitu _sunbae~_" lirih Sungmin sambil menggigit kecil bibirnya, rasa bersalah mulai mendominasi perasaanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa tidak disukai orang lain, tenang saja," ucap Kyuhyun berusaha terdengar biasa saja, namun Sungmin menangkap jelas nada keputus-asaan dalam kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, mengintip wajah Kyuhyun dan mendapati gurat lelah di wajah tampan pewaris keluarga Cho itu. Tak ingin membuat suasana hati Kyuhyun makin memburuk, Sungminpun mengutarakan maksudnya. Bukankah komunikasi adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting dalam 'menjalin sebuah hubungan'.

"Aku hanya terkejut. _Sunbae_ tiba-tiba muncul dan menyeretku pergi seperti ini, aku harus bekerja apalagi Kibummie dan yang lain sedang berada di dalam. Jadi-" Sungmin terdiam, tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya saat mendengar bunyi 'clek' menandakan pintu mobil tak lagi terkunci.

Sungmin menatap pintu di sebelahnya dan wajah Kyuhyun bergantian. Ekspresi Kyuhyun masih sama. Datar dengan kekesalan yang terselubung dalam obsidiannya.

"Tunggu apalagi? Kau harus bekerja kan?" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah melirik Kyuhyun, Sungminpun memilih beranjak membuka pintu. Sekali lagi Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar keluar dari dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Menutup pintunya dengan gerakan pelan.

Kyuhyun melirikkan ekor matanya dan mendapati tubuh Sungmin yang masih berdiri di sebelah mobilnya.

"Kencan pertama? Huh! Lucu sekali, dalam mimpimu saja Cho!" ejek Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara di luar mobil, Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam, lagi-lagi seperti orang bodoh. _Namja_ manis itu memang merasa harus bekerja tapi di sisi lain, Sungmin merasa tetap harus dengan Kyuhyun.

Karena logika memerintah Sungmin untuk memasuki restoran, Sungminpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju restoran.

Bunyi mobil Kyuhyun terdengar di belakangnya.

'**Selamat untuk kencan pertama kalian!'**

BRUUUMMM!

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati mobil Kyuhyun yang telah melaju meninggalkan pelataran restoran.

'**Memangnya kapan kau menyukaiku? Selama ini kau selalu membenciku, jadi wajar saja jika semua hal yang berhubungan denganku adalah sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai.'**

'**Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa tidak disukai orang lain, tenang saja.'**

Jantung Sungmin serasa bergolak, penuturan Kyuhyun berputar-putar di kepalanya membuat denyutan nyeri tak beraturan mulai menyerang dada bagian kirinya.

Logikanya terlalu membenci Kyuhyun, namun hatinya tetap tak bisa berdusta. Sungmin memutar tubuhnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Tahu apa dia soal perasaanku," ujar Sungmin kemudian berlari kencang menyusul mobil Kyuhyun yang baru saja menghilang dari pelataran restoran.

"_SUNBAE!_ TUNGGU!"

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah, pikirannya melayang pada usul-usul sahabatnya tentang kencan pertamanya dengan Sungmin.

"Mereka yang sok tahu atau memang aku yang bodoh?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap jalan di depannya.

"Seharusnya ini berjalan baik, bukankah dia sepakat untuk memulai semuanya dari awal?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bermonolog.

"Huh, aku saja yang terlalu banyak berharap!" ejek Kyuhyun kemudian menatap spion di atas kepalanya, berniat mengamati situasi sebelum menginjak kuat gasnya. Namun niatnya urung terlaksana saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di belakang sana.

"Sungmin?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap ke belakang.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menatap spionnya, memastikan jika sosok yang tengah berlari mengerjar mobilnya itu benar-benar Sungmin. Dari seragam yang melekat di tubuh sosok itu sudah jelas jika memang Sungminlah yang tengah mengejar mobil Kyuhyun.

"Apa dia sudah gila!" geram Kyuhyun sambil menepikan mobilnya.

Dengan gerakan sedikit tergesa, Kyuhyun membuka dan membanting pintu mobilnya sebelum melangkah lebar-lebar menuju Sungmin yang berada beberapa ratus meter dari belakang mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Apa kau sudah gila!" sentak Kyuhyun saat _namja_ Cho itu sudah berdiri di depan Sungmin yang terlihat membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah.

"Kitahhh-" Sungmin berusaha bicara di sela-sela engahan napasnya. Kyuhyun berdecak tak suka kemudian membantu Sungmin berdiri dengan baik.

"Demi Tuhan kenapa kau sebodoh ini, Lee Sungmin! Kau pikir orang tolol mana yang-"

"Kita ke Lotte World, aku sudah memilih," sela Sungmin.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit tak percaya.

"Kita ke Lotte World, kencan pertama kita _sunbae._"

Kyuhyun masih terbengong dalam posisinya. Menatap Sungmin seolah bertanya 'apa kau baik-baik saja?'

"Kita sudah sepakat memulai semuanya dari awal kan?" lanjut Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun perlahan menemukan kesadarannya.

"Kau serius?"

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menempelkan telapak tangan _namja_ Cho itu di keningnya.

"Aku berkeringat, mengejar mobil _sunbae_ seperti orang bodoh demi kencan pertama kita."

Kyuhyun bukan _namja_ yang pandai merayu atau mengucapkan kata-kata manis untuk membalas ucapan Sungmin. _Namja_ kelahiran Februari itu hanya bisa tersenyum sebelum membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam rengkuhannya.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya saat bibir Kyuhyun mendarat di pelipisnya menggantikan kata-kata manis yang biasa dilontarkan setiap _namja_ pada kekasihnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan seperti itu lagi! Kau pikir lucu berlari-lari di tengah jalan seperti orang gila? Kau bisa menggunakan ponsel, hubungi aku dan katakan kita jadi pergi bersama, jadi kau tak perlu berkeringat mengejarku seperti ini!"

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan katakan kau tak menyimpan nomor ponselku?" tebak Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Sungmin kembali menggeleng kemudian berkata dengan polosnya.

"Aku tidak punya ponsel."

"Astaga."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Setelah mendengar penuturan polos nan ajaib Sungmin, Kyuhyunpun menolak mentah usulan Sungmin untuk pergi ke _Lotte World._ Jadilah saat ini mereka berdiri di depan sebuah etalase besar mengamati berbagai macam ponsel yang membuat Sungmin tak henti-hentinya bergumam kagum.

"Apa kita akan berkencan di Supermall?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Mengamati beberapa model ponsel yang menarik perhatiannnya.

"Kau suka warna _yeoja_ kan?" tanya Kyuhyun tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sungmin berdecak kemudian mencibir pada Kyuhyun.

"Pink! Bukan warna _yeoja!_" semprot Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin yang itu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ponsel dengan model tipis berlayar penuh, yang terpenting berwarna _yeoja_ –menurut Kyuhyun.

"Cih! Tadi mengejekku, sekarang _sunbae_ memilih ponsel berwarna pink. Apa jangan-jangan _sunbae_ juga menyukai warna _yeoja_, huh?" balas Sungmin masih sakit hati dengan ejekan Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin, hanya saja ia tak terlalu memedulikan itu. Matanya tertuju pada ponsel yang telah berada di hadapannya.

"Kau suka ini tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin kini juga menatapnya.

"Karena itu PINK, aku menyukainya!" ucap Sungmin bangga tak lupa menekankan kata pink dalam ucapannya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap _yeoja_ yang berjaga di counter ponsel.

"Aku juga menginginkan satu ponsel yang sama dengan warna biru."

_Yeoja_ yang sejak tadi memang diam-diam mengagumi ketampanan Kyuhyun itu sedikit terlonjak kemudian mengangguk kaku.

"De-dengan nomornya?"

"Ya. Dua-duanya. Kau atur nomornya." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ponsel pink di depannya.

"_N-ne._"

Kyuhyun yang sadar dengan gelagat _yeoja_ itu hanya bisa melakukan _rolling eyes_. Matanya beralih menatap Sungmin yang masih berceloteh sendiri mengagumi ponsel-ponsel yang tertata rapi di etalase. Sambil menunggu nona penjaga counter ponsel itu selesai, Kyuhyun memilih mengamati tingkah lucu Sungmin yang perlahan berjalan menjauh mengikuti panjangnya etalase dengan senyum geli yang terlukis di bibirnya.

"Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersadar kemudian menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk mendekat.

"_Ne?_"

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin untuk berdiri di depannya. Sungmin yang tak mengerti hanya bisa mendongak bingung, menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan 'Kenapa aku harus berdiri di sini?'

"Diamlah. Kau sudah seperti anak hilang jika bertingkah seperti tadi."

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian menyikut pelan lengan Kyuhyun

"Dasar menyebalkan," gerutunya.

"Ini tuan."

Kyuhyun menatap satu ponsel biru yang kini berdampingan dengan ponsel pink yang tadi dipilihnya. Senyumya terukir. Tangannya bergerak meraih dua ponsel berbeda warna itu kemudian menyerahkan ponsel berwarna pink untuk Sungmin.

"Ah? Apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kau warna _yeoja_ dan aku biru. Aku menyebutnya ponsel _couple._"

"Tapi untuk apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak memiliki ponsel, bagaimana caraku menghubungimu?"

"_Sunbae,_ kita bisa bertemu di sekolah. Tidak perlu seperti ini," ujar Sungmin mulai melayangkan protes.

"Kau mulai lagi."

"Bukan begitu, aku tidak membutuhkan ini untuk saat ini."

"Tapi aku membutuhkan kau untuk memiliki ini! Aku tidak terima penolakan! Jika kau tidak tahu cara menggunakannya, aku akan mengajarimu nanti. Ayo pergi!" ajak Kyuhyun membuat _yeoja_ yang bertugas menjaga counter ponsel langsung memanggilnya.

"Tuan tunggu, Anda membutuhkan ini untuk pembayaran di kasir," ujar _yeoja_ itu.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya membuat Sungmin ikut menoleh.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan membuat _yeoja_ itu mendadak memucat.

"Ah~ _Jeosonghamnida._"

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi apapun, berlalu dengan menyeret Sungmin yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun," ulang Sungmin pelan.

Hebat sekali.

"Aku Lee Sungmin," gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli kemudian menatap Sungmin yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Tidak ada yang peduli jika kau berkata seperti itu. Katakan "Aku Cho Sungmin, kekasih Cho Kyuhyun" dan semua orang akan mempedulikanmu."

Wajah Sungmin perlahan memerah, tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun mendengar gumaman konyolnya.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Sungmin yang masih merona.

"Ke Lotte World kan?" tanya Sungmin balik.

Kyuhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ingin menolak namun saat melihat tatapan penuh harap yang Sungmin layangkan, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian memimpin langkah menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

Tak terasa matahari perlahan kembali ke singgasananya membuat langit Seoul perlahan menggelap. Sungmin menunduk lesu, berkeliling di _mall_ apalagi Supermall seperti tadi memang menyita waktu hingga ia tak sadar jika hari beranjak malam. Untuk apa pergi ke Lotte World? Bermain-main menjelang malam?

'Tidak lucu,' batin Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sungmin yang sudah pasti kehilangan minatnya. Samar-samar Kyuhyun ikut merasakan kekecewaan, seumur hidup ia tak pernah tahu secara langsung bagaimana Lotte World. Ia hanya tahu lewat sentilan cerita masa kecil teman-temannya. Heechul terlalu mengekang Kyuhyun dengan aturan-aturan masa depan yang membuat Kyuhyun tak pernah menikmati masa kecilnya.

"Kita bisa pergi besok, besoknya lagi, dan setiap hari," ucap Kyuhyun, entah kenapa ia merasa harus menghibur Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Menatap Kyuhyun kemudian berusaha tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali rasanya, Sungmin bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia dan Shindong pergi ke Lotte World.

"Ya, masih ada waktu lain," gumam Sungmin sambil menatap keluar jendela yang memperlihatkan lalu lalang masyarakat Seoul yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing di sekitar trotoar.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya saat _traffic lamp_ menunjukkan warna merah. Matanya beralih menatap Sungmin yang terlihat melongokkan kepalanya, tampak menengok sesuatu. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun ikut menengok apa yang tengah Sungmin perhatikan.

"Lucunya~" gumam Sungmin sambil mengelus jendela mobil Kyuhyun.

"Kita berhenti di depan," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersadar.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian menatap _traffic lamp_ yang tak lama berubah warna hijau. Mobilnya melaju perlahan dan berhenti di sebuah parkir khusus.

"Kemana lagi?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun membuka _seatbelt_nya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo turun!" ajaknya.

Sungmin hanya menurut kemudian mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa jalanmu lambat sekali?" ejek Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mau tak mau berlari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah Kyuhyun yang perlahan berhenti di depan sebuah toko kecil bertuliskan '_Rabbit Shop_' yang tadi Sungmin perhatikan dari dalam mobil.

"Kau suka kelinci yang bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun sebelum memasuki toko.

"Maksudnya?"

"Jawab saja."

"Tidak mau," tolak Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Tunggu di sini!" perintahnya sebelum memasuki toko.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengomel pelan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya sendiri di depan toko. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Kyuhyun muncul dengan membawa sebuah kotak berwarna pink –ah lebih tepatnya sebuah kandang kecil berwarna pink dan seekor penghuni imut di dalamnya.

"KYAAAAAA! Lucunyaaaa!" seru Sungmin sambil berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau pegang sendiri," ucap Kyuhyun setengah jengkel.

Sungmin hanya bisa menerima kandang berisi kelinci kecil itu sambil mengamati Kyuhyun yang terlihat bersin berkali-kali. Hidungnya memerah bahkan matanya seperti kehilangan fokus karena terlalu banyak bersin.

"_Sunbae gwaenchanayo?_" tanya Sungmin yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit memahami kondisi Kyuhyun kemudian menjaga jarak dengan mundur beberapa langkah dan menyembunyikan kandang lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan kelinci kecil itu dibelakang tubuhnya.

"_Sunbae_ alergi bulu ya?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

'Lalu kenapa membeli kelinci?' batin Sungmin melanjutkan.

"_Aish!_ Aku benar-benar tak bisa memelihara hewan," gerutu Kyuhyun sambil melangkah menuju mobilnya, diikuti Sungmin yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Sementara letakkan di bagasi," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kandang kelinci yang ada di tangan Sungmin.

"Hah? _Sunbae_ ini bagaimana? Kenapa membeli kelinci jika ingin membunuhnya," Sungmin kembali mengomel.

"Aku membeli untukmu bukan untukku!" sahut Kyuhyun

"Eh? _Jinjayo?_"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk memasuki mobil membuat Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk manut, memasuki mobil kemudian memangku kandang kelincinya sambil tertawa pelan.

Kyuhyun kembali bersin membuat Sungmin meringis pelan.

"Astaga! Lee Sungmin bisakah kau meletakkan makhluk kecil itu di belakang!" sentak Kyuhyun jengkel.

Sungmin mengangguk patuh kemudian meletakkan kandang berisi kelinci kecil itu di bagian belakang mobil. Membuka blazer sekolahnya kemudian menyelimuti kandang kelincinya.

"Sudah," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum _innocent._

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun, ia segera memutar kunci mobilnya mengabaikan Sungmin yang masih mengintip ke arah kelincinya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya Kyuhyun bisa melihat jelas jika Sungmin tengah berpikir keras.

"_Sunbae~_" gumamnya.

"Hm?" sahut Kyuhyun yang merasa dipanggil Sungmin.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku bukan memanggil Kyuhyun _sunbae,_ aku memanggil _sunbae_ku," ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk kelincinya. Tak ayal hal itu langsung membuat Kyuhyun _sweatdrop._

"Aku antar kau pulang," ucap Kyuhyun namun Sungmin tak menanggapi, ia justru sibuk bermain dengan makhluk menyebalkan penyebab bersin –menurut Kyuhyun.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sepanjang jalan menuju flat Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam, berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk semua ocehan polos Sungmin tentang makhluk kecil bernama kelinci. Satu hal baru yang Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin adalah _namja_ cerewet jika sudah merasa nyaman dengan orang lain.

"_Sunbae_ ingin masuk?" tanya Sungmin saat mobil Kyuhyun telah berhenti di halaman depan flatnya.

"Ya, setidaknya aku harus bertemu dengan _ajushi._"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian membuka _seatbelt_nya. Tubuhnya buru-buru bergerak untuk meraih blazer berikut kandang kelincinya.

"_Sunbae,_ kita sudah sampai~" ucap Sungmin sambil menimang-nimang kandang kelincinya.

Kyuhyun berdecak tak suka kemudian melayangkan protesnya.

"Sungmin, kenapa kau harus menamainya Sunbae sih? Kau memanggilku _sunbae_ dan memanggilnya _Sunbae_ juga, kau pikir aku sama dengan kelincimu."

Sungmin menyunggingkan cengirannya.

"Ganti namanya!"

"Tidak mau, itu sudah bagus, _sunbae._ Lagipula ini dari _sunbae_ kan?"

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun tanpa embel-embel _sunbae._ Aku tidak mau kau samakan dengan kelinci," sungut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkikik pelan kemudian mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah Tuan muda Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun saja! Mana ada seorang kekasih memanggil kekasihnya dengan sebutan Tuan muda!"

"_Ne, ne, ne._ Kyuhyunnie tanpa _sunbae,_" ucap Sungmin mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar panggilan manis Sungmin untuknya.

"Ayo turun. Aku akan menunjukkan ini pada _appa,_" ajak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian keluar mobil, mengekori Sungmin yang berjalan di depannya sambil mangajak kelincinya bicara. Konyol sekali kan?

Seperti biasa, Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya.

"_Appa,_ aku pulang!" serunya dengan nada gembira. Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya ikut tersenyum.

"_Appa~_" lirih Sungmin saat melihat Shindong duduk dilantai meratapi sesuatu. Kondisi flat kecil mereka tak bisa dikatakan baik, beberapa perabot terlihat tak berada di tempat semestinya.

Sungmin meletakkan kandang kelincinya kemudian menghampiri Shindong yang masih membelakanginya. Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres segera menghampiri Sungmin dan Shindong.

"_Appa,_ kenapa bisa begini?" suara Sungmin terdengar bergetar.

Isakan pelan juga terdengar dari Shindong yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun juga tertegun, menatap tongkat yang biasa Shindong gunakan sebagai alat bantu jalannya. Sepasang benda itu kini telah tak karuan bentuknya, satunya bengkok dan satunya terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

"_Appa!_ Kenapa bisa begini!" seru Sungmin sambil mengguncang lengan Shindong.

Shindong tak menjawab apapun, kepalanya hanya bergerak menggeleng seiring isakannya yang semakin mengeras. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Sungmin ikut meneteskan air matanya.

"_Appa~_" panggil Sungmin lebih lembut, kali ini tangan Sungmin bergerak meraih wajah sang ayah dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat melihat lebam dan bercak darah di sekitar wajah Shindong.

"Siapa~ Siapa yang melakukan ini _appa_?" tanya Sungmin nyaris mencicit. Butiran air matanya mengalir deras saat melihat kondisi ayahnya.

Shindong tak lagi bisa menahan perasaannya, _namja_ tambun itu langsung memeluk erat Sungmin sambil menepuk pelan punggung putranya tak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang masih tak bersuara. Ia masih tertegun dalam ketidakpercayaannya. Orang biadab mana yang tega melakukan ini pada ayah Sungmin yang bahkan tak bisa melawan sedikitpun?

"Minnie, jauhi Kyuhyun. Mereka mengancam akan kembali jika kau tidak menjauhi Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata basahnya sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya, dadanya serasa dijatuhi godam setelah mendengar penuturan Shindong. Tangannya terkepal kuat, darahnya seolah mengumpul di kepalanya membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah padam karena emosinya.

Sungmin tersadar dalam tangisannya, memilih berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun adalah sesuatu yang harus dibayar mahal olehnya.

Kepalanya mendongak, tatapannya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun yang masih diliputi keterkejutan. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya membuat dada Kyuhyun diliputi perasaan khawatir berlebih. Ingin berteriak rasanya tak cukup untuk menyampaikan perasaannya, ingin marah dan memukulpun tubuh Kyuhyun seolah tak bisa bergerak, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membalas tatapan Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya yang penuh tuntutan sambil berujar dengan nada dingin yang mampu membekukan siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah berjanji memulai semuanya denganku, Lee Sungmin. Kau pikir aku akan berhenti di sini, huh! Dalam mimpimu saja!"

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Saya datang membawa sesajen #plak

Sudah baca kan? #SUDAAAAAHHH d(*0*)b

Oke, oke. Terimakasih buat sambutan di chapter kemarin. Senang sekali masih dapat sambutan sehangat itu walaupun saya sempat gak tepat janji. Buat yang doain semoga kuliah saya lancar dan lain sebagainya, makasih banget ya. Semoga Tuhan kasih yang terbaik juga buat chingudeul sekalian. Amin :D Buat yang kangen saya, saya juga kangen sekali sama chingudeul :D Yang tanya line, saya line 94 :D Kuliah masih semester 3 :D

Oiya, saya bingung. Chapter kemarin masih ada typo ya? Banyak yang bilang gak ada typo sama sekali tapi ada juga yang bilang masih ada beberapa typo. Lah? Kesalahan siapa ini? Kesalahan FFn #plak

Jujur saya masih bingung yang dikatakan typo itu seperti apa? Kesalahan penulisan masuk salah satu typo ya? Soalnya kemarin ada yang bilang typo di kata 'memedulikan'. Err- setahu aku sih, kalo kata peduli dapat awalan –me, kan jadinya me-medulikan bukan mem-pedulikan. Huruf P-nya membaur jadi M, jadinya memedulikan sama seperti kata 'pinta', dapat awalan –me, jadi me-minta, pantau jadi memantau. Seperti itu ya chingu.

Memang ada beberapa kata yang kadang dianggap benar tapi kalau sesuai sama EYD ataupun bahasa baku, itu salah. Makalahku sering kok di corat coret dosen gara-gara salah kata #curhat gak papa sih sekalian belajar #LOL :D :D :D

Ah, oke! Oke! Cukup sampai di sini cuap-cuap gak jelasnya. Sampai jumpa chapter depan yah~

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nae Sunbae**

.

.

**Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 10**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Hankyung nyaris terlelap saat suara-suara heboh terdengar dari luar kamar membuat niatnya untuk sedikit mengistirahatkan tubuhnya urung terlaksana. Kepala keluarga Cho itu bangun dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Walaupun tak terlalu jelas, Hankyung mendengar suara putranya berteriak terlalu keras memaki entah siapa di luar sana.

"Ada apa lagi?" gumam Hankyung kemudian turun dari ranjangnya, memilih berjalan keluar kamar untuk menengok situasi yang terjadi. Dalam pikirannya hanya terbayang Kyuhyun yang tengah marah karena salah satu _valet_, _maid, housekeeper,_ atau mungkin salah satu pengawalnya tak sengaja melakukan kesalahan.

Belum selelsai dengan pemikirannya, Hankyung sudah dikejutkan dengan kemunculan asisten Jung yang berjalan cepat menujunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hankyung.

Asisten Jung membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak kemudian menatap Hankyung dengan ekspresi campur aduk.

"Saya baru saja menerima kabar jika Nyonya Cho meminta seseorang untuk mencelakai Tuan Lee. Tuan muda tengah marah besar dan melukai hampir semua pengawal-"

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" sela Hankyung.

Asisten Jung kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian menghela Hankyung agar mengikuti langkah cepatnya.

"Aku pikir dia tak akan bertindak sejauh ini," ujar Hankyung membuat asisten Jung mau tak mau ikut membuka mulut.

"Maaf sebelumnya atas kelancangan saya, setelah Tuan melarang saya untuk membantu Nyonya, saya memang sudah menempatkan beberapa orang untuk melakukan penyeledikan."

Hankyung menatap Asisten Jung kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru berterimakasih, aku pikir Heechul tidak akan bertindak sejauh ini dengan Kyuhyun."

BUGH!

BUGH!

"Kenapa diam, hah! Lawan aku brengsek!" teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar makin jelas ke telinga Hankyung membuat _namja_ paruh paya itu berjalan lebih cepat untuk menghentikan putranya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" teriak Hankyung hanya untuk membuat Kyuhyun sadar akan keberadaannya.

Kyuhyun melempar tubuh salah satu pengawal yang menjadi bulan-bulanannya. Wajahnya masih jelas menampakkan emosi yang belum tersampaikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" marah Hankyung saat melihat tampang mengenaskan pengawal keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya, menatap apapun selain wajah ayahnya.

"Jawab aku Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Hankyung keras membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, menguatkan hatinya sejenak sebelum menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan kecewanya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Hankyung tertegun dalam posisinya, wajahnya mendadak pias setelah mendengar ucapan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan padanya. Walau itu terdengar seperti sebuah jawaban, faktanya Hankyung merasa tersindir.

Aku tidak melakukan apapun.

Terdengar seperti kekecewaan mendalam yang Kyuhyun rasakan karena Hankyung tak melakukan apapun untuk membantunya keluar dari kekangan kuat _eomma_nya.

"Ada apa?" suara tegas yang tak kalah berwibawa dari Hankyung mengalun datar. Bedanya, jika Hankyung _namja,_ pemilik suara ini adalah seorang _yeoja. Yeoja_ yang menjadi nyonya besar di mansion Cho, siapa lagi jika bukan Cho Heechul.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kyuhyun langsung menyerang Heechul dengan tatapan marahnya. Bersiap memulai perang yang sesungguhnya dengan sang ibu.

"Ulah apalagi yang kau buat, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Heechul dengan nada menuduh.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya ulah apalagi yang kau perbuat!" sahut Kyuhyun dingin.

Heechul terkesiap. Akhir-akhir Kyuhyun terdengar lebih sering menggunakan kata ganti 'kau' dibanding '_eomma_' saat bicara dengannya. Heechul mendengus sinis menyadari satu fakta.

"Apa ini yang kau dapatkan setelah menjalin hubungan dengan _namja_ rendahan? Semakin kurang ajar!" desis Heechul sambil menatap nyalang putranya. Ia tahu bahkan sangat tahu jika Kyuhyun tengah menahan emosi untuk tak berteriak padanya.

"Heechul-ah!" panggil Hankyung membuat Heechul mengalihkan tatapan nyalangnya dari putranya pada suaminya, lagi-lagi ia melihat ekspresi yang sama, jika tadi Kyuhyun kini tampak Hankyung yang berusaha menahan emosi untuk tak berteriak marah padanya.

"Ini keterlaluan, tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu!"

Victoria yang sejak tadi berdiri di sebelah Heechul mengisyaratkan semua _maid_, pengawal, maupun _valet_ yang berada di ruangan itu untuk segera pergi.

"Keterlaluan? Memangnya aku melakukan apa? Aku hanya mengatakan sebuah kenyataan. Sadar atau tidak dia sudah berubah tak punya etika!"

"Simpan ucapan itu untuk dirimu sendiri!" balas Hankyung sambil mengeraskan tatapannya seolah memberi peringatan agar Heechul tak membuat situasi semakin memburuk.

Heechul paham sekali bagaimana suaminya, jika sudah memasang tatapan seperti itu, nyali Heechul sudah pasti menciut ke titik terendah. Namun, ia berusaha untuk menunjukkan harga dirinya dengan mengukir senyum angkuh.

"Berhenti membuat ulah Kyuhyun-ah. Dewasalah! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi yang dengan merengek dan marah-marah seperti ini akan membuat semuanya berubah sesuai keinginanmu. Bersiaplah, pertunanganmu dengan Henry akan berlangsung minggu depan," ujar Heechul kemudian memutar tubuhnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku memang bukan anak kecil karena aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana cara mengubah situasi dengan merengek seperti yang kau katakan. Aku tak pernah merasa punya masa kecil seperti yang kau katakan. Bahkan aku tak ingat kapan masa kecil terjadi dalam hidupku."

Heechul tertegun dalam posisinya. Udara serasa pergi menjauh membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak pasca mendengar penuturan putranya.

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggil Victoria.

Kyuhyun menatap Victoria dengan tatapan kecewanya. Terlalu banyak kekecewaan yang Kyuhyun rasakan dalam hidupnya. Ia bahkan tak tahu lagi harus mengeluh pada siapa dan mengeluh dengan cara apa jika faktanya justru orang-orang di sekitarnyalah yang membuat kekecewaan di hati Kyuhyun.

"Kadang aku berpikir satu-satunya orang yang mengertiku hanya kau _noona,_ tapi aku salah. Kau bahkan tak ada bedanya dengan yang lain. Aku pikir kau berada dipihakku, tapi lagi-lagi aku salah. Kau bahkan sama seperti yang lain, tak melakukan apapun untuk membantuku keluar dari semua ini. Aku kecewa padamu, _noona._"

Victoria bukan wanita kuat seperti Heechul, bukan wanita yang tegas seperti Heechul. Air matanya menetes setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunnya dulu selalu berkata 'Hanya _noona_ yang mengertiku' berubah membencinya –mungkin.

"Jangan bodoh! Untuk apa menaruh harapan lebih pada Victoria. Sampai mati sekalipun ia akan berpihak padaku!" ucap Heechul tanpa membalik tubuhnya.

"Bisakah kau diam, Kim Heechul!" bentak Hankyung.

Tak ingin terlalu lama berada dalam ruangan itu, Heechulpun kembali beranjak nyaris meninggalkan ruangan saat Kyuhyun kembali bersuara.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa yang bodoh di sini. Menyerang orang yang bahkan tak bisa melawan sedikitpun adalah tindakan paling bodoh yang pernah dilakukan nyonya terhormat sepertimu."

Heechul langsung berbalik. Ia jengah, sungguh muak dengan kata ganti yang Kyuhyun gunakan saat bicara padanya.

"Lihat dirimu! Bahkan kau bicara seolah melupakan fakta jika aku yang melahirkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Heechul.

"Kenapa kau semarah itu? Merasa bodoh? Apa aku benar, hah?" balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mengejek Heechul.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Apa!"

PLAK!

Heechul memekik pelan, benar-benar terkejut bahkan tak percaya jika Hankyung akan melakukan itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir dengan siapa kau bicara! Jangan bersikap memuakkan!" hardik Hankyung membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. Jujur pipinya benar-benar terasa panas, cairan anyir terkecap di lidahnya membuat Kyuhyun sadar jika sudut bibirnya terluka. Hankyung menamparnya keras, terlalu keras hingga Kyuhyun merasakan saraf-saraf di kepalanya berdenyut membuat pening menghampirinya untuk sesaat.

"Kalian muak denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengentalkan senyum sinisnya. Menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

"Sama. Aku juga muak dengan kalian! Benar-benar muak!"

Hankyung dan Heechul terhenyak. Mulut mereka seolah terinjak kaki Kyuhyun, tak ada satu katapun yang bisa keluar dari mulut mereka, keterkejutan bercampur ketidakpercayaan membaur menjadi satu perasaan yang sulit terlukiskan.

Orang tua mana yang ingin mendengar kalimat seperti itu dari mulut putranya.

"Kyuhyun-ah~" panggil Heechul namun Kyuhyun sudah berlalu meninggalkan ruangan sambil menendang satu guji mahal di dekat pintu masuk ruangan.

Hankyung menatap tangannya yang masih bergetar. Demi apapun ia sungguh tak menyangka jika ia akan melakukan itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Han?" suara Heechul terdengar bertanya.

Hankyung menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Heechul dan mendapati air bening yang bersiap mengalir di mata istrinya. Di dera perasaan bersalah, Hankyungpun menghampiri Heechul kemudian memeluknya, hal itu sontak membuat tangis Heechul pecah.

"Kenapa kau memukul Kyuhyun?" teriak Heechul sambil memukuli tubuh suaminya.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa Hankyung ucapkan. Ia juga masih tak percaya kenapa ia bisa melakukan itu.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Jam nyaris menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sungmin barusaja selesai membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi di flatnya. _Namja_ manis itu kini tengah berada dalam kamar _appa_nya.

"Tahan sedikit ya _appa,_" ujar Sungmin sebelum menempelkan handuk basah untuk membersihkan luka dan darah kering yang ada di sekitar wajah Shindong.

Walaupun tak menjawab, Sungmin mendengar ringisan ayahnya setiap Sungmin terlalu kuat menekan lukanya.

"Setelah ini _appa_ harus makan," ucap Sungmin lagi. Shindong melirikkan ekor matanya untuk menatap nampan di meja kecil yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah makan, Min?" tanya Shindong yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sungmin.

"Kapan? Bukankah kau baru selesai membereskan rumah."

"Setelah _appa_ makan, aku akan makan," sahut Sungmin sambil mengolesi sedikit salep di sekitar luka yang ada di wajah ayahnya kemudian menempelkan perban kecil berikut plasternya.

"Tidak pergi ke bar?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan _appa_ sendirian."

Shindong menatap wajah putranya, lagi-lagi hatinya refleks memanjatkan doa karena Tuhan telah mengirim putra sehebat Sungmin dalam hidupnya.

"Selesai. Sekarang _appa_ harus makan," ucap Sungmin sambil membereskan kotak obatnya. Setelahnya, _namja_ manis itu bergerak meraih nampan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Shindong.

_Namja_ tambun itu hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sikap perhatian putranya. Matanya beralih menatap perban dan plester yang menghiasi wajah manis putranya.

"Minnie, kita serasi ya. Kau pakai plester, _appa_ juga pakai," ucap Shindong sambil tersenyum lucu. Sungmin menyentuh perban di keningnya kemudian balas tersenyum bahkan terawa kecil pada _appa_nya.

"Haha. Harusnya kita ikut kontes _daddy and son_. Aku yakin kita akan juara satu _appa!_" seru Sungmin bangga.

Mereka berdua tertawa larut dalam situasi bahagia yang mereka bangun lewat sesuatu yang biasa menjadi bencana bagi orang lain. Aneh memang, biasanya orang-orang akan mengganggap luka adalah sesuatu yang bermasalah, tapi bagi Sungmin dan Shindong yang kebetulan sama-sama mendapat luka di wajahnya, hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang membuat kekompakan pasangan ayah dan anak ini makin mengental.

Sementara Shindong larut dalam makannya, Sungmin terlihat duduk diam memperhatikan _appa_nya. Sekilas memang terlihat tengah memperhatikan, namun Shindong bisa melihat jika Sungmin tengah melamun.

"_Appa_ tidak tahu jika tadi kau datang bersama Kyuhyun."

Sungmin tersentak kemudian menatap Shindong.

"_Appa _mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Maaf. _Appa_ tidak tahu jika tadi kau datang bersama Kyuhyun," ulang Shindong.

Sungmin meraih kotak obat yang tadi ia letakkan di meja kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Sudahlah _appa._ Sebaiknya _appa_ makan sekarang, setelah selesai _appa_ bisa memanggilku," ucap Sungmin kemudian beranjak, berniat keluar kamar sang ayah namun suara Shindong yang memanggilnya membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kyuhyun _namja_ yang baik. _Appa_ bisa melihat itu. Dia menyukaimu, _appa_ juga bisa melihat itu. _Appa_ tidak masalah jika kau bersamanya, tapi yang menjadi masalah sepertinya orang tua Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan kita."

_Namja_ manis itu menoleh, menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku tahu _appa._"

Shindong menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ini ujian kecil. Kau pernah melewati lebih dari ini sendirian. Sekarang ada Kyuhyun. Kalian berjuanglah."

Tak ingin kembali menolehkan kepalanya, Sungminpun hanya melangkah perlahan meninggalkan kamar ayahnya dengan memeluk erat kotak obat di tangannya.

Ya, ia memang pernah melewati masalah yang lebih berat dari ini semua. Masa kecilnya begitu buruk, besar tanpa adanya seorang ibu membuat teman-teman masa kecilnya menjauhi Sungmin dan menuduh Sungmin adalah anak yang lahir dari iblis wanita. Anak kecil mana yang tidak sedih mendapat julukan semacam itu?

Tapi itu hanya segelintir kejadian masa kecil, masih banyak hal berat yang Sungmin lalui dalam hidupnya seorang diri. Ia selalu berusaha tegar di hadapan sang ayah, tak menyadari jika Shindong selalu memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah menangis diam-diam.

'**Sekarang sudah ada Kyuhyun.'**

'**Cukup dengarkan aku. Kau yang harus membawaku pergi dari semua ini.****'**

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak, kalimat _appa_nya dan kalimat Kyuhyun berkelebatan dalam pikirannya.

"Bahkan kami baru memulainya," gumam Sungmin sedih.

Ya, Sungmin memang merasa baru memulai semuanya. Ia tak tahu jika sejal awal pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun adalah awal dari segalanya. Kyuhyun yang sejak awal secara tak sadar memiliki ketertarikan padanya adalah awal dari masalah ini. Haruskah Sungmin berpikir jika perasan Kyuhyun padanya atau perasaanya pada Kyuhyun adalah sesuatu yang tak seharusnya terjadi?

Setelah meletakkan kotak obat pada sebuah laci yang ada di meja dapur, Sungmin melangkah ke kamarnya.

Niat Sungmin untuk mengambil barang dari dalam kamarnya urung terlaksana saat _namja_ manis itu melihat kelinci kecil berbulu putih yang Kyuhyun belikan untuknya tampak menatap Sungmin seolah memanggil _namja_ manis itu untuk mendekat.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil kemudian menghampiri kandang kelincinya, makhluk kecil di dalam kandang berwarna pink itu nampak antusias bergerak-gerak di sekitar kandangnya saat Sungmin menjongkokkan tubuhnya.

"_Annyeong Sunbae~_" sapa Sungmin sambil melambai-lambai kecil pada 'Sunbae-nya'.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat kelincinya terus bergerak-gerak di dalam kandang.

_Namja_ manis itu berniat mengeluarkan kelincinya dari dalam kandang, namun bunyi-bunyi aneh yang terdengar dari dalam tas sekolahnya mau tak mau membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya kemudian menatap waspada ke arah tasnya.

"Bunyi apa?" gumam Sungmin sambil terus menatap tasnya dengan tatapan 'Apa ada sesuatu yang berbahaya di sana?'

Mengingat persiapan gencatan senjata yang tengah di lakukan Korea Utara untuk negaranya membuat pikiran Sungmin mendadak parno. Bisa saja yang ada di dalam tasnya adalah sebuah bom buklir yang bisa meledak kapanpun.

"Hah! Gila!" umpat Sungmin pada pemikirannya.

Memangnya dia siapa? Apa yang akan Korea Utara dapatkan dengan meletakkan bom nuklir di dalam tasnya. Korea Selatan tidak akan berduka hanya karena satu rakyatnya meninggal tak jelas, lagipula Sungmin tidak punya pengaruh apa-apa di negaranya. Beda lagi kasusnya dengan konglomerat-konglomerat yang membayar pajak tinggi untuk membuat negaranya kaya. Seperti keluarga Kyuhyun misalnya.

'Eh? Kenapa sedikit-sedikit memikirkannya?' batin Sungmin sebal. _Namja_ manis itu meraih tasnya serampangan kemudian menuang isinya di atas ranjang.

Hampir seluruh isnya biasa saja, sesuai isi tasnya setiap hari. Namun, satu benda persegi dengan warna menyolok itu cukup menarik perhatian Sungmin. Ternyata dari benda itulah suara tadi muncul.

**Ponsel **_**couple.**_

Dengan gerakan hati-hati Sungmin meraih benda itu. Menatap benda yang menurut Sungmin sangat harus dijaga itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. Jemari Sungmin bergerak menyentuh layar ponsel membuat layar ponsel yang awalnya menghitam tampak bersinar menunjukkan deretan huruf dan gambar-gambar seperti yang pernah Sungmin lihat di ponsel teman-temannya.

"Bohong jika aku tak tahu cara menggunakannya, bahkan aku sering memperhatikan bagaimana teman-temanku menggunakan ini," gumam Sungmin kemudian memfokuskan dirinya pada deretan huruf yang tampak jelas di layar.

Matanya membulat lucu saat melihat kalimat 20 panggilan tak terjawab menghiasi layar ponselnya. Setelah mengecek, Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya, 20 panggilan itu berasal dari satu nomor asing yang sama.

Mendadak Sungmin merasa tolol. Tentu saja nomor asing, bahkan Kyuhyun menyerahkan benda ini masih dalam hitungan beberapa jam yang lalu.

'Pasti dia,' batin Sungmin tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil.

_Namja_ kelahiran Januari itu membuka kotak masuknya dan mendapati beberapa pesan dari nomor yang sama.

**.**

**Apa kau tak tahu cara mengangkat telepon?**

**.**

**Benar-benar tidak tahu? Kuberi tahu. Kau tekan ikon telepon berwarna hijau lalu geser layarnya. Setelah itu, tempelkan ponselnya di telingamu dan katakan **_**'yeoboseyo'**_**.**

**.**

**Sungmin, angkat teleponku!**

**.**

**Jangan berpikir kau bisa lari dengan tidak mengangkat teleponku!**

**.**

**Lee Sungmin!**

**.**

Dan masih ada beberapa pesan lain yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum kecil setiap membaca isinya. Dan hal lain yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum adalah _sign_ yang Kyuhyun tulis dalam pesannya.

Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunnie. Kyu.

"Aku lebih suka Kyu," gumam Sungmin kemudian berniat membalas pesan Kyuhyun namun dering ponsel membuat Sungmin menghentikan niatnya.

Nomor asing itu kembali menghubunginya. Sungmin terlihat gugup, menahan napas sejenak sebelum menerima panggilan.

"_Yeoboseyo,_" sapa Sungmin pelan.

'_YEOBOSEYO!_'

Sungmin tersentak kaget kemudian menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

'_YEOBOSEYO!_' samar-samar teriakan itu masih terdengar bercampur dengan suara-suara aneh dari seberang. Sungmin yang awalnya gugup menghadapi telepon dari Kyuhyun langsung emosi mendengar sapaan dari lawan bicaranya.

"_Ya!_ Bisakah tidak berteriak! Kau pikir aku tuli!"

'Ah maaf! Ini siapa?'

"Apanya yang siapa? Kau yang menghubungiku!"

'_NE?_ Bisa katakan lagi?'

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan bisakah kau mencari tempat yang lebih tenang! Tidak usah menghubungiku jika kau masih berteriak, seperti bicara dengan orang tuli saja!"

'Tidak tunggu sebentar!'

'Sungmin-ah!'

Sungmin menatap layar ponselnya saat mendengar dua suara berbeda yang terdengar dari ponselnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun tengah bersama teman-temannya.

"_N-ne?_" sahut Sungmin keras bercampur gugup.

'Lee Sungmin! Angkat teleponku Lee Sungmin!'

'_Aish_ Hae! Singkirkan bocah ini!'

Sungmin lagi-lagi menatap layar ponselnya. Apa yang terjadi di sana? Kenapa seperti ribut-ribut?

'Maaf. Ini siapa?'

"A-aku Sungmin."

'Eoh? Sungmin? Lee Sungmin maksudmu?'

"_N-ne._"

'Astaga, benar-benar kau ya?'

'Benar-benar Sungmin?'

'Jadi ponsel konyol ini khusus Sungmin begitu?'

"_N-ne?_"

'Sungmin, aku Yesung. Kyuhyun mabuk berat, kami tak bisa membujuknya pulang. Sejak tadi meracau tak jelas menyebut namamu, bisakah kau kemari?'

Sungmin hendak menyampaikan penolakannya namun suara yang terdengar selanjutnya hanya bisa membuat Sungmin menghela napas.

'Tidak ada penolakan. Kau pikir gara-gara siapa dia mabuk seperti orang gila. Cepat kemari! _Aish_ Hae! Sudah kubilang jauhkan dia dariku!'

'Kyuhyun-ah! _Aish!_ Siwon-ah! Bantu aku!'

'_Aish!_ Anak ini! Kyuh- oh sial! Jangan muntah di bajuku bodoh!'

Samar-samar Sungmin masih mendengar seruan heboh dari ponselnya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kalian dimana. Ini sudah malam, aku tak yakin ada bus."

Tak terdengar jawaban untuk beberapa saat.

'Ah! Zhoumi sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Dia akan menjemputmu.'

TUT! TUT! TUT!

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap pasrah ponselnya. Menatap jam dinding yang kini berubah menunjukkan pukul 9 lebih 10 menit.

"Minnie!" seruan Shindong membuat Sungmin tersadar kemudian buru-buru berjalan menghampiri Shindong.

"Sudah selesai _appa?_" tanya Sungmin saat memasuki kamar sang ayah.

Shindong menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Sungmin bergegas membereskan peralatan makan ayahnya.

"Emm, _appa~_"

"_Ne?_"

"Setelah ini aku harus pergi sebentar," ucap Sungmin pelan. Shindong langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Appa_ tidak bertanya aku akan kemana? Tidak apa-apa sendiri di rumah?"

Shindong mengerutkan keningnya kemudian tertawa.

"Biasanya kau pulang kerja hampir jam 10 malam. _Appa_ sendiri kan di rumah? Dan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Jangan pikirkan kejadian yang tadi," jawab Shindong membuat Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan soal kau akan pergi kemana, _appa_ tahu kau pergi untuk sesuatu yang sangat penting. Jangan membuat _appa_ terlihat mengekangmu, Minnie-ah."

Sungmin menatap Shindong kemudian meraih tangan ayahnya.

"Bukan begitu _appa._ Kyuhyun mabuk berat, teman-temannya menghubungiku."

"Menghubungimu?" ulang Shindong membuat Sungmin salah tingkah kemudian menunjukkan ponselnya.

"_N-ne._ Kyuhyun memberikan ini untukku. Aku tidak meminta _appa,_ dia beralasan agar bisa menghubungiku. Jadi-"

"Aih~ romantis sekali kekasihmu itu," sela Shindong dengan nada menggoda, hal itu membuat raut salah tingkah Sungmin berubah _sweatdrop._

"_Appa_ benar kan?"

Sungmin berdecak kemudian memukul pelan lengan ayahnya.

"_Appa ish!_"

Shindong tertawa kemudian menarik selimutnya. Melihat itu, Sungminpun bergerak merapikan selimut ayahnya.

"_Appa_ sudah mau tidur?"

"_Ne,_ kunci pintunya dari luar. Appa tidak bisa menguncinya."

Sungmin tersadar kemudian menatap sisi ranjang yang biasanya menjadi tempat untuk Shindong meletakkan tongkatnya. Perasaan miris kembali menghampiri hatinya.

"Besok kita beli tongkat baru yang lebih bagus untuk _appa._"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Sana siap-siap."

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berlalu dari kamar _appa_nya meninggalkan Shindong yang tengah menatap sendu punggung putranya.

"Kau harus bahagia Minnie-ah~"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Suasana canggung tak terelakkan lagi, tiga _namja_ yang berada dalam satu mobil itu seolah kehilangan kata-katanya. Khusunya _namja_ yang duduk di bangku kemudi.

Zhoumi terkadang bergerak melirikkan ekor matanya ke arah spion mobil yang menggantung di atas kepalanya. Menatap satu _namja_ manis yang duduk dengan perasaan tak nyaman di jok belakang. Seperti orang yang tengah dilema, Zhoumi kini beralih menatap satu _namja_ lain yang duduk tenang di jok sebelahnya, terlalu tenang hingga Zhoumi yakin _namja_ itu tengah marah atau mungkin kesal setengah mati padanya.

Satu jam yang lalu Siwon menghubunginya untuk menyusul ke bar _high-class_ langganan mereka karena Kyuhyun mabuk berat dan sulit dibujuk untuk pulang, biasanya dengan sedikit mengobrol atau mendengarkan racauan Kyuhyun masalah membawa pulang Tuan Muda arogan itu akan selesai.

'**Cepat kemari bodoh! Kau pikir Yesung dan Donghae mau membantuku menyeret anak ini pulang!'**

Zhoumi sempat meringis dalam hati, kalau Siwon sudah berteriak seperti preman pasar, itu berarti Kyuhyun benar-benar mabuk berat.

Masih ingat _namja_ yang bersedia membantu Henry mendapatkan Kyuhyun? Yeah, Zhoumilah orangnya. _Namja_ tinggi itu mengajak Henry untuk menemui Kyuhyun dengan pemikiran agar Kyuhyun bisa sedikit membuka hatinya. Dengan Henry berada di sana dalam kondisi Kyuhyun yang seperti itu mungkin membuat Kyuhyun sadar jika Henry selalu berada di sampingnya dalam kondisi apapun. Itu pemikiran Zhoumi.

Namun, di tengah perjalanan menuju bar, Siwon kembai menelepon dan berteriak lebih keras sambil mengumpat-ngumpat Zhoumi karena Kyuhyun muntah di bajunya. Dan berita buruknya, Siwon menyuruh Zhoumi untuk menjemput Sungmin tanpa penolakan sedikitpun!

Jadilah mereka bertiga duduk bersama dalam satu mobil dengan situasi yang benar-benar tak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Masih ingat kan siapa Henry dan bagaimana Henry bersikap pada Sungmin.

'Ini benar-benar konyol! Choi Siwon bodoh!' umpat Zhoumi sambil memarkir sembarangan mobilnya kemudian bergerak melepas _seatbelt_nya sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ayo turun," ajak Zhoumi mengabaikan Henry yang telah melepas _seatbelt_nya kemudian keluar mobil dengan membanting keras pintunya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan cepat, lebih tepatnya Zhoumi dan Sungmin yang berjalan cepat karena Henry terlihat mengekor di belakang mereka dengan langkah setengah hati.

'Zhoumi bodoh! Mati saja kau!' umpat Henry dalam hatinya.

Kelap-kelip lampu yang terlalu menyilaukan mata membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, dentuman musik memekakkan telinga juga menyambut pendengarannya, ia memang terbiasa dengan kelap-kelip lampu bar tapi lampu bar Jaehyun tak menyolok dan tak semewah ini. Musiknya juga tak sekuat ini.

"Ke sini," ucap Zhoumi sambil menunjukkan jalan pada dua _namja_ kecil yang masih setia mengekori langkahnya.

Dan benar saja, setelah melewati beberapa lorong, mereka tiba ruangan bertuliskan VIP-_class _dengan melihat tangan Yesung yang sudah melambai-lambai tak sabaran.

Sungmin mengernyit tak suka saat melihat bagaimana orang-orang kaya entah dari kalangan muda ataupun tua bersenang-senang dengan cara tak senonoh di depan umum seperti yang tengah Sungmin lihat saat ini. Berciuman dengan panas, mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka berada di tempat umum. Tak jelas lagi mana pasangan _namja_ dengan _yeoja_, pasangan _namja_ dengan _namja_, ataupun pasangan _yeoja_ dengan _yeoja_. Mereka membaur jadi satu dalam situasi yang menurut Sungmin terlalu liar.

"Cho Kyuhyun gila! Letakkan botol laknat di tangan sialanmu itu!"

Sungmin tersadar dari pemikirannya kemudian menatap empat _namja _–Zhoumi sudah bergabung untuk menghentikan aksi Kyuhyun. Sementara Henry masih berdiri di sebelahnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datarnya.

Bisa Sungmin lihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun bergerak kasar menampik tangan teman-temannya yang berusaha menghentikan ulah gilanya. Berteriak, meracau, dan tertawa seperti yang Yesung ucapkan tadi. Benar-benar seperti orang gila.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun _hyung_ bisa mabuk seperti itu?" tanya Henry pada Yesung yang tengah menyingkiran botol-botol bir dari jangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Dia bertengkar dengan orang tuanya."

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya pada Henry yang terdengar bergumam pelan mengatakan 'Selalu seperti itu.' Selalu seperti itu, artinya Kyuhyun sudah biasa bertengkar dengan orang tuanya. Apa hubungan mereka tidak se-harmonis yang Sungmin bayangkan?

"Kyuhyun-ah, sudah!"

"Menyingkir kau brengsek! Dasar penghianat!"

Situasi mendadak hening, hanya terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang mengumpat-ngumpat, suara member C5 lainnya tak lagi terdengar setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya sambil menuding wajah Zhoumi dengan tatapan marahnya.

Ada apa? Siapa yang penghianat?

"Kyu! Kau terlalu banyak minum! Ayo pulang!" suara Donghae kembali terdengar memecah situasi yang terasa aneh beberapa saat yang lalu, Yesung dan Siwon terlihat saling melempar tatapan sedangkan Zhoumi masih bertahan dalam posisinya. Tertegun dan belum bisa mendapatkan mulutnya kembali.

"Menyingkir Lee Donghae!" sentak Kyuhyun sambil menghempas lengan Donghae membuat Donghae terhuyung. _Namja_ berbibir tipis itu ingin sekali melayangkan buku jarinya ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Habiskan! Habiskan semuanya. Berhenti jika kau merasa overdosis atau hampir mati!"

Jika Donghae tadi berpikir ingin sekali melayangkan tangannya ke kepala Kyuhyun, kini justru ada satu tangan yang melayangkan jitakan keras di kepalanya.

"Dasar gila! Aku sudah bersusah payah menjauhkan semua botol ini kau bicara seperti itu!" omel Yesung sambil memelototi Donghae.

"Sungmin, kau kemari untuk membujuk anak itu! Cepat bujuk dia pulang!" suruh Siwon dengan nada kesal. Rupanya Siwon benar-benar jengkel dengan muntahan Kyuhyun di bajunya, terlihat dari cara _namja_ itu menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk kaku, sejenak melirik Henry sebelum melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih meracau tak jelas dengan mata tertutup. Botol di tangannya masih menyisakan setengah dari isi penuh.

Zhoumi menyingkir beberapa langkah dari hadapan Kyuhyun, memilih berdiri di depan Yesung dan kebetulan berdiri bersebelahan dengan Henry.

Sungmin bergerak mengambil botol wine dari tangan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun menampik keras lengan Sungmin membuat _namja_ manis itu refleks meringis. Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang sudah kehilangan setengah fokusnya sambil tersenyum konyol, merasa heran karena tak mendengar umpatan teman-temannya.

"_Sunbae,_ ayo pulang."

Kyuhyun berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pemilik suara yang baru mengajaknya pulang. Merasa tidak asing namun ini bukan suara sahabat-sahabatnya apalagi sosok ini memanggilnya _sunbae._

"Berhenti minum, ayo pulang," ucap Sungmin lagi. Tangannya kembali bergerak meraih botol di tangan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun masih menggenggam kuat botolnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Berusaha meraih fokusnya untuk menatap jelas wajah sosok yang masih berusaha meraih botolnya.

"Lee Sungmin? Kau Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram erat tangan Sungmin.

"Iya. Bisa kau- Aww!"

Protesan yang hendak Sungmin layangkan langsung lenyap setelah Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya kemudian memeluk Sungmin erat bahkan sangat erat.

"Lee Sungmin," sebut Kyuhyun berulang-ulang.

Henry terlihat membuang tatapannya ke arah lain sementara Zhoumi hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati, matanya bergantian mengamati Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Henry. Sementara Yesung, Donghae, dan Siwon hanya bisa menjadi penonton setia, terlalu setia sehingga mereka hanya bisa terdiam menonton dengan khidmat _live_ drama di hadapan mereka.

Henry adalah calon tunangan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun tak mencintai calon tunangannya melainkan mencintai Sungmin, _namja_ manis yang kini tengah dipeluknya erat-erat di hadapan calon tunangannya sendiri. Dan Zhoumi, entah kenapa ia terlihat seperti orang keempat diantara hubungan rumit mereka.

Drama sekali bukan?

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku? Aku sudah beritahu caranya kan? Kau sengaja hah? Ingin lari kemana? Kau berjanji memulai bersamaku. Kenapa kau berpikir untuk pergi? Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Sungmin!"

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas sedih mendengar racauan Kyuhyun.

"_Sunbae~_"

"Kyuhyun! Panggil aku Kyuhyun!" perintah Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sungguh ini benar-benar berat. Walaupun tidak menindihnya, tapi Kyuhyun menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada tubuh Sungmin sepenuhnya.

"_Ne,_ kita pulang sekarang," ajak Sungmin namun Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku harus menjelaskan semuanya."

"Aku sudah mengerti, ayo pulang. Berhenti minum, kau bisa sakit," ucap Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kyuhyun yang terlalu erat.

"Tidak! Kau ingin lari kemana? Sudah kutakan cukup dengarkan aku! Aku dan Henry tidak akan seperti yang kau dengar. Siapapun tidak berhak membuatmu pergi dariku! Cukup dengarkan aku."

"Aku sudah mendengarmu."

"Tidak! Kau tidak mendengarku! Aku akan membuat semuanya berantakan, kau harus bersamaku."

"Cho Kyuhyun!" suara Zhoumi terdengar membentak. _Namja_ yang sejak tadi berusaha tenang untuk tak menunjukkan keberadaan Henry itu mulai emosi mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menyudutkan Henry.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha meraih fokusnya untuk menatap pemilik suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang tersakiti di sini! Henry juga-"

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek!" umpat Kyuhyun menyela ucapan Zhoumi.

"Zhou, kau ini kenapa sih! Jangan membuat suasana hatinya makin buruk!" omel Donghae.

"Apanya yang kenapa? Dia sudah keterlaluan. Dia pikir bagaimana perasaan Henry!" bantah Zhoumi.

"Kubilang tutup mulutmu! Mau mati hah!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari posisinya menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Cih! Kekanakan!" ejek Zhoumi membuat emosi Kyuhyun tersulut.

Bunyi BUGH yang cukup keras diiringi terhuyungnya tubuh Zhoumi membuat yang lain beserta penghuni bar yang lain menoleh, menatap, bahkan memekik terkejut.

"Simpan bualan itu untukmu! Ini salah kalian!" tuding Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk wajah Henry dan Zhoumi bergantian.

"Kalian yang memiliki perasaan dan aku yang harus menjadi korban! Sial kau Zhou!" umpat Kyuhyun sambil berniat menyerang Zhoumi lagi namun yang lain segera menahan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, sudah!"

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus menunjukkan siapa yang kekanakan di sini! Aku atau pengecut sialan itu!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil memberontak dari cekalan Siwon dan Donghae.

"Lepaskan dia," ucap Zhoumi membuat Siwon dan Donghae langsung mengangkat tangannya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun langsung bergerak ke arah Zhoumi, mencengkram kuat kerah jaket yang Zhoumi kenakan kemudian berteriak marah di depan di wajahnya.

"Seandainya kalian jujur, semuanya tidak akan begini. Kau pengecut Zhou, Henry menyukaimu dan kaupun menyukainya, kenapa kalian bersikap seperti ini, hah! Jawab aku!"

Zhoumi tak menjawab apapun, mulutnya serasa ikut berada dalam cengkraman Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa setelah ini? Kau ingin merebut Sungmin dariku! Menyingkirkan Sungmin dariku? Kau pikir aku tidak akan marah karena kau mengantar kekasihku, kau pikir aku tidak tahu hah!"

Lagi-lagi Zhoumi tak mampu menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu aku percaya padamu. Kau yang selalu mendengarku. Tapi kau juga yang menghianatiku! Kenapa aku bisa memiliki sahabat sepertimu, Zhou!"

BUGH!

Satu pukulan Zhoumi dapatkan kembali di wajahnya. Yesung yang sudah tak lagi bisa berdiam diri menjadi penonton langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun. Menyeret tubuh yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu kemudian melempar tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dari tubuh Zhoumi.

"Bawa pulang bocah itu sekarang!" perintah Yesung sambil menatap nyalang Siwon dan Donghae.

Sungmin masih tertegun di posisinya namun saat mendengar teriakan Donghae padanya _namja_ manis itu buru-buru menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berjalan keluar ruangan dibantu Donghae dan Siwon.

"Kalian selesaikan urusan kalian sendiri!" tukas Yesung kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Zhoumi dan Henry.

Henry masih berdiri di posisinya, wajahnya masih nampak jelas memerah dalam keremangan sinar lampu. Zhoumi menyeka darah yang terasa anyir di sudut bibirnya. Matanya bergerak melirik Henry yang ternyata tengah menatapnya.

Zhoumi terkejut, bukan terkejut karena Henry menatapnya. _Namja_ tinggi itu terkejut saat melihat bagaimana lapisan kaca bening yang tadinya hanya membayangi bola mata Henry kini mengalir turun membasahi pipi _namja_ berambut merah itu.

"Hei~" sebut Zhoumi kemudian meraih tubuh Henry ke dalam rengkuhannya, hal itu langsung membuat tangis Henry meledak. _Namja_ bermarga Kim itu terus memukuli punggung Zhoumi melampiaskan perasaannya.

"Seharusnya Kyuhyun _hyung_ memukul _hyung_ sampai mati!" ucap Henry di sela tangisnya.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Zhoumi. _Namja_ bermarga Tan itu hanya bisa terus memeluk Henry sambil menghela napas lega dalam diamnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin kini berada dalam mobil Yesung, Kyuhyun menolak keras saat Donghae dan Siwon berniat mengantarnya pulang. Akhirnya, Yesung memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun pulang.

"Dia memang seperti itu jika tengah banyak masalah," suara Yesung terdengar membuat Sungmin yang tengah menatap wajah terlelap Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Dia juga seenaknya, kenapa kau mau-mau saja menjadi kekasihnya?" ucap Yesung lagi, kali ini sedikit menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlelap damai berbantalkan pahanya.

"Kyuhyun _sunbae namja_ yang baik. Sangat baik."

Yesung tersenyum kecil sambil terus fokus pada jalan di hadapannya.

"Aku harus mengantar Kyuhyun ke apartemenku dulu, setelah itu aku antar kau pulang."

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Menurutnya, Yesung adalah satu-satu member C5 yang paling tak suka bicara. Berbeda dengan Donghae dan Zhoumi yang selalu cerewet.

Tidak ada percakapan setelahnya, mereka fokus pada kegitan masing-masing. Jika Yesung fokus menyetir, Sungmin terlihat mengusap keringat yang ada di sekitar kening dan wajah Kyuhyun.

Laju mobil yang perlahan melambat membuat Sungmin sadar jika mobil Yesung telah memasuki kawasan apartemen, dan benar saja basement luas dengan puluhan mobil mahal langsung menyapa mata Sungmin.

"Ayo."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, berniat turun dari mobil saat Kyuhyun menahan gerakannya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatap Sungmin, tampak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

Pintu di sebelah Sungmin terbuka membuat Sungmin urung menanyakan apa yang ingin Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Apa dia bangun?" tanya Yesung waspada dan Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah sial! Kyu! Awas saja kau muntah di-" belum selesai Yesung bicara Kyuhyun sudah bangun dari posisinya dan memuntahi jok mobil Yesung. Sungmin yang nyaris terkena muntahan hanya bisa memekik kaget sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

"Arrggghhh!" teriak Yesung sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Seharusnya aku suruh Donghae saja tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat dengan bau isi perut siapapun!" ucap Yesung frustasi.

Sungmin yang mengerti segera menenangkan Yesung.

"Biar aku yang memapahnya masuk, _sunbae._"

Yesung menatap Sungmin, sedikit berpikir kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Berjalan ke arah pintu seberang kemudian membukanya dan kembali marah pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menghajarmu besok pagi! Turun sekarang!"

Kyuhyun tak menyahuti omelan Yesung, _namja_ Cho itu terlihat menyandarkan kepalanya ke jok mobil sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo turun," ajak Sungmin sambil mengulurkan lengannya, meraih lengan Kyuhyun.

Setelah berhasil membawa Kyuhyun keluar mobil, Sungmin langsung memapah tubuh berat Kyuhyun memasuki apartemen Yesung. Dan berita jahatnya, Yesung benar-benar tak membantu Sungmin memapah Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, _namja_ kecil itu hanya mengeratkan lengan Kyuhyun agar tetap melingkari bahunya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Sungmin."

"Sudah biar saja dia jalan sendiri! Siapa tahu nanti dia pingsan di depan sana dan tak usah membantunya," semprot Yesung.

"Sudah, diam saja," suruh Sungmin sambil berbisik pada Kyuhyun. Dia takut Yesung kembali marah-marah

.

.

.

Setelah membantu Yesung untuk membereskan kekacauan di tubuh Kyuhyun, Sungminpun berpamitan pulang.

"_Sunbae_ tidak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa pulang naik bus."

"Kau pikir bus mana yang beroperasi tengah malam?" sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, memang benar, apa ada bus? Masalahnya, sekalipun diantar, siapa yang akan mengantarnya? Mobil Yesung bahkan tak layak digunakan untuk sementara. Ingat siapa yang membuat mobil itu tak bisa digunakan?

'Tentu saja Kyuhyun,' batin Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang ada di sebelahnya. Saat ini Sungmin tengah duduk di ranjang tempat Kyuhyun berbaring.

"Aku akan menghubungi Wookkie, Eunhyuk, Kibum atau siapapun yang bersedia mengantarmu pulang."

"Ti-tidak usah _sunbae._"

"Lee Sungmin, bisakah kau tidak membantah?" peringat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun, membiarkan Yesung sibuk dengan panggilannya.

"Habiskan buburmu!" perintah Sungmin dengan kesal.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang-"

"Cho Kyuhyun, bisakah kau tidak membantah?" ucap Sungmin sambil melotot pada Kyuhyun. Hal itu sontak mengundang sinar geli di mata Kyuhyun. Atas dasar apa Sungmin memelototi Kyuhyun seperti memelototi anak kecil berusia 5 tahun.

"Kau pikir aku takut di pelototi tikus kecil sepertimu," ejek Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan geli.

Sungmin hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya membuat tawa Kyuhyun mengalun pelan.

"Habiskan buburnya," ulang Sungmin sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun yang tak setajam biasanya. Pengaruh alkohol masih terlihat di sana.

"Nanti saja."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap setiap sudut ruangan yang belum menampakkan keberadaan Yesung. Sepertinya putra konglomerat Kim itu masih sibuk mencari seseorang yang mau mengantar Sungmin pulang.

"Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Beberapa detik selanjutnya tatapan Sungmin merubah menjadi ekspresi kaget.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Sungmin mengulurkan lengannya, jemarinya bergerak menyentuh sudut bibir Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ Cho itu membeku untuk sesaat.

"Ini kenapa? Seingatku Zhoumi _sunbae_ tidak memukulmu. Apa terantuk sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengamati sedikit lebam yang terlihat samar-samar di pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

"Ti-tidak," sahut Kyuhyun kaku. Matanya bergerak menatap apapun selain wajah Sungmin yang berada cukup dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Lalu ini kenapa?" tanya Sungmin masih penasaran.

Kyuhyun menepis pelan jemari Sungmin kemudian berusaha bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak tahu ini kenapa," jawab Kyuhyun bohong.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengernyitkan keningnya, namun _namja_ manis itu bergerak memeriksa laci meja yang ada di sebelah ranjang. Kalau tidak salah ia melihat Yesung memasukkan kotak obat ke sana.

"Nah!" seru Sungmin pelan.

_Namja_ manis itu mengambil sebuah plester luka kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun lagi. Mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin kemudian menempelkan plester itu di seiktar sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

"Plester couple," gumam Sungmin sambil menunjuk plester di wajahnya dan plester di wajah Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu menatap Kyuhyun diiringi senyuman polosnya.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya merasa sedikit kaku dan canggung dengan sikap Sungmin langsung mengembangkan tawanya setelah mendengar ucapan dan melihat senyuman polos Sungmin.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh kepala Sungmin kemudian mengusap surai hitam Sungmin dengan gerakan lembut.

"Ya, plester _couple_," ulang Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tertawa pelan.

Dua _namja_ itu larut dalam suasana manis yang mereka bangun sampai deheman Yesung menginterupsi.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu. Tapi Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersedia mengantar _Prince_ Sungmin, sebentar lagi mereka tiba" ucap Yesung sok polos.

Kyuhyun berdecih pada Yesung kemudian menatap Sungmin yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Aku pulang dulu. Kau istirahat _ne?_" pamit Sungmin yang dibalas anggukan setengah tak rela oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau memiliki cara ampuh agar bisa tidur nyenyak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Appa_ yang tahu caranya," jawab Sungmin.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberitahuku? Pada kekasihmu kenapa pelit sekali!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian melirik ke arah Yesung yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Baiklah, aku beritahu."

CUP!

"Aku pulang. Selamat malam."

Yesung hanya bisa menahan tawa dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya saat mengintip aksi malu-malu pasangan baru itu. Bisa ia lihat jika Kyuhyun tengah tertegun seperti orang tolol sementara Sungmin buru-buru pergi dengan wajah merah padam.

"_Sunbae,_ aku bisa turun ke bawah sendiri. Maaf merepotkan, selamat malam."

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, membiarkan Sungmin berlalu dari apartemennya.

"Dicium di kening saja sudah berubah jadi _namja_ tolol," sindir Yesung membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kemudian menatap wajah Yesung dengan tatapan 'Mau mati hah!'

Yesung hanya mengibaskan lengannya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kamar tamu yang akan di tempati Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun terlihat meraba keningnya, bibir hangat Sungmin seolah masih tertinggal di sana. Perlahan dua sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat sebelum bibirnya membentuk satu senyum lebar yang tak lama berubah menjadi tawa pelan dan tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi tawa bahagia yang terdengar hingga ke kamar Yesung.

"Yeaaahh aku akan tidur nyenyak!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Dasar anak itu!" gumam Yesung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kegiatan Sungmin melempar koran ke beberapa pintu rumah dan mengantar susu kembali di mulai pagi ini. _Namja_ manis itu nampak tersenyum untuk menyapa beberapa orang yang ia temui sepanjang jalan.

"Hei tunggu!" seru salah satu pemilik rumah saat Sungmin meletakkan beberapa kotak susu.

Sungmin yang berniat kembali mengayuh sepedanya langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa _ajjuma?_" tanya Sungmin.

_Ajjuma_ pemilik rumah terlihat menghampiri Sungmin dengan satu piring kecil di tangannya.

"Untuk anak manis sepertimu," ucap _ajjuma_ pemilik rumah sambil menyodorkan piring berisi _pancake_ mini itu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum senang kemudian membungkuk kecil.

"Terimakasih _ajjuma,_" ucapnya kemudian mengambil _pancake_ berukuran kecil itu dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Tak ayal hal itu langsung membuat pipi Sungmin mengembang seperti adonan kue dalam proses peragian.

"Uku hurus purgu bukurju, gumuwu ujjumu (Aku harus pergi bekerja, _gomawo ajjuma_)," ucap Sungmin kemudian melambaikan tangannya, kembali mengayuh sepedanya sambil mengunyah _pancake_ madu yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

'Enak sekali,' batin Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tinggal satu rumah lagi," ucap Sungmin sambil menatap tikungan yang ada di depannya.

Dengan semangat Sungmin mengayuh sepedanya, bersiap memutar sepedanya saat sebuah mobil tiba-tiba menghadang jalannya.

"KYAAAAAA!" seru Sungmin sambil berusaha menghentikan laju sepeda dengan menarik rem sepedanya sekuat mungkin.

CIIITTT!

Napas Sungmin memburu, terkejut luar biasa. Sedikit lagi, tubuhnya mungkin sudah terlempar jauh dan berdarah-darah seperti korban kecelakaan pada umumnya.

"_YA!_ TURUN KAU!" teriak Sungmin sambil memarkir sepedanya di tengah jalan.

Sedetik kemudian tampak sesosok _namja_ yang sangat Sungmin kenal (_read:_ Kyuhyun) keluar dari mobil itu membuat Sungmin menganga lebar. Apa-apaan _namja_ itu? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun muncul dari mobil kurang ajar itu?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeriksa kondisi Sungmin.

"Ada yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Otakmu yang sakit Cho Kyuhyun! Kau pikir lucu hah!" teriak Sungmin marah sambil menghempas lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa berdecak pelan.

"Kalau kau marah-marah artinya kau baik-baik saja. Ayo!" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menyeret Sungmin menjauhi sepedanya.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau tenang saja! Urusan pekerjaanmu aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk menggantikanmu sementara!"

"Tidak mau! Jangan seenaknya!"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan teriakan dan omelan Sungmin, dengan sedikit pemaksaan ia berhasil membuat Sungmin memasuki mobil. Setelah ini ia harus bersiap mendengar omelan Sungmin yang lebih memekakkan dibanding saat diluar mobil tadi.

"Turunkan aku! Tidak lucu Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun.

"Turunkan aku! Atau aku lompat dari sini!" ancam Sungmin justru membuat Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Hal itu membuat Sungmin mau tak mau berpegangan pada apapun yang bisa dicapai genggamannya.

"_Y-ya,_ kita mau kemana? Kau masih mabuk ya?"

"Ke rumah orang tua-ku."

"_M-MWO?_"

Pagi tadi, Kyuhyun terpaksa bangun karena ponselnya berdering tanpa henti. Saat melihat nama Zhoumi di layar ponselnya, Kyuhyun mengangkatnya dengan ogah-ogahan.

'**Ayo selesaikan ini sekarang. Aku dan Henry akan menunggu di rumahmu.'**

Hanya itu bagian pentingnya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun bergerak cepat, mengambil kunci mobil Yesung mengabaikan fakta jika mobil itu benar-benar tak seharusnya digunakan. Kemudian mencari Sungmin yang ternyata sudah pergi bekerja, alhasil Kyuhyun hanya bisa berkeliling sekitar _rute_ yang Shindong beritahu padanya hingga bertemu Sungmin di tikungan tadi.

.

.

.

Kini mereka telah tiba di mansion Cho. Sungmin menahan napas saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu untuknya.

"Ayo."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu. Sungguh ia belum siap jika harus ditempatkan pada kondisi seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang mengerti tatapan Sungmin bergerak meraih jemari Sungmin menautkan jemari mereka kemudian berucap pelan.

"Percaya padaku."

Seperti mendapat hipnotis, Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian bergerak keluar mobil, melangkah bersama Kyuhyun. Sesekali matanya bergerak melirik Kyuhyun, dan saat Kyuhyun mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka Sungmin seolah mendapat keyakinannya. _Namja_ manis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ini pilihannya, jadi ia harus menghadapi semuanya bagaimanapun kondisinya.

"Ini tidak lucu Henry. Pertunanganmu tinggal menghitung hari dan kau datang bersama sahabat calon tunanganmu kemudian mengatakan jika kalian telah menjalin hubungan dan ingin membatalkan pertunangan? Lucu sekali!" suara tegas _yeoja_ dari dalam sebuah ruangan membuat Sungmin kembali melirik Kyuhyun.

"Chullie, tenangkan dirimu. Henry punya alasan untuk semua itu," kali ini suara _namja_ yang terdengar.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin.

Asisten Jung menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun kemudian mengisyaratkan Victoria untuk memberitahu Heechul.

"_Jeosonghamnida,_ Tuan Muda sudah tiba."

Heechul berdecih. _Yeoja_ itu masih bertahan dalam posisinya seolah tak sudi menatap Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa dia kemari? Apa dia membawa _namja_ miskin itu kemudian mengatakan jika mereka menjalin hubungan dan ingin membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Henry?" ucap Heechul dengan nada sinis. Sungmin hanya bisa meringis pelan dalam hati mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Sejak awal aku memang tak menginginkan ini. Ini keinginan _eomma,_ jangan pernah mengatakan aku ingin membatalkan ini karena aku memang tak pernah mengingkan ini," sahut Kyuhyun membantah tuduhan Heechul dengan nada dinginnya.

"Sudah pandai bicara kau, hah!" sentak Heechul sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menatap nyalang Kyuhyun.

Suasana mendadak hening. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tengah gemetaran di sebelahnya, kemudian beralih menatap Heechul yang seolah kehilangan ekspresi kejamnya. Nyonya Cho itu terlihat berdiri kaku dengan wajah pias.

"Si-siapa yang kau bawa?" tanya Heechul.

"Kekasihku," sahut Kyuhyun mantap, genggamannya mengerat di jemari Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Heechul takut-takut, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"_Annyeong haseyo._ Lee Sungmin _imnida._"

'Su-sungmin?'

Kyuhyun menatap reaksi Heechul, keningnya mengerut dalam saat melihat wajah ibunya seolah dijauhi aliran darah.

"_Eomma,_" panggil Kyuhyun sebelum tubuh Heechul perlahan melemas dan berdebum keras membentur lantai.

"Chullie-ah!"

"_Eomma!_"

**TBC**

Annyeong~~

Aduh! Heechul kenapa tuh! Heechul kenapa? HEECHUL KENAPA? HEECHUL KENA- #plakplakplak *ditabok rame-rame* Wkwkwkkkkk :D

Okeh! Now, kita cuap-cup soal review chapter kemarin ya :D Daaaannn, ternyata lumayan banyak yang satu line sama akuuuuu *hug* awalnya aku pikir nyari temen satu line itu susah banget! T_T Dan buat eonnie eonnie boleh panggil apa aja terserah, mau Rinrin, mau Dhienhie, mau panggil Istri sah Sungjin juga boleh banget! #pasti banyak yang gak setuju *pout* Buat yang mau panggil eonnie atau kakak, juga monggo, saya mah terserah dipanggil apa, yang penting jangan dipanggil 'HEH' berasa makhluk tak terindentifikasi masak? -_-

Soal KyuMin moment banyak yang bilang bikin melting yah? Aaaaaaa, aku pas ngetik juga sambil gigitin guling #LOH? :D

Oiya, ada yang tanya ini FF bakal tamat chapter berapa ya? Emm, aku belum tau, soalnya ini FF gak ada draft sampe ending seperti FFku yang sebelumnya. Terus buat yang tanya tamatnya chapter berapa biar bisa dikira-kira itu dikira-kira untuk apa ya? Saya bingung #otak lemot

Noh! Yang pada sebel sama Mimi-ge, minta maaf sanah! Kasian tau Mimi-ge, dia nangis dua hari semalem dipelukan saya #evil laugh *ditalak Sungjin*

Banyak yang bilang konfliknya berat ya? Masak sih? T_T Aku gak suka yang berat-berat loh! Kalo beratnya ketindihan Sungjin sih gak papa #Allahumma mesum banget! *LOL* Gak berat kok, percaya deh! Percaya aku kan? Kalau gak percaya bagus! #LOL Percaya itu sama Tuhan :D

Oke Oke! Sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya. Buat yang bilang saranghae sama saya, **NADO SARANGHAE BABY-YA!** Sampai jumpa next chap yah :D

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nae Sunbae**

.

.

**Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 11**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Sungmin melangkah gontai menuju kelasnya. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar suram, tak ada sedikitpun sinar ceria di wajah manis itu. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan Sungmin hanya bisa mengerutkan kening saat melihat _namja_ kecil yang berstatus kekasih Kyuhyun itu melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk beda dengan hari-hari biasanya.

Sindiran-sindiran sinis yang mampir ke telinganya tak cukup untuk memancing reaksi Sungmin yang biasanya meledak-ledak akan emosi.

"Kenapa Lee miskin itu?" tanya Jiyeon saat _yeoja_ bermarga Park itu melihat Sungmin tengah berjalan lesu di koridor. Tak terlihat Kyuhyun, C5, Jihyun, dan siapapun malaikat pelindungnya seperti hari kemarin.

"Tumben yang lain tidak ada padahal biasanya sudah berjaga-jaga," sahut Injung sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada, matanya meneliti sinis gerak-gerik tubuh Sungmin.

Mereka masih terdiam, fokus menatap gerak gerik Sungmin sebelum mata dua _yeoja_ itu bertemu dalam satu tatapan misterius.

"Karena tidak ada siapapun, aku pikir sedikit mengganggu tidak masalah," ucap Injung yang langsung dibalas dengan kedipan mata setuju oleh Jiyeon.

"_Cha!_"

Sungmin terus melangkah menuju kelasnya, tak menyadari kehadiran Jiyeon dan Injung yang sudah seperti dua makhluk aneh bersiap untuk menghantui harinya.

"Hei Lee miskin~" sapaan dengan nada yang terdengar sangat manis –jika saja kata penyusunnya tidak sesinis itu- mampir di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati dua _yeoja_ cantik yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tampang angkuh sambil melipat dua lengannya di depan dada.

Tak merasa harus menanggapi dengan serius, Sungminpun beranjak melangkah, meninggalkan Jiyeon dan Injung yang mungkin hanya akan membuat pagi kelamnya semakin memburuk.

"_Ya!_ Sok sekali kau ini!" hardik Jiyeon sambil menyentak lengan Sungmin membuat _namja_ bermarga Lee itu mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap wajah dua _yeoja_ itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Oh ya ampun, Jiyeon-ah. Apa memang begini kelakukan seorang _namja_ miskin jika sudah menjadi kekasih orang kaya. Oh, oh, oh, benar-benar ya," ejek Injung.

Sungmin yang tak ingin memperpanjang masalah ataupun memperburuk suasana hatinya hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian menarik lengannya dari cekalan tangan Jiyeon.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan kalian."

Jiyeon dan Injung terlihat mendelik tak suka mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"_YA!_ Kau pikir kau itu siapa sampai kami harus merasa memulai semuanya denganmu! Sok penting sekali kau ini!"

Sungmin tak menanggapi apapun, ia hanya berharap bisa segera pergi dari hadapan dua _yeoja_ itu. Jiyeon dan Injung yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum sinis sambil menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Kenapa kau gelisah sekali? Apa karena pahlawan-pahlawanmu tidak ada hari ini? Cih!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud pahlawan?" tanya Sungmin jengkel.

"Haha. Kenapa kau terihat jengkel? Apa ucapanku benar? Kau merasa seperti itu?"

"Bisakah kalian tidak membuat masalah denganku!" gertak Sungmin sambil memasang tampang benar-benar kesal.

Jiyeon dan Injung yang melihat reaksi semakin mengentalkan senyum sinis dan tatapan angkuhnya.

"Hei Lee miskin , aku tak pernah ingin bahkan sangat tak ingin membuat masalah denganmu jadi jangan merasa sok penting dengan menganggap kami yang selalu ingin berurusan denganmu."

"Ya, benar sekali. Asal kau tahu saja, kau itu tidak cocok dengan Kyuhyun _oppa._ Bayangkan saja, kau yang miskin dan menjijikkan ini bersama Kyuhyun _oppa_ yang seperti pangeran dalam negeri dongeng itu. Kyuhyun _oppa_ memilihmu hanya karena ingin main-main. Kau yang seperti manusia aneh tentu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun_ oppa_ di awal. Tapi setelahnya, kau hanya akan menjadi sampah yang bahkan tidak bisa di daur ulang, Kyuhyun _oppa_ tidak akan melihatmu lagi. Sadar tidak? Walaupun Kyuhyun _oppa_ menyukai _namja_, kau sama sekali bukan levelnya. Orang miskin bukan orang yang cocok dengan keluarga Cho. Oh ya ampun! Kau pikir keluarga Cho bisa menerimamu? Dalam mimpimu saja, bodoh. "

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, namun dadanya terasa berdenyut nyeri seolah menjawab bagaiamana perasaan Sungmin setelah mendengar penuturan Jiyeon. Entah kemana sikap cuek yang biasa Sungmin tanamkan dalam hatinya, untuk kali ini Sungmin merasa sangat sensitif dan perlu mengambil hati ucapan Jiyeon dan Injung.

Grasak-grusuk di belakang posisi mereka terdengar cukup berisik. Hal ini biasa terjadi saat member C5 melewati koridor.

"Ada apa ini?"

Sungmin tak berniat menolehkan kepalanya sementara Jiyeon dan Injung sudah menolehkan kepalanya kemudian ekspresi sinisnya berubah menjadi tatapan terkejut.

Abaikan fakta jika wajah tampan Zhoumi tengah dihiasi lebam yang terlihat samar-samar di pipinya. Yang membuat terjadi sedikit kejutan di sini adalah fakta kehadiran seorang Tan Zhoumi bersama Kim Henry dengan ekspresi wajah yang benar-benar terlihat segar. Spesial untuk Henry karena biasanya _namja_ berambut merah itu akan selalu muncul dengan wajah datar khas pemeran antagonis dalam komik-komik ninja.

"Ah, Zhoumi _oppa,_" sapa Injung. Dua _yeoja_ itu langsung mengambil posisi menjauh dari Sungmin dan memilih untuk berdiri di samping Henry.

"Ada apa, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Zhoumi pada Sungmin yang masih enggan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _sunbae,_" jawab Sungmin kemudian beranjak pergi namun Zhoumi segera mencekal lengannya.

Melihat itu Jiyeon dan Injung langsung berbisik pada Henry berusaha membuat taraf kebencian _namja_ berpipi bulat itu semakin meninggi pada Sungmin.

"Huh, lihat saja Henry-ah. Setelah dengan Kyuhyun _oppa_ apa dia berniat dengan Zhoumi _oppa_ juga?"

"Enak sekali jadi dia. Jangan-jangan setelah ini dia dengan Donghae _oppa,_ Yesung _oppa,_ lalu Siwon oppa. Benar-benar!"

Wajah Henry perlahan mengeruh, ekspresi segar yang tadi terlukis di wajahnya perlahan menguap berganti ekspresi datar dan sinis seperti yang biasa Henry lukiskan. Hal itu membuat Injung dan Jiyeon saling melempar pandangan sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Senyum tipis penuh kemenangan terlukis di bibir mereka seolah mengungkapkan kebahagiaan karena mereka telah berhasil membuat Henry semakin membenci Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Zhoumi dengan senyum tenang di bibir _plump_nya.

"Tidak apa-apa _sunbae,_ aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

Zhoumi menghela napas sejenak kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Ayo pergi," ajaknya dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sungmin.

Zhoumi menatap Henry, Jiyeon, dan Injung kemudian melangkah pergi bersama Sungmin. Hal itu membuat Jiyeon dan Injung mendelik sinis sambil kembali mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang menyudutkan Sungmin.

Henry melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada dua _yeoja_ yang kini tertegun dengan bibir terkatup rapat itu. Jiyeon dan Injung hanya bisa meneguk ludah terkejut melihat tatapan Henry yang begitu sinis pada mereka berdua. Hei! Selama ini mereka sekutu Henry kan?.

"Bisakah kalian menutup mulut? Bukan masalah bau tapi mulut kalian benar-benar mengganggu telingaku!" ucap Henry membuat dua Park bersaudara itu nyaris menjatuhkan bola mata dan mulut mereka bersamaan karena terlalu terkejut.

Henry berdecak kemudian beranjak pergi sambil mengatakan satu hal penting.

"Satu lagi. Berhenti mengganggu Lee Sungmin!"

"_Hyung,_ tunggu aku!" seru Henry sambil menyusul langkah Zhoumi dengan berlari kecil.

Zhoumi menghentikan langkahnya di depan sana.

Tersenyum dengan tampannya kemudian merentangkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyambut tubuh Henry dalam satu rangkulan hangat. Sementara lengan satunya terlihat merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Apa yang sudah kita lewatkan?"

"Benar kan! Aku pernah mengatakan hal ini bukan? Henry itu menyukai Zhoumi _sunbaenim._ Tidak percaya sih!"

"Lalu Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ benar-benar dengan Lee Sungmin?"

Jiyeon dan Injung hanya bisa berdiri membatu di posisinya. Tak lagi bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata meskipun orang-orang tengah heboh membicarakan entah apa di belakang sana.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Heechul masih berbaring di kasur empuknya, matanya menatap kosong ke satu arah pandangnya. Menatap seolah apa yang ditatapnya adalah sesuatu yang terlalu jauh bahkan tak berujung.

Sementara Hankyung dan Kyuhyun terlihat berdiri tenang beberapa langkah dari ranjang Heechul.

'Nyonya Cho mengalami _shock._ Setelah beliau sadar, biarkan beliau untuk menenangkan diri. Setelahnya, ajak beliau bicara dan yang terpenting jangan membuat beliau terlalu tertekan.'

Penjelasan dokter pribadi keluarga Cho samar-samar melintas di kepala Kyuhyun. Batinnya kembali meringis pedih memikirkan apa yang menyebabkan _eomma_nya seperti saat ini.

Apa _eomma_nya terlalu membenci Sungmin?

Apa itu menjawab betapa Heechul tidak menyukai kekasihnya?

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya saat jalan pernapasannya seolah terhalang satu benjolan besar.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke sekolah Kyuhyun-ah. Biar _appa_ yang menjaga _eomma_mu," ucap Hankyung membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dari pemikirannya kemudian menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan ragu.

"_Appa_ tidak akan pergi ke kantor," imbuh Hankyung meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, putra keluarga Cho itu hanya menatap _eomma_nya sekali lagi sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar kedua orang tuanya.

Selain _eomma_nya, masih ada satu hal penting yang harus ia lakukan. Saat melihat Heechul pingsan tadi, Kyuhyun langsung bergegas menghampiri ibunya, membawa tubuhnya ke dalam kamar melupakan Sungmin yang tadi bersamanya.

Henry dan Zhoumi juga menyusul Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri seperti orang asing tertolol di dunia. Bahkan mereka baru menyadari jika Sungmin masih berada di mansionnya setelah Victoria mengatakan Sungmin pergi setelah hampir satu jam berdiri di posisi awalnya. Entah menunggu Kyuhyun kembali atau meratapi keterkejutannya.

Oh ayolah! Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika berada di posisi Sungmin.

Niat ingin bertemu secara langsung dengan orang tua sang kekasih malah berakhir seperti ini.

"Chullie-ah," panggil Hankyung setelah Kyuhyun pergi dari kamar mereka.

Heechul memang tak merespon panggilannya, namun Hankyung yakin jika Heechul mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.

"Aku panggilkan Victoria _ne?_" tanya Hankyung yang kembali tak mendapat respon dari Heechul.

Walau begitu Hankyung tetap beranjak dari posisinya, berjalan keluar kamar untuk memanggil Victoria. Jemarinya bergerak memijat keningnya hanya untuk merilekskan diri. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa penuh memikirkan keluarganya. Sibuknya pekerjaan tak pernah membuat Hankyung merasa seperti ini, karena alasannya menjadi _workaholic_ adalah untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tak terlalu memikirkan kondisi keluarganya yang hanya tampak sangat bahagia di luar namun begitu runyam di dalamnya.

"Vic, tolong temani istriku sebentar. Ajak dia bicara jika kau bisa," ujar Hankyung saat Victoria telah berdiri di hadapannya.

_Yeoja_ bermarga Song itu hanya mengangguk patuh, sedikit membungkuk sebelum berlalu dari hadapan sang tuan besar. Victoria mengambil langkah dan bergerak sepelan mungkin saat memasuki kamar sang nyonya agar tak membuat Heechul merasa terganggu dengan keberadaannya.

Menyadari kehadiran Victoria, Heechul memberi reaksi dengan menatap _yeoja_ yang telah memasuki kepala tiga tersebut. Menatap Victoria dengan tatapan yang hanya dimengerti keduanya.

Dua _yeoja_ itu seolah berbagi luka dan kekuatan lewat tatapan mereka. Victoria tersenyum kecil saat melihat lapisan kaca bening menghiasi mata Heechul, dengan gerakan perlahan Victoria mendudukan tubuhnya di sisi kasur tepat di sebelah Heechul. Tangannya terulur menggenggam tangan Heechul membuat buliran air mata Heechul mengalir membasahi bantal yang digunakannya.

"Vic~" panggil Heechul setengah terisak.

Victoria hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Heechul kemudian memeluk tubuh Nyonya-nya, membiarkan Heechul terisak kuat sambil menyebut nama yang bertahun-tahun tak pernah disebutnya.

"Sungmin."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah cepat melewati koridor yang nampak lengang, ia sadar sepenuhnya jika pelajaran tengah berlangsung, dan hanya murid gila seperti dirinyalah yang berani berkeliaran di jam-jam seperti ini.

"Kelas 2-C," gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengamati papan yang tergantung di atas pintu tiap ruang deretan kelas 2.

Kakinya bergerak semakin cepat saat ruang kelas yang menjadi tujuannya berada satu blok lagi dari posisinya saat ini. Otaknya berusaha menyusun kata yang akan ia gunakan untuk memeriksa keberadaan Sungmin.

Namun tak ada sususan kata yang menurutnya cocok untuk dikatakan. Akhirnya, yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanyalah membuka pintu –tanpa mengetuknya lebih dulu.

Tatapan penghuni kelas 2-C baik siswa maupun sang guru langsung tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Namun yang menjadi fokus Kyuhyun adalah satu _namja_ manis yang terlihat duduk dengan wajah tenang di bangkunya. Matanya memang menemukan mata Sungmin namun tak ada tatapan dengan berjuta ekspresi seperti yang biasa Sungmin lukiskan setiap menatap Kyuhyun.

"Maaf?"

Kyuhyun tersentak kemudian menatap _seonsaengnim_ yang terlihat melempar tatapan penuh tanya pada Kyuhyun. Jika tidak mengingat siapa dan apa posisi Kyuhyun di _Gyeohryseong School,_ guru itu sudah pasti melayangkan sebelah sepatunya tepat ke kepala sosok yang sudah mengganggu kelas dengan tingkah laku tidak sopannya.

"Aku mengganggu," ucap Kyuhyun sedikit ambigu. Seandainya Kyuhyun menambahkan kata 'maaf' di depan kata aku, mungkin ucapannya akan terdengar sangat bagus. Namun sayangnya dia Cho Kyuhyun. Kata 'maaf' terlalu mahal untuk tuan muda arogan satu ini.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Lee Sungmin."

Tatapan yang awalnya tertuju sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun, kini berubah ke arah Sungmin. Hampir seluruh penghuni kelas mengalihkan tatapannya ke wajah Sungmin namun sisanya masih bertahan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sejuta pesonanya.

"Lee Sungmin?" ulang _seonsaengnim_ membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kemudian melayangkan tatapan tajamnya.

Tak mempedulikan bagaimana tampang sang guru, Kyuhyun langsung bergerak menghampiri Sungmin, menyeret _namja_ manis itu dari bangkunya menuju luar kelas.

BLAM!

Setelah membanting pintu kelas Sungmin, Kyuhyun berniat menyeret Sungmin menjauhi kelasnya namun _namja_ manis itu menghentikan langkahnya membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau ikut berhenti.

"Kita harus bicara," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin penuh tuntutan.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau marah padaku?"

Sungmin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan decakan, kali ini diiringi putaran matanya.

"Bicara, Sungmin. Bisakah kau mengeluarkan suaramu?" suruh Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Aku harus belajar, kita bisa bicara nanti," ucap Sungmin akhirnya.

Mendengar jawaban dan nada bicara Sungmin, Kyuhyun sedikit bernapas lega. Tidak ada nada-nada jengkel, kecewa, ataupun marah dari ucapan Sungmin, mungkin sedikit nada sedih yang tertangkap indra pendengar Kyuhyun. Namun, hal itu memang sudah menjadi salah satu prediksi Kyuhyun dan tujuannya berbicara dengan Sungmin memang untuk meluruskan hal itu agar Sungmin tak lagi berbicara dengan nada sedih.

"Aku pikir kau marah padaku," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh kelegaan. Sungmin tersenyum kecil kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, untuk apa marah padamu?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil mengedikkan bahunya kemudian memeluk lembut tubuh kecil Sungmin. Hal itu membuat Sungmin terkejut untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memilih diam dan tenang untuk mendengarkan penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut tadi. Jadi aku tidak sadar jika kau masih menungguku di luar. _Eomma_ sedang tidak sehat."

"_Gwaenchana_, aku mengerti. Seharusnya aku meminta maaf padamu, aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menjenguk Nyonya Cho. Jadi, aku pulang saja."

Kyuhyun melepasakan pelukannya kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan jahilnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan itu. Hei, kau harus banyak makan agar tubuhnya lebih tinggi, kau kecil sekali," ejek Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan kepala Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti jika Kyuhyun tengah berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana hanya bisa merespon ejekan Kyuhyun dengan tinjuan pelan di lengan atas _namja_ Cho itu.

"Kau tidak ke kelasmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap jam tangannya kemudian menatap Sungmin lagi.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas dan kau harus mengikuti kelas," ujar Sungmin dengan intonasi menyuruh.

Kyuhyun kembali memutar bola matanya kemudian mengangguk singkat.

"_Jalgongbuhaeyo!_" ucap Sungmin kemudian melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, seumur hidup tidak pernah ada satu orangpun yang mengucapkan hal itu. Belajar dengan baik. Walaupun itu kalimat yang sarat dengan nada perintah, dan Kyuhyun paling tak suka diperintah. Khusus untuk nada bicara Sungmin, Kyuhyun meluangkan tempat spesial di hatinya.

Sungmin nyaris memasuki kelas saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Untuk yang tadi malam. Aku benar-benar tidur nyenyak."

Ganti Sungmin yang tersenyum tipis, _namja_ manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berlalu ke dalam kelasnya dengan rona merah yang membayangi pipi _chubby_nya.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di posisinya, menatap pintu kelas Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"_Jalgongbuhaeyo,_ Sungmin-ah~" gumam Kyuhyun sebelum melangkah menuju kelasnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Eunhyuk terlihat saling melirikkan ekor matanya, sejak pelajaran berlangsung ah lebih tepatnya sejak Henry menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kelas, tiga _namja_ dengan rambut berwarna-warni itu hanya bisa melirikkan ekor mata satu sama lain.

Bukan masalah kemunculan Henry, kemunculan Henry tentu sangat wajar toh kelas Henry memang di sana. Yang memuat mereka heran adalah Zhoumi, satu-satunya member C5 berdarah China itu mengantar Henry ke kelas kemudian mengatakan "Henry akan duduk dengan kalian."

Bukan hanya itu saja, Zhoumi juga melirihkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat mulut batin mereka menganga lebar.

"_Jalgongbuhaeyo, baby _mochie~"

Mungkin benar.

**Apa ada yang kami lewatkan?**

Hal itu seolah menjadi pertanyaan paling populer hari ini.

Okelah, Zhoumi dan Henry awalnya memang dekat, namun kedekatan mereka berubah dan tenggelam setelah Heechul memutuskan perjodohan sepihak. Yang menjadi pertanyaan di sini adalah bagaimana bisa kedekatan yang tenggelam itu, tampak lagi ke permukaan. Siapa yang menyelam dan membawa kembali kedekatan dua _namja_ itu?

"_Seonsaengnim_ memanggil-mu, _hyu-ng._"

Ryeowook mengerjabkan matanya. Siapa yang barusaja bicara?

"Lee Hyukjae!" suara berat yang terdengar dari depan kelas membuat Ryeowook tersentak kemudian menyenggol lengan Eunhyuk membubarkan acara lirik-lirikan yang tengah di lakukan kekasih Lee Donghae itu dengan Kibum.

"Apa?"

"Lee Hyukjae!"

"_NE?_" jawab Eunhyuk kaget. _Namja_ dengan rambut biru itu segera menegakkan posisi duduknya. Dadanya berdegup hebat, sungguh ia tak mengikuti pelajaran sejak awal. Ia khawatir _seonsaengnim_ memanggilnya untuk menjawab soal.

"Bisakah kau mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik! Berhenti bermain mata dengan Kim Kibum!"

Tawa pelan teman-teman sekelas Eunhyuk mengalun samar. Kibum hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

'Sial!' dewa batin Eunhyuk mengumpat gurunya.

"_Ne~_" jawab Eunhyuk malas-malasan. Setelahnya, ia kembali duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sambil menatap _seonsaengnim_nya dengan pandangan 'Sok penting sekali kau!'

"Sejak tadi _seonsaengnim_ memang memperhatikan _hyung,_" ucap Henry.

Eunhyuk melirik ke samping dan mendapati wajah Henry yang tengah menatapnya.

"Err- kau bicara padaku?" tanya Eunhyuk meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Iya."

Ryeowook menyenggol pelan lengan Eunhyuk kemudian berbisik.

"Dia memang bicara padamu sejak tadi."

Bola mata Eunhyuk mengawasi _seonsaengnim_nya namun telinganya tertuju jelas pada suara Ryeowook.

"Dia kenapa sih?" bisik Eunhyuk balik.

Ryeowook langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian melirik Kibum dan _namja_ berambut ungu itu hanya menjawab dengan kedikan bahu.

Henry sadar, sangat sadar malah. Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook pasti terganggu dengan kehadirannya saat ini. Tapi, semua ini bukan masalah. Segala sesuatu yang buruk di awal akan berakhir indah, dan Henry percaya itu. Untuk saat ini, yang terpenting Zhoumi tetap mendukungnya untuk kembali mendapatkan perhatian _hyungdeul_ dan teman-temannya.

"Apa nanti _hyungdeul_ makan siang?" tanya Henry berusaha memulai percakapan.

Eunhyuk, Kibum, dan Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan, menatap Henry dengan pandangan bertanya. Hal itu membuat Henry merasa kikuk dan segera mengukir senyum yang telah lama menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Zhoumi _hyung_ bilang nanti siang aku harus mengajak _hyungdeul_ makan," lanjut Henry. Kibum yang sudah tak bisa menahan lagi, langsung mengutarakan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini. Apa ini bagian dari rencanamu yang lain?"

Lengkungan yang terlukis di bibir Henry berangsur lenyap, _namja_ berpipi bulat itu terlihat meneguk ludah, menelan segala kepahitan atas kalimat sarkasme yang Kibum lontarkan untuknya.

"Tidak, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Nanti Zhoumi _hyung_ yang menjelaskan," ucap Henry pelan.

BRAK!

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan tingkah kalian sejak tadi! Jika kalian tak ingin mengikuti kelasku, keluar sekarang!"

Tatapan semua siswa yang terarah pada sekumpulan _namja_ berambut pelangi itu seolah menjawab apa yang menjadi pemicu kekesalan guru mereka. Tapi sekali lagi, penghuni kelas A adalah kumpulan siswa yang tarafnya satu tingkat di bawah penghuni kelas eksklusif –member C5, jadi aura egois dan seenaknya tetap terasa kental di kelas unggulan tersebut.

"Ck! Sensitif sekali dia."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Shindong berbaring bosan di atas kasurnya. Sejak Sungmin pergi ke sekolah tadi, _namja_ tambun ini hanya bisa berdiam diri menghabiskan waktunya di atas kasur. Pikirannya bercabang antara memikirkan pekerjaannya dan memikirkan Sungmin yang pergi sekolah dengan wajah suram, tak seceria ketika _namja_ manis itu berpamitan untuk pergi bekerja.

"Apa bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, ya?" gumam Shindong sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Di tengah-tengah kegiatannya, Shindong menatap tongkat yang sudah tak lagi bisa ia gunakan. _Namja_ bermarga Lee itu meringis pelan, sungguh ia membutuhkan benda itu. Kalau ia hanya berbaring sepanjang hari menunggu Sungmin pulang, rasanya itu akan semakin membebani putranya.

"Seandainya kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, mungkin sekarang aku masih bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakiku dan berkumpul bersama keluargaku," lirih Shindong tak sadar jika ia tengah meracau dalam lamunannya.

Bunyi derap langkah dari luar kamar yang terdengar cukup jelas membuat Shindong tersentak dari lamunannya. Ayah Sungmin itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari langit-langit menuju pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya perlahan beringsut bangun untuk bersandar di tembok yang tepat berada di sebelah ranjangnya.

Deru napas yang tadinya berhembus normal berubah menjadi hembusan napas pelan sarat akan kewaspadaan. Langkah-langkah yang terdengar semakin dekat membuat mata Shindong menatap tajam bercampur khawatir ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Apa mereka datang lagi?" gumam Shindong mengingat tiga _namja _yang mengaku sebagai suruhan keluarga Cho.

TOK! TOK!

"Tuan Lee, Anda berada di dalam?"

Shindong tersentak kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari arah pintu. Otaknya bekerja cepat merekam suara sosok di depan pintu kamarnya dan menghubungkannya dengan suara-suara orang yang pernah ia dengar dengan baik. Dan suara ini berbeda jauh dengan suara _namja_ dingin yang telah melukainya kemarin.

"_N-ne? Nuguya?_" tanya Shindong.

"Saya asisten keluarga Cho. Maaf jika mengejutkan Anda," suara yang sama kembali terdengar.

Shindong kembali menatap pintu kamarnya saat mendengar kata asisten. Apa asisten yang sama dengan asisten keluarga Cho yang mengunjunginya waktu itu?

"Boleh saya masuk?"

Setelah sedikit berpikir akhirnya Shindong melontarkan kalimat persetujuan.

Pintu kamar terbuka menampakkan sosok _namja_ dengan stel-an resmi. _Namja_ itu sedikit membungkuk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Shindong. Berdiri di hadapan Shindong kemudian mengukir satu senyum tipis yang terkesan tulus.

"Maaf kalau kedatangan saya mengganggu istirahat Anda," ujar asisten Jung.

Shindong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Kalau boleh saya tahu, ada apa? Apa ini masalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?" tanya Shindong.

"Bukan. Saya kemari atas perintah Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun."

"_Ne?_ Ada apa?" tanya Shindong lagi.

Setelah perintah "bawa masuk" keluar dari mulut asisten Jung, beberapa pengawal keluarga Cho dengan seragam serba hitamnya terlihat memasuki kamar Shindong sambil membawa barang-barang yang membuat Shindong menahan napas dan menatap tak percaya.

Asisten Jung menatap Shindong sejenak, ayah dari kekasih tuan mudanya terlihat masih berkutat dalam keterkujutannya.

"Maaf jika ini juga membuat Anda terkejut atau merasa terganggu."

Shindong tersentak kemudian menatap Asisten Jung degan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Tuan Muda Kyuhyun meminta kami untuk mengambil barang dan mengirimnya kemari."

Shindong mengerjab beberapa kali hingga akhirnya kembali mendapatkan suaranya.

"Tapi, tapi.. Ini bagaimana bisa? Apa tidak sebaiknya kalian bawa pulang saja?" tanya Shindong bingung.

"Kami hanya menjalankan perintah. Jika Anda ingin bertanya mungkin bisa bertanya langsung pada Tuan Muda Kyuhyun."

Shindong kembali mengerjabkan matanya. Sebuah kursi roda, kaki palsu, dan kruk yang serba mahal berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Apa Anda berniat untuk mencoba salah satunya?"

Shindong tersentak kemudian buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aigo. Kyuhyun itu suka sekali membuat Sungmin marah. Aku tak yakin Sungmin akan baik-baik saja setelah melihat ini," ucap Shindong pada Asisten Jung.

Asisten Jung hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Untuk hal itu mungkin Tuan Muda Kyuhyun juga yang akan bicara dengan Sungmin-_sshi._"

Shindong menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menggeleng-geleng tak yakin. Ia yakin Sungmin akan meledak marah dan setelahnya mereka akan terlibat pertengkaran seperti yang terjadi saat Kyuhyun membeli peralatan dan furnitur mahal untuk mengisi flat mereka.

"Tuan Lee, saya harus segera kembali ke kantor. Maaf jika sudah mengganggu," pamit Asisten Jung setelah mengamati arlojinya.

Shindong hanya bisa mengangguk canggung, membalas bungkukan sopan Asisten Jung dengan anggukan kepala yang tak kalah sopan.

Asisten Jung nyaris menghilang dari balik pintu kamar saat suara Shindong kembali terdengar.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan Lee?" tanya Asisten Jung.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya soal pembicaraan kita waktu itu. Apa Sungmin bisa mendapatkan beasiswa? Aku belum mengatakan itu pada Sungmin, tapi jika ia bisa melanjutkan pendidikan di Amerika, aku yakin dia akan sangat senang sekali."

Asisten Jung menatap Shindong sambil mengukir senyum ramahnya.

"Pihak Sekolah dan Tuan Cho belum memutuskan. Saya akan mengabari Anda jika keputusan sudah disepakati kedua belah pihak."

Shindong hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, membiarkan Asisten Jung berlalu setelah sekali lagi membungkukkan tubuhnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Ruangan pribadi member C5 yang biasanya hanya berisi 5 gelintir makhluk tampan dengan obrolan tak penting kini tampak sedikit berbeda.

Kyuhyun akan selalu seperti itu, duduk di atas kursi kebesarannya, menyilangkan kaki panjangnya sambil menatap orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Siwon masih sama, _namja_ yang gemar memakan berbagai jenis buah itu terlihat mengunyah jeruk sunkist sambil iseng-iseng melakukan lemparan konyol pada Donghae yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Yesung juga selalu begitu, duduk tenang dalam posisinya.

Yang membuat situasi agak berbeda adalah kehadiran Zhoumi –bukan karena Zhoumi- lebih tepatnya karena kedatangan Zhoumi dengan Henry ditambah kehadiran Eunhyuk, Kibum, dan Ryeowook yang kini duduk tenang sambil menunggu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Yesung-ah!" seru Siwon saat melempar buah pir pada Yesung yang terlihat melamun.

TUK!

"Buahahahaha!" tawa keras Donghae dan Siwon mengalun bersamaan saat buah yang Siwon lempar memantul di kepala Yesung sebelum mendarat di lantai.

"_Aish!_ Kekanakan sekali," gerutu Yesung sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Kekasihmu berada di sini, kau malah melamun! Apa kau sedang dekat dengan _namja_ atau _yeoja_ lain?" sembur Donghae membuat Yesung langsung memelototinya.

"Bicara apa kau?"

Donghae hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian melirik Ryeowook yang sudah memasang tampang masam.

"_Ya_ Zhou, sampai kapan kau berdiam seperti dewa yang tengah bertapa di kuil?" seloroh Donghae seenak kepalanya. Jika biasanya Zhoumi yang berkelakar seperti itu, kini ia harus merasakan bagaimana mendapat pertanyaan konyol dari orang lain.

"Tidak, aku hanya bingung harus mulai bertapa dari mana," sahut Zhoumi dengan tengilnya.

"_Ya!_ Mau mati hah!" bentak Kyuhyun yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Zhoumi hanya menghela napas kemudian menatap teman-temannya satu-persatu.

"Henry resmi menjadi kekasihku."

Jika Eunhyuk, Kibum, dan Ryeowook terlihat menatap tak percaya, beda lagi dengan member _Cool Five_ yang sudah bisa memahami situasi ini.

"Ini bukan lelucon _sunbae_. Apa ini salah satu trik yang kau gunakan untuk melindunginya?" semprot Kibum pada Zhoumi.

"Kibummie," panggil Siwon memperingati.

"Aku hanya memastikan. Kau ingat dengan jelas bagaimana hubungan mereka beberapa bulan terakhir. Kau juga ingat bagaimana sikap Henry, tiba-tiba dia berubah menjadi seperti ini? Apa salahnya aku bertanya?"

"Nada bicaramu."

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan nada bicaraku."

"Kau menuduh tanpa alasan. Perhatikan nada bicaramu!"

Kibum langsung mengatupkan bibirnya mendengar sentakan Siwon. _Namja_ berambut ungu itu terlihat mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah manapun selain wajah Siwon yang masih menampakkan ekspresi keras.

Zhoumi kembali menghela napas.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuat situasi seperti ini. Siwon-ah, wajar jika Kibummie merasa sedikit aneh. Aku mengerti maksudnya."

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku yang salah karena sudah membuat situasi menjadi seperti ini. Aku kekanakan dan mengesalkan, aku mengerti maksud Kibum _hyung,_" ucap Henry sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku ingin bicara dengan kau sebagai Kim Henry bukan sebagai kau yang kekasih Tan Zhoumi sahabat kekasihku ataupun kau sebagai adik Cho Kyuhyun ketua C5 yang gila hormat," ucap Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun yang awalnya diam mendengarkan Eunhyuk kini beralih menatap Enhyuk dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Mau mati hah!" omel Kyuhyun.

"Donghae akan membunuhmu jika kau benar-benar melakukan itu," sahut Eunhyuk sambil mengibaskan lengannya.

Kyuhyun nyaris memulai konfrontasi dengan Eunhyuk jika Henry tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"_Ne hyung,_ aku mengerti."

"Yang pertama. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seperti tikus dalam kandang kucing saat ini padahal kemarin saja kau masih berkomplot dengan dua _yeoja_ sadis itu untuk membuat berbagai macam ulah di sekolah ini. Apa yang membuatmu seperti sekarang ini?"

Setelah menatap wajah Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun bergantian, Henry menetapkan tatapannya ke mata Eunhyuk.

"Itu hanya bentuk protesku karena _appa_ tak pernah mendengarkanku. Walau _eomma_ selalu mendengarku, tapi semua keputusan ada di tangan _appa._ Aku tidak pernah berharap dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun _hyung_-"

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima perjodohan itu?" sela Ryeowook.

"Aku terlalu lelah menunggu Zhoumi _hyung, _sepertinya aku saja yang berusaha mengejarnya sedangkan Zhoumi _hyung_ hanya berdiam diri di tempat. Tadinya aku hanya main-main, berharap Zhoumi _hyung_ menahanku atau memintaku membatalkan. Tapi tidak sama sekali~"

"Itu karena kau menyukai seorang pengecut!" hardik Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya ditujukan untuk Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang mendapat sindiran setajam itu hanya bisa tersenyum konyol.

"Hmm, padahal kalian sangat dekat ya saat itu, aku pikir kalian akan menyusul kami, ternyata~" gumam Ryeowook.

"Dia mengatakan akan bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun tepat saat aku akan menyatakan perasaanku. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?" ujar Zhoumi membela diri.

"Itu karena kau tidak _gentle,_ Zhou," celetuk Donghae.

Lagi-lagi masalah laki-laki atau bukan laki-laki, Zhoumi kembali menghela napas kemudian mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku yang salah. Tidak laki-laki sepenuhnya."

"_YA!_ Benar-benar mau mati kau ya!" teriak Kyuhyun saat Zhoumi kembali berkelakar konyol di tengah situasi serius.

"_Aish,_ bahkan kau sudah menemaptkan dua pukulanmu di wajahku, Kyuhyun-ah!" sungut Zhoumi kesal.

"Itu bayaran untuk kepengecutanmu!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil berdecih.

"Aku ingin bertanya mengenai Lee Sungmin."

Semua mata yang awalanya terarah pada objek tak berturan, sontak terarah pada Yesung yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya setelah mendapat lemparan buah tadi.

Mendengar nama Sungmin disebut, Kyuhyun pun langsung memasang ekspresi datar. Menunggu pertanyaan apa yang ingin Yesung lontarkan.

"Dia murid pindahan yang tangguh. Aku yakin kau dan dua teman wanitamu itu kehabisan cara untuk mem_bully_-nya. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku, kenapa kau begitu gigih mem_bully_ Lee Sungmin sampai-sampai kau mengumpulkan siswa-siswa untuk melakukan hal mengerikan seperti kemarin?"

Henry terlihat diam untuk beberapa saat, dari ekspresinya tampak jelas jika putra keluarga Kim itu tengah menyusun kata perkata yang akan ia susun menjadi sebuah alasan paling masuk akal dan yang terpenting tidak memalukan.

"Apa hanya sebatas ingin mem_bully_? Kurasa tidak, biasanya kalian hanya main-main," imbuh Yesung.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku hanya akan melakukan hal-hal menyebalkan seperti biasa. Tapi, mendengar bagaimana Zhoumi _hyung_ bersikap padanya dari Jiyeon dan Injung, aku jadi terbawa suasana untuk mengerjainya."

"Eoh?"

"Untuk dekat dengan Zhoumi _hyung_ aku berusaha sangat keras sedangkan Lee Sungmin, dia bukan siapa-siapa tapi aku melihat sendiri bagaimana Zhoumi _hyung _begitu memperhatikannya sejak awal."

"Iri?" tebak Eunhyuk.

"Itu cemburu, bodoh!" sembur Kibum.

"_Ya~ _maksudku itu Kibummie," kilah Eunhyuk.

"Dia memang baik dan tulus, wajar jika dia mendapat perhatian khusus dari siapapun," ucap Reyowook membuat Henry kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku salah. Aku akan bicara dan meminta maaf dengan baik-baik padanya."

"Karena dia kekasih Kyuhyun? Atau karena permintaan Zhoumi?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak dua-duanya. Aku minta melakukan itu karena aku merasa bersalah, aku baru tahu jika Zhoumi _hyung_ mendekati Lee Sungmin untuk-"

"Henry! _Stop!_ Jangan ceritakan bagian itu!" suruh Zhoumi nyaris berteriak panik.

Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya kemudian menatap Henry penuh tuntutan.

"Untuk apa?"

Henry menatap Zhoumi yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Eopseo~_"

"_Eopseo_ kau bilang? Jelas-jelas kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu tadi, Henry-ah! Katakan sekarang!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"I-itu~ _hyung_ maafkan aku," ucap Henry sambil mengatupkan dua telapak tangannya.

"Henry!" desak Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah Kyuhyun mendengar penuturan Henry.

"Aku pikir Zhoumi _hyung_ menyukai Lee Sungmin, jadi aku bersikap sangat kasar padanya dan berusaha terlihat begitu menginginkan Kyuhyun _hyung_ agar Zhoumi _hyung_ bisa bersama dengan Lee Sungmin, biar bagaiamanpun aku tetap memikirkan kebahagian orang yang kusukai. Ternyata Zhoumi _hyung_ juga melakukan hal itu-" Henry menjeda kalimatnya untuk melirik reaksi Zhoumi yang sudah seperti manusia setengah kehilangan nyawa.

"-walaupun Zhoumi _hyung _tahu jika Kyuhyun _hyung_ begitu menyukai Lee Sungmin, tapi Zhoumi _hyung_ juga memikirkan kebahagianku. Zhoumi _hyung_ berpikir dengan mendekati Lee Sungmin, aku bisa bersama dengan Kyuhyun _hyung._"

Hening untuk sesaat, Henry menunggu reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya sementara Zhoumi terlihat memijat keningnya dengan gerakan frustasi. Yang lain terlihat menghitung waktu, menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun selaku korban utama.

Zhoumi melirik Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih diam, duduk tenang di kursinya seolah tak terganggu sedikitpun. Hal itu membuat Zhoumi sedikit mendesah lega dalam hati, namun itu hanya sedikit, bahkan benar-benar sedikit karena setelahnya Zhoumi langsung melompat dari kursinya menjauhi Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri sambil mengangkat tinggi tongkat _baseball_ yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar berpikir untuk memisahkan aku dan Sungmin! Sahabat macam apa kau, Zhou! Benar-benar mau mati rupanya. Kemari kau!"

"Tidak, maksudku bukan begitu!"

Yesung samar-samar mengukir senyumnya, entah kenapa ia harus merasa lega dengan situasi ini. Ya, persahabatan mereka bukan persahabatan yang berlangsung satu atau dua tahun dan berakhir dengan kesalahpahaman. Mereka berteman baik sejak duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar dan kesalahpahaman seperti adalah hal biasa untuk mereka. Yang dibutuhkan hanyalah komunikasi.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin dan Jihyun bersiap pulang bersama saat Kyuhyun menghadang langkahnya di ujung koridor kelas 2. Perdebatan kecil kembali dimulai karena Kyuhyun yang ngotot ingin pulang bersama Sungmin sementara Sungmin tak ingin pulang bersama Kyuhyun dengan alasan ingin pulang naik bus bersama Jihyun.

"Aku sudah membebaskanmu bersamanya sejak tadi, bahkan aku tidak menemuimu saat makan siang tadi!" bantah Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ benar. Aku pulang sendiri juga tidak masalah."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, aku hanya ingin pulang naik bus," kilah Sungmin.

"_Geurae_, kia naik bus bertiga. Ayo!" ajak Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin.

"Tunggu! Maksudku aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu."

"_Wae?_" tanya Kyuhyun tak suka.

'Karena kau tak akan membiarkanku bekerja dengan tenang,' sahut Sungmin dalam hati.

"Karena apa? Karena aku seenaknya?" tebak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meringis pelan saat sedikit banyak Kyuhyun bisa menebak pemikirannya.

"Aku harus bekerja."

"Aku tahu! Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang sekaligus menemui _ajushi,_ setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu ke restoran dan pulang dan tidak mengganggumu," jelas Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Sungguh?"

"Berapa kali kukatakan cukup dengarkan aku!"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah janji, emm- bisakah Jihyun pulang bersama juga?"

"Terserah kau saja!" sahut Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah pergi diikuti Sungmin dan Jihyun yang bersungut-sungut menceramahi Sungmin karena tiba-tiba menyeretnya ke dalam situasi ini.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Jihyun, Kyuhyun benar-benar melajukan mobilnya menuju flat Sungmin. Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ yang bisa memegang kata-katanya.

"Kalau aku tidak mengantarmu pulang, apa kau akan berada di luar rumah sampai malam hari?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, tapi aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk _appa_. Pagi tadi aku letakkan di meja kecil yang ada di sebelah kasurnya, jadi tidak akan sulit untuk mengambilnya," jawab Sungmin sambil berjongkok. Meraih kunci pintu yang biasa ia letakkan di bawah pot bunga.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin yang langsung dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu. Makanan dirumahmu pasti jauh lebih enak," cibir Sungmin sambil memutar kunci.

"Sok tahu sekali."

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian membuka pintu, mengajak Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

"_Appa,_ aku pulang!" seru Sungmin seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit menyadari kebiasaan Sungmin yang satu ini.

"Apa kau akan selalu mengatakan itu setiap hari?"

"Ya, kalau tidak_ appa_ bisa terkejut."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mengekori langkah Sungmin yang kini tengah menuju kamar Shindong.

"Ingin minum apa?" tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Kau akan bekerja setelah ini. Untuk apa repot-repot membuat minuman!"

"Kau kan tamu, _aish!_"

"Tidak usah," sahut Kyuhyun singkat sambil mengamati suasana flat Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali mengedikkan bahunya kemudian membuka pintu kamar Shindong.

"Minnie! Cepat kemari!" seru Shindong saat melihat Sungmin muncul di pintu kamarnya.

Sungmin yang terkejut dengan nada bicara dan ekspresi wajah ayahnya langsung bergegas menghampiri Shindong. Matanya membulat saat melihat dua barang yang selama ini menjadi incarannya terpajang cantik di sebelah ranjang ayahnya.

"Apa kau datang bersama Kyuhyun?" tanya Shindong namun Sungmin tak menjawab itu, pikirannya masih terpaku pada kaki palsu dan kruk lengan yang kemarin masih ia lihat di toko.

"Kyuhyun menyuruh asistennya mengirim kemari," ujar Shindong dengan nada bahagia.

Sungmin tersentak kemudian memutar tubuhnya tepat saat Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Shindong.

"_Annyeong,_" sapa Kyuhyun berusaha terlihat ramah.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Kupikir Sungmin datang sendiri," jawab Shindong sambil mengukir senyum lebar pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sadar jika Sungmin tengah menatap berang ke arahnya. Dari aura yang melingkupi sekitarnya tubuh Sungmin terasa jelas jika _namja_ manis itu tengah menahan emosi.

"_Appa,_ kami harus bicara sebentar," ucap Sungmin pada Shindong namun matanya masih menatap nyalang Kyuhyun seolah mengisyaratkan agar _namja_ Cho itu mengikuti langkahnya.

Shindong menatap pintu kamarnya yang telah tertutup, ia yakin di luar sana Sungmin pasti marah besar, ia mengenal dengan jelas bagaimana tabiat putranya.

"Ahh~ anak muda~" gumam Shindong kemudian menatap alat-alat bantu jalan yang Kyuhyun berikan dengan tatapan penuh minat.

Sementara itu, di luar ruangan lebih tepatnya di ruang tamu tampak Kyuhyun berdiri menatap Sungmin yang berada beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Kembali memulai konfrontasi rupanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau diam-diam mengikutiku?" tanya Sungmin tepat sasaran, namun Kyuhyun segera memasang tampang datarnya.

"Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali?"

"Aku serius!"

"Memangnya aku terlihat bercanda?" sahut Kyuhyun masih berkelit.

Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah frustasi sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kenapa kau percaya diri sekali?"

"Tidak lucu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Apa aku terlihat melucu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencibir.

Sungmin tak tahu harus memulai ucapannya dari mana.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa kembali benda-benda itu."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang terlihat menatap pintu kamar Shindong.

"Kenapa kau yang memutuskan? Aku membeli itu untuk _ajushi,_ dan _ajushi_ memang membutuhkan itu."

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Bahkan sangat tahu jika _appa_ memang membutuhkan itu, tapi bukan begini caranya."

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun masih mengejar. Mungkin ia telah mengetahui alasannya dari _ajjuma_ pemilik toko yang Kyuhyun datangi kemarin, tapi untuk saat ini ia ingin mendengar alasan Sungmin secara langsung.

"Sungmin."

Nada memaksa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan membuat Sungmin mengerang frustasi kemudian menatap Kyuhyun bagai seekor burung yang terluka sayapnya.

"Aku bekerja untuk itu, Kyu. Aku bekerja untuk membeli benda itu. Jika kau datang membawa benda itu, menyediakan itu di depan mataku, aku merasa usahaku selama ini tidak ada gunanya. Aku bekerja sepanjang hari untuk mendapatkan itu, tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku mendapatkan benda itu dengan jerih payahku sendiri?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, obsidiannya masih tetuju pada _foxy eyes_ Sungmin yang juga masih menatapnya penuh permohonan. Sungmin terlalu keras kepala, terlalu kuat, dan sulit untuk ditaklukkan, namun sikap-sikap itu tidak lebih dari sebuah tameng yang Sungmin gunakan untuk menutupi kelelahannya.

"Jika kau kemari aku akan mengatakan sesuatu," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menatap bingung pada _namja_ Cho itu.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan sebelah lengannya seolah menjawab kebingungan Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu melangkah ke arah Kyuhyun, meraih lengan hangat Kyuhyun sebelum _namja_ penggemar _game_ itu menarik tubuh Sungmin dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat merasakan usapan lembut yang Kyuhyun lakukan di rambutnya, kepalanya bersandar nyaman di bahu Kyuhyun, setidaknya dengan begini Sungmin bisa merasakan jika Kyuhyun berusaha menjadi sandaran untuknya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, jangan hanya memikirkan perasaanmu. Kau tahu, aku berpikir sangat keras untuk semua ini. Tapi, cobalah beripikir bagaimana perasaan _ajushi_ melihatmu bekerja sepanjang hari."

Sungmin diam mendengarkan, otaknya merekam dengan baik setiap kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan melalui suara bass lembutnya.

"Mungkin kau benar, aku memang seenaknya dan tak pernah ingin mendengar ucapan orang lain. Berbeda tipis denganmu, walaupun kau tidak seenaknya, tapi kau tak pernah mendengar ucapanku."

"Aku mendengarmu, _sunbae._"

"Bukan _sunbae._"

"_Ne,_ aku mendengarmu Kyu~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, mengeratkan pelukannya saat mendengar panggilan akrab Sungmin untuknya.

"Min."

"_Ne_?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bekerja?"

Sungmin membuka matanya, mencerna kalimat Kyuhyun sejenak.

"Maksudmu berhenti?" tanya Sungmin tak suka, _namja_ manis itu bergerak melepaskan diri dari dekapan lengan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun menahan gerakan Sungmin.

"Dengarkan aku dulu."

Sungmin menghembuskan napas berat kemudian memilih diam.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melarangmu bekerja, kau bisa bekerja tapi bisakah kau bekerja seperti manusia pada umumnya. Kau juga masih sekolah kan? Jangan membuat _ajushi_ merasa kau terlalu memaksakan diri hingga _ajushi_ memaksakan diri untuk bekerja juga."

"Tidak, _appa_ tidak akan kubiarkan bekerja."

"Tapi faktanya _ajushi_ bekerja setiap kau berada di sekolah."

"_Ne?_" kaget Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepas dekapannya kemudian menatap Sungmin.

"Bicara baik-baik, jangan marah-marah pada _appa_mu, dia hanya punya kau," ucap Kyuhyun terdengar seperti menasihati dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin tertegun mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Matanya menemukan mata Kyuhyun dan sinar rapuh _namja_ Cho itu tak sengaja Sungmin tangkap saat pandangan mereka bertemu tadi.

"Kau juga harus bicara baik-baik dengan orang tuamu, mereka hanya punya kau," ujar Sungmin sambil mengukir senyumnya yang menular pada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ Cho itu ikut tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut halus Sungmin.

"Jangan memintaku membawa kembali benda-benda itu, aku memberikannya untuk _ajushi,_ bukan untukmu," ucap Kyuhyun seolah meledek Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian menggerutu tak jelas.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Heechul masih berada di kamarnya, jika tadi pagi ia masih terbaring lemas, saat ini Nyonya Cho itu sudah duduk nyaman bersandar di _headboard_ kasur mahalnya.

Tangannya terlihat berkutat dengan sebuah ponsel sebelum menempelkan benda tipis persegi itu ke telinganya. Menunggu beberapa saat sebelum suara di seberang menjawab panggilannya.

'_Yeoboseyo?_'

"_Yeoboseyo,_ Teuk-ah."

'Eoh? Chullie-ah! Kebetulan sekali kau menghubungiku, aku memang ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu.'

Heechul yang mengerti maksud pembicaraan Leeteuk hanya bergumam pelan.

"Kita bisa membicarakan itu lain kali."

'Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terdengar tidak baik. Maaf jika keputusan Henry membuatmu terganggu.'

Heechul meneguk ludahnya kemudian menggeleng walau faktanya Leeteuk tak akan melihat itu.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

'Henry terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya. Aku senang sekali,' Leeteuk kembali bersuara dengan nada bahagia. Hal itu membuat Heechul mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyampaikan tujuannya menelepon Leeteuk.

'Ah? Jika bukan karena Kyuhyun dan Henry, apa kau memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?'

"Tidak, aku menghubungimu hanya untuk memastikan agar kau tak berpikir aku marah padamu, atau apapun itu," kelit Heechul.

Leeteuk menjawab ucapan Heechul dengan obrolan panjang, semenatara Heechul berusaha merespon sebisanya.

"Teuki, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

'Oh, _geurae._ Jaga kesehatanmu, _ne?_'

Heechul menjawab singkat kemudian mengakhiri panggilannya, meletakkan ponselnya di sebelah bantal kemudian menatap jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar membawa angin sepoi sore memasuki kamarnya.

Pikirannya perlahan melayang pada sosok yang Kyuhyun bawa tadi pagi. Sosok yang membuatnya seolah tak lagi menapak bumi. Kekasih Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya.

Heechul tak terlalu peduli siapa marganya, tapi namanya membuat Heechul lagi-lagi merasakan pusing berlebih. _Yeoja_ cantik itu beringsut kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Matanya masih menatap ke arah jendela yang membawa bias-bias sinar senja.

Entah karena terbawa perasaan atau apa namun bias-bias senja itu perlahan membentuk siluet sosok yang sangat Heechul kenal, terlihat berlari-lari kecil di sekitar kamarnya sambil membawa sebuah lolipop ukuran jumbo di tangannya. Tersenyum ke arahnya sambil memanggilnya '_eomma._' Air mata Heechul kembali mengalir.

"Sungmin, kembali nak~"

**TBC**

Annyeong~ Annyeong~ Annyeong~

Loh? Kok jadi gini ya ceritanya? #pantenginFF *Wakkkssss*

Emm, pada tanya Heechul kenapa ya~ Hampir semua tanya begitu. Dan konyolnya reviewers FF ini pada konyol-konyol ya. Masak iya Heechul pingsan ngeliat keimutan Sungmin sih? Ya gak lah, kalo ngeliat keimutan(?)ku baru betul #dibom *LOL*

Tuh~  
Udah sedikit ada kejelasan kan kenapa Heechul pingsan.

Saya ngakak-ngakak baca review. Pada kesel sama TBC masak~ :D Kalo gak ada TBC kan gak seru chingudeul :D

Nah, buat yang baru baca selamat datang ya :D Buat yang akhirnya memunculkan diri juga terimakasih :D Dan special thanks buat chingudeul yang sudah mengikuti FF ini dari awal #hugkissall

Buat **Myst-girl, **apa ya~ sebenarnya bagus gaknya sebuah FF itu relatif ya, tergantung gimana penikmat karya kita memaknai jalan cerita yang kita buat. Kamu mau coba bikin FF? Bikin aja, masalah bagus apa gak kan nanti penikmat karya kamu yang menilai, dari itu kita bisa belajar dimana letak kekurangan FF kita, nantinya kan bisa dijadikan acuan buat perbaikan menjadi lebih baik. Segala sesuatu kan gak langsung bagus chingu, pasti ada prosesnya. Yang penting, jangan maksain alur. Itu aja sih menurutku. Terima kritik yang baik itu bagus sekali, tapi kalo kritik yang masuk merusak alur yang kamu rencanakan sebaiknya dipikirkan ulang. Oke, ditunggu FFnya. Lestarikan FF KyuMin ya :D

Ah~ segini aja deh cuap-cuapnya. Buat yang kasih saya kisseu mulai dari yang becek, basah, sampe kering #plak Gomawo chagiyahhhh. LOVE-YA~ Chu~~~ c(*3*c)

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nae Sunbae**

.

.

**Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 12**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Hankyung kembali ke kamar menjelang malam, napasnya berhembus berat saat melihat Heechul masih meringkuk di kasurnya. Makanan yang dibawa maid juga tak tersentuh sama sekali, _green tea_ yang biasanya menjadi minuman favorit Heechul juga masih tak bergeser sedikitpun dari posisinya.

Saat langkah kakinya mendekat, Hankyung mendengar isakan pelan yang berasal dari istrinya. Sepuluh jemari istrinya tampak menutupi wajahnya, menyembunyikan raut menyedihkan yang saat ini tergambar di wajah Heechul.

"_Yeobo,_" panggil Hankyung membuat Heechul buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan menghentikan tangisnya di waktu bersamaan.

Hankyung menghela napas kemudian mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sebelah Heechul, sedikit mengamati wajah istrinya yang benar-benar menyedihkan kemudian membuang pandangannya. Menatap apapun selain wajah Heechul.

"Kenapa tidak makan?" tanyanya.

Heechul terdengar bergumam pelan dengan suara seraknya.

"Kau harus makan, sudah seharian kau tidak makan, tidak minum-" Hankyung sengaja menggantung kalimatnya sambil menilik reaksi Heechul, namun ekspresi yang sama masih kental terlukis di wajah cantik istrinya.

Sekali lagi Hankyung menghela napas.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan baik-baik saja hingga besok jika kau tak memasukkan apapun ke dalam mulutmu."

Tidak ada tanggapan berarti, Heechul masih terdiam di posisinya sambil menatap satu titik di depan sana yang menjadi fokus utamanya saat ini.

"Chullie-ah, kau harus makan. Apa kau ingin Leeteuk _noona_ di sini? Menginginkan Victoria menemanimu? Atau menginginkan Kyuhyun-"

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan apakah aku menginginkan Sungmin di sini?" sela Heechul membuat Hankyung mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah istrinya.

Mereka terdiam, mata mereka bertemu dalam satu tatapan penuh arti yang membuat Heechul kembali mengalirkan buliran air beningnya.

"Hei~"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan itu?" lirih Heechul di sela isakan pelannya.

Hankyung menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha mengatur napas untuk menyusun setiap kata yang akan ia gunakan untuk menjawab semua ucapan Heechul yang sudah pasti menjurus ke arah sosok itu.

"Aku~"

"Kau tidak akan percaya padaku, tapi dia Sungmin."

"_Yeobo_, dia memang Sungmin. Namanya Sungmin, tapi dia kekasih Kyuhyun."

"Bukan! Dia Sungmin~ Sungmin-ku. Aku bisa merasakannya, matanya, raut wajahnya, semuanya masih sama~"

Hankyung menghembuskan napasnya lagi kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Heechul menuju foto keluarga yang menampakkan fotonya, foto Kyuhyun, foto Heechul.

"Aku tidak tahu dia itu Sungmin atau hanya seseorang bernama Sungmin-"

"Dan kebetulan mirip dengan Sungminku! Apa kau pikir itu sebuah kebetulan? Kenapa kau tak pernah percaya padaku? Aku ibunya!" ujar Heechul dengan nada tinggi. Matanya yang tadi meredup dengan sinar menyedihkan kini menyala dengan emosi.

"Dengarkan aku dulu."

"Tidak! Kau yang harus mendengarku!"

"Apa yang harus kudengar? Apa kau berpikir dia _uri_ Sungmin? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Apa kau lupa bagaimana kau menyakitinya? Menyebutnya seperti seorang pendosa yang bahkan tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pengampunan Tuhan? Jangan hanya memikirkan egomu. Pikirkan bagaimana perasaannya, lalu kau muncul tiba-tiba dengan mengakuinya sebagai _uri_ Sungmin. Setelah semua yang kau lakukan kau pikir dia mau mendengarmu?"

Heechul hanya bisa terisak.

"Aku juga terkejut dengan semua ini, tapi bukan berarti kita harus bertindak gegabah. Itu sudah sangat lama. Aku juga bisa melihat itu. Tapi kita tidak boleh terlalu-"

"Aku yakin itu Sungmin! Cho Sungmin-ku!"

Hankyung menghela napas berat kemudian berdiri dari posisinya.

"Kau butuh istirahat _yeobo,_ setelah kau tenang kita bicara lagi," ucap Hankyung kemudian berjalan keluar.

Tepat saat membuka pintu kamar, tampak Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya. Hankyung tersentak, bahkan wajahnya sempat memucat kaget untuk beberapa detik.

"Bagaimana kondisi _eomma_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tenang.

Hangkyung mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menetralkan detak jantung dan deru napas terkejutnya.

"_Eomma_mu masih lemas seperti pagi tadi," jawab Hankyung namun masih berdiri di ambang pintu seolah menghalau Kyuhyun untuk menemui Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengernyit kemudian menatap ke dalam ruangan.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

Hankyung tersadar kemudian menyingkir dari posisinya, sedikit membuka jalan untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan. Desahan napas pelan kembali terdengar dari bibir Hankyung saat telinganya samar-samar mendengar bagaimana Heechul memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan nada teramat lembut yang sarat akan pemohonan.

Kepala keluarga Cho itu hanya bisa melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan pintu membiarkan Kyuhyun dan Heechul bicara.

"Bagaimana kondisi _eomma_?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kikuk mengingat hubungannya dengan Heechul akhir-akhir ini tak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau baru pulang?" tanya Heechul berusaha bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil bergerak membantu Heechul kemudian kembali berdiri di posisi awalnya, menatap wajah _eomma_nya yang benar-benar pucat khas orang sakit. Bibirnya juga terlihat memutih dan mengering. Dan yang membuat Kyuhyun meringis dalam hati adalah kondisi mata _eomma_nya, membengkak seperti tersengat tawon, namun hal ini tidak benar-benar terjadi karena sengatan tawon, Kyuhyun tentu tahu jika hal itu biasa terjadi pada orang-orang yang terlalu lama menangis. Sekesal, semarah, dan sebenci apapun, nalurinya tak bisa berbohong. Ia begitu menyayangi Heechul.

Samar-samar Kyuhyun bertanya dalam hati, apa yang membuat Heechul menangis seperti ini?

Apa karena _appa_nya?

Atau karena pembatalan pertunangannya dengan Henry?

Atau karena hubungannya dengan Sungmin?

Sepertinya yang terakhir memiliki potensi yang sangat besar.

"Apa kau sendiri?" tanya Heechul sambil mengamati situasi di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"_Ne,_ aku sendiri _eomma._ _Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun balik, kembali mengernyitkan kening saat melihat Heechul masih berusaha mengintip apapun di belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa _eomma_ mencari _appa_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Heechul tersadar kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, _eomma_ pikir kau datang dengan seseorang."

Kyuhyun mencerna kalimat Heechul, otaknya langsung tertuju pada Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku tidak membawanya ke sini. Dia mengatakan semoga _eomma_ cepat sembuh," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Siapa?" tanya Heechul penuh harap.

"Kekasihku," sahut Kyuhyun mantap.

"Sungmin maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak menaruh sedikitpun rasa curiga saat mendengar _eomma_nya menyebut nama Sungmin. Obsidiannya bergerak mengamati meja nakas yang menampakkan beberapa makanan yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Apa _eomma_ belum makan?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Heechul yang semula menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan air mata terpaksa mendongakkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma_ tidak nafsu makan."

Melihat _eomma_nya meneteskan air mata dalam diam, Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuang pandangannya ke segala arah. Ia tak pernah melihat _eomma_nya seperti ini, apa Heechul benar-benar tak bisa menerima Sungmin sebagai kekasihnya? Apa ia tak pernah bisa membuat Heechul bahagia? Kenapa semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan tak pernah membuat _eomma_nya senang? Tak pernah membuat Heechul bangga padanya.

"Aku~ tidak bisa meniggalkannya _eomma._ Aku tahu _eomma_ seperti saat ini karena aku nekat membawa Sungmin dan membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Henry. Aku tahu _eomma_ kecewa dengan semua itu. Aku tidak pernah membuat _eomma_ bangga dengan pilihanku."

Heechul terdiam, mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun sambil menghapus bulir air matanya. Bohong jika ia tak pernah bangga dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah putranya yang jenius. Kyuhyun adalah putranya yang mendapat julukan _master game_ saat usianya menginjak 14 tahun. Kyuhyun adalah putranya yang terlalu tampan dan digilai banyak wanita. Masih banyak hal membanggakan yang Kyuhyun miliki dan Heechul memuji semuanya dalam diam.

"Kau ingin membuat _eomma_ bangga padamu?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi waspada.

"Kau tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Henry? Tak ingin belajar bisnis? Ingin melakukan semua hal dengan bebas? _Eomma_ akan menuruti semua keinginanmu Kyu, _eomma_ akan sangat bangga padamu jika kau mau melakukan sesuatu untuk _eomma._"

Ekspresi waspada Kyuhyun semakin mengental, walaupun tak ingin _negative thingking_ namun pemikiran Kyuhyun selalu tertuju pada keinginan Heechul agar Kyuhyun menikah dengan _yeoja,_ mengubah orientasi seks-nya, dan yang terpenting adalah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

"_Eomma_ akan sangat bangga jika kau tetap bersama Sungmin, kau harus sering-sering membawanya kemari."

Kyuhyun tertegun, membatu dalam posisinya. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan _eomma_nya.

"_Eomma?_"

"Apa? Kau ingin _eomma_ makan? _Geurae, eomma_ akan makan, asal kau berjanji tetap bersama Sungmin dan sering-sering membawanya kemari."

Kyuhyun masih terdiam, mencerna kalimat Heechul sambil menatap _eomma_nya yang benar-benar mengambil mangkuk bubur yang mungkin sudah dingin. Dan ia benar-benar tahu jika Heechul tak pernah menyukai makanan dingin.

"Kau berjanji Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersentak kemudian menatap _eomma_nya. Melihat tatapan penuh harap yang _eomma_nya lukiskan mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengingat kata-kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih memiliki orang tua yang lengkap jadi ia harus bersikap baik pada mereka.

"_Ne,_" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengukir senyum tipisnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Pagi ini Sungmin kembali ke sekolah dengan wajah setengah mengantuk. Semalam Jaehyun, Krystal, dan Amber mengadakan perayaan kecil untuk menyambut Sungmin yang kembali masuk kerja setelah meliburkan diri cukup lama. Ia pulang menjelang pukul 12 malam dan harus mendapat omelan panjang lebar dari Kyuhyun, walau setelahnya mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bertelepon ria hingga jam 2 pagi.

"_**Eomma**_** setuju dengan hubungan kita. Aku tak percaya tapi aku senang sekali, Min. Kau harus sering-sering mengunjungi **_**eomma.**_**"**

Dari sekian banyak obrolan yang mereka lakukan tadi malam, pikiran Sungmin terus tertuju pada kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan dengan nada bahagia, bahkan terlalu bersemangat. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, ia tak pernah mendengar Kyuhyun bicara dengan nada seperti itu.

Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa sangat beruntung begitu diinginkan Kyuhyun. Rasanya Sungmin harus menemui Jihyun dan mengatakan jika _yeoja_ itu seratus persen benar, seharusnya Sungmin bangga menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Walaupun dari luar Kyuhyun terlihat kejam dan galak, tapi sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang sangat lembut dan bolehkan Sungmin mengatakan jika Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ yang romantis? Romantis dengan caranya yang egois.

"HYA!"

Sungmin tersentak kaget, senyum kecil yang tadi terukir di wajahnya langsung menguap berganti ekspresi terkejut.

"Astaga~" lirih Sungmin saat melihat Eunhyuk sudah tertawa keras setelah berhasil mengagetkan Sungmin. Sementara Kibum dan Ryeowook hanya bisa terkikik pelan, sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Eunhyuk yang limbung tak jelas karena terlalu larut dengan tawanya.

"Ahahahahahah, makanya jangan seperti orang gila. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri ahahahahaha," kata Eunhyuk di sela-sela tawanya.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian meninju pelan bahu Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini usil sekali!" komentar Sungmin.

"Kau sih! Jangan gila seperti Kyuhyun," ejek Eunhyuk entah kenapa justru membawa-bawa nama Kyuhyun. Baiklah, Sungmin sedikit memiliki pertanyaan. Kenapa Eunhyuk, Kibum, dan Ryeowook memanggil member C5 dengan sebutan '_sunbae_' tapi tidak pada Kyuhyun?

Sungmin nyaris menyuarakan pertanyaannya saat matanya menangkap kehebohan yang terjadi tak jauh dari mereka, seperti biasa~ pangeran-pangeran tampan Gyeohryseong _School_ dengan sejuta feromon kembali menebar pesona. Namun, yang membuat Sungmin ternganga adalah perubahan rambut _namja-namja_ tampan itu minus Kyuhyun.

Mungkin ini konyol, namun Yesung mengecat rambutnya dengan warna pink, Donghae dengan warna biru, Siwon dengan warna ungu, dan Zhoumipun melakukan hal yang sama dengan sosok yang berjalan di sebelahnya –Henry, mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna merah menyilaukan mata.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu?" komentar Sungmin tak melepaskan tatapannya dari rambut _sunbaedeul_ tampannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang biasanya menjadi fokus Sungmin seolah terhalang dengan rambut baru _namja-namja_ tampan itu.

"_Aish_ Minnie-ah! Kami membujuk mereka mati-matian dan kau berkomentar seperti itu?" dengus Eunhyuk.

"_N-ne_? Jadi kalian yang mengusulkan itu? Ya ampun, mereka terlihat sedikit aneh menurutku," komentar Sungmin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau bisa bicara seperti itu sekarang, setelah ini kau dan Kyuhyun. Kalian harus memilih warna!"

"_Mwo_? Tidak mau!" tolak Sungmin kemudian beringsut perlahan menjauhi Eunhyuk.

"Kau sudah menjadi bagian kami, Minnnie. Karena itu kau harus mengecat rambutmu," kali ini Kibum yang bersuara.

"Tenang saja, kau tetap terlihat seperti _namja,_" imbuh Ryeowook.

"Seperti katamu? Seperti itu bisa iya bisa tidak, aku tidak mau!" tolak Sungmin kemudian memutar tubuhnya, berniat melarikan diri ketika Eunhyuk menarik kerah belakang seragamnya.

"_Y-Ya!_"

"Mau kemana heh? Tidak lihat Kyuhyun berjalan kemari?"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan benar saja, Kyuhyun sudah menatap penuh ke arahnya seolah Sungminlah pusat dunianya. Hal itu, mau tak mau membuat Sungmin memutar kembali tubuhnya, sedikit membuang pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menutupi kegugupan konyolnya.

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk melepaskan cekalannya di kerah belakang seragam Sungmin. Mereka sudah berhadapan, berdiri dalam satu posisi sejajar, bertemu dalam satu tatapan penuh arti.

"Warna apa?"

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun memasang tampang serius sementara Sungmin hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

"Warna apa? Warna _yeoja_ sudah digunakan Yesung dan Ryeowook."

Kibum menahan tawanya sementara Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sudak cekikikan mendengar penuturan kata 'warna_ yeoja_' yang keluar dari mulut sadis Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau itu PINK bukan warna _yeoja, aish!_" desis Sungmin sambil melirik sinis pada Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau mengerti maksudku? Jadi warna apa?"

Sungmin mengerti dengan jelas maksud Kyuhyun, ini sudah menjurus ke arah warna rambut namun Sungmin berusaha untuk pura-pura tak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti warna apa yang kau maksud," ucap Sungmin sambil melirik Eunhyuk yang sudah memasang tatapan sinis padanya.

"Kau harus memilih, Minnie-ah!"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!" jerit Sungmin sambil melindungi rambutnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati, kalau Sungmin menolak, itu artinya Kyuhyun tak perlu mengubah warna rambut seperti keinginan konyol teman-temannya.

"Kalian dengar sendiri?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap teman-temannya yang tengah memasang tampang 'Jangan berpikir kau bisa lari Cho!'

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak bisa memaksa, jika aku tak mau itu berarti tidak akan ada warna baru untuk rambutku," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat bahu seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia telah memenangkan situasi. Tak peduli tampang gusar member C5, Kyuhyun berlalu dengan sedikit menyeret Sungmin.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, berusaha mengintip Eunhyuk yang sudah melotot sebal ke arahnya.

"_Ya? Ya?_ Kita mau kemana, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun terus menyeret Sungmin menuju kelas lantai khusus kelas eksklusif.

"_Eomma_ ingin bicara denganmu."

HUH?

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, ingin menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun untuk meminta penjelasan namun kakinya terus melangkah mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun.

Karena terlalu larut dalam kebingungannya, Sungmin tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, yang Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin di salah satu sofa empuk yang ada di ruangan pribadi member C5 kemudian menyibukkan diri dengan panggilannya.

"_Noona,_ katakan pada _eomma,_ aku bersama Sungmin."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sungmin kembali melayangkan tatapan bingung pada Kyuhyun yang tampak mengukir senyum kecil padanya. Sungmin ikut tersenyum, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bahagia, dan apapun yang membuat _namja_ itu bahagia Sungmin hanya bisa mengucap syukur dalam hatinya. Wajah tampan itu memang seharusnya dihiasi senyum tampan pula.

'_Yeoboseyo_ Kyuhyun-ah? Apa kau bersama Sungmin?'

"_Ne yeoboseyo._ Aku bersama Sungmin, _eomma,_" sahut Kyuhyun setelah mendengar suara _excited_ _eomma_nya di seberang sana.

'Bisa _eomma_ bicara sekarang?'

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sejenak, terdiam sesaat. Heechul yang mengerti dengan pemikiran Kyuhyun kembali bersuara untuk meyakinkan putranya.

'Kau bisa me-_loudspeaker_ ponselmu. _Eomma_ tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk.'

Kyuhyun menghela napas kemudian mengatakan satu kata setuju. Benar-benar menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ sebelum menyarahkan ponselnya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam, menatap ponsel Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Kyuhyun membentuk gestur telepon dengan jari kelingking dan ibu jarinya. Sungmin menatap layar ponsel Kyuhyun, membuka bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"_Yeo-yeoboseyo?_"

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari seberang. Dua hingga lima detik berlalu namun Heechul belum menyahuti sapaan Sungmin. Hal itu membuat Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma?_" panggil Kyuhyun.

'_N-ne?_'

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun terlihat mengerutkan kening saat samar-samar ia mendengar isakan pelan terdengar.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

'Tidak. Tidak ada Kyu, _eomma_ hanya masih merasa lemas,' kilah Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil kemudian menatap Sungmin, mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk bicara.

"_Yeoboseyo_ Nyonya Cho," sapa Sungmin dengan nada tenang.

'_Ne yeoboseyo._'

Senyum Kyuhyun kembali terukir, _namja_ Cho itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin, mengamati kekasihnya yang tengah bertelepon dengan ibunya.

"Bagaimana kondisi Nyonya? Apa sudah lebih baik?"

'_Ne,_ hanya sedikit lemas.'

"Syukurlah, maaf saya belum bisa menjenguk Nyonya-"

'Tidak bisakah kau menjengukku hari ini?' sela Heechul.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, menatap Kyuhyun. Putra keluarga Cho itu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya seolah menyuruh Sungmin untuk menyetujui permintaan _eomma_nya.

"Ah, _ne._ Saya usahakan, Nyonya."

'Aku harap kau menjengukku. Aku ingin bicara banyak hal dengan ke-kekasih Kyuhyun.'

Mendengar kata 'kekasih Kyuhyun' dari Heechul membuat Sungmin merasakan desiran hangat mengahampiri relung hati Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun yang telah mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengusap rambut belakang Sungmin.

"_Ne._ Semoga lekas sembuh, Nyonya."

Heechul menjawab ucapan Sungmin dengan gumaman tertahan, hal itu membuat Sungmin kembali merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Apa yang membuat _eomma_ Kyuhyun menerimanya tiba-tiba menerimanya? Apa ini pertanda baik atau sebaliknya?

"_Ya~_"

Sungmin tersentak kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang telah mengambil alih ponselnya. _Line_ telepon sudah terputus rupanya.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras."

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan _appa,_" kilah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berpikir Sungmin masih khawatir dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat Shindong diserang sosok yang mengaku suruhan keluarga Cho. Ia membawa kepala Sungmin untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"Aku mengerti kau terganggu dengan kejadian itu. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah meminta beberapa orang untuk berjaga-jaga di sekitar flatmu. Jangan memikirkan hal-hal buruk, dengan _eomma_ menyetujui hubungan kita, aku rasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sungmin mengulurkan dua lengannya, memeluk perut Kyuhyun seolah menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya. Entah sejak kapan ia merasa Kyuhyunlah letak harapannya. Kyuhyun yang dingin, bicara tanpa melihat situasi, selalu seenaknya, akan berubah menjadi sosok dewasa yang benar-benar tepat untuk menjadi sandarannya.

"Aku hanya takut~"

"Tidak, _ajushi_ akan baik-baik saja," sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin.

"Bukan _appa._"

"Lalu?"

"Nyonya Cho, semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba, Kyu."

"Hei~" Kyuhyun melepaskan lengan Sungmin dari tubuhnya, ganti lengannya yang menangkup wajah Sungmin.

"Aku juga tak mengerti, tapi aku tak pernah melihat _eomma_ seperti itu. Dia begitu menginginkanmu bersamaku. Untuk saat ini, kau hanya perlu percaya padaku."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, berusaha mencari sinar kebohongan dalam obsidian _namja_ Cho itu namun nihil. Sungmin tak pernah menemukan itu di mata Kyuhyun. Jemari Sungmin bergerak menurunkan sebelah tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya kemudian mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Kyuhyun. Lengkungan indah perlahan terlukis di bibir Sungmin.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega, senyumnya tak lagi terbantahkan. Bahkan ia tak sadar betapa banyak senyum yang kerap kali ia lukiskan untuk _namja_ kecil di hadapannya ini. Satu kecupan hangat ia tempatkan di kening Sungmin kemudian menguatkan kaitan jemarinya pada jemari Sungmin, Kyuhyun ingin menunjukkan bahwa Sungmin harus selalu percaya padanya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sepulang sekolah Sungmin benar-benar menjenguk Heechul, _namja_ manis penyuka makanan manis itu tampak menepuk-nepuk dadanya saat mobil jemputan keluarga Cho memasuki mansion yang untuk kedua kalinya akan Sungmin tapaki.

"Aduh, kenapa aku gugup sekali ya?" gumam Sungmin sambil mengamati halaman mansion yang penuh dengan berbagai jenis tanaman unik menurut Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_sshi,_ kita bisa turun sekarang."

Satu suara di sebelah Sungmin terdengar. _Namja_ manis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Victoria tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Ya, Heechul meminta Victoria untuk menjemput Sungmin. Awalnya memang sulit karena Kyuhyun melarang Sungmin menemui Heechul tanpa Kyuhyun.

Namun, setelah Victoria dan Sungmin berkolaborasi untuk bicara dengan Kyuhyun lewat kata-kata yang meyakinkan bahwa Sungmin akan aman dan baik-baik saja, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyetujui itu.

"Mari ikut saya."

Sungmin tersentak saat pintu mobil di sebelahnya terbuka, menampakkan tubuh Victoria yang sudah berdiri dengan cantik dan siap menghela langkah Sungmin. Sedikit merasa tak enak hati, Sungminpun bergumam pelan.

"Seharusnya _noona_ tak perlu membuka pintu seperti ini. Aku merasa tidak sopan sekali."

"_Gwaenchana,_" sahut Victoria sambil tersenyum manis. Sungmin meringis pelan sambil tersenyum kikuk, tak menyangka Victoria mendengar gumamannya.

Setelahnya, _namja_ manis itu hanya menahan diri untuk tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, walau faktanya Sungmin terkagum-kagum dengan arsitekstur mansion keluarga Cho ini. Saat pertama menginjakkan kakinya di mansion Cho, Sungmin tak mempunyai waktu untuk mengamati hal-hal seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini, ia masih mengingat dengan jelas Kyuhyun membawanya ke mansion ini dengan situasi yang benar-benar menegangkan.

"Nyonya sudah menunggu di dalam."

Suara Victoria terdengar membuat Sungmin tersadar dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada pintu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Silahkan masuk, Sungmin-_sshi._"

Sungmin tergagap kemudian buru-buru menahan Victoria yang beranjak pergi.

"_Jeogi,_ a-apa aku harus masuk sendiri?" tanya Sungmin kaku, _namja_ manis itu menatap bergantian wajah Vicoria dan pintu ukiran yang berada di depannya.

"_Ne._ Nyonya Cho sudah menunggu di dalam."

Sungmin kembali menatap pintu di hadapannya kemudian mengangguk pelan. Victoria berlalu saat Sungmin menngambil napas panjang seperti atlet yang bersiap memulai pertandingannya, bedanya yang Sungmin hadapi adalah Nyonya Cho.

"Tenang~" gumam Sungmin sambil menghembuskan napas pelan pelan bibirnya.

'HWAITING SUNGMIN-AH!' dewa batin Sungmin berteriak sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

CLEK!

Hembusan napas pelan kembali terdengar saat Sungmin mendorong pelan pintu kamar Heechul. _Namja_ manis itu menahan diri sebisa mungkin untuk tak menengokkan kepalanya mengintip Heechul. Ia bergegas masuk dan berdiri seperti orang tolol di depan Heechul yang ternyata berdiri membelakanginya. _Yeoja_ yang menjadi ibu kekasihnya itu tampak larut dalam kegiatannya menatap pemandangan cantik di belakang mansionnya.

"_Jeosonghamnida,_" ucap Sungmin sehalus mungkin, _namja_ manis itu tak ingin mengejutkan Heechul walau faktanya Heechul tetap terkejut.

"Ah~ sudah datang," sahut Heechul kikuk. _Yeoja_ itu bergerak cepat mengusap sesuatu di wajahnya.

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya satu kali. Kenapa Heechul menangis? Apa yang ia tangisi? Hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun kah? Tegukan ludah berat Sungmin lakukan di tenggorokannya. Apa Kyuhyun salah bicara padanya? Kyuhyun mengatakan jika _eomma_nya menyetujui hubungannya dengan Sungmin tapi apa yang terjadi saat ini? Apa Heechul memintanya ke mari untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun?

Mendadak Sungmin merasa harus segera pergi dari ruangan ini. Perasaannya benar-benar tak menentu jika sudah berurusan dengan Heechul. Dari awal _image_ Heechul yang Sungmin tahu lewat Kyuhyun adalah sosok wanita tegas yang tak ingin putranya berbaur dengan masyarakat kalangan bawah. Dan untuk saat ini entah kenapa Sungmin begitu takut Heechul benar-benar memintanya untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan duduk," ucap Heechul membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya.

_Namja_ manis itu mengangguk kaku, kemudian mengambil posisi di depan Heechul. Menenangkan diri sekaligus menyiapkan diri untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan yang mungkin akan diajukan Heechul padanya. Nonya Cho itu tampak sangat cantik dan anggun seperti kebanyakan istri-istri konglomerat. Namun, Sungmin bisa mengamati dengan jelas bagaimana jejak-jejak air mata masih membekas di pipi Heechul.

"Apa Kyuhyun datang bersamamu?" tanya Heechul dengan nada tenangnya. Tidak sedingin biasanya namun aksen angkuhnya seolah mengalir dari setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir istri konglomerat Cho itu.

"Tidak. Kyuhyun mengatakan akan menyusul setelah ini," jawab Sungmin berusaha tenang. Jika di ruangan ini ada orang lain selain ia dan Heechul, Sungmin bisa memastikan jika orang itu mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdebum keras dan cepat seperti drum rocker.

"Tidak perlu sekaku itu," kata Heechul. Ia sadar betul sejak awal ekspresi Sungmin benar-benar mirip seperti seekor kelinci yang siap dipenggal.

"Ah~ _ne,_" sahut Sungmin kikuk. Senyum manisnya terukir bagai mantra yang membuat Heechul balas tersenyum namun Sungmin tak menyadari bagaimana tatapan Heechul terhadapnya. _Yeoja_ itu seolah larut dalam bayangan yang sejak tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun suka sekali dengan susu coklat. Apa kau masih menyukai susu vanilla?" tanya Heechul tanpa sadar. Matanya masih menatap penuh ke arah Sungmin.

"_Ne,_ saya suka sekali," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Heechul tersentak kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Sungmin. Hal itu membuat senyum Sungmin lenyap seketika berganti raut khawatir. Heechul kembali menatap Sungmin kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Ah ya! Kyuhyun menyukai susu coklat. Dan kau suka susu vanilla?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"_Namja_ manis sepertimu pasti menyukai hal-hal yang manis. Apa kau menyukai lollipop? Gula kapas? Dan kelinci?"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya dengan lucu. Bagaimana bisa Heechul tahu?

"Apa aku benar?" tanya Heechul lebih antusias. Sungmin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar tak menyadari jika Heechul yang juga balas tersenyum padanya tengah menangis dalam hati.

"_Ne._ Saya menyukai semua yang Nyonya-"

"Minnie-ah~" sela Heechul.

"_N-ne?_" sahut Sungmin terkejut. Bukan terkejut karena Heechul menyela kalimatnya tapi karena panggilan yang Heechul gunakan untuk menyebut namanya.

"A-ah, apa terdengar aneh?" tanya Heechul sambil merutuk dalam hati.

"Tidak. Sebagian orang memanggil saya seperti itu," sahut Sungmin kembali mengukir senyum menenangkan.

"Ah, ya. Nama itu memang terdengar sangat manis. Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Tentu nyonya!" sahut Sungmin antusias.

"Karena kau mengizinkanku memanggilmu seperti itu. Mulai saat ini kau tak perlu sekaku itu padaku. Jangan memanggilku nyonya. Tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa se-formal itu padaku. Kau bisa memanggilku _ajjuma_ seperti teman-teman Kyuhyun, atau eo-_eomma,_" ujar Heechul sambil meneguk ludah di akhir kalimatnya.

"_Eomma?_" ulang Sungmin.

"_N-ne. Eomma._ Karena kau ke-kekasih Kyuhyun yang spesial."

Samar-samar Sungmin tersenyum malu. Mendengar kata 'kekasih spesial' yang diucapkan langsung oleh Heechul mau tak mau membuat perasaan _namja_ polos ini berbunga-bunga. Sungmin juga tak pernah memanggil siapapun dengan sebutan _eomma_ karena hingga saat inipun Sungmin tak tahu bagaimana rupa ibunya. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia jika ada seseorang yang bersedia dipanggilnya _eomma._

"Saya-"

"Jangan se-formal itu."

"Ah _ne eomma,_" sahut Sungmin. Heechul tersenyum haru mendengat panggilan Sungmin untuknya. Matanya bersinar sendu melihat wajah Sungmin yang merona malu, seperti Sungminnya.

"Terimakasih _chagi~_" gumam Heechul lagi-lagi tanpa sadar.

"_Ye?_" tanya Sungmin karena tak mendengar jelas suara Heechul.

Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengukir senyumnya. Ingin rasanya Heechul bertanya apa Sungmin tak mengenalinya namun Heechul segera menepis pemikirannya kemudian menatap jam kuno yang tergantung di dindingnya.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun lama sekali?"

"Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang ada urusan dengan _Cool Five sunbaenim_."

"Ah~ ya. Sudah lama sekali mereka tak berkunjung ke mari. Apa kau mengenal baik teman-teman Kyuhyun?"

"Mereka sangat baik bahkan terlalu baik."

Heechul tersenyum membenarkan. Walau ia tak pernah bicara terlalu detail dengan teman-teman Kyuhyun namun ia tahu dengan jelas bagaimana mereka. Mereka selalu melindungi Kyuhyun dengan cara mereka.

"Apa sekolahmu menyenangkan?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Aku merasa aneh saat pertama tiba di Gyeohryseong. Terlalu besar untuk dikatakan sekolah, aku merasa berada di Supermall."

Heechul tertawa dengan anggun mendengar penuturan polos Sungmin.

"Ya, suamiku hanya ingin yang terbaik."

"Ah! Benar! Gyeohryseong benar-benar keren. Lapangannya benar-benar luas, kolam renangnya besar sekali. Kalau aku bisa berenang, aku pasti menghabiskan waktu di sana," cerita Sungmin.

"Kau bisa meminta Kyuhyun mengajarimu nanti, Minnie-ah."

"Ah~ tidak. Kalau aku lambat berjalan saja Kyuhyun sudah mengomel. Dia galak sekali, _eomma._"

Tawa keras Heechul kembali terdengar membuat Sungmin ikut tertawa-tawa kecil dengan gaya lucunya. Merasa lega karena suasana kaku di awal telah mencair.

"Dia memang galak sejak kecil," ucap Heechul sambil membayangkan Kyuhyun kecilnya.

"Iya. Aku tidak suka setiap kali mendengar Kyuhyun mengancam orang lain dengan kata-katanya. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun saja sudah menakutkan kenapa dia masih mengancam dengan suaranya," protes Sungmin.

"Ah, kau bercerita seperti orang yang telah mengalami kekejaman Kyuhyun. Apa _eomma_ benar, Minnie-ah?"

Sungmin mengangguk sebal.

"Saat itu aku tak sengaja menumpahkan minumanku di bajunya. Dia langsung mengancamku! Aku hanya murid pindahan dan tak tahu siapa Kyuhyun."

"Ah? Kau murid pindahan?" tanya Heechul kaget.

"_Ne._ Aku belum memasuki satu semester di Gyeohryseong _School._"

"Pindah?" gumam Heechul bingung. Mungkin semua orang berpikir Hankyung sendirilah yang mengelola Gyeohryseong. Faktanya, Heechul-lah yang mengelola sekolah swasta paling bergengsi di Korea Selatan ini.

"_Ne,_ aku mengikuti pertukaran pelajar semester ini."

"Tapi ini pertengahan semester. Pertukaran pelajar di lakukan saat memulai semester baru tingkatan kelas."

"Ah benarkah? A-aku tidak tahu."

Heechul terdiam. Matanya bergerak menatap apapun untuk mengurangi kebingungannya. Saat ini bawahannya masih menyiapkan segala tes untuk pertukaran pelajar tepat saat kenaikan kelas nanti. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin berada di Gyeoryseong dengan status murid pertukaran pelajar yang bahkan masih dalam rencana.

Bawahannya tidak mungkin bertindak selancang ini. Kuasa Gyeohryseong sepenuhnya berada di tangan Heechul kecuali Hankyung-

AH?

Hankyung?

Heechul menatap pintu kamarnya saat mendengar suara sosok yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Chullie-ah~"

"Oh, Teuk-ah."

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tamu Heechul kemudian mengukir senyum sopannya. Leeteuk membalas dengan senyuman cantik memunculkan dimple kecil di bawah pipinya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau sedang menerima tamu. Victoria menyuruhku masuk," ucap Leeteuk sambil mengambil posisi di sebelah Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Apakah tamu spesial sampai kau menemuinya di kamarmu?" canda Leeteuk sambil menatap Sungmin yang tampak tersenyum kecil.

"Kekasih Kyuhyun," sahut Heechul.

Leeteuk berseru tak percaya. Matanya menatap penuh tanya pada sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya adik kandung itu.

"_Wae_?" tanya Heechul sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Henry memang menceritakan padaku kalau Kyuhyun sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi sungguh ini mengejutkanku. Aku pikir Kyuhyun masih harus berlutut di kakimu untuk mendapat restu. Kalian terlihat sangat dekat," ujar Leeteuk dengan nada tak percaya. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tak mengerti seolah menguatkan ketidak percayaan Leeteuk akan sikap Heechul.

"Tidak seperti itu. Buktinya kami sudah banyak mengobrol sejak tadi, benar kan Minnie-ah?"

"_Ne eomma._"

Senyum Leeteuk mendadak lenyap. _Yeoja_ yang tak kalah cantik dari Heechul itu langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Heechul menuju wajah Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah?" ulang Leeteuk nyaris bergumam.

Sungmin yang berada di sebelah Leeteuk langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Leeteuk yang lagi-lagi menunjukkan sinar ketidak-percayaan.

"_Ne._ Namanya Sungmin," tegas Heechul membuat Leeteuk buru-buru memutus pandangannya dengan Sungmin.

"Oh. _Annyeong,_ Kim Jungsoo _imnida,_" ucap Leeteuk mengenalkan diri.

Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak kemudian balas mengenalkan diri.

"Lee Sungmin _imnida._"

Tak ada percakapan berarti, ketiganya terdiam. Heechul tampak menatap reaksi Leeteuk yang masih terlihat seperti orang linglung sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menatap lantai yang lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada ornamen-ornamen mahal yang berada di kamar Heechul. Entah kenapa ia merasa situasi yang terjadi saat ini sedikit aneh.

"Setelah ini _eomma_ harus pergi, Minnie-ah. Sebaiknya Victoria mengantarmu untuk menemui Kyuhyun."

"Ah _ne,_" Sungmin buru-buru berdiri dari posisinya, merasa tak nyaman jika harus berlama-lama sementara Heechul harus menerima tamu pentingnya.

"_Eomma_ antar kau sampai depan _ne_?"

"Tidak usah _eomma._ Aku bisa mencari Victoria _noona_ sendiri."

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Sungmin segera membungkukkan tubuhnya, berpamitan sebelum pergi. Matanya bergerak menatap Leeteuk yang tak menatap wajahnya sama sekali namun Sungmin tetap berpamitan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Sungmin tunggu!" panggil Heechul membuat Sungmin yang nyaris keluar pintu memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Heechul yang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa menujunya.

Tak butuh waktu puluhan detik untuk Heechul tiba di hadapan Sungmin kemudian merengkuh tubuh _namja_ di hadapannya dalam satu pelukan erat.

Sungmin menahan napas untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau harus sering mengunjungi _eomma,_" ucap Heechul dengan nada tertahan.

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, _namja_ kecil itu terlalu larut dalam kehangatan yang Heechul salurkan lewat pelukan eratnya.

'Hangat seperti Kyuhyun.'

"Kau harus berjanji."

Sungmin hanya menanggukkan kepalanya. Heechul melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengusap cepat setitik air yang nyaris jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"_Geurae,_ hati-hati di jalan," pesan Heechul yang hanya dibalas anggukan dan senyuman manis oleh Sungmin.

Setelah Sungmin benar-benar pergi, Heechul kembali ke posisinya. Duduk di sofa _single_ berhadapan dengan Leeteuk yang kini menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

Heechul menghela napas sejenak, matanya menampakkan ekspresi datar padahal biasanya ia balas menatap nyalang pada siapapun yang menatapnya seperti seorang pendosa.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Leeteuk, dari nadanya Heechul bisa menangkap jika Leeteuk tengah marah padanya.

"Tidak ada," sahut Heechul tenang.

Leeteuk mendesah sambil tersenyum tak percaya, matanya menatap sinis pada Heechul yang masih saja menampakkan ekspresi datar.

"Apa kau ingin membuat lelucon baru? Apa karena namanya Sungmin kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Dia memang Sungmin."

"Sungmin? Sungmin siapa? Sungmin yang sudah pergi?" pekik Leeteuk nyaris menjerit frustasi. Air mata perlahan mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Kalau memang dia Sungmin. Setelah ini apa yang kau lakukan? Memberitahu Kyuhyun kalau _namja_ itu _hyung_nya dan kau meminta mereka memutuskan hubungan? Kenapa kau selalu egois, Kim Heechul!" teriak Leeteuk emosi.

Heechul hanya bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Leeteuk. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut angkuhnya.

Merasa tak bisa lebih lama berada satu ruangan dengan Heechul, Leeteuk bergegas bangkit dari posisinya.

"Aku tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

Heechul hanya terdiam, membiarkan langkah sepatu Leeteuk menghentak keras berlalu dari ruangannya. Bantingan pintu yang terdengar cukup keras itu membuat Heechul mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pintu.

Tak ada Sungmin dan Leeteuk lagi, ia sendiri dan kembali sendiri.

Perlahan dua tangannya terangkat, bergerak menangkup wajah cantiknya sebelum tangis memilukan terdengar seiring dengan semilir angin sore.

"Aku hanya ingin Sungmin kembali~ itu saja," ratap Heechul di sela-sela tangisnya.

Leetuk tidak benar-benar pergi, wanita paruh baya itu masih berdiri di depan pintu. Samar-samar mendengarkan tangisan pilu Heechul. Air matanya berjatuhan, tangannya bergerak menekan dadanya kuat-kuat.

"Selalu seperti ini~"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Bangunan yang menurut Sungmin lebih cocok di katakan rumah kelas jet Z ini justru mendapat sebutan markas. Ya, Sungmin ingat jelas jika Kyuhyun mengatakan ia sedang berada di markas _Cool Five_ saat Victoria menghubunginya tadi. Setahu Sungmin, markas itu mirip seperti gudang gelap yang benar-benar minim cahaya. Bukan bangunan seperti yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Di sekolah mereka punya ruangan pribadi seukuran 3 kelas, lengkap dengan segala sesuatunya pula. Apa markas mereka seperti itu juga?" gumam Sungmin sambil menatap pintu ber-tag _COOL FIVE_ yang terukir dengan tinta emas.

"Mereka tidak takut ini dicuri," monolog Sungmin sambil mengelus deretan huruf emas itu.

**Grrttt!**

"AWW!" Sungmin memekik kuat kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Matanya menatap tak percaya pada pintu yang ada di depannya, khususnya pada tag yang bertinta emas yang tadi sempat disentuhnya.

Pernah memegang logam stop kontak yang masih dialiri listrik? Ya, itu yang Sungmin rasakan tadi.

"Yang benar saja? Mereka bisa menyetrum siapapun yang menyentuh ini," gerutu Sungmin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. Sungmin tak tahu dengan pasti berapa voltase listrik pada tag sialan itu, tapi sampai saat ini tangannya masih gemetar dan memucat, kepalanya juga terasa berdenyut.

CLEK!

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, matanya bertemu dengan Henry yang tengah menatap bergantian antara wajah Sungmin dan tangannya yang tampak menggantung di udara. Sedetik kemudian Henry meringis.

"Alarm keamanan berbunyi, apa kau menyentuh ini?" tanya Henry sambil menunjuk tag emas di pintu.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah~ apa kau merasa kepalamu bermasalah?" tanya Henry yang lagi-lagi di balas anggukan kepala oleh Sungmin.

"Henry, aku butuh minum," ucap Sungmin memelas.

Henry kembali meringis kemudian membimbing Sungmin memasuki ruangan. Benar saja, tangan Sungmin berkeringat dan memucat.

"_Aish!_ Kenapa kau menyentuhnya!" omel Henry sambil mendudukkan Sungmin salah satu sofa panjang.

"Aku hanya berpikir itu indah sekali," gumam Sungmin sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Henry hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian memberi isyarat pada _maid_ untuk membawakannya sebotol air mineral.

Sungmin terlihat memijat keningnya menggukan tangan kiri sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Aku juga pernah menyentuh itu dan tak kuat berjalan setelahnya," ujar Henry seolah ikut prihatin dengan apa yang yang terjadi pada Sungmin.

"Berapa voltasenya?" tanya Sungmin.

Henry mengangkat bahu.

"Yang pasti itu sudah dua kali memakan korban pingsan."

"Pencuri?"

Kali ini Henry menganggukkan kepalanya, membuka tutup botol air mineral yang baru saja di bawa maid sebelum menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Minum yang banyak."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian meraih botol yang Henry sodorkan padanya. Meneguk air sebanyak yang ia inginkan untuk mengurangi gemetar dan denyutan kepalanya.

"Lain kali langsung tekan bel."

"Aku masi ragu tadi. Walau Victoria _noona_ mengatakan ini markas, aku tak berpikir seperti itu."

Henry mengurai tawa pelan mendengar ucapan polos Sungmin. Benar kata _hyungdeul_nya, kekasih Kyuhyun ini namja baik yang kelewat polos.

"Ya, mereka memang berlebihan."

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mengamati setiap sudut ruangan yang tertangkap indra penglihatnya. Benar kan? Ruangan yang lebih mirip rumah orang kaya ini tak cocok dikatakan markas.

"Yang lain sedang berenang di belakang."

Sungmin menatap Henry.

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini?"

"Menunggu Zhoumi _hyung._ Dia masih ganti baju."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil menggoda Henry.

"Apa!" tegur Henry.

"Apa kau menyukai Zhoumi _sunbae _sejak awal?"

Henry tidak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya bergegas merapikan barang-barang yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak suka padaku karena cemburu ya," goda Sungmin lagi-lagi dengan gaya super polosnya.

'_Aish!_ Apa dia tidak bisa berbasa-basi sedikit saja,' batin Henry sambil menatap datar Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu langsung mengeluarkan cengiran polosnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Tidak mungkin kau cemburu padaku."

Henry menghela napas. Terdiam beberapa sebelum kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Ya, aku memang cemburu padamu karena Zhoumi _hyung_ dekat sekali denganmu."

"Tapi, saat di bar Zhoumi _sunbae_ membelamu. Dia menyukaimu, Zhoumi _sunbae_ dekat denganku hanya karena dia memang baik pada siapapun. Tapi dia menyukaimu."

"Bagaimana kalau Zhoumi _hyung_ mendekatimu untuk membuat kau dan Kyuhyun _hyung_ putus?"

Sungmin mengibaskan lengannya.

"Zhoumi _sunbae_ tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Dia _namja_ yang baik."

'Faktanya tujuan awal Zhoumi _hyung_ seperti itu _pabo!_ Benar-benar polos!' batin Henry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Kau juga baik dan aku ingin minta maaf soal tindakanku waktu itu," uca Henry serius.

Sungmin menatap Henry kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak seru kalau kau serius seperti itu. Sebenarnya kau sangat manis, tapi kau tidak pernah tersenyum."

"Aku bicara apa dan kau menjawab apa," tukas Henry dengan wajah benar-benar serius.

Sungmin menghela napas kemudian menatap Henry dengan tatapan tulusnya.

"Aku tidak pernah marah padamu, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Itu wajar terjadi pada seseorang yang cemburu pada kekasihnya."

Henry langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Awalnya ia begitu terharu mendengar kata-kata Sungmin, namun semakin kebelakang kenapa Sungmin justru menggodanya.

"_Ya!_ Kau ini serius tidak sih _hyung!_" seru Henry.

Sungmin terbahak-bahak melihat tampang kesal Henry.

"_Aish!_"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu membahas hal itu. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah bersama Zhoumi _sunbae._ Aku ikut senang."

"Terimakasih. Yang penting sekarang kita teman," ucap Henry sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Sungmin mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Henry.

"Teman!" serunya mereka bersamaan.

Keduanya larut dalam tawa pelan yang samar-samar terdengar ke salah satu kamar.

"Mochie, sedang tertawa dengan siapa!" teriak Zhoumi dari dalam kamarnya.

"_Hyung,_ kenapa lama sekali? Aku ke belakang bersama Sungmin _hyung_ ya?" balas Henry.

CKLEK!

Zhoumi melongokkan kepalanya.

"Ah, ada Sungmin rupanya. _Geurae,_ kalian ke belakang saja."

Henry mengangkat kacamata renang Zhoumi.

"Aku letakkan di meja ya _hyung,_" ujarnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Zhoumi. Setelahnya, Henry menarik Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

"Lepaskan tasmu _hyung._ Kau mau membawa tas ke kolam renang ya?" ujar Henry kemudian membuka paksa tas Sungmin kemudian melempar serampangan ke atas salah satu sofa. Dua _namja_ dengan warna rambut berbeda itu langsung berlari kecil menuju halaman belakang.

Seruan, tawa, bahkan teriakan heboh samar-samar menghampiri telinga Sungmin.

"Mereka memang seperti itu," ucap Henry pada Sungmin. Namja _manis_ itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kyuhyun _hyung!_" seru Henry membuat Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain volli air bersama member C5 langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Senyum tampannya langsung terukir saat melihat siapa yang berjalan di sebelah Henry.

Bola yang awalnya akan ia layangkan ke kepala Donghae langsung ia lempar sembarangan.

"Minnie-ah!" seru Ryeowook sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Sungmin hanya balas melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Matanya mengawasi Kyuhyun yang terlihat berenang menuju tepi kolam. _Namja_ manis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kyuhyun. Sementara Henry langsung kembali menyusul Zhoumi.

"Hai~" sapa Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalas sapaan Kyuhyun dengan senyum kecilnya kemudian memilih berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun yang hanya memunculkan kepala dan tangannya yang berpegangan pada tepian kolam. Samar-samar Sungmin bergidik ngeri membayangkan betapa dalamnya kolam cantik di hadapannya.

"Sudah bertemu _eomma_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sungmin.

"Hei~ kenapa diam saja? Apa _eomma_ mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun waspada.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum kemudian menggelengan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Nyonya Cho sangat baik padaku. Nyonya Cho juga memintaku untuk memanggilnya _eomma._"

Kyuhyun memekik tak percaya kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Harusnya aku membawamu sejak awal. _Eomma_ sangat menyukaimu sepertinya."

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengamati wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan terlalu lama di dalam air. Kulitmu yang pucat itu sudah seperti kuliat vampir. Bibirmu juga membiru."

Sungmin bergerak meraih tangan Kyuhyun, mengamati kulit ujung jarinya yang sudah mengerut karena terlalu lama di dalam air.

"Lihat tanganmu seperti tangan nenek sihir yang tidak minum ramuan awet muda."

Kyuhyun tergelak kemudian menggegam tangan Sungmin yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Sudah pandai berdongeng eoh?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik ujung hidung Sungmin membuat _namja_ manis itu terkikik pelan seperti bocah delapan tahun.

"Ayo berenang," ajak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa berenang," tolak Sungmin.

"Ah! Tidak seru! Nanti kau bisa naik ke punggung Kyuhyun seperti Henry yang selalu naik ke punggung Zhoumi, dia juga tidak bisa berenang, Sungmin!" seru Donghae.

"Kyu! Langsung tarik!" teriak Kibum dari ujung kolam.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan _evil smirk_nya. Sungmin hampir menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri , namun bunyi 'BYUR' yang terdengar bersamaan dengan tawa teman-teman Kyuhyun seolah menjawab bahwa usaha Sungmin tak membuahkan hasil.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sungmin terus terbatuk. _Namja_ manis itu mengeratkan dua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun hanya tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung kekasihnya.

"Sungmin payah!" ejek Eunhyuk sambil berenang ke arah Sungmin yang masih terbatuk kuat.

"Kyu, seharusnya kau jangan memaksa. Dia tidak terlihat baik-baik saja," ucap Yesung saat mengamati wajah lemas Sungmin yang bersandar penuh di bahu Kyuhyun.

Tawa Kyuhyun langsung lenyap, berganti raut khawatir. Yang lain langsung berenang menuju Kyuhyun.

"Hidungmu kemasukan air ya?" tanya Siwon sambil mengamati wajah Sungmin yang memerah.

"Minnie-ah, _gwaenchana_? Aku yang menyuruh Kyuhyun menarikmu, maaf ya," ucap Kibum tak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sungmin pelan. Ia benar-benar ngeri merasakan kakinya yang tak menapak dasar kolam sedikitpun.

"Hei~" Kyuhhyun berusaha mengintip wajah Sungmin namun kekasihnya itu enggan melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Siwon-ah, bantu Kyuhyun naik," suruh Yesung.

Siwon buru-buru naik ke tepi, kemudian membantu Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin dari dalam air.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zhoumi yang barusaja muncul bersama Henry.

"Eh, kenapa Sungmin _hyung_ basah semua?"

"Tadi kami hanya main-main," sesal Kibum.

Henry hanya terdiam mengamati Sungmin yang berusaha duduk sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Sepertinya tidak," sahut Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin yang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit ya?"

Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan kemudian membawa Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak main-main seperti tadi," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ah _hyung!_ Tadi Sungmin _hyung_ menyentuh tag setrum!" seru Henry.

"_MWO?_" seru Donghae keras.

"_Ya!_ Kenapa kau menyentuhnya?" omel Kyuhyun.

"Itu sangat keren," komentar Sungmin dengan polosnya. Situasi yang awalnya sedikit tegang langsung mencair dengan tawa kecil. Kyuhyun mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengusap kepala Sungmin.

"Padahal dua hari yang lalu aku meminta petugas menaikkan voltasenya," gumam Donghae.

Kyuhyun langsung menatap sinis Donghae.

"Kau gila! Mau mati hah! Henry saja nyaris pingsan saat itu!" teriak Kyuhyun marah. Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit pusing tadi, ayo berenang lagi!" ajak Sungmin.

"Tidak, kau di sini saja," tolak Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah Kyu, aku akan naik ke punggungmu~" ajak Sungmin berusaha mengubah _mood_ Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Menatap teman-temannya yang tampak menyetujui usul Sungmin. Hei! Mereka juga masih ingin menghabiskan sorenya dengan berenang.

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

Yang lain sudah kembali berenang.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di dalam air langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kalungmu jatuh," ucap Zhoumi sambil menunjukkan kalung Kyuhyun yang berada di tangannya.

"Kalung?" Kyuhyun menyentuh lehernya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas aku selalu memakainya, Tuan Tan!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan kalung yang masih tergantung di lehernya.

Zhoumi mengamati ulang kalung yang berada di tangannya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ini kalungmu."

Kyuhyun mengamati kalung di tangan Zhoumi dengan detail. Itu benar-benar sama dengan kalungnya.

Sungmin yang awalnya tak terlalu peduli langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Zhoumi. meraba lehernya sendiri kemudian berseru kaget.

"Ah! _Sunbae_! Itu kalungku. Kenapa bisa jatuh?" Sungmin buru-buru menghampiri Zhoumi. Sedikit berlebihan saat meraih kalung itu dari tangan Zhoumi, wajahnya juga menunjukkan ekspresi lega.

"Hampir saja hilang. Kenapa bisa jatuh ya?" gumam Sungmin sambil mengenakan kembali kalungnya.

"Ah! Selain ponsel _couple_ apa kalian juga memiliki necklace _couple,_" goda Zhoumi sebelum bergabung dengan yang lain menuju kolam.

Kyuhyun terdiam di posisinya. Matanya mengamati Sungmin yang kini berjalan menghampirinya.

'**Kalung ini di desain langsung oleh **_**eomma**_**mu. Kalau **_**eomma**_**mu tidak menyayangimu, mana mungkin **_**eomma**_**mu mau membuat sesuatu yang spesial untukmu. Hanya kau yang memiliki kalung seperti ini di dunia, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau harus menjaga kalung ini baik-baik.'**

Kyuhyun ingat betul Victoria pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya.

'Kenapa Sungmin bisa memiliki kalung ini juga?'

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Saya mau menanggapi beberapa review.

Tiap chapter terlalu panjang? Chapter depan saya pendekin.

Cerita mulai dramatitasasi? Saya sudah tulis kalau genrenya drama.

Ceritanya berasa sinetron? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Ceritanya mulai aneh? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Beberapa cast gak jelas perannya? Saya cuma mau semua member SJ main di FF ini.

Moment couple lain kurang? Dari awal saya selalu bilang, saya gak pandai menulis tentang couple lain.

Typo? Saya usaha lebih baik tiap chapternya. Maaf kalau masih ada.

Sad Ending? Kalau chingudeul maunya seperti itu, saya bikin sad ending nanti.

Oke thanks buat yang yang sudah meninggalkan jejak. Sampai jumpa next chapter.

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nae Sunbae**

.

.

**Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 13**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Sungmin mengunjungi markas _Cool Five_. Hubungan _namja_ manis itu semakin membaik dengan teman-teman Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk, Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Henry sering menghabiskan waktu luang sepulang sekolah untuk berkunjung ke flat Sungmin dengan alasan rindu pada ayah Sungmin yang tambun –Shindong. Demikian pula dengan ibu Kyuhyun, Heechul kerap kali meminta Sungmin untuk menemaninya dengan alasan ingin menghabiskan waktu luang bersama _namja _manis itu. Semuanya baik-baik saja, Sungmin merasa senang dengan hari-hari yang sudah ia lalui seminggu ini. Namun, ia tak bisa berbohong jika ada perasaan yang benar-benar terasa mengganjal di hatinya. Dan ini mengenai kekasihnya.

Ya, ini soal Kyuhyun. _Namja_ Cho itu tak seperti biasanya. Walaupun Kyuhyun selalu menebar senyum saat bersamanya, ada saat-saat dimana Sungmin menangkap dengan jelas jika hanya raga Kyuhyunlah yang bersamanya sementara jiwanya seolah melayang entah kemana.

Kyuhyun lebih banyak diam, sering melamun, dan seperti –sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Sungmin.

Seperti kemarin, mereka menghabiskan waktu di markas _Cool Five_ bersama yang lain. Semua tampak seperti biasa, larut dalam kegiatan atau candaan konyol yang mereka bangun lewat kelakar Donghae dan Zhoumi ditimpali sikap konyol Siwon dengan _fruitisme_nya, begitu Yesung menyebutnya. Terdengar konyol mungkin, aliran buah? Sebutan konyol itu berasal dari kebiasan Siwon yang tak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk tak memasukkan buah jenis apapun ke dalam mulutnya.

Kebahagian itu hanya dinikmati mereka, karena Kyuhyun terlihat larut dalam kegiatan muramnya. Melamun seorang diri walau tubuhnya berada di sebelah Sungmin. Yang lain juga menyadari itu tapi mereka berusaha tak terlalu mencampuri urusan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bukan orang yang dengan senang hati mengumbar perasaannya pada orang lain termasuk _member Cool Five _sekalipun. Dan jarak itu semakin terasa karena Kyuhyun yang biasanya ngotot mengantar Sungmin pulang justru meminta Siwon yang akan pulang bersama Kibum untuk mengantar Sungmin lebih dulu.

"Mungkin kau tak sengaja membuat Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ marah."

Sungmin menatap _yeoja_ cantik yang menjadi sahabatnya. Jihyun tengah menghabiskan bekalnya, sementara Sungmin hanya mengamati _yeoja_ itu dengan tatapan muramnya.

"Kau pasti tahu dia, dia akan langsung meledak-ledak jika aku membuatnya kesal, itu terdengar lebih baik," balas Sungmin membuat Jihyun yang berniat memasukkan tempura ke dalam mulutnya langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Kepalanya mengangguk membenarkan sementara bibir kecilnya bergumam mengiyakan.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu kan? Dia bahkan sering tak menyadari keberadaanku. Bahkan saat kami berada satu mobil, dia hanya bicara hal-hal penting berbeda dengan biasanya."

"Iya. Aneh sekali jika sikap Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ berubah tanpa alasan jelas. Kau harus bicara dengannya, Min-ah."

Sungmin menghembuskan napas pasrah kemudian menggeleng kecil.

"Dia itu peka sekali. Seperti punya keahlian _mind reader_, jadi setiap aku ingin bicara dia pasti menghindar, entah itu dengan alasan harus pergi atau mengajakku melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan hanya menyenangkan untuk diriku sendiri."

"Itu salah satu trik pria untuk menghindari kekasihnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Kau tenang saja~" ujar Jihyun kemudian melanjutkan makannya tak menyadari jika Sungmin tengah memasang ekspresi yang benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Saat kekasihku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di negara lain, aku juga sama sepertimu. Cemas tanpa alasan yang jelas, tapi setelah dijalani dan kami menjalin komunikasi dengan baik, semuanya berjalan lancar hingga saat ini."

"Tapi masalahnya ini bukan cemas tidak beralasan, Jihyun-ah!" erang Sungmin frustasi.

"Kami tetap berkomunikasi lebih tepatnya aku yang berusaha untuk tetap berkomunikasi. Kalau hanya aku yang berkomunikasi dan Kyuhyun hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik tanpa memberi solusi, bisakah aku mengatakan jika Kyuhyun justru membuat masalah tanpa solusi?"

Keduanya terdiam, Sungmin tampak mengatur napasnya sambil mengamati beberapa burung merpati yang sengaja di ternakkan di sekitar taman belakang Gyeohryseong sementara Jihyun hanya bisa menikmati makannya, mengunyah makanannya sepelan mungkin berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

'Sungmin benar-benar sedang badmood.'

_Namja_ manis itu mengunjungi kelasnya seperti biasanya, bedanya Sungmin lebih muram dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Akhirnya, Jihyun meminta Sungmin untuk mengatakan apa yang mengganjal perasaannya dan jadilah sesi curhat seperti sekarang ini.

Sungmin juga awalnya sedikit sulit untuk mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, merasa begitu konyol menceritakan masalah seperti ini pada orang lain. Apalagi Jihyun wanita dan dia seorang _namja_, seharusnya Sungmin yang mendengarkan keluh kesah Jihyun, karena menurut teori Sungmin _namja_ lebih kuat dalam urusan menahan perasaan dibanding wanita tapi setelah Jihyun sedikit memberi pengertian, _namja_ manis itu mulai mengutarakan perasaannya dengan begitu lancar.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, kita kembali ke kelas saja," tukas Sungmin memecah keheningan.

Jihyun buru-buru mengambil botol airnya, meneguk isinya sebanyak mungkin kemudian merapikan peralatan makannya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu bergegas bangun dari posisinya, nyaris melangkahkan kakinya jika saja ia tak melihat Sungmin yang masih duduk melamun di posisinya.

"Sungmin-ah," panggil Jihyun membuat Sungmin tersadar.

"Ah, ayo!"

Jika tadi Jihyun bergegas menuruti keinginan Sungmin, maka saat ini _yeoja_ itu terlihat masih berdiri di posisinya, menatap punggung Sungmin yang tak setegap biasanya.

Helaan napas terdengar pelan dari bibirnya.

"Aku juga bingung, Min. Karena itu, aku tak bisa memberi saran yang lebih baik selain menyuruhmu untuk tidak khawatir. Kau benar-benar terlihat buruk saat ini," gumam Jihyun masih setia menatap punggung sahabatnya.

"Apa kau masih ingin di situ?"

Jihyun tersadar kemudian berlari kecil menuju Sungmin yang kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

_Namja_ jangkung berkulit pucat tampak duduk dengan wajah lesu di atas kasur empuknya. Tatanan rambutnya yang jauh dari kata rapi ditambah selimut yang masih membungkus sebagian tubuhnya seolah menjawab jika _namja_ ini baru saja bangun tidur.

_Namja_ bermarga Cho itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam analog yang berada di atas nakas. Jam makan siang berlalu 1 jam yang lalu, dan Kyuhyun masih berada di atas ranjangnya. Ya, ia tak pergi sekolah hari ini. Ia baru memejamkan mata saat jam menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi.

Getar ponsel yang biasanya tak pernah menjadi masalah untuk Kyuhyun, entah mengapa saat ini seolah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar mengganggunya. Sambil memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut, Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya. Beberapa pesan dari _member Cool Five_ hanya berisi pertanyaan wajar, menanyakan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pergi ke sekolah. Beberapa panggilan juga berasal dari _member Cool Five_ dan tujuan mereka menelepon sudah jelas untuk menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Ia ingat betul, hari ini ada _pretest_ Bahasa Inggris tapi ia tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu.

Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan ponselnya ke atas nakas, tubuhnya kembali berbaring nyaman di atas kasur. Ingin sekali memejamkan mata, kembali tidur, dan menikamati mimpi indah yang Kyuhyun harapkan menjadi nyata. Namun, matanya sudah lelah terpejam.

"Hahhh~" helaan napas berat terdengar. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap satu ponsel spesial yang belum di sentuhnya sejak semalam. Dengan gerakan ragu Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya, menekan layarnya dan otomatis menampilkan kalimat-kalimat yang menunjukkan bahwa ponsel Kyuhyun telah mendapatkan beberapa pesan dan panggilan yang belum mendapatkan tanggapan.

Tanpa harus menebak siapa yang menghubunginya, Kyuhyun sudah tahu. Ponsel khusus ini hanya ia gunakan untuk menghubungi sosok yang sangat spesial untuknya. Mengabaikan hal itu, Kyuhyun justru lebih tertarik menatap _wallpaper_ yang ia gunakan. _Selca_nya bersama Sungmin.

Walau wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan di sana, tapi mata Kyuhyun tak teralihkan sedikitpun dari wajah sosok yang berada dalam rangkulan hangatnya. _Namja_ manis yang tengah mengukir senyum lucu itu tampak begitu indah di matanya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" lirih Kyuhyun sambil mengusap lembut potret Sungmin di layar ponselnya.

Ini bukan lagi masalah kalung yang sama persis, walau Kyuhyun sempat merasa aneh tapi ia segera menepis segala pemikiran tak beralasannya. Ia berusaha berpikir desain kalung mungkin kebetulan sama. Namun, tanpa bukti dan penelitian yang konkret pemikiran hanyalah tinggal pemikiran.

Seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya setelah ia pulang dari markasnya. Kyuhyun berniat menengok keadaan Heechul, Sungmin mengatakan jika Heechul terlihat kurang baik. Dalam pikiran Kyuhyun, kurang baik yang Sungmin maksudkan adalah daya tahan tubuh _eomma_nya menurun. Namun, yang ia dapatkan adalah kondisi menyedihkan _eomma_nya. Heechul tengah menangis hebat bersama Leeteuk. Kyuhyun tak ingin masuk lebih jauh, _namja_ Cho itu hanya berdiri tenang di pintu samar-samar mendengarkan nama Sungmin di sebut _eomma_nya.

Kyuhyun berpikir Heechul belum sepenuhnya menerima Sungmin namun ibunya selalu meyakinkan jika ia serius menerima Sungmin dan itu membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas lega, beranggapan jika yang ia lihat saat itu adalah sebuah ungkapan bahagia Heechul karena begitu menyukai Sungmin. Anggap saja Kyuhyun bodoh. Namun, itu masih kejadian pertama.

Dua hari setelah itu, Kyuhyun masih ingat jelas jam menunjukkan pukul setengah satu pagi dan ia dikejutkan dengan pekikan kuat _eomma_nya dan suara berat _appa_nya yang terdengar berusaha menenangkan _eomma_nya. Kyuhyun yakin hubungan keluarganya akhir-akhir ini mulai membaik, Hankyung dan Heechul lebih sering di rumah daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan membiarkan mansion mereka dihuni Kyuhyun dan para pekerjanya.

Logika menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk tetap berada di kamarnya namun hati Kyuhyun seolah berteriak menuntut Kyuhyun untuk bangun dari posisinya. Dan untuk kali ini, Kyuhyun mengikuti hatinya, melangkah perlahan seperti anak kecil yang akan mengintip pertengkaran hebat kedua orang tuanya.

"Kenapa sulit sekali membuatmu percaya padaku? Dia Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, pekikan kuat Heechul saat itu membuat Kyuhyun memaksakan diri untuk menulikan telinganya, berjalan cepat kembali ke kamarnya entah kenapa perasaannya benar-benar tak nyaman mendengar nama 'Sungmin' menjadi sumber tangisan _eomma_nya.

Dan puncaknya adalah semalam.

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam saat Kyuhyun turun dari kamarnya. Ia berniat meminta Victoria atau siapapun untuk membuatkannya segelas coklat panas. Matanya menyipit saat melihat Hankyung duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil mengeluarkan suara pelan. Ponsel yang melekat di telinganya seolah menjawab jika Kepala Keluarga Cho itu tengah melakukan panggilan.

Kyuhyun mengikis jaraknya dengan posisi Hankyung, nama Kangin yang beberapa kali Hankyung sebut seolah meyakinkan bahwa ayahnya tengah melakukan panggilan dengan ayah Henry –Kim Kangin.

"Heechul tertidur setelah menangis terlalu lama."

Ini bukan salah satu tindakan yang seharusnya dilakukan Kyuhyun, namun ia begitu penasaran dengan sikap orang tuanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ya. Aku mengikutinya setahun terakhir, tapi aku belum mengatakan hal ini pada Chullie."

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa tanggapan Kangin, lebih tepatnya tidak mendengar, seharusnya ia pergi. Namun, kakinya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia masih berdiri di sana.

"Raut wajahnya, matanya, senyumnya, semuanya masih sama seperti dulu. Walau kadang aku ragu dengan apa yang terlihat tapi perasaanku tak bisa berbohong, aku sangat merindukan anak itu~ Kau juga harus melihatnya, kau bisa meminta Henry untuk mengajaknya ke rumah kalian. Kau buktikan sendiri bagaimana rasanya menatap anak itu."

'Anak itu?'

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Dua suku kata itu seolah menjadi teka-teki menyebalkan di kepalanya. Ia sering mendengar ini saat Heechul dan Hankyung terlibat obrolan serius.

"Ah ya. Aku akan menghubungimu lain kali."

Logika Kyuhyun berteriak menyuruh Kyuhyun pergi, namun hatinya lagi-lagi memaksa Kyuhyun untuk tetap berada di sana, melihat _appa_nya. Jika Hankyung menyadari keberadaannya, Kyuhyun akan menanyakan langsung mengenai pembicaraan ganjil _appa_nya dengan Kangin.

Hankyung tak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun. _Namja_ yang masih tampan di usia menjelang pertengahan abad itu masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Sedetik kemudian gerakannya terhenti, matanya menatap nanar pada satu objek.

Hankyung menatap lekat layar ponselnya, tak lama ibu jarinya bergerak mengelus pelan layar ponselnya. Sebentuk air bening menggenang di pelupuk mata Hankyung. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengubah hal itu menjadi tetesan air bercampur isakan pelan.

"_Chagi~_ ini _appa~_" ucap Hankyung dengan suara gemetar di antara isakannya. Tangannya terus bergerak mengelus layar ponselnya, mengelus potret wajah seseorang.

"Minnie-ah~ ini _appa~_" lirih Hankyung sambil menggenggam kuat ponselnya di dada berusaha mengurangi sesak yang benar-benar menghimpit jalan pernapasannya, membayangkan seolah sosok itulah yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun masih di sana, berdiri seperti orang tolol. Matanya bergerak cepat menatap apapun selain punggung bergetar ayahnya. Ingin sekali berteriak namun mulutnya serasa jatuh terinjak hingga tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kata-kata Hankyung terus berputar di kepalanya.

Minnie-ah?

Nama kecil kekasihnya.

Ini _appa?_

Kepalanya mendadak pening.

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Kembali menatap potret Sungmin di ponselnya. Pertunangannya dengan Herny sudah dibatalkan dan Heechul sudah mengatakan dengan 'sepenuh hati' untuk menyetujui 'hubungan'nya dengan Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun masih merasa ada batu besar yang menghalangi jalannya dengan Sungmin

Helaan napas berat terdengar, Kyuhyun memeluk erat ponselnya membayangkan Sungminlah yang tengah berada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tak pernah merasa setakut ini tapi kau sudah berjanji untuk menjalani semuanya bersamaku, Min."

**Drrttt Drrttt Drrttt**

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya, Sungmin menghubunginya. Mungkin _namja_ manis itu sedikit khawatir atau benar-benar khawatir terhadapnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum menerima panggilan kekasihnya.

"Halo."

'H-hai,' sahut Sungmin kaku.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tak tahu jika di seberang sana Sungmin memasang wajah tak percaya.

"Halo?" ulang Kyuhyun.

'Ini kau? Kemana saja tidak mengangkat telepon? Aku juga mengirim banyak pesan. Yesung sunbae menghubungiku, kenapa tidak pergi sekolah? Apa kau sedang sakit?'

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada jahil. Ia berusaha mencairkan suasana kaku namun tak berhasil, Sungmin justru terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaannya hingga detik kelima berlalu.

"Sungmin?"

'Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Sudah dulu ya.'

Kyuhyun gelagapan kemudian buru-buru menahan Sungmin. _Namja_ Cho itu bahkan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Sungmin tunggu!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengintip layar ponselnya berharap ringkasan panggilan belum tercetak di layarnya.

"Sungmin?"

'Hm?'

"Kau marah ya?"

'Tidak. untuk apa marah?'

"Tidak, kau marah. Nada bicaramu berbeda."

'Tidak, biasanya juga seperti ini. Sudah dulu, aku-'

"Oke! Oke! Aku salah," sela Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku salah dan jangan tutup teleponnya. Aku hanya sedang sibuk mengurus beberapa hal," bohong Kyuhyun.

'Oh. _Ne,_' sahut Sungmin seadanya.

Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi.

"Aku tahu kau kesal atau marah padaku."

'Tidak.'

"Ya baiklah, tunggu aku 30 menit lagi."

Kyuhyun memutus panggilan tanpa memikirkan Sungmin yang menatap gusar ponselnya. Ia mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun setengah mati dan _namja_ usil itu justru menanggapinya dengan kondisi setengah hidup. Siapa yang tidak kesal?

Setelah mengetuk-ngetuk kepala bagian kanan dan kirinya, Kyuhyun bergegas turun dari ranjanganya menuju kamar mandi. Waktu 30 menit adalah waktu yang benar-benar singkat, biasanya Kyuhyun membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 1 jam untuk menyiapkan diri sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Untuk hari ini sepertinya Kyuhyun harus membiarkan _maid_ dan _housekeeper_ untuk bekerja lebih tenang tanpa direpotkan olehnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Heechul dan Leeteuk didampingi Victoria kini berdiri di depan sebuah pintu flat, istri dua konglomerat Korea Selatan itu meminta pengawal untuk pergi sebelum Victoria mengetuk pintu. Leeteuk menatap Heechul yang berusaha menenangkan diri dengan mengambil napas panjang dari hidung dan menghembuskannya lewat bibir dengan pelan dan teratur.

"Aku benar-benar gugup," ucap Heechul yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Leeteuk.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu."

Victoria hanya bisa mengukir senyum kecil. Ia tak tahu harus menyikapi situasi ini dengan cara apa.

CLEK!

Pintu terbuka menampakkan sesosok _namja_ berkaki palsu dengan tubuh tambun. Raut ramah tergambar jelas di sana.

"Selamat siang," sapa Victoria.

"_Ne,_ selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya _namja_ itu sambil menatap dua wanita berpakaian mahal dengan riasan anggun.

"Benar dengan Tuan Lee Shindong?"

_Namja_ tambun itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya bergerak waspada menatap Victoria. Namun, _yeoja_ itu segera mengukir senyum menenangkan.

"Saya Song Victoria. Asisten Nyonya Cho Heechul," ucap Victoria sambil menatap wajah Heechul kemudian beralih pada Leeteuk.

"Kim Jungsoo imnida," ucap Leeteuk.

Shindong membulatkan matanya terkejut. Cho Heechul? Ibu Kyuhyun? Ada apa? Berbagai macam pikiran buruk mulai berkelebatan di kepala Shindong. Iya mengingat dengan jelas, Sungmin mengatakan jika hubungannya dengan Nyonya Cho itu terjalin dengan baik lalu untuk apa ibu Kyuhyun mengunjunginya?

Jika untuk alasan ingin tahu siapa orang tua Sungmin rasanya Heechul tak perlu repot-repot mengunjungi flatnya. Ia bisa meminta salah satu asistennya untuk mengunjungi Shindong.

"Tuan Lee," panggil Victoria menyentak kesadaran Shindong.

"Ah _ne._ Silahkan masuk," Shindong menggeser tubuhnya, memberi cukup ruang agar tiga _yeoja_ yang menjadi tamunya bisa memasuki flat kecilnya.

"Maaf sedikit berantakan," tukasnya tak enak.

Victoria dan Leeteuk tersenyum maklum sementara Heechul terlihat masih sibuk menenangkan ekspresi kaku di wajahnya. Matanya bergerak menatap tiap sudut ruangan yang terjangkau jelas oleh pandangannya. Ruangan ini terasa lebih kecil dari kamarnya. Hanya saja sekat-sekat yang digunankan untuk membatasi tiap ruangan membuat ini terlihat seperti rumah.

"Silahkan duduk," dengan sopan Shindong kembali mempersilahkan tamunya.

Leeteuk langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi sementara Heechul masih berdiri di posisinya, menatap kursi kayu di hadapannya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Hal itu membuat Leeteuk menggeram tertahan, Nyonya Kim itu langsung menarik lengan Heechul agar Nyonya Cho itu duduk sementara Victoria memilih berdiri walau faktanya masih ada satu kursi kosong yang bisa ia tempati.

"Tuan Lee tak perlu repot-repot, Anda duduk saja."

Shindong yang awalnya berniat untuk menjamu tamunya dengan teh atau kudapan kecil itu tampak mengukir senyum kikuk tak menyangka Victoria bisa membaca niatnya.

"Ah~ _ne._"

Mengambil posisi di satu-satunya kursi yang masih kosong, Shindong berhadapan langsung dengan dua istri konglomerat ini. Sejak awal Leeteuk memang sudah menampakkan senyum tulusnya, berbeda dengan Heechul yang terlihat benar-benar kaku.

Ia menatap Shindong dengan sesekali kemudian mengalihakn perhatiannya pada apapun yang bisa membuatnya sedikit rileks.

"Maaf, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Shindong bertujuan menanyakan maksud Heechul mengunjunginya. Walau tujuannya bertanya pada Heechul, Shindong menanyakan hal itu pada Victoria, ia merasa Victoria adalah juru bicara Heechul. Jadi, tidak sopan sekali rasanya jika ia bicara bahkan menatap langsung mata Nyonya Cho itu.

"Tidak ada. Nyonya Cho hanya ingin mengunjungi orang tua Sungmin-_sshi._"

Shindong menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum percaya. Mungkin semua asisten keluarga Cho terlatih dengan baik untuk menenangkan lawan bicaranya, seperti Asisten Jung misalnya.

"_Ne,_ Minnie memang mengatakan padaku jika hubungannya dengan Nyonya Cho semakin baik. Aku senang sekali mendengar hal itu," ujar Shindong, ini bukan basa-basi semacam ucapan yang dilakukan orang-orang kalangan atas untuk membangun _image_ baik.

Heechul menatap Shindong sejenak, dua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk satu senyum kecil yang sangat cantik.

"_Ne,_ kami memang kerap kali menghabiskan waktu luang untuk mengunjungi beberapa tempat."

Shindong kembali menanggapi Heechul yang akhirnya membuat mereka terlibat dalam obrolan santai. Leeteuk yang juga digiring terlibat dalam obrolan langsung berbaur dengan santai. Panggilan 'Minnie' yang kerap kali keluar dari mulut Shindong membuat Heechul meringis dalam hati. Victoria memutuskan keluar setelah situasi terasa lebih baik.

"Ya, aku membesarkan Minnie seorang diri, istriku telah lama meninggal."

"Ah maaf. Kami tidak bermaksud membuat Anda mengingat hal itu," ucap Leeteuk.

Shindong tersenyum lebar kemudian mengibaskan lengannya.

"Ah, jangan seformal itu. _Gwaenchana,_ itu sudah sangat lama. Aku sudah merelakannya, yang terpenting aku masih bersama putraku."

"Apa istrimu meninggalkan karena sakit?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tidak. Dia wanita yang kuat."

"Mungkin ini sedikit terdengar buruk dan tidak sopan, tapi apa karena melahirkan Sungmin?" tanyanya lagi.

Shindong meneguk ludahnya sejenak kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak juga. Dia meninggal setelah mengalami kecelakaan," gumam Shindong dengan nada sendu.

Heechul dan Leeteuk berpandangan sejenak, merasa tak nyaman karena sudah mengungkit luka lama yang pasti masih sangat membekas dalam ingatan Shindong. Hal itu tergambar jelas di wajah _namja_ tambun itu.

"Ya, aku sangat mengerti bagaiamana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang terlalu berarti dalam hidup."

Shindong menatap Heechul yang kini tengah menatapnya. Leeteuk tak menimpali seperti tadi, ia hanya diam sambil menatap apapun yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ucapan sedih Heechul. Ia tahu dengan jelas siapa yang dimaksud Heechul.

"Apalagi itu kesalahanku sendiri," lanjut Heechul tanpa sadar. _Yeoja_ itu merasa Shindong adalah orang yang senasib dengannya, sama-sama kehilangan sosok yang begitu dicintai.

"Tidak ada yang menginginkan hal seperti itu terjadi. Semua sudah menjadi garis takdir, kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa menjalani apa yang sudah digariskan Tuhan. Tuhan Maha Adil, menyayangi umatnya. Kesabaran umatnya, akan selalu dibalas dengan tangan baik Tuhan. Semua yang terjadi dalam hidup pasti memiliki hikmah. Tuhan mengambil istriku dan menggantinya dengan Sungmin."

Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tangannya bergerak mengusap bulir air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah menglir di pipi mulusnya. Perasaan menyesal dan berdosa langsung merayapi batinnya. Ia merasa begitu jahat, kata bodoh yang pernah Kyuhyun sindirkan padanya seolah belum cocok untuk melukisakn tindakan kejamnya pada Shindong saat itu.

"Ya, Tuhan pasti menyayangi manusia baik sepertimu."

"Ah, ini terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak, aku mengatakn yang sebenarnya. Sungmin adalah anak yang baik karena memiliki orang tua yang begitu baik."

Shindong hanya bisa mengukir senyum kecil mendengar pujian Heechul.

"Maaf sebelumnya."

"_Ne?_" tanya Shindong saat melihat tatapan intens Leeteuk terhadapnya.

"Kau mengatakan Tuhan mengambil istrimu dan menggantinya dengan Sungmin, apa Sungmin bersamamu setelah istrimu meninggal?"

Shindong mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Matanya menatap Leeteuk dengan berbagai macam spekulasi yang berputar di kepalanya.

"Apa Sungmin bukan putra kandungmu?"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju atap gedung sekolahnya. Setibanya di Gyeohryseong, _namja_ Cho itu mengunjungi kelas Sungmin dan tak mendapati kekasihnya di sana. Guru kelas mengatakan Sungmin baru saja meminta izin untuk sekedar berbaring di ruang kesehatan dengan alasan sakit kepala.

Di dera perasaan khwatir Kyuhyun langsung berlalu meninggalkan kelas Sungmin, berjalan cepat menuju ruang kesehatan dan lagi-lagi mendapati kekosongan. Petugas jaga justru mengatakan tidak ada satu siswapun yang memasuki ruang kesehatan sejak pagi tadi.

Setengah berteriak marah, Kyuhyun menghubungi Sungmin dan _namja_ manis itu berujar dengan tenang, mengatakan bahwa dirinya berada di atap gedung.

Kyuhyun membuka tak sabaran pintu kaca yang terhubung langsung dengan atap sekolah. Matanya langsung di sambut dengan objek yang terlihat begitu indah di matanya. Sungmin duduk sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut halusnya.

Berusaha tak mengganggu Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengambil langkah pelan. Mengambil posisi di belakang Sungmin yang tengah duduk di lantai kemudian menggunakan dua tangannya untuk menutup mata Sungmin dari belakang.

Tidak ada pekikan terkejut, Sungmin hanya terdiam. Bibirnya mengukir satu senyum manis kemudian tangannya bergerak menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian melepaskan tangannya. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang semakin melebar.

"Hai~" sapa Kyuhyun.

"Masih marah?" tanya Sungmin, beberapa saat yang lalu Kyuhyun berteriak marah lewat ponsel, mencarinya persis seperti penjahat yang takut kehilangan tawanannya.

"Setelah melihat malaikat apa aku masih bisa marah?" ujar Kyuhyun ambigu.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti maksud ucapan Kyuhyun. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Jarinya terulur menyentuh kerutan di kening Sungmin kemudian mengusapnya dengan gerakan lembut berusaha menghilangkan itu.

"Malaikatku tidak boleh mengerutkan kening."

Oh ya ampun!

Dewa batin Sungmin menjerit histeris sambil melakukan tarian melting mendengar gombalan romantis Kyuhyun. Wajah dewa batin Sungmin langsung berubah merah padam membuat hal itu berlaku pada wajah Sungmin juga.

"Kau ini," desis Sungmin sambil memukul main-main lengan Kyuhyun. Terbuai dengan kata-kata sesama _namja_ tentu membuat Sungmin malu setengah mati walau faktanya yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Apa wajahmu akan secantik itu tiap mendengar pujian orang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun tak suka.

Sungmin membeo tak mengerti, beberapa detik yang lalu Kyuhyun masih berujar dengan nada sangat lembut kenapa sekarang sudah berubah sedingin ini.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyentuh wajahnya.

"Jangan menunjukkan ekspresi seperti tadi di depan orang lain. Aku tak yakin orang itu bisa menahan diri untuk tak menciummu."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dan itu juga."

"_Yah!_ Kenapa lagi?"

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu! Kau benar-benar minta dicium ya?"

Sungmin mendengus kesal kemudian mendorong kesal tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan sudah kembali. Apa sudah bosan mendiamkanku seminggu ini?" sindir Sungmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang tampak kehabisan kata-kata. _Namja_ Cho itu terdiam, memikirkan sindiran halus yang Sungmin ujarkan lewat candaan kecilnya.

Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang pada sikapnya akhir-akhir ini, Kyuhyun tanpa sadar membangun benteng terhadap Sungmin dan Sungmin sangat menyadari itu.

"Jika aku melakukan kesalahan, seharusnya kau marah dan membentak kesal seperti biasanya. Kalau kau mendiamkanku seperti itu, aku tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahanku."

Kyuhyun masih diam, menatap Sungmin yang kini menatapnya. Tidak, Sungmin tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, ini bukan tentang sikap Sungmin yang menyebalkan di saat-saat tertentu. Ini hanya tentang kebingungan Kyuhyun akan situasi aneh yang kerap kali Kyuhyun rasakan dengan nama 'Minnie.'

"Kyu, kenapa diam saja?" tegur Sungmin sambil menggoncang-goncang lengan Kyuhyun.

Jika diperhatikan sekilas, Kyuhyun memang terlihat tengah melamun. Namun, jika Sungmin mau sedikit mengintenskan tatapannya ia akan melihat dengan jelas jika Kyuhyun tidak melamun sama sekali. _Namja_ Cho itu tengah memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sungmin, berusaha mencari apapun yang bisa mengobati rasa bingungnya.

Terdengar bodoh memang, Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bingung namun ia merasa harus menemukan jawaban atas kebingungannya.

"Kyu, jangan melamun!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian mengulurkan lengannya untuk menyentuh kepala Sungmin.

"Aku tidak melamun, aku memperhatikanmu sejak tadi. Kau saja yang tidak sadar."

Sungmin hanya bisa mencibir malas mendengar sangkalan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sibuk dengan beberapa hal akhir-akhir ini. Tidak bermaksud mendiamkanmu, hanya sedang lelah saja."

"Sekarang masih lelah? Aku bisa memijat punggungmu, seperti memijat _appa_ saat lelah," ucap Sungmin dengan polosnya.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

"Setelah melihat malaikatku apa aku masih harus merasa lelah," goda Kyuhyun yang langsung dibalas _rolling eyes_ oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan.

"Kemana wajah merahmu?"

"Kau bilang aku tidak boleh menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. Kau ini bagaimana sih!" sungut Sungmin.

"_Good boy!_" seru Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin. Karena tak suka di perlakukan seperti anak kecil Sungmin langsung menepis lengan Kyuhyun kemudian merapikan tatanann rambutnya.

"Kau selalu merusak rambutku," gerutunya.

"Apanya yang merusak? Aku sudah mengacak-acak rambutmu sejak tadi tapi mereka kembali rapi. Tidak asik."

"Bilang saja kau iri karena rambutmu seperti ramen," cibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, _namja_ Cho itu langsung meraih pinggang Sungmin kemudian menggelitikinya.

"Bilang apa!"

"Ahahaaahahha Kyu! Geli Kyu! Ahahahaha!"

"Siapa yang rambut ramen?"

"Ahahahahah! Kyuhyun ampun!"

"Tidak! Ini hukuman karena tikus kecil sepertimu berani mengejek pangeran tampan sepertiku!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan narsisnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa berteriak meminta Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan usilnya, sementara Kyuhyun justru menguatkan kunciannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Tawanya mengalun keras saat melihat mata Sungmin berair karena tawa kuat bercampur perasaan geli. Merasa cukup menghukum Sungmin, Kyuhyunpun menghentikan gelitikannya kemudian terbahak-bahak.

Sungmin yang masih berada dalam rengkuhan dua lengan besar Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengatur napas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tak lama keduanya terdiam, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus sejuk seolah ikut senang dengan keberadaan mereka. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mengeratkan lengannya di tubuh Sungmin kemudian menyandarkan pipinya di pucuk kepala Sungmin yang kebetulan berada tepat di bawah dagunya.

"Minnie~"

"Hm?"

"Banyak sekali yang memanggilmu seperti itu," gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, walau matanya tak terpejam ia begitu menikmati dekapan hangat Kyuhyun di tubuhnya. Sementara Kyuhyun diam-diam larut dalam pemikirannya tentang Minnie, siapa Minnie? Anak Hankyung? Anak appanya berarti juga anak eommanya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas berat saat denyutan nyeri yang tak jelas asalnya membuat dadanya tersengat perasaan tak wajar. _Namja_ Cho itu mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin, bibirnya menempatkan ciuman bertubi-tubi ke kepala Sungmin.

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin sambil menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

"Hari ini kau menyebutku malaikatmu. Malaikat mana yang kau maksud? Malaikat baik atau malaikat yang buruk?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau selalu kembali bertanya sih?" gerutu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum terkekeh kecil kemudian terdiam untuk beberapa saat, memikirkan pertanyaan Sungmin.

Malaikat baik adalah malaikat bersayap putih yang selalu menebar kebahagiaan sedangkan malaikat buruk adalah malaikat bersayap hitam yang tak suka melihat kebahagiaan orang lain. Dalam dongen masa kecilnya, Kyuhyun selalu mengganggap malaikat bersayap hitam adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Kau bisa menjadi malaikat baik, bersayap putih, penuh cinta, dan selalu membuatku bahagia. Tapi, suatu saat kau bisa menjadi malaikat buruk, bersayap hitam dan datang untuk mencabut nyawaku."

"Kyuhyun, kenapa bicara seperti itu?" ucap Sungmin terdengar seperti rengekan tak suka.

"Kau bertanya kan? Jadi itu jawabanku."

Sungmin mengecutkan bibirnya kemudian kembali terdiam, ikut larut dalam keheningan yang Kyuhyun buat. Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun kembali bersuara.

"Min. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika kita melompat kebawah?"

Sungmin tersentak kemudian mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau ini bicara apa? Kenapa bicaramu seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sikap khawatir berlebih tiba-tiba menjalari perasaannya.

"Min, kau mau berjanji satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan jika kau adalah malaikat baikku. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi. Jangan berpikir untuk berpaling dariku."

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tak menjawabku. Apa itu berarti kau tak ingin berjanji?"

"Bukan begitu-"

"Cukup katakan iya atau tidak!" desak Kyuhyun.

"Oke! Aku sudah berjanji sejak awal, kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini lagi?" Sungmin balas mendesak. Sejak awal, bukankah mereka sudah berjanji untuk memulai semuanya bersama, dan bagi Sungmin memulai berarti juga mengakhiri. Kyuhyun tak meminta sekalipun, Sungmin memang tak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu yang menyeretnya sejauh ini.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, ini hanya tentang seorang Kyuhyun yang begitu takut kehilangan malaikat baiknya."

"Tapi aku tak pernah berpikir untuk pergi, Kyuhyun-ah. Bahkan kita masih terhitung baru memulai semuanya," lirih Sungmin.

"Ya. Untuk saat ini kau bisa berpikir seperti itu."

"Kyu~ apa kau tak percaya padaku?"

Kyuhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cukup berjanji dan kau tak boleh mengingkarinya."

Merasa Kyuhyun terlalu aneh, Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan menemukan mata yang bersinar dengan ketakutan berlebih.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mendekap kepala Sungmin seolah tak membiarkan _namja_ manis itu mengamati raut wajahnya. Mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Min."

"Hm?"

"Kau harus melompat dari atas sini jika aku mengingkari janji atau menyakitimu terlalu dalam."

Sungmin menahan napasnya untuk beberapa saat, menunggu kalimat aneh apalagi yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Aku juga akan melakukan itu jika kau mengingkari janji atau menyakitiku terlalu dalam."

Sungmin berniat membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, namun bibirnya kembali mengatup rapat saat Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada begitu memilukan.

"Bahkan~ jika aku masih bernyawa setelah tiba di bawah sana. Aku akan berdiri dengan kakiku, menyusulmu kemari, lalu kembali melompat ke bawah. Kau harus melihat langsung bagaimana aku, jika kau melakukan itu."

"Jangan gila."

Kyuhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Mendekap erat kepala Sungmin membuat namja manis itu merasakan detak jantungnya, membiarkan Sungmin mengenali detaknya.

"Mungkin ini terlalu gila, aku hanya takut kau berubah menjadi malaikat bersayap hitam yang datang hanya untuk mencabut nyawaku. Aku benar-benar akan melakukan itu jika kau berpikir untuk pergi. Jangan berharap kau bisa mendengarnya lagi."

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, namja manis itu tampak diam, larut dalam kegiatannya mengenali hentakan lembut detak jantung Kyuhyun. Jika ia tak lagi merasakan ini~

Itu berarti Kyuhyun tak lagi memeluknya seerat ini.

Samar-samar Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak sejuta pemikiran konyol Kyuhyun yang perlahan menghinggapi kepalanya. Denyutan nyeri perlahan menghampiri dada Sungmin mengantarakan sesak berlebih yang langsung terhubung dengan air bening di pelupuk matanya.

Sejak kecil ia hanya memiliki _appa_nya, hanya berbagi cinta dan menikmati hal itu berdua tanpa ada orang lain. Kyuhyun adalah sosok baru yang membuatnya merasakan lebih banyak cinta, dari teman-temannya, dari _sunbaenim_nya, bahkan dari sosok yang rela dipanggilnya ibu –Heechul.

Isakan pelan terdengar dari bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun datang padanya, menyeret Sungmin dalam sejuta perasaan bahagia yang penuh dengan cinta. Mereka berjuang bersama, berbagi rasa sakit yang selama ini hanya Sungmin nikmati sendiri. Ia tak lagi bisa membayangkan ketololan jenis apa yang ia lakukan jika Kyuhyun pergi karenanya.

"_Ya, uljima~_"

Sungmin mengulurkan lengannya untuk memeluk punggung Kyuhyun, tak membiarkan kekasihnya untuk melihat air bodoh yang mengalir deras dari matanya.

"Kau bodoh! Aku benci memiliki kekasih bodoh sepertimu. Jika kau lompat dari sini, aku akan lompat juga!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, ia tak terlalu mau memikirkan apakah Sungmin serius atau main-main dengan kata-katanya. Kepalanya mendongak, menikmati semilir angin sambil menatap langit sore yang kemerahan seolah mengatakan pada penguasa langit, penguasa semilir angin, penguasa sinar kemerahan, dan penguasa seluruh alam jika inilah janji mereka.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin masih terjaga di waktu yang tak dikatakan normal untuk masih membuka lebar kelopak matanya. Semua orang pasti tengah tengah terlelap dengan nyaman mengunjungi alam mimpi masing-masing. Namun, itu tak berlaku untuk Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu terlihat duduk di atas kasurnya. Di pipi bulatnya terlihat jelas garis-garis abstrak yang disinyalir berasal dari lelehan air mata yang telah mengering.

Pikirannya melayang pada Kyuhyun, ia menghabiskan waktu sore berdua dengan Kyuhyun yang begitu suram dan menyedihkan.

Kenapa kekasihnya tampak begitu menyedihkan?

Apa yang terjadi hingga Kyuhyun menjadi seperti itu?

Kyuhyun begitu mudah menyentuh perasaannya, tapi hingga saat ini Sungmin merasa begitu jauh, sulit untuk menyentuh perasaan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu selalu dan terlalu menikmati kesedihannya seorang diri.

Apa yang menjadi pikiran Sungmin saat ini pasti begitu menyiksa, bagaimana tidak? Lee Sungmin bukan _namja_ cengeng yang menangis hanya karena hal-hal kecil. Jalan hidupnya memang sulit, tapi sesuatu yang sudah menyangkut tentang perasaan adalah suatu hal yang paling sulit.

Perlahan Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap layar ponselnya. Mungkin ini sedikit kekanakan namun Kyuhyun dengan konyolnya men-_setting wallpaper_ ponsel mereka dengan _selca_ yang mereka ambil beberapa hari yang lalu.

Abaikan fakta jika hati Kyuhyun sedang tak baik-baik saja tapi Kyuhyun tampak sangat bahagia dalam potret itu. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Derap langkah berat seseorang membuat Sungmin tersentak dari kegitannya. Dengan cepat Sungmin bersembunyi dalam kepura-puraannya. _Namja_ manis itu bergegas memejamkan mata saat mendengar bunyi pintu kamarnya.

Ia mengenal jelas siapa yang bergerak menuju arahnya. Tidak ada orang lain dalam flat kecilnya, hanya Sungmin dan ayahnya.

Kasurnya sedikit berderit saat Shidnong mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin. Hening menemani mereka untuk beberapa saat karena Sungmin tak mendengar atau merasakan apapun. Tak bisa dibohongi, jantung Sungmin berdetak cepat menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Ia menahan diri untuk tak tersentak saat Shindong mengusap keningnya perlahan, membelai surai hitamnya seperti saat Sungmin kecil tak dapat terlelap. Tangan yang awalnya bergerak di kepalanya kini berpindah ke tangan Sungmin, menggenggam erat kemudian meletakkannya di wajah bulat _appa_nya.

Sungmin yakin Shindong melakukan itu karena _namja_ tambun itu sudah tahu jika Sungmin bukan orang yang mudah terganggu dengan gerakan orang lain saat ia tengah menikmati tidurnya.

"Minnie~"

Jantung Sungmin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat mendengar suara berat dan parau itu.

"_Appa_ hanya memilikimu, tidak ada harta yang lebih berharga selain kau," ucap Shindong sambil terisak pelan. Sungmin bisa merasakan dengan jelas saat air mata Shindong membasahi telapak tangannya.

Sungmin merapatkan giginya, menahan diri untuk tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ingin rasanya membuka mata dan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya. Namun, lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya bisa menanyakan itu di dalam hatinya.

"Kau harus tetap bersama _appa,_ Min. _Appa_ hanya punya kau. Jangan pernah berpikir meninggalkan _appa_ sendiri."

'Kenapa semua orang bicara omong kosong!' teriak Sungmin dalam hati.

Apa Sungmin melewatkan banyak hal? Apa yang ia lewatkan? Kenapa Kyuhyun dan Shindong bicara omong kosong?

Shindong menatap wajah putranya, Sungmin kecilnya sudah menjadi sosok yang dewasa. Menjadi _namja_ tampan seperti _namja_ seumurannya. Namun yang terbayang dalam pikirannya adalah Sungmin kecilnya, Sungminnya yang masih menangis setiap menahan lapar, menunggu Shindong yang tak kunjung datang membawa makanan. Sungminnya yang begitu bahagia saat memasuki Sekolah Dasar meskipun usianya sedikit terlambat untuk baru memasuki kelas dasar.

Ia bukan orang yang sempurna untuk hidupnya sendiri dan bukan orang tua yang sempurna untuk Sungmin. Sungmin kecilnya yang cerewet selalu bertanya dimana ibunya dan Shindong selalu berkata jika ibunya berada di tempat yang sangat jauh dan akan kembali jika Sungmin menjadi anak baik.

Hidupynya benar-benar sulit tapi tak sesulit memikirkan hidupnya tanpa Sungmin.

"_Appa_ membesarkanmu seorang diri, Min. Tidak pernah meminta belas kasih orang lain. Untuk kali ini saja _appa_ minta belas kasihmu. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan _appa_, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin ingin sekali membuka mata dan memeluk erat ayahnya. Mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, apapun yang terjadi semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Namun, keinginan hanya tinggal keinginan karena faktanya, Sungmin baru membuka matanya setelah Shindong menghabiskan waktu bermenit-menit untuk menangis seorang diri.

_Namja_ berbibir _shape_-M itu menatap pintu kamar yang telah menelan tubuh ayahnya, sedetik kemudian Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya. Menangis seorang diri memikirkan sosok-sosok yang begitu ia cintai.

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Alur untuk chapter 13 memang segitu, maaf kalo kepanjangan atau kurang panjang. TBCnya memang berhenti di situ : )

Terimakasih buat supportnya, mood saya memang lagi buruk dari chapter kemarin. Niatnya sih, saya mau nunggu mood balik buat lanjut, tapi kalau kelamaan update gak enak juga. Maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan, maaf buat typos, buat segala sesuatu yang masih kurang dari tulisan saya.

Saya mau ngomong hal yang mungkin sudah diketahui sebagian teman-teman penikmat karya saya. Apalagi yang mengikuti karya saya dari awal. Saya bukan orang kejam yang senang menikmati penderitaan orang lain, saya gak suka sad ending. Masalah alur memang sengaja saya bikin begini tapi jangan berpikir ini akan sad ending. FF saya sebelumnya alurnya juga begini tapi gak sad ending kan? Jadi, tolong jangan berburuk sangka apalagi udah **'eneg'** duluan –kata salah satu guest yang review FF ini- saya gak bakalan bikin ini sad ending. Saya liat orang lain sedih aja ikut merembes, lah ini liat OTP saya. Masak tega?

Anggap aja saya tolol, saya meluangkan waktu lebih banyak untuk menulis FF, memeras otak lebih keras dibanding mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Karena apa? Saya merasa punya tanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah saya buat.

Ya, pro kontra memang biasa dalam hidup. Tapi kalau kontranya Anda sama saya gak beralasan masuk akal gak? Itu kesannya aneh sekali buat saya**. Jangan menjadi jahat. Jangan senang melihat orang lain sakit apalagi sakit karena lidah kita. Bukan cuma agama yang melarang itu, tapi saya tahu norma juga melarang itu. Kepada siapapun, tolong pikirkan perasaan saat bicara. Bukan apa, ngatain orang itu gampang banget, tapi kalau Anda yang ada di posisi orang itu, silahkan nikmati sakit hati Anda sendiri. Jangan membuat Anda seperti orang yang gak beragama apalagi gak bermoral : )**

Oke, cuap-cuap kali ini diisi sesi curhat ya : ) Gak papalah, saya cuma berusaha melegakan hati daripada ngelamun sendirian di kamar : ) Buat yang terganggu sama kata-kata saya, gak usah di masukin ke hati. Anggap angin lewat aja : )

Makasih buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chapter kemarin ya #hugkissbow, yang peka sama saya apalagi sampe2 PM nanyain kondisi, gak nyangka aja ternyata ada yang peduli : ) Makasih ya chingu : ) walaupun kita gak berteman dari awal semoga kita berteman sampai akhir : )

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Terimakasih sudah baca**** \(*o*)/**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nae Sunbae**

.

.

**Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 14**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Raut bahagia tampak jelas menghiasi wajah cantik Nyonya Cho. Hari ini Hankyung akan tiba di Cho mansion setelah dua hari mengurus cabang bisnisnya di Busan dan ini adalah hari yang benar-benar Heechul tunggu.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan mansion sejak pagi. Jadi, Heechul tak merasa harus mencari tempat atau waktu yang lebih privasi untuk bicara berdua dengan suaminya.

"Vic, jam berapa Hannie tiba?" tanya Heechul tak sabaran. Matanya seolah terkuci pada jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang keluarga.

Victoria tersenyum kecil, sudah sangat lama ia tak mendengar panggilan manis Heechul untuk Hankyung. Sudah bertahun-tahun pula ia tak melihat wajah cantik nyonyanya se-bahagia ini. Apapun yang menyebabkan hal itu, Victoria hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebaikan keluarga Cho. Bagaimanapun mereka yang membesarkannya.

"Mungkin 10 atau 15 menit lagi. Asisten Jung menghubungi saya beberapa menit yang lalu."

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk tak sabaran pada lengan sofa empuk yang tengah ia duduki.

"Sebaiknya kau hubungi Asisten Jung lagi, Hannie bisa saja langsung ke kantor," ucap Heechul setengah menggerutu.

Victoria menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan, berniat pergi saat Heechul kembali memanggilnya.

"_Ye?_"

"Apa kau tidak ingin menikah?" tanya Heechul _to the point._

Victoria tampak mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, menampakkan ekspresi yang melukiskan bahwa _yeoja_ 30 tahun itu kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Laki-laki tinggi yang dulu menyukaimu. Apa dia sudah memiliki istri?" pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi terkesan blak-blakan itu menyambar pendengaran Victoria. _Yeoja_ bermarga Song itu tampak masih diam, tercekat dengan pertanyann Heechul yang menurutnya cukup sensitif.

"Vic?" desak Heechul.

"_Ye?_"

"Tidak ingin menjawabku atau tidak mendengarku?" tanya Heechul dengan nada rendah.

"Ah, tidak. Saya mendengar nyonya hanya saja belum bisa menjawab hal itu, _jeosonghamnida,_" sahut Victoria dengan nada sedikit gugup.

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya, berusaha membaca ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah asistennya.

"_Gwaenchana._ Kau memang asistenku, tapi bukan berarti dengan menjadi asistenku kau tidak berhak memiliki kehidupan seperti manusia pada umumnya. Kau sudah cukup matang untuk menikah, Vic."

Victoria hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau menikah nanti, tak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatmu tak bisa menjadi asistenku lagi. Kau tetap bisa berada di mansion ini bersama keluargamu," lanjut Heechul dengan nada lembut. Ia tahu Victoria juga ingin memiliki kehidupan seperti orang lain pada umumnya, hanya saja ia belum sempat atau bahkan baru memiliki waktu untuk membicarakan ini.

"_Ye_ nyonya."

Heechul mengukir satu senyum tipis, kemudian meraih cangkir tehnya. Menatap Victoria sejenak kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum meneguk _greentea_nya dengan gaya bangsawan.

"Yang terpenting, jangan sampai kau menikah diam-diam."

Victoria kembali menganggukkan kepalanya, berusaha mengatur ekspresi wajahnya setenang mungkin walau lehernya tampak bergerak samar seolah menegaskan jika kerongkongannya saat ini tengah bekerja untuk menelan ludah dengan berat.

Dering ponsel Victoria membuat dua _yeoja_ itu sontak menolehkan kepala bersamaan pada saku blazer yang dikenakan Victoria. Melihat Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Victoria buru-buru meraih ponselnya, menatap _ID caller_ yang tertera di sana kemudian kembali menatap Heechul.

"Asisten Jung," gumam Victoria membuat Heechul langsung memasang tampang kesal. Berani bertaruh apapun, asisten suaminya itu pasti menelepon hanya untuk mengabarkan jika Hankyung akan langsung ke kantor.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Sebuah solenuida mempunyai panjang 20 _centi meter _dan terdiri atas 50 lilitan. Hitunglah medan magnet jika kuat magnet di tengah-tengah solenuida sama dengan 2π.10-4 tesla dan tentukan kuat arus yang mengalir pada- Cho Kyuhyun!"

Siwon yang tengah mencatat soal langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ Cho itu tampak diam, merenung dalam kesendiriannya. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang terlihat mencoret-coret kertasnya walaupun tidak jelas apakah ia tengah menulis soal atau menggambar ikan dalam film _finding nemo_. Yesung yang lebih senang mendengarkan dibanding menulis seperti Siwon, juga langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat menyadari tatapan aneh teman-temannya.

Zhoumi yang duduk di depan Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu pada guru eksak mereka.

"Kalau kau benar-benar tidak berminat mengikuti pelajaranku. Silahkan keluar!"

Kyuhyun menatap guru berperawakan tinggi besar yang berada beberapa meter di hadapannya. Rambutnya putih, kulitnya putih kemerahan, bola matanya biru, dan hidungnya dua kali lipat lebih besar dan lebih mancung dari hidungnya, hidung Zhoumi, ataupun hidung Siwon.

'Jangan berpikir karena kau putra pemilik sekolah lalu kau bisa bersikap seenaknya di dalam kelasku. Aku berada di sini untuk bersikap profesional. Jadi, jika kau ingin menyelesaikan masalah pribadi denganku, kita bicara setelah kelas selesai.'

Dalam hati Kyuhyun berdecak malas, gurunya yang berasal dari benua Eropa dan memiliki aksen bicara aneh itu pernah mendampratnya habis-habisan. Kalau bukan karena permohonan Victoria dan Asisten Jung, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah memecat guru yang menurutnya sok itu tanpa sepengetahuan Heechul.

"Cih! Semakin besar kepala orang tua satu ini," gerutu Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari posisinya. Sungguh ia tak bisa berada satu ruangan terlalu dengan sosok seperti guru eksaknya ini. Walaupun tampan seperti bule pada umumnya tetapi sikap menyebalkannya benar-benar mirip dengan kakek-kakek pikun.

Donghae yang awalnya larut dalam kegiatannya bergerak menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap pergi dari kelas mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mau kemana?" panggil Donghae setengah berbisik.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya memutar bola matanya kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Kyu! Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil Donghae lagi.

"Lee-_shhi_, jika kau lebih tertarik dengan Cho-_shhi_, silahkan keluar."

Donghae segera menutup bukunya kemudian mengangguk dengan wajah polos menjurus ke arah bodoh.

"_Ne._ Aku keluar."

Siwon, Yesung, dan Zhoumi memutar bola mata mereka bersamaan. Demi apapun di situasi setegang ini Donghae masih bisa bersikap seperti orang tolol atau bahkan benar-benar tolol.

Guru eksak mereka hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan gerakan samar.

"Kalian bertiga?"

Yesung menaikkan sebelas alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan ambigu gurunya.

"Kalau kau yang tidak berniat mengajar di kelas kami, kau saja yang keluar!" ujarnya kemudian berlalu dengan mendorong keras kursinya.

Siwon dan Zhoumi yang kebetulan duduk bersebelahan hanya bisa saling memandang kemudian mengedikkan bahu.

"Mungkin bisa dilanjutkan lain kali," gumam Siwon.

Sementara itu Donghae tampak berjalan cepat berusaha menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah memasuki ruangan pribadi mereka. Donghae tahu Kyuhyun sedang dalam kondisi buruk akhir-akhir ini. Biasanya Zhoumi atau Yesung yang mencari tahu masalah Kyuhyun sedangkan ia dan Siwon hanya bisa menunggu berita sambil memberi tanggapan sebisa mereka.

Namun, karena saat ini Zhoumi dan Yesung tak memberi tanda-tanda akan bicara dengan Kyuhyun, ia merasa harus mencari tahu sendiri.

BRAK!

Donghae sengaja membanting pintu, mengukir senyum polos menyebalkan saat Kyuhyun menyambut dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"Guru berambut putih itu mengusirku juga," ucap Donghae sambil mengangkat dua bahunya.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan.

"Alasanmu saja! Memangnya sejak kapan kau menyukai pelajaran eksak?" sindir Kyuhyun yang membuahkan cengiran konyol dari Donghae. Putra konglomerat Lee itu langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa panjang tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun sambil merapikan tatanan rambut birunya. Setelah itu, tangannya bergerak mengisyaratkan _maid_ agar membawakan sekaleng cola untuknya.

"Kau mau cola?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun melirik Donghae, tak menjawab apapun tapi bagi Donghae itu adalah sebuah jawaban. Buktinya _namja_ itu sudah mengisyaratkan _maid_ agar membawa dua cola.

BRAK!

BLAM!

Donghae dan Kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu. Tangan mereka yang awalnya berniat untuk membuka tutup kaleng langsung terhenti, pandangan mereka tertuju pada Yesung yang muncul dengan wajah kusut.

"Kau menyusul kami?" tanya Donghae dengan percaya diri.

Yesung tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya berjalan menuju sofa yang Donghae duduki kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah _namja_ berbibir tipis itu.

"Setelah kau keluar, dia bertanya dengan nada sok penting seolah-olah aku, Siwon, dan Zhoumi tertarik mengikuti pelajarannya. Bodoh saja jika mereka masih duduk manis mendengarkan bualannya."

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang juga tengah menatapnya kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Bagus jika kau merasakan langsung bagaimana menyebalkannya orang tua satu itu."

"Bahkan usianya belum 50 tahun," imbuh Donghae.

"Usia tidak menetukan kadar menyebalkan seseorang, Lee Donghae!" bantah Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian melanjutkan niatnya membuka tutup kaleng sambil bergumam pelan.

"Memang benar. Karena Kyuhyun yang belum 20 tahun saja sudah sangat menyebalkan."

Yakin tidak terdengar, Donghae berniat meneguk colanya. Namun, saat matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun, yang di dapatinya adalah tatapan sinis Kyuhyun yang rasanya bisa menghanguskan tubuh siapapun.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mendengarmu? Mau mati hah!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Donghae kembali mengeluarkan cengiran konyolnya kemudian larut dalam kegiatan menikmati colanya tanpa peduli Kyuhyun yang pasti masih melayangkan tatapan sebal padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau si rambut putih itu kembali mengadu pada Asisten Jung? Atau Vic _noona_? Atau mungkin langsung pada Heechul _ajjuma._"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, tatapan sinisnya berubah menjadi tatapan meremehkan.

"Karena aksen bahasa koreanya sangat buruk, kurasa aku akan mengajarinya mengucapkan kata 'aku seperti anak ayam' dengan logat yang baik dan benar."

Yesung yang awalnya mengukir tampang kusut langsung menguarai tawa pelan setelah mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Ah ya, dia sudah seperti anak ayam yang berusaha mencari perlindungan dari induknya. Jadi, apa secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa Heechul _ajjuma_ adalah induk ayam? Dan kau~" ucap Yesung dengan tatapan mengejek.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdesis pelan kemudian melempar kaleng cola yang belum ia buka pada Yesung.

"Aku tahu kau bermaksud mengatakan aku sama dengan orang tua satu itu!"

Yesung langsung tergelak keras. _Namja_ berambut pink itu bahkan memegangi perutnya karena tawanya yang terlalu kuat. Ya, kapan lagi bisa menyindir Kyuhyun setepat itu?

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengerutkan kening saat matanya menangkap kedatangan dua _member Cool Five_ dengan postur tinggi itu. Siwon dan Zhoumi muncul di ruangan mereka? Itu berarti~

Senyum Kyuhyun terukir sinis di dalam hati.

'Rasakan tua bangka!' ejek Kyuhyun dalam hati. Terlihat jelas jika _namja_ Cho itu masih menyimpan dendam pada guru eksaknya.

"Hanya dia yang tertawa," jawab Donghae sambil menunjuk Yesung yang perlahan menghentikan tawanya.

Siwon mengambil posisi di salah satu sofa _single_ sementara Zhoumi bergabung dengan Yesung dan Donghae.

"Aku pikir kalian masih duduk manis mendengarkan bualannya," ujar Yesung pada Zhoumi.

_Namja_ kelahiran China itu menjawab dengan kedikan bahu, meraih kaleng cola dari tangan Yesung kemudian membukanya dan meneguk isinya tanpa dosa.

"Siwon mengatakan sebaiknya dilanjutkan lain kali. Aku tahu itu hanya modusnya, katakan saja kalau dia sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran," sahut Zhoumi sambil menyindir Siwon yang sudah menusukkan garpu pada buah kiwi di hadapannya.

Meskipun mereka sudah bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun, ia tetap tak habis pikir kenapa Siwon selalu memasukkan buah apapun ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak, aku bukannya sedang malas. Belajar itu nomor satu untukku-"

"Berhenti membual Choi!" potong Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan tatapan mencela.

Ganti Siwon yang tergelak pelan, entah kenapa mereka –_member Cool Five_- senang sekali setiap mendengar nada ketus penuh ancaman yang terdengar dari mulut ketua mereka. Ayolah, mereka semua satu tahun di atas Kyuhyun, dan _namja_ Cho itu bersikeras tidak akan pernah memanggil mereka dengan sebutan _'hyung'_.

"Kau sensitif sekali akhir-akhir ini," ucap Donghae setelah meletakkan kaleng colanya di atas meja. _Namja_ Lee itu sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Bukannya dia selalu begitu," sahut Siwon tak terima.

"Tidak, biasanya dia tak sekaku ini. Mungkin benar jika ia memang seperti ini pada orang lain, tapi dia juga bersikap seperti itu pada kita. Aku merasa sedikit aneh."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae berusaha membaca apa maksud sahabatnya itu dengan mengatakan hal-hal semacam ini di depan member lain.

"Kau juga terlalu sering melamun, saat kau pusing dengan perjodohanmu dan Henry kurasa kau tidak sekacau ini," imbuh Donghae.

Tidak ada percakapan berarti. Kyuhyun terlihat mencerna kalimat Donghae sementara yang lain tampak saling melirik satu sama lain sembari menunggur reaksi apa yang akan Kyuhyun tunjukkan untuk menanggapi ucapan Donghae

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja, mungkin aku terlalu banyak melamun karena memikirkan Sungmin," kilah Kyuhyun sambil memasang ekspresi meyakinkan.

"Sungguh?" kejar Donghae tak percaya.

"Ck! Kalau kau tidak bisa merekomendasikan tempat kencan yang bagus, jangan bertanya hal-hal bodoh padaku!" sahut Kyuhyun jengkel. Sengaja menampakkan ekspresi jengkel agar Donghae tahu jika pertanyaannya cukup mengganggu Kyuhyun.

"Tempat kencan yang bagus?" ulang Zhoumi.

"Ya, apa kau bisa merekomendasikan itu untukku?"

"Kurasa kau memang butuh menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sungmin. Kibummie mengatakan ini beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Mengatakan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan kening pada Siwon.

"Kau seperti menjaga jarak dengan Sungmin. Terlihat jelas sekali."

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam.

"Ya, saat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama pun, kau seperti tidak bersama kami. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil melirik kekasihnya yang sudah menjadi batu," ujar Zhoumi hiperbolis. Hal itu langsung mengundang tatapan sebal dari Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau selalu merusak situasi sih!" kesal Donghae sambil melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Zhoumi. Walau mereka kerap kali menjadi _partner in crime_ dalam urusan jatuh menjatuhkan lawan lewat kelakar mulut mereka tetapi tidak untuk saat-saat serius seperti beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Minta pendapat Sungmin, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan pendapat kami," usul Yesung dengan bijak.

Ah ya, bukankah Yesung pernah mengatakan itu? Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau serius atau hanya main-main tentang kencanmu dengan Sungmin, tapi kurasa Siwon benar. Sebaiknya kalian menghabiskan waktu berdua, bukan hanya Sungmin, kau juga membutuhkan itu."

"Dia ingin ke Lotte World."

Siwon langsung mengulum bibirnya sendiri, menahan sebisa mungkin untuk tak mengurai tawa.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mungkin kau bisa pergi ke restoran kelas atas, pantai, namsan tower, sungai han, dan apapaun yang tidak berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang kenakan," ujar Donghae memberi masukan.

"Ya kita bicara seperti itu karena kita tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana menyenangkannya menghabiskan waktu di sana," balas Kyuhyun membuat Siwon dan Donghae menelan ekspresi gelinya.

"Tidak ada salahnya pergi ke sana, lain kali aku akan menuruti keinginan Ryeowook untuk pergi ke sana," sahut Yesung.

"_Ne_, aku rasa Henry akan menyukai Lotte World juga," imbuh Zhoumi.

Donghae tampak menelan ludah sebelum memilih untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aa –aku akan bicara dengan Hyukkie soal Lotte World."

Tinggal Siwon, namja yang tampak semakin keren dengan rambut ungunya itu hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian mengusap pasrah wajahnya.

"Aku tak yakin Kibummie ingin pergi ke sana."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Ruangan Presiden Direktur Cho Coorporation tampak lengang, biasanya beberapa sekertaris dan manager keluar masuk untuk meminta tanda tangan sang Presdir. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk hari ini.

Hankyung duduk di sofa panjangnya sambil menatap amplop putih yang Asisten Jung letakkan di meja. Tangannya bergerak memijat keningnya untuk sedikit menghilangkan denyutan samar yang ia rasakan di kepalanya.

'**Hasilnya sudah keluar sekitar satu minggu lalu.'**

Ucapan Asisten Jung berkelebat di pikiran Hankyung.

Inilah alasan kenapa ia tak bisa langsung menemui Heechul.

"Jika Tuan belum siap untuk melihat, saya bisa menyimpannya untuk beberapa waktu," ucap Asisten Jung saat melihat ekspresi wajah Hankyung.

Hankyung tak menjawab apapun, namun tangannya bergerak meraih amplop putih berlabel Rumah Sakit miliknya. Menyiapkan diri dengan mengambil napas panjang sebelum membuka amplop yang isinya hanya selembar kertas.

Memang hanya selembar kertas tapi selembar ini lebih berarti dari chek bernilai milyaran.

"Tuan-"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan melihatnya sekarang. Aku yakin akan baik-baik saja."

Asisten Jung menganggukkan kepalanya, membiarkan tuannya membuka amplop yang ia bawa. Perasaannya ikut berdebar saat Hankyung terdiam setelah membaca isi selembar kertas yang semula berada di dalam amplop.

"99% cocok," gumam Hankyung sambil mengamati hasil tes DNA yang diam-diam ia lakukan pada Sungmin.

Matanya beralih menatap Asisten Jung yang juga tampak terkejut.

"Jadi, dia benar-benar _uri_ Sungmin?" tanya Hankyung sendiri. Asisten Jung hanya bisa mengukir senyum menenangkan saat Hankyung masih larut dalam ketidak-percayaannya.

"Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar kembali. Dia benar-benar Sungmin, _uri_ Sungmin," racau Hankyung sambil menatap nanar hasil akhir yang tertulis di kertas hasil tes DNA.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Setelah menunggu beberapa jam, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menemui Sungmin. _Jam_ break baru saja di mulai tapi Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan kelas Sungmin sambil menaikkan sebelas alis saat matanya menangkap ekspresi malu berlebih dari beberapa _yeoja_ yang kebetulan menatapnya.

'Apa-apaan mereka itu?' pikir Kyuhyun.

"_Omo_ Kyuhyun _oppa!_" seru Jiyeon dan Injung nyaris bersamaan. Dua _yeoja_ yang kebetulan satu kelas dengan Sungmin itu langsung berlari ke arah Kyuhyun, nyaris menubrukkan tubuh mereka jika mereka tak ingat siapa _namja_ ruapawan itu.

"Apa yang _oppa_ lakukan di sini?" tanya Injung basa-basi. Oh ayolah! Apa Kyuhyun terlihat menunggu mereka? Melihat saja setengah hati, untuk apa setengah mati berdiri di koridor hanya untuk menunggu mereka?

"Mana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat dua _yeoja_ berparas cantik itu samar-samar mencebik.

"Mungkin di dalam," sahut Jiyeon seadanya.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar kata 'mungkin' dari mulut Jiyeon.

"Minggir!" usir Kyuhyun membuat dua _yeoja_ itu memasang wajah masam kemudian menyingkir perlahan dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sebenarnya menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun sejak awal. Bagaimana tidak? _Yeoja-yeoja_ yang menjadi teman sekelasnya membuat keributan kecil dengan pekikan samar sambil menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun bagaikan puji-pujian. Ditambah teriakan Jiyeon dan Injung yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun sudah berada di hadapannya. Sedikit mengerutkan kening saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sedikit gugup.

"_Gwaenchana?_" tanya Sungmin lagi. Sungmin melirik teman-teman sekelasnya yang memang tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan 'ingin tahu sekali' tapi rasanya aneh sekali jika Kyuhyun gugup hanya karena tatapan teman sekelasnya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Sungmin saat ludahnya otomatis bergerak masuk dalam kerongkongannya.

"Ayo pergi," ajaknya.

"Kemana? Aku berjanji untuk makan bersama Hyukkie, Kibummie, dan Wookie."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin kemudian memasang tampang yang menunjukkan jika ia tak menerima penolakan sedikitpun.

"Aku sudah berjanji."

"Kau bisa makan lain kali bersama mereka. Kita ke Lotte Wolrd sekarang."

Seruan pelan terdengar. Bukan Sungmin karena itu bukan berasal dari satu orang melainkan beberapa orang yang sejak tadi menatap mereka seolah menunggu info penting apa yang akan mereka dapatkan dengan menguping pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Apa itu ajakan kencan?" gumam salah salah satu dari mereka.

"Mungkin. Tapi ini bukan akhir pekan, aku tidak mengerti kencan jenis apa yang akan mereka lakukan."

Sungmin melihat dengan jelas jika ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun sedikit menampakkan keterkejutan setelah mendengar errr- ucapan atau mungkin ejekan halus teman sekelas Sungmin. _Namja_ Cho itu juga tak lagi bicara, matanya bergerak menatap Sungmin tapi tak ada sinar penuh paksaan di sana. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun merasa sedikit malu dengan ajak yang menurutnya Kyuhyun sedikit konyol mungkin.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengabari mereka. Tapi aku harus meletakkan beberapa buku di loker," ucap Sungmin sambil mengangkat dua buku tebal yang tadi tergeletak manis di atas mejanya.

Hati Kyuhyun memerintah untuk mengukir senyum tapi bibirnya tak mau bergerak mengikuti kata hatinya. Jujur Kyuhyun masih sedikit merasa tertohok dengan ejekan halus teman sekelas Sungmin. Apa semua kencan memang harus dilakukan pada akhir pekan?

"Ayo," ajak Sungmin yang sudah mengenakan tas punggungnya.

Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya sejenak. Masih tak mengerti kenapa Sungmin harus mengikuti keinginannya padahal Kyuhyun sudah kehilangan minat untuk memaksa Sungmin mengikutinya.

"Akhir pekan pasti sangat ramai, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang," ujar Sungmin yang mengerti kemana arah pikiran Kyuhyun. Senyum manisnya terukir tulus membuat Kyuhyun tertular, ikut mengukir senyumnya.

"Ya ayo. Lagipula kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua tanpa gangguan orang lain," sahut Kyuhyun kemudian mengulurkan lengannya untuk merangkul bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun yang telah kembali memasang senyum tampan dan arogannya. Langkah kakinya hanya bergerak mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Di sana akan banyak gula kapas. Aku suka gula kapas. Apa kau juga suka gula kapas?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ Cho itu menggeliat aneh kemudian mengedikkan bahu setengah hati.

"Kurasa makanan itu terlalu manis. Aku tidak suka. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat manis."

Sungmin memasang ekspresi mencela kemudian menyikut pelan perut Kyuhyun.

"Pandai menggombal sekarang!" sungutnya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan kemudian mengacak pelan rambut halus Sungmin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Jadilah mereka di sini, berdiri di depan pintu besar Lotte World seperti orang bodoh. Setelah mengusir supirnya untuk pergi dan menyuruh pengawalnya menjaga jarak, Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin memasuki tempat yang penuh dengan berbagai jenis permainan itu.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kita harus ke sana dulu Kyuhyun-ah! Kau tidak bisa masuk seenaknya!" seru Sungmin saat Kyuhyun main menyeretnya tanpa peduli tatapan aneh penjaga loket yang kebetulan tidak disibukkan dengan antrean.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, tidak perlu ke sana!" balas Kyuhyun sambil terus menyeret Sungmin.

"Tidak! Kita harus ke sana! Mungkin supermall yang waktu itu memang milikmu, tapi Lotte World bukan milik keluarga Cho, Kyuhyun-ah!" bantah Sungmin berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari kungkungan lengan Kyuhyun.

Beberapa orang yang melihat mereka tampak mengurai tawa pelan. Sungmin yang kecil itu berusaha melepaskan diri sementara Kyuhyun tampak tak peduli, _namja_ berkulit pucat dengan ketampanan luar biasa itu terus menyeret Sungmin sambil menatap penuh minat pada berbagai jenis permain besar yang hanya pernah ia lihat miniaturnya.

"Kyu! Ayo ke loket dulu!"

"Tidak! Aku bisa membeli apapun dengan namaku!" sahut Kyuhyun dengan sombongnya.

"_Yah!_ Aku mau pulang saja!" teriak Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Sungmin yang kini menampakkan eksresi keras kepala. Keningnya mengerut tak suka saat melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan malas.

"Apa maumu sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan jengkel.

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun namun tangannya bergerak menunjuk loket tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Kyuhyun. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum geli, ekspresi Sungmin benar-benar terlihat lucu di matanya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sungmin tak suka.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian menunjuk loket yang Sungmin tunjuk.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, kita ke sana dan akan kubuktikan jika aku bisa membeli apapun dengan namaku."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian melangkah sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan sebal. Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti Sungmin sambil mengukir senyum geli. Tas punggung Sungmin bergerak seiring hentakan langkahnya, itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk karena tidak dituruti keinginannya.

"Dasar anak kecil," gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Senyum gelinya perlahan berubah menjadi senyum penuh ketulusan. Walaupun terkadang menyebalkan dan sikap keras kepalanya membuat urat-urat di kepala Kyuhyun mencuat, itu seolah menjadi alasan khusus kenapa ia begitu tertarik dengan _namja_ kecil di hadapannya ini. Ya, Sungminnya memang berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang justru berusaha bersikap manis, menutupi taringnya hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian tuan muda berhati es ini.

"_Ajushi_, apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sungmin saat _namja_ kecil itu sudah berdiri di depan loket. Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa menunggu jawaban laki-laki penjaga loket yang kini tengah mengamati wajahnya.

"Tidak."

Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Kyuhyun begitu tertarik untuk meremas wajah yang berani mengejeknya seperti itu. Mata tajamnya beralih menatap laki-laki penjaga loket kemudian berdecih tak suka. Bagaimana bisa ia tak mengenal seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

'Huh, mungkin efek umur,' dengus Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Apa _ajushi_ benar-benar tidak mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Dia terlalu tampan untuk ke sini."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya kemudian menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sudah memasang tampang 'ya aku memang terlalu tampan dan seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku hanya mau padamu.'

"_Ne, ne, ne_. Aku benar-benar beruntung karena kau menjadi kekasihku," ucap Sungmin setengah hati.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil mengukir senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanya ajushi penjaga loket.

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, merasa malu jika _ajushi_ di hadapannya ini sedikit terganggu dengan ucapannya.

"Ya, kami sepasang kekasih. _Waeyo?_" jawab dan tanya Kyuhyun di waktu bersamaan.

"Ah! Selamat! Kalian adalah pasangan ke sepuluh yang datang berkunjung hari ini."

Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya sementara Sungmin sudah menampkkan ekspresi gembira di wajahnya.

"_Jinjja?_ Apa kami akan mendapat hadiah?" tanyanya _excited._

"_Geuromieyo_. Kalian pasangan yang beruntung," ujar _ajushi_ penjaga loket sambil menyerahkan dua bandana berbentuk telinga kucing.

"Wah! Ini lucu sekali!" seru Sungmin.

"Dan paket spesial."

"_Omo!_ Tiket gratis? Apa aku bisa bermain sepuasnya?"

"Tentu anak manis! Ah, karena kau manis aku akan memberi satu hadiah spesial untukmu."

"_Jinjja?_ Apa hadiahnya?"

_Ajushi _penjaga loket bergerak mengambil sesuatu kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Itu poster spesial. Gadis-gadis banyak mengincar poster itu, tapi karena kau manis aku memberi itu untukmu. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Sungmin kembali berseru senang sambil membungkukkan tubuh berkali-kali. _Namja_ manis itu segera menyeret Kyuhyun pergi sambil memasang satu bandana berbentuk telingan kucing itu di kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengukir senyum geli. Sungmin yang manis semakin terlihat manis dengan bandana itu.

"Ah, kau pakai yang ini," ucap Sungmin. Tangannya bergerak memasangkan bandana di kepala Kyuhyun membuat senyum _namja_ berambut ikal menguap dibawa angin.

"Sungmin, jangan macam-macam. Lepaskan ini dari kepalaku!" protes Kyuhyun sambil melempar tatapan penuh ancaman pada Sungmin.

"Sebentar saja, Kyu. Aku akan melihat wajah siapa di dalam poster keberuntunganku ini," ujar Sungmin melebih-lebihkan.

"Kau bukan gadis kan? Untuk apa kau begitu tertarik dengan posternya?"

"Aku yakin ini poster keberuntunganku, Kyu. Bisa diam tidak?" omel Sungmin sambil berdesis sinis pada Kyuhyun.

Jika bukan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tak yakin masih bisa bersikap sesabar ini.

"Karena kau adalah poster keberuntunganku, aku berjanji akan memajangmu di kamarku," janji Sungmin sebelum membuka posternya. Melihat tingkah aneh kekasihnya, Kyuhyun hanya berdecak malas kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Berlebihan sekali kau Min," sungutnya.

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, matanya tertuju pada objek yang tergambar dalam poster keberuntungannya. Poster incaran para gadis-gadis berada di tangannya. Benarkah orang ini yang menjadi incaran para gadis-gadis?

Berambut ikal.

Berkulit pucat.

Berhidung mancung.

Berbibir tebal.

Bermata tajam.

Dan ekspresinya begitu angkuh.

Tanpa harus mengamati dua kali, Sungmin sudah bisa mengenali siapa sosok yang menjadi objek incaran gadis-gadis.

"Cho-Kyu-hyun," eja Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk nama yang tertera dalam poster incaran para gadis itu.

"Mereka benar-benar memiliki mata yang bagus," komentar Kyuhyun dengan bangganya.

Sungmin memegang kuat dua sisi posternya. Bibir kecilnya perlahan menipis membentuk satu garis yang melukiskan sebuah perasaan kesal bercampur tak terima.

SRAK!

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget kemudian sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sungmin. Matanya menatap bergantian antara wajah Sungmin dan poster yang sudah kembali tergulung.

"Apa-apaan ini!" desis Sungmin sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar posternya.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk memajang poster keberuntunganmu di kamar. Apa kau hanya membual tadi?"

'Poster keberuntungan?'

"Ya, poster keberuntunganmu. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk memajangnya?"

'Kalau tahu ini poster Kyuhyun, untuk apa aku berlebihan seperti tadi? Bahkan aku lebih beruntung dari gadis manapun, bukan hanya posternya yang jadi milikku. Orangnya juga menjadi milikku, huh!' batin Sungmin dengan sombongnya.

"Aa- tidak jadi. Aku pikir ini poster salah satu aktor yang sedang naik daun," kilah Sungmin.

"Tapi itu poster _namja_ tertampan di Korea Selatan, dan kau sudah berjanji untuk memajangnya di kamar. Tenang saja, jika kaki pendekmu tidak membantu untuk menempelnya di dinding yang tinggi, aku bisa membantumu nanti," ucap Kyuhyun sok asik.

Tak peduli bagaimana tampang Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil alih dua tiket gratis yang mereka dapatkan kemudian menyeret lengan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun terus menyeretnya melewati bermacam-macam wahana yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau pernah ke sini kan?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"_Ne_, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. _Wae geurae?_"

"Saat duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, aku tak sengaja mendengar teman sekelasku bercerita jika di sini ada permainan kuda berputar. Dia bilang itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa."

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat, menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu antusias menceritakan cerita masa kecil yang bahkan ia dengar karena tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan orang lain.

Sungmin mendadak merasa terenyuh. Kyuhyunnya yang malang. Bergelimang harta namun tak bisa merasakan kebahagiannya.

Satu senyum lebar Sungmin lukiskan, _namja_ manis itu bergerak menyimpan posternya di dalam tas.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk membantuku menempel ini di kamar," ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk poster yang sudah masuk ke dalam tasnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengukir senyum kemudian mengusap kepala Sungmin. Sungmin meraih lengan Kyuhyun kemudian tanpa aba-aba menariknya sambil berlari cepat. Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan gerakan Sungmin nyaris terjengkang, hal itu membuat Sungmin tertawa keras.

"_Ya!_ Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau usil sekali akhir-akhir ini!" kesal Kyuhyun yang kini justru berbalik menyeret lengan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

Dua _namja_ tampan dan manis itu larut dalam acara tarik menarik lengan sambil tertawa mengabaikan tatapan iri dari pasangan lain yang tak sengaja melihat interaksi manis pasangan_ namja_ ini.

"Ayo kejar aku, Kyu!" teriak Sungmin kemudian berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pura-pura tak mendengar Sungmin, memasang ekspresi seolah tak menanggapi ajakan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo kejar aku!"

"_Aish!_ Dia itu tidak asik sekali," gerutu Sungmin sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan alis bertaut kesal karena Kyuhyun tak mengikuti ajakannya. Tanpa Sungmin sadari Kyuhyun tengah mengukir senyum jahil sambil melangkah cepat ke arah Sungmin yang ada beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Sungmin!" panggil Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendongkkan kepalanya. Matanya besarnya refleks membulat saat Kyuhyun hampir tiba di hadapannya. Dengan kemungkinan setipis itu, Sungmin berusaha memutar tubuhnya untuk berlari namun Kyuhyun sudah bergerak merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Mau kemana kau sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara ala monster-monster jahat dalam dongeng.

Sungmin terkikik geli karena tangan jari Kyuhyun bergerak menggelitik pinggangnya.

"Kau curang! Lepas!"

"Kau bilang aku harus mengejarmu kan?"

"Tapi kau tidak mengejarku! Kyuhyun lepas! Kau pikir tidak geli ya!"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan protesan Sungmin, tak menyadari jika Sungmin sudah menolehkan wajahnya ke bahu Kyuhyun kemudian menempatkan satu gigitan keras di sana.

"_Ya_ Min! Aduh!" teriak dan ringis Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Sungmin langsung mengambil langkah untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Memeletkan lidahnya saat menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-ngusap bahunya.

"Ah gila! Demi Tuhan, aku merasa kelinci besarmu itu masih menancap di bahuku. Dasar kelinci gila!" umpat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terbahak-bahak kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kau sih! Suka sekali menggelitikiku, kau pikir tidak geli?" ucap Sungmin melempar tuduhan.

"Lalu kau pikir gigi susumu itu tidak sakit jika menggigit daging manusia yang masih bernyawa?"

Dengan kesal Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku makan daging manusia!" semburnya.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya meringis kesal mendadak merasa konyol saat menyadari kalimatnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, kau bilang ingin melihat kuda berputar. Ayo!" ajak Sungmin kemudian melangkah setengah menghentak. Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti Sungmin sambil memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

"Seru apanya? Mereka saja yang tolol," gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menyilangkan dua lengannya di depan dada. Matanya melirik Sungmin yang tampak sibuk menikmati _lollipop_ yang besarnya hampir sama dengan kepalanya sendiri.

"Ini namanya komidi putar, bukan kuda berputar. Kalau kuda berputar aku tidak tahu," ucap Sungmin di sela-sela kegiatannya menjilat _lollipop_.

Kyuhyun berdecak dalam hati.

"Min, ayo turun. Kita bukan anak-anak!" gerutuan kembali terdengar.

Demi apapun Kyuhyun menyesal dengan rasa ingin ingin tahunya jika berujung pada hal-hal memalukan seperti sekarang ini. Mereka berdua naik komidi putar bersama bocah-bocah sekolah dasar atau mungkin kindergarten, entahlah Kyuhyun tidak terlalu peduli, yang pasti ia dan Sungmin lah yang paling mencolok di antara lainnya.

"Tunggu Kyu, ini akan berhenti sendiri. Setelah itu kita turun," tolak Sungmin.

Tangannya bergerak menyodorkan lolipop pada Kyuhyun.

"_Cha~_"

"Tidak!"

"Kau ini cepat sekali marah. Tunggu sebentar lagi, memangnya kau ingin naik apa?"

"Roller coaster, kereta gantung, dan apapun yang tertulis di tiket selain permainan konyol ini."

Sungmin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, merasa sangat tertarik dengan keinginan Kyuhyun.

"Kita turun sekarang?" tanya Sungmin membuahkan kerutan di kening Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang tidak bisa turun!" sahut Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menyunggingkan cengirannya.

"Ya, setelah ini maksudku."

"Ck!"

Tak ada percakapan apapun setelahnya, Sungmin fokus dengan lolipopnya sementara Kyuhyun sibuk menunggu permainan kenakanakan ini berhenti. Ingin sekali rasanya berteriak agar permainan konyol ini berhenti dan ia bisa segera turun, tapi saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap ekspresi lucu yang terlukis di wajah Sungmin, perasaan kesalnya langsung menguap tak berbekas.

Entah sihir apa yang dimiliki Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun yakin ini bukan sembarang sihir. Kalaupun Sungmin menyihirnya, Kyuhyun berharap siapapun tidak akan menemukan penangkalnya. Ia merasa tak perlu di sembuhkan dari sihir apapun, jika yang menyihirnya adalah seorang Lee Sungmin.

Ah~

Sepertinya virus gombal Zhoumi sudah menular pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin bisa naik ini? Kalau kau takut ketinggian, sebaiknya jangan," ucap Sungmin sambil menahan lengan Kyuhyun. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat benar-benar gugup.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh ejekan.

"Kalau kau takut, kembali saja ke komidi putar, habiskan lolipopmu dan aku akan menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain ini sendirian."

"_Ya~ _Kau tega sekali Kyuhyun-ah. Kita main yang lain saja."

"Jadi kau benar-benar takut?" tanya Kyuhyun nyaris tertawa.

"Ck! Iya! Puas kau?"

"Ahahaha, ayolah Min. Lucu sekali jika kau takut dengan roller coaster sementara padaku kau seperti macan galak!"

"Dimana-mana macan galak, Kyuhyun-ah! Ayo naik kereta gantung saja," pinta Sungmin setengah merengek.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin.

"Kereta gantung juga tinggi. Apa bedanya dengan roller coaster?"

"Dia bisa mengaduk perutmu!" tukas Sungmin sambil menunjuk penuh intimidasi pada roller coaster yang mulai dipenuhi penumpang.

"Ya baiklah, apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain mengalah padamu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng Sungmin untuk pergi dari sana.

"Weeek!"

Kyuhyun melongo tak percaya saat melihat Sungmin masih sempat-sempatnya memeletkan lidah pada benda yang bahkan tak bisa menyadari kehadirannya (_read_: roller coaster).

'Aku benar-benar pergi dengan anak kecil,' batin Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Heechul menghela napas lega saat mendengar deru mobil memasuki mansionnya. Tadi Victoria memberi kabar jika Kyuhyun tengah bersama Sungmin jadi sudah bisa ditebak dengan jelas jika yang datang adalah suaminya –Cho Hankyung, toh ia tak membuat janji dengan siapapun.

Matanya bergerak menatap jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul 7 sore.

Tak sabar menunggu suaminya, Heechulpun bergerak bangun, berniat menyusul Hankyung namun _namja_ tampan itu sudah muncul di hadapannya dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah.

"Hannie," panggil Heechul sambil menghampiri Hankyung.

Mendengar panggilan manis istrinya, mau tak mau Hankyung mengukir senyum tampannya.

"Maaf tadi aku langsung ke kantor," ucap Hankyung sambil meraih kepala Heechul, menempatkan ciuman hangat di kening istrinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa kau sangat lelah? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Hankyung meneguk ludahnya sesaat kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit banyak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan istrinya.

"Tentu."

Salah satu _housekeeper_ yang sejak awal memang mengikuti Hankyung bergerak sigap mengambil alih jas tuannya.

Heechul membimbing tubuh Hankyung untuk duduk di salah satu sofa panjang bersamanya. Kembali mengukir senyum saat melihat Hankyung yang tengah menatapnya.

"Ada apa _yoebo?_" tanya Hankyung _to the point._

"Aku dan Leeteuk mengunjungi rumah Sungmin dua hari yang lalu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bertemu dengan _appa_nya."

"Apa kau mengunjunginya untuk meminta maaf?" tanya Hankyung membuat Heechul gelagapan untuk beberapa saat.

"Mungkin seperti itu, tapi aku tidak akan membicarakan hal itu sekarang."

"Hm? Lalu?"

"Dia bercerita jika istrinya meninggal karena kecelakaan, jadi Sungmin hanya hidup berdua dengannya."

Hankyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, berusaha menunjukkan jika ia ingin tahu apa yang Heechul ceritakan.

"Tapi Sungmin hidup bersama Shindong-_shhi_ setelah istrinya meninggal. Teukkie berhasil mendesak Shindong-_shhi_ dan akhirya dia mengatakan jika Sungmin bukan putra kandungnya."

Hankyung terdiam, membiarkan Heechul melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Hannie, aku yakin Lee Sungmin memang _uri_ Sungmin. Kumohon percaya padaku sekali ini saja."

Tak ada jawaban, Hankyung terdiam sibuk dengan pemikirannya sementara Heechul terlihat menatap suaminya dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

Heechul terdiam beberapa saat. Tampak menautkan jari tangannya dengan gerakan gelisah.

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka? Apa kau tega menyakiti mereka hanya karena keegosisan kita? Semuanya butuh proses, _yeobo._"

"Hannie, Kyuhyun sudah dewasa, aku akan berusaha bicara dengannya. Dia pasti mengerti."

"Mengerti bagaimana? Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana sikapnya terhadap Sungmin. Dia terlalu mencintai Sungmin."

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu! Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin adalah _hyung_nya dan mereka harus memutuskan hubungan."

PRAK!

Hankyung dan Heechul tersentak kaget. Pasangan suami istri itu sontak menolehkan kepala. Di sana tampak Kyuhyun tengah berdiri dengan wajah pucat pasi, gelas antik yang tak sengaja di senggolnya membuat orang tuanya menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kyu~" sebut Heechul lirih.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun, mulutnya tergembok dan Kyuhyun tak dapat menemukan kuncinya. Niatnya untuk menceritakan kencannya dengan Sungmin hancur sudah. Tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar namun segaris air yang turun dari mata Kyuhyun seolah mewakili segalanya.

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Sudah baca chapter 14 kan?

Lama gak updatenya? #gak dooonnngg #plakplak

Oke! Terimakasih untuk koreksi chapter kemarin #hug :D Dan terimakasih buat eonniedeul, saengdeul, ajjumadeul, nenekdeul, dan chingudeul yang ngasi support. Duh, saya jadi malu pas baca review #LOL Kalian baik sekali #ciumsatu-satu ##kabursemua -_-

Okelah! Gak ada cuap-cuap menyebalkan. Yang pasti saya mau berterimakasih sama salah satu reviewer yang mendoakan kelanjutan hubunganku dengan Sungjinnie yeobo #mulaisalahfokus #LOL

Ya sudahlah, nanti saya tambah ngawur. Mending saya minta review chingudeul buat chapter ini. Maaf kalau tambah aneh, tambah menyebalkan, dan tambah bikin bingung. Maaf juga kalo banyak typo yah. Ngeditnya setengah hati soalnya ngetiknya diburu hantu #plak waktu maksudnya :D

Sampai jumpa next chap #tebarflykissalaMakMecca :D

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Terimakasih sudah baca**** \(*o*)/**


End file.
